Fate Twice Defied
by cosmic-cube-keeper
Summary: The summer following 5th year, Harry Potter decides to start looking out for No. 1, and that included a change of scenery. Meeting another boy with similar problems, was NOT the idea. xover with Sarah Connor Chronicles. SLASH!
1. Out of the Frying Pan

_**D I S C L A I M E R**_

_This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. _

_This work has not been endorsed by J.K. Rowling, Raincoast Books, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, or any of the other holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred._

_This work has not been endorsed by Warner Brothers Entertainment, FOX, or any other entity holding the rights to the Terminator franchise and its characters. No connection is implied or should be inferred._

_This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will for the most part disregard Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows (I haven't read DH yet, waiting for the soft-cover version. However, I do have a pretty good idea of events. At any rate, as said, this story will disregard most of its events). Caution, there may be a little OOC'ness (or maybe a lot, roll with it, Ok?)_

_Now… with adding a second universe, I must also post a spoiler warning for "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles", Season One, and the first episode of Season Two, "Sampson and Delilah". Story will be strictly AU after that point. Have I warned you enough? The OOC warning stands here, too._

_**I will also warn people… there is SLASH in this story. Yes, boy-on-boy, wand-on-wand, people. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL, CLICK THE 'BACK' BUTTON NOW.**_

_Still with me? Great… without further adieu, I present, "**FATE TWICE DEFIED**"_

* * *

**1: OUT OF THE FRYING PAN…**

This was not what Harry Potter had in mind, fleeing down a deserted alley in Toronto's downtown with another boy, being pursued by Death Eaters, in the early hours of the morning. How had they found him here? Hadn't he left all that behind, when he fled Britain?

"I think we gave 'em the slip," said the other boy, as they came to a stop beside a dumpster, both breathing heavily.

"I thought… I thought you said… Voldemort wasn't here, Travis," Harry accused, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground.

"I didn't say there weren't Death Eaters here, Harry! Jesus Christ, I've told you enough about the Bartletts."

"I guess so." Harry rubbed his face with his hands, his wand resting in his lap. Travis followed suit, fumbling in his pocket, and retrieving a pack of cigarettes. He had no chance to take one out, however, as a crunch of broken glass under someone's foot had both boys scrambling to their feet.

"We know you're in here, Potter," a voice hissed coldly.

"Come on out, we _promise_ we won't hurt you," a second voice belonging to a woman sneered. She reminded Harry of Belletrix Lestrange during their battle at the Department of Mysteries only a few weeks prior. 'Not bloody likely,' thought Harry, as he mentally ticked off his options. Two teenagers—under aged wizards, against two or more Death Eaters? No way THAT was a fair fight. Fight or flight? Harry could guess Travis was going through the same mental checklist, as they crouched low against the dumpster.

"Harry… you got anything we can use as a port key?"

"Err…" Harry dug into his satchel, his hand closing around a small globe. He had found it in the pocket of his robes not long after he fled Hogwarts. A curious device, it reminded him of the prophecy he had smashed—the prophecy he now knew he was destined to fulfil one way or the other. This one, seemed to change. It seemed to center on one person, a boy that could not be much older than himself. Sometimes it would show other people around him, as if it were a movie of some sorts. Yet, now was not the time to think about it. "Will this work?"

"Um…"

"We'll give you three seconds…" It was the woman's voice again.

"Portus," Travis hissed, tapping the globe with his wand. "Put a finger on it, then." Harry quickly did so. "Activate!"

Harry had used port keys numerous times. All had been unsettling to say the least. This made all those times pale in comparison. It was a jarring experience, the world spinning around them, briefly going black, briefly going completely white, then dimming to the darkness of late evening, as they were thrown to the ground. The air was pierced by several loud bangs, adding to the confusion.

"STUPEFY!" Harry heard Travis shout, followed by a gasp. Harry was still disoriented from the use of the port key, but whatever had happened, it obviously wasn't what Travis had intended. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Travis cried again, "What the fuck!? STUPEFY!"

"Travis?!" Several more loud bangs pierced the air, and as things came into focus, it dawned on Harry he was lying on top of someone. 'No time to worry about him,' he thought, rolling over then getting to his knees. He produced his wand, then spun around to see what Travis was facing.

"Harry, a hand here! STUPEFY!!" Travis cursed. Several more bangs, and something whizzed over Harry's head. It dawned on him at once what it was: the attacker had a gun. Harry thrust his wand at the attacker, screaming, "REDUCTO!!" The curse struck the attacker directly in the midsection, sending him backwards, and blasting a hole in the skin.

"What. The. FUCK?!" Travis gasped, shocked, as the attacker looked down at his chest, then back at the two boys, "It's… it's… it's a fucking MACHINE!"

"IMMOBILUS!!" Harry roared, wand thrust at the attacker. The charm was more than effective, as the attacker was immobilized. "Nice one, Harry," said Travis, breathing heavily. Wands still trained on the machine, they cautiously approached it. "Well, what is it?"

"A cyborg, I guess."

"A what?"

"Cyborg… a cybernetic organism. I men, holy shit, I didn't think they made shit like this," said Travis, poking at the hole in the machine's chest. He then plucked the weapon from its hand, and slid it into his own pocket.

"Err… Travis…" Harry gestured to the boy who still lay unconscious on the ground behind them.

"Check him, I'll keep an eye on the killer can opener," said Travis. Harry had to grin at that one. 'Leave it to Travis to find humour in the situation,' he thought, as he knelt down beside the boy they had inadvertently landed on during their awkward arrival. Harry's head was still swimming slightly from the experience; it was Little Hangleton all over again.

Harry gasped. It was the same boy he had seen numerous times in the globe, the same globe they had just used as a port key. In many ways, the boy reminded him of Travis, even the way he dressed. Harry gently rolled him over, and checked for a pulse. Alive, so they hadn't killed him. That was a good thing. Last thing Harry needed, was the weight of someone's death on his shoulders. He still blamed himself for the death of Cedric Diggory, his first love.

"Harry? He all right?" Travis called.

"I think so. Ennervate!" said Harry, his wand pointed at the boy. His eyes flew open, and he sat up with a start. "What… who…"

"Take it easy, mate," said Harry, climbing to his feet, and offering a hand. It was accepted, and Harry helped the boy to his feet. "Harry Potter."

"John Baum," answered the boy, and they shook hands. "What… what did you do to it?"

"Immobilized," answered Travis, "It won't be goin' anywhere. First time I've seen a killer can opener."

"It's a terminator," said John, "They've been sent to kill me. But… what did you do to it?"

"We can do…"

"Travis! Secrecy!"

"Fuck that, Harry. We're wizards," answered Travis, facing John, "Whatever was going on here… Jesus, that thing WAS shooting at US too!"

"It probably figured you were a threat," said John, "That's what they do."

"What do we do with it, then?" asked Harry, "I mean, the Immobilus charm isn't permanent."

"Got a knife or something?"

"Here," said Travis, pulling out his Leatherman multi-tool from one of cargo pockets of his pants.

"Perfect." John quickly opened up one of the knife attachments, and began removing a portion of skin on the back of the machine's head. He then switched to a pair of tweezers, and while Travis watched with fascination, he began unscrewing something.

"What's that?"

"The CPU. The one sure way to disable one of these things."

"So you just smash it?" asked Harry.

"Not now." John pocketed the chip, and handed the Leatherman back to Travis.

"If it's just a machine…" Travis produced his wand, and gestured at the disabled cyborg, saying, "Reducio!" He then reached down and picked up the now shrunken machine, and slid it into one of his pockets, while John looked on, making no attempt to hide the look of shock and amazement. He looked from Travis, to Harry, then back to Travis several times, still floored by what he had just witnessed.

"Okay, we really need to get out of here. The Ministry will be on us like stink on shit," said Travis.

"Why?" asked John.

"We're not supposed to be doing magic outside of school," answered Harry.

"Both of you, grab onto my arm," said Travis.

"You're not," said Harry. Travis gave a wicked grin.

"Do what?" John looked confused.

"Just grab on, trust us," said Travis.

"But… I don't even KNOW you guys… I mean…" John stammered. Travis just sighed, reached out and Grabbed John by the sleeve of his jacket, and the trio vanished with a noisy CRACK. The noise sent a cat streaking out from under a nearby dumpster, startled by the noise.

The trio landed uncomfortably an instant later, on what appeared to be a beach. John had a bewildered look on his face. "What? How…"

"We just apparated… um… teleported," Travis quickly explained, "I can do it over short distances, but anything more significant, it's better to just use a port key."

"A what?"

"Shit, sorry, getting over your head…" Travis grinned, "Magic is fucking useful for lots of shit, especially for getting out of… yeah…" he trailed off, as his thought ran out of steam.

"Why… magic is real? You mean, there are more just like you?"

"On my magic, I swear," said Travis, "We're just hidden… we keep it to ourselves, away from the Muggles."

"Muggle?"

"Yeah, non-magical folk," answered Harry.

"Like me," John assumed.

"Yes," said Harry, "I mean, as far as I know, the Ministry just… when there's an accident where Muggles see magic, they just modify their memories… like three years ago, when I accidentally blew up my aunt…"

"Huh?"

"Err… a bout of accidental magic…"

"She was dissing your parents, Harry…" Travis began.

"I know, and I don't regret it in the least, she had it coming."

"You mean, she just… you… you made her explode?" John asked, shifting nervously on his feet.

"No, no, nothing like that. She just… well, she swelled up like a balloon, and… she floated off into the sky… that oaf of an uncle of mine, trying to catch her, it was quite amusing looking back at it," Harry grinned. It was then it dawned on him: it was actually rather chilly. "Um, John… what's the date?"

"November 18."

"What ever that port key did, Harry, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore," Travis declared, gesturing with his wand, "Tempus." '22:47' flashed at the end of it. He looked at his watch, the time reading 4:56.

"You wanted something for a port key."

"And you… what the hell was that anyway," asked Travis, "Jesus, I mean, as far as I can tell, we're in a different universe."

"God, mate, you might be right," said Harry, reaching into his satchel, and retrieving the small globe. It had since clouded over.

"So we have to assume that's the case… this is one great big cluster fuck…"

"We just have to think through it," said Harry, "Get a feel for what's going on here. I mean, is Voldemort a threat here?"

"Voldemort?" asked John.

"There's a prophecy about me and him, his real name is Tom Riddle… it comes down to either me or him, in a nutshell."

"Join the club," said John, "I know what THAT feels like…"

"How can you POSSIBLY understand me," Harry snapped, "You've known me all of ten minutes, so…"

"Harry…"

"NO, I HATE that, people assuming to know who I am and what I'm all about."

"I didn't say that, man," said John, testily, "Look. I know EXACTLY what it feels like to have the world sitting on my shoulders, everyone expecting that I know how to act, what to do, so much bullshit! Every time I step outside, I half expect to be cut down by one of those fucking machines. Mom's always going on about keeping a low profile, my own wants be damned! I'm TIRED of being the FUCKING Messiah!!"

"Wow… um… yeah…" Travis managed.

Harry was speechless. Sometimes, the universe has a funny way of pointing things out, saying, 'You're not the only one'. It was like standing in front of a mirror. The kid before him, blinking back at him with soft blue-grey eyes, easily matched him with the problems he faced.

A shiver running through him broke Harry out of his thoughts. "Travis… we should probably get inside somewhere."

"Um, yeah. Let's first figure out if we've even got a wizard world here or not."

"Snitch & Bludger?"

"My thoughts exactly," Travis answered.

"What's that?" asked John.

"It's a hotel here in Toronto… at least, in our world…" Travis gestured to the skyline, barely visible through the trees, although most of the leaves had already fallen.

"Apparation?"

"Link arms again…"

Seconds later, the trio was standing in a secluded spot, not far from Spadina Avenue and Baldwin Street.

"This way…" said Travis, as they made their way out onto Baldwin Street. During the day, the area was a colourful hodge-podge of small second hand stores and the like. They made a bee line for a small building that sat on Kensington Avenue, directly across from Baldwin Street.

"A bit small for a hotel, isn't it?" asked John, clearly not convinced.

"You'll see," Travis grinned, as they pushed their way into the building.

Inside, it looked like they had walked into an expensive hotel. The room was not gigantic by any means, but it was decorated in expensive hardwoods, with several chandeliers bathing it in a soft light. The floors were done in a checkerboard pattern of red and white granite, with a border of black marble.

"How… This is fucking impossible," John declared, shaking his head.

"Oh, it's more than possible," Travis laughed, "It's what we call 'wizard space'. It's been magically expanded. Come on, let's get a room… or two, if… if you want your own." He gestured to John.

"I… whatever. How… this place'll cost a fortune… can… can you afford it?"

"Less than you think," said Travis, as they stepped up to the counter.

"May I help you?" The agent on the other side of the counter had to be fresh out of school, he couldn't be any more than 17.

"'Evening. We need a large room for the night."

"For the three of you?" The agent looked quizzically at the trio, seeming to appraise them, and a smirk crossed his face.

"Um, right. Just… yes, the three of us… and NO, not for THAT purpose, bloody hell!" Harry snorted, quickly catching on to what the agent was thinking.

"All right then… I'll assume you'll need three beds, then. It will cost an additional eight galleons for the extra transfiguration. All told, twenty-five galleons for the night."

"Fine," said Travis, reaching in and pulling out his wallet, "You take debit?"

"Of course."

"Err… Travis?" Harry warned.

"Shit… um… one sec…" He rummaged around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a fistful of coins. "Is that right?" The agent quickly counted them up. "I need two more."

"Here." Harry deposited two more coins on the counter.

"Perfect." The agent collected the coins, then started entering some information into a computer behind the counter. "Name?"

"Morgan. Travis Morgan."

"And?"

"Um, it's best if people don't know they're here, if you get the drift," Travis supplied. The agent smirked again.

"Mate, whatever you're thinking, just, forget it, or I'll hex you 3 ways from Sunday," Harry hissed, "Merlin's balls!"

"Woah, okay, whatever… look, here's your key… room 609. Go right when you get off the elevator." He tapped the counter with his wand, and a key appeared. "You'll find the room has already been configured for your needs. Have a pleasant stay." He gave the trio an impish smile.

"Fucking idiot," Travis groaned, as the group climbed into the elevator.

"Floor?" asked the attendant.

"6th, please," said Harry.

"That guy's not a representation of our world by any means, John," said Travis.

"Oh, you mean Stan?" asked the attendant, "Let me guess, he made a pass at you."

"Err, no, just…"

"Just leave it, okay?" Travis was clearly uncomfortable with the scenario as it was. The attendant only nodded in understanding, as the elevator made its ascent. "6th floor," he finally announced, as the doors slid open. Harry passed him a galleon, as they exited.

The room was quite nice, and more than easily accommodated the trio. John looked quite impressed. "Let me guess," he said, "More 'magical expansion'."

"Something like that. I mean, I've stayed in 409, and it wasn't this big."

"So they configure the rooms based on what the person staying in it needs?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Travis, as he sat down on the bed nearest the door. He removed his back pack, and pulled out his notebook computer. John also pulled out his notebook, but Travis shook his head. "Wait. Let me do something to it first, or you'll fuck it up."

"Why?"

"Muggle devices don't work too well in a magically saturated place, like this."

"What about this?" John pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Don't tell me you've not seen a cell phone before," said John.

"No."

"Holy shit, what YEAR you guys from, then?"

"1996."

"Damn. That's fucked up."

"No shit," said Travis, gesturing at John's computer with his wand, and muttering an incantation. The machine was briefly encased in a soft blue glow. "Okay, that should work here now." After casting a similar charm at the phone, he went back to his own computer, while Harry moved to the opposite side of the bed to watch. Travis pulled a small clip out of his back pack, and plugged it into one of the ports on the machine. The end of it lit up, casting a soft blue glow.

"What's that?"

"Internet connection," answered Travis, "Of the magical kind." He pulled out his wallet, and took out his debit card. "Need to make this work here…"

John had known a few computer hackers in his brief lifetime. Yet, none could touch what Travis was able to do. Within minutes, the kid had broken into the Royal Bank's mainframe, and set up an account by the alias he had used to register at the hotel only a few minutes before. He had also set it up to take rounded off figures from all transactions, and deposit them into said account. To top it off, he was able to confound the computer, as he said, so the account wouldn't be noticed by any nosy manager or the like.

"Jesus Christ. That's… holy shit!" John stammered, as Travis finally closed down the number of windows on the screen.

"Money's no object where I come from, no reason not to have it the same here," answered Travis, matter-of-factly.

"Fuck, I'm surprised you don't drive some crazy hot sports car or something like that, you know, look like you…"

"Not for me," Travis laughed, fishing his pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. He pulled one out. "You mind?"

"No."

"Just bein' polite," said Travis, as he lit his smoke. He took a long drag from it, then said, "No, I like who I am, I'm comfortable with how I look, and if people don't like that, fuck 'em. My teachers hate the way I look, but… really. If I'm payin' 32 thousand dollars tuition, I think I more than have a right to how I look when I go to school."

"Professor McGonagall would have a few words about that, I think."

"Which is why I don't GO to Hogwarts in the first place. I mean, what you told me so far of her, she's a great teacher, but a little strict, I think."

"Right in that one," Harry conceded, "But brilliant transfiguration teacher."

"You guys completely lost me," said John.

"Oh, sorry," Harry answered, giving a goofy grin, "Transfiguration… doing stuff like this…"

"Let me…" said Travis, gesturing to the chair by the window with his wand. It changed into a small table. He gestured again, and it changed back.

"Show off," Harry teased.

"Hey, it IS my favourite subject."

"Is magic… easy?"

"Err… it depends, I guess. On the person… how much will they have, I guess it would be like any subject… some are quite adept at it, then there are others that just… Merlin only knows why they got a wand in the FIRST place."

"It depends on their magical core," Travis added, "Some people are born with really weak magical cores, so no matter how hard they try, they just can't get anywhere. Then you have the opposite end of the extreme… people that… it doesn't matter what they do, they're a prodigy at it. They tend to be the people that change our world."

"So could I…" John began. Harry shook his head sadly. "No, afraid not, mate. You have to be born with a magical core."

"There have been experiments with a few devices over the years… meant more for Squibs than Muggles… I mean, with some interesting results, but nothing concrete," said Travis, "And if there was, I mean, the Department of Mysteries is keeping their mouths shut about it."

"Department of Mysteries?"

"Very secretive part of the Ministry of Magic," Harry explained, "Come to think of it, that's one of the reasons why we ended up here in the first place."

"Hey, it wasn't me that offered that… that… bizarre globe thing in the first place, Harry."

"I'm not pointing fingers, I'm only pointing out… I got that globe in the Department of Mysteries, back in June. John… it showed you… as if it somehow connected to you."

"And when we attempted to use it as a port key, it dropped us here," Travis guessed.

"I should thank you. You saved my life," said John, "The machine had me."

"Then I guess this wasn't a complete fuck up," Travis declared, reaching into his pants pocket, and pulling out the miniaturized terminator. "Tell us about these things."

John only nodded. It was, after all, only fair. In the past hour, he had discovered a world that he never knew existed. How would the machines perceive magic? Could magic make a difference?

"My name isn't really John Baum. It's John Connor. These things…" John again gestured to the miniaturized terminator, "have been sent from the future, to kill me."

"A killer A.I.?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, pretty much. Sometime between now and 2011, a computer named SkyNET will be created. It's meant to be some sort of defence system to protect the U.S. against… well… any kind of military strike. It becomes self-aware, and decides we need to die."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"It sees us as a threat."

"So it causes some sort of… Armageddon?"

"Yeah, exactly. I'm supposed to lead the survivors against the machines. SkyNET sees me as a threat, so it keeps trying to kill me, both now and in the future. So says my uncle. I mean, it sent a machine back to kill my mom before I was born. Rather ironic, my father was sent back to protect my mom from it."

"So you were born because of that? Predestination paradox," Travis mused.

"A what?" both Harry and John asked simultaneously.

"Predestination paradox. A person going back in time to prevent something from happening, actually CAUSES it. If your father hadn't gone back in time, you wouldn't have been born, and this machine you're talking about probably wouldn't have been created."

"But… I was the one who sent my father back in time in the FIRST PLACE! That doesn't make any sense!"

"What you said doesn't make a lot of sense either, mate."

"Harry, this shit don't add up at all. Muggles shouldn't be able to travel through time as it is… I mean, the Ministry of Magic heavily regulates shit like that for us even," Travis pointed out.

"But why… I mean, what would a wizard gain in all this?" asked John.

"It's Voldemort all over again," said Harry, "A wizard that hates Muggles. To have you blow yourselves up would be perfect, at least in his eyes. And if it kills off a large portion of the wizard world… all the better, to shape what's left out of the ashes."

"You mean, I should be looking for a crazy wizard, rather than some smart programmer somewhere."

"Maybe it's both. A wizard and a programmer, both."

"Someone with your skill? Fuck," John cursed.

* * *

John awoke to his cell phone ringing. He reached over, and pulled it out of his jacket, which lay across the chair beside the bed. The simple phrase 'MOM' was shown on the screen. He groaned. Only being gone four days, he was still not ready to face his mother, uncle, or Cameron, in any way shape or form. His mother had been calling him all hours of the day since he had left Los Angeles.

"You gonna get that, or just…" Travis moaned, turning over, and covering his head with a pillow.

"Sorry." John let out a groan, then went into the bathroom, switching on the light. "Hello?"

"John?"

"Yeah, it's me." He then muttered the secret code he and his mother had agreed on.

"Do you have any idea…"

"Mom, I don't… just, look… I need…"

"Don't you 'LOOK' me, John Connor! You have any idea…" The voice on the other end shouted. He hung up. He let out another sigh, staring at the face that blinked back at him in the mirror.

The numerous cuts and scratches on his face had started to heal, but the devastating incident on his birthday only four days prior was still etched firmly in the forefront of his mind. Cameron, the terminator assigned to protect him, had somehow gone haywire, reverted to her original programming, and attempted to kill him. Cameron's voice still echoed in his head…

"John. John? You can't do this. You don't know what you're about to do."

"Yes, I do. You were gonna kill me," answered John matter-of-factly, his whole body trembling. He and his mother had pinned Cameron between two heavy trucks, and his mother still had the accelerator pressed to the floor, the engine from the truck roaring in his ears. He fumbled with the screwdriver in his hand, attempting to remove the patch of skin on Cameron's head, which covered the access for her CPU.

"No, John. You can't do this," Cameron pleaded, "You're not doing the right thing. This is not the right thing, John. Things are good now. Things are fine now. I ran a test. Things are good now. I'm fixed now. You can trust me now. Everything's good now." John hesitated for a moment, weighing the machine's words. Could he trust her?

"What are you waiting for?" his mother called. John continued to pry loose the cover for Cameron's CPU, with her pleading all the while, "She doesn't know, she doesn't. I'm good now. I'm good, I ran a test. Everything's perfect. I'm perfect. John! I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry. It wasn't me. You have to understand. It wasn't me. That wasn't me. You can't let this happen, John. You can't! Please, listen to me. Listen to me. I don't want to go. Please, John, please. John, listen to me. I don't want to go. Please, John. Please. I'm good now. Listen to me. I don't want to go. I'm sorry. That wasn't me. I'm fixed now. I ran a test. Everything's perfect. You can trust me." He once again stopped, as the machine's words once again pulled at his emotions.

"John Connor," his mother spoke. Yet, he still hesitated, torn between continuing, and possibly losing an ally. The question again nagged at him: could he trust her?

"I love you! I love you, please. I love you, John, and you love me," said Cameron, making one last pitch to stop John from disabling her. Instead, John removed the chip, silencing Cameron.(1)

SMASH! The mirror exploded into a thousand tiny pieces, the target of John's right hand.

"John? You all right, man?" came Travis' concerned voice outside the door.

"Just… fine," answered John, staring down at the bloodied knuckles on his right hand.

"What happened, mate?" Of course, that had to be Harry.

"Leave me alone." John said, as he pulled a small shard of glass from his hand. 'Cameron… I'll never trust her again,' he vowed silently to himself.

"Look, if you need an ear, mate."

"Just leave…" 'no sense in yelling at him, this ain't his fault,' John thought, then answered, "Thanks, but… I'm fine." The phone began to ring again, the words 'MOM' again showing up on the small screen. Rather than answering it, John only turned off the phone.

* * *

Not far from the hotel, three people were huddled around a lap top computer, opened on the hood of a truck.

"Well?"

"He has turned off his cellular phone."

"But he IS close by?"

"We are within two thousand five hundred and seventy one meters of the cellular phone's last known location."

"Then let's just go and drag his ass out of there."

"Derek, that's probably the last thing John needs."

"I will do it."

"What did I just say? Are you sure you're 'functioning properly', or do you need to run another test, there?" Sarah gave Cameron a scathing gaze.

"I am running perfectly," answered Cameron, looking back at the computer screen.

"Let's at least find out exactly where he is," suggested Derek, "Last thing we need is for a T-triple eight to catch up with him." Sarah had to agree with him. "Let's go, then. Cameron, you're driving… you seem to know where we're going."

As dawn broke over the city, Cameron finally stopped the truck on a narrow street just off Spadina Avenue. It was the same street Travis, John, and Harry had arrived at only hours before. Unknowingly, Cameron, Sarah, and Derek were retracing their steps, up to the hotel. Without a wizard to guide them, however, they only saw a run-down building on the opposite side of Kensington Avenue, that looked like it had been abandoned for decades.

Cameron began a scan of the building at once, while at the same time accessing the municipal planning department gaining floor plans. Normally, when doing a cursory scan of a building, she was easily able to match up the physical structure with data from the city planning department. This time, rather than getting a see-through schematic of the building, only snow filled the box, and the words 'INSUFFICIENT DATA' blinked at the bottom of her HUD.

"Well?" Sarah prodded.

"It is… strange," said Cameron, "I am not able to establish a scan of the building."

"So you can't tell if John's in there."

"No. There seems to be… some kind of interference within the structure which I can't identify," Cameron responded.

"Then we wait here," Sarah declared, "I want my son back."

* * *

"Let me see your hand," said Travis. John held out his injured hand.

"God, I've done THAT enough times. Episkey." Travis spoke, gesturing with his wand. John's hand felt funny for a moment, but the gashes across the knuckles seemed to vanish before his eyes.

"What about these?" John gestured to the scratches on his face.

"Looks like you had it out with an alley cat, mate," Harry grinned.

"Terminator, more like it."

"Episkey," said Travis, gesturing with his wand at John's face. With that, John's face felt funny for a moment.

"Thanks."

"You guys got everything?" asked Travis. The others nodded. "Great. Let's go eat. There's a great place not far from here that… well, let's just say we're on a first-name basis."

"Um… Travis."

"Shit, right. Still forgetting we're not in the same world."

"They should still exist, though," Harry pointed out. Travis nodded.

"Did you gentlemen have a good stay last night?" asked the agent at the counter. This time, it was an older lady.

"Just great, ma'am," answered Travis, producing the key to the room, "If it's possible, could we retain the room? We're gonna be here for a few days."

"Of course, although we do need a proof of intent to pay."

"Debit card?"

"Perfect," answered the agent. Travis produced his card, and it was quickly ran through the computer. "All right, I can okay you to retain 609 on an extended stay."

"Thank you very much." Travis accepted his card back, and slid it back into his wallet, then put both it and the room key back in his pocket, as the trio crossed the room. Stepping outside, John let out a gasp, spotting three individuals (or, two individuals and one machine) he had no desire to speak to at present.

"John? What's wrong?"

"Them." He gestured toward the other party, who had by then spotted them.

"John!? You stay right there and don't move an inch!" It was the older woman in the party.

"Apparate… please…" John pleaded. Travis only nodded, grabbed both his friends, and they vanished with another noisy CRACK.

"What the hell?!" Derek swore, staring at the spot where John had been only a split second before.

"JOHN!?" Sarah cried, sinking to her knees. She had been within spitting distance, but yet, had lost him again.

Cameron, meanwhile, seemed to be having slight spasms. Her CPU was going in circles, trying to compute and explain exactly what had just happened. Phrases such as DIVIDE ZERO ERROR, INSUFFICIENT DATA, and INVALID DATA kept flashing up at the bottom of her HUD.

"METAL! You alive in there?!" Her head snapped around to face the speaker, Derek. "I do not understand."

"No shit, you're not the only one."

"My boy… he just vanished…" Sarah spoke. Whatever mess John Conner had gotten himself into, it was above and beyond what any of them understood, be it man, woman, or machine.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: There were so many ways I tossed about for opening this story. In the end, I decided to go with fireworks right off the hop, and deal with the back story after. So yes, very soon, I will take you back & show you how John and Harry arrive at this point in their lives. Obviously this is AU, since neither John nor Harry ever have been, or ever will be, by canon in either universe, in Toronto ON._

_Yet, I can argue by canon, both characters, at this point in their lives, can go in several directions. In canon, John decides to measure up to the challenge, take on the mantle he's been saddled with. By the same token, Harry also, albeit grudgingly, accepts the tremendous mantle he's been saddled with._

_My angle is this. They both decide to say fk you to their suitors or whatever, at least temporarily, and start looking out for themselves, to perhaps live a little, make their own way of it. By no means are they saying forget it about the job they are assigned, but I think both are taking some time to 'sort things out for themselves'._

_I am most definitely open to feedback and suggestions on this, as I always am with anything I post._

_(1) Dialogue taken from "Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles", Season 2, episode 1, "Sampson & Delilah". Copyright© 2008. Warner Bros & C2 Pictures. All rights reserved._


	2. Battles Intertwined

**2: BATTLES INTERTWINED**

After Apparating a half-dozen times, and the trio settled into a booth at a small diner in Toronto's east end. A waitress appeared right away, bringing menus. "Coffee to start?" she asked.

"Um, yeah… is it possible for me to get half coffee, half hot chocolate?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"I'll have what he's having," said Harry.

"Half… hot chocolate? What the hell, I'll try it too," said John. The waitress only smiled, depositing a menu in front of each. "I'll be back shortly to take your orders."

"Guys, I need a smoke," said Travis, standing, "Stupid smoking rules…" They watched, as he exited the diner.

"Glad I don't smoke. He goes half spare if he goes too long without one," said Harry, glancing at the menu. "I mean, I haven't known him long, but Merlin, he's… I wish he went to Hogwarts."

"How long?"

"Sorry?"

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Only a couple of weeks, I guess. I mean, God, he helped me out when I first got into the country. If not… even with my name… err… I mean, the last thing I needed was to use my name. especially with… some very powerful wizards are after me, I'll just put it that way."

"Voldemort?" John guessed.

"To name one. But just one. It's just…"

"A bad thing if your name happens to be Harry Potter… or John Connor, in my case."

"Yeah, you put it exactly. I mean, Dumbledore's intentions are good, but God, he had to know what my aunt and her oaf of a husband were doing, how they were treating me." Harry stopped as the waitress brought their coffees. "Thank you."

"Not a problem… I take it none of you are ready to order yet?"

"No… our friend went out for a smoke," answered Harry.

"Take your time." The waitress went off to take care of another table, whose occupants were just leaving.

"Where was I?"

"Your relatives?"

"Right," said Harry.

"They abused you?"

"No… err… well, I guess they did, actually… not physically, but… they knew I could do magic. I mean, my mum's sister and all. So they called me a freak, and treated me no better than a common house-elf."

"A… house elf?"

"A lot of wealthier wizarding families have house elves… elves that do all the house work; cooking, cleaning, and so on. Remind me later, something I have to do." His eyes flashed dangerously for a second. "Anyway. Where was I? Right… so my aunt and uncle treat me like a common house elf… and Dumbledore knew it. I mean, my Hogwarts letter was addressed to, 'the cupboard under the stairs'! How could he not know?!"

"Um, Harry. The whole place can hear you."

"Right. Got carried away."

"How old were you?"

"Eleven."

"They kept you in a closet that long? Holy fuck."

"Exactly."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I learned to keep my mouth shut after being almost starved to death," answered Harry, "Self preservation and all." John only nodded in understanding. "My foster parents were idiots, but at least they didn't do shit like that."

"But, if you have your mum, why were you in foster care?"

"She was arrested when I was eleven for blowing up a robotics factory. Of course, the cops thought she was crazy, had her locked up in a mental institution. She was there for three years, until…"

"Don't tell any more… at least not here… I mean, no one knows me here, right?" said Harry. John nodded. "But I can relate, I mean, I know what it's like to be chased and hunted. Everything I am… is because of this…" Harry reached up and pushed the hair off his forehead to reveal the lightning bolt scar that had been with him most of his life.

"Damn." John reached out and traced the scar. "It looks fresh."

"Cursed. Voldemort killed my parents the year after I was born. He then tried to kill me, but the curse backfired. Somehow, his spirit survived." He took a sip of his coffee. "For eleven years, I thought my parents had been killed in a bloody car crash, and my dad was a drunk—God, why am I telling you this—I mean, I must sound like—" John only shook his head. "Well, last thing you need is someone crying a 'woe is me' sad story."

"No, man. I don't think that… hell, that sounds more like you had all you could take… so much like me right now." John took a drink of his coffee. "Fuck, this is pretty good."

"Yeah, I thought so too," said Travis, as he slid back into the booth. Harry could smell stale tobacco smoke on his breath and clothes. It was a smell he quickly became accustomed to, having spent so much time around the teen since arriving in Toronto at the end of June. "You guys know what 'ya want?"

"Haven't looked," answered John. Harry only shook his head, and opened his menu.

"Where now?" asked John. They had finished breakfast, paid the bill, and now stood outside in the small parking lot.

"Find out what's truly going on in the wizard world," Travis answered, "I'm willing to bet a load of galleons there's a dark wizard behind your killer machines."

"But, would that show up now?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," answered Travis, shaking his head, "Let's get to Baldwin Alley. At least pick up a paper. Then maybe the library, dig through the back issues and so on."

"Why not just go there in the first place?" asked Harry, "Then we wouldn't have to pay for a copy in the first place."

"I know that. But we can also get a sense of what's going on… you know, are people hiding? That sort of thing."

"How do we get there?" asked John.

"Back to the hotel."

"What about my mom?"

"She won't see us. We won't be going back to the hotel that way," answered Travis, looking around, "Let's go behind the building so we can apparate."

Less than a minute later, they apparated into the public apparation point at the Canadian Ministry of Magic. It was a circular room with a high ceiling. Travis led his companions through a large arched doorway, into a large atrium. The ceiling there was much higher, with windows that seemed to go eight storeys up, where it seemed to open to the sky.

"The ceiling's charmed to match the outside," said Travis, seeing John staring up at the invisible ceiling.

"The Great Hall at Hogwarts is exactly like it," said Harry.

"What is this place?" asked John.

"The Canadian Ministry of Magic. We're only here to borrow a public fireplace," Travis explained.

"For what?" John was confused. 'Why do we need a fire, I thought we were going back to the hotel,' he thought to himself.

"Well, Apparating isn't the only way to travel in the wizard world. Come on, this way," Travis said, leading his companions over to a bank of fireplaces. He grabbed a handful of floo powder out of a medium-sized container that hung on a bracket on the side of it, and dropped a silver coin into a small slot beside it labelled 'DONATIONS'. "Okay, Harry, you bring John through." Harry only nodded. Travis stepped into the fireplace, and spoke clearly, "SNITCH AND BLUDGER!", then threw the floo powder at his feet. Green flames roared up around him, and he vanished. John looked horrified.

"Come on, it scared the piss out of me the first time, too."

"Sure." John still didn't appear convinced.

"I promise you, nothing will happen, mate. Take my hand," said Harry, grabbing a handful of floo powder, and stepping into the fireplace. John hesitated, but finally took Harry's outstretched hand, and joined him. "Whatever you do, do not move or let go of my hand until I tell you to." John nodded. "Get closer." John shuffled so they were almost shoulder to shoulder. Harry then spoke "SNITCH AND BLUDGER!", and threw the floo powder at their feet.

John Connor had been through a lot, and had seen a lot in his young life. Nothing had prepared him for the bizarre journey he suddenly found himself on. The instant the floo powder came in contact with the grate, green flames roared up around them. That seemed to last only a second, as the room they had been in vanished, dozens of grates suddenly whizzing by. That went on for several seconds, until they slowed to a particular grate, and were pushed toward it by unseen hands. John stumbled as they exited the grate, but Harry helped him stay on his feet. "Okay, you can let go."

"What—how—Jesus!!" John managed, looking at the fireplace, then at Harry, then at Travis, who was waiting close by.

"The floo network," Travis began, "Not as flexible as Apparating, but—"

"Why can't we just Apparate here?" John was still recovering his wits after his first ride through the floo network.

"Some places, you can't. this is one of them. As well as Baldwin Alley, where we're going. A group of Death Eaters caused chaos here a couple of years ago. So there's an anti-apparation ward put up that covers both the hotel and the alley. Okay, over this way." Travis led both his companions over to a large set of doors near the elevator. He produced his wand, and cast a shower of blue sparks at them. The doors seemed to fade, revealing a busy street, one that could fit just about anywhere—at least at first glance. Until one started to really look at things.

More than a dozen owls circled above one of the buildings. Some of the structures looked like they were just barely being kept together, while others… they just defied the laws of physics. 'Must be held together with magic', John assumed. Some stores had bizarre objects in their windows, such as one labelled 'Apothecary', which seemed to have small animals in 'pickled' form. Another store across the street, named "Quality Quidditch Supplies", only had brooms in the window. One was laid out in the front, and had what looked like stirrups on it. 'Did wizards actually –ride- one of those?' John wondered.

"Hey, what kind of broom is that?" Travis had followed John's gaze.

"Looks like a Firebolt, but… new model maybe? I mean, we ARE eleven years into the future," Harry pointed out.

"You mean, you actually ride those?" asked John, as the group made their way over to the shop.

"Definitely," said Harry, "I have one like this… well, not this model… but the same company. I'll take you for a ride on it sometime."

"Come on," said Travis, stepping into the shop. Harry only shrugged, and followed.

The shop itself wasn't all that big, and the number of cases and boxes made it even smaller.

"And good morning, gentlemen. What can I interest you in?" asked a middle-aged wizard, appearing from a doorway at the back.

"The broom in the window, sir," said Travis.

"Ah, the Firebolt Three. We just got that model in yesterday."

"What's the difference? I've got a… an older model… my godfather gave it to me," said Harry.

"All the charms your model has, with the addition of anti-theft, and the new top speed of just under 200 miles an hour, with no loss of control. Nimbus was giving Firebolt a run for their money three years ago when they released the 2500 model," the shop owner explained.

"How much?"

"I strongly doubt…"

"I asked how much! Not for your commentary about me being too young and all that horse shit!" Travis hissed.

"35,000 galleons," the shop keeper answered.

"Great. We'll be back. C'mon, guys." Travis led Harry and John out of the shop.

"Are you mental?!" Harry hissed, "How in Merlin's name do you plan on explaining that to people where we come from, mate?"

"Fuck the norm, Harry, come on, let's go to Gringotts."

"What's Gringotts?" asked John.

"Wizard bank, over there." Travis gestured to the rickety looking building with a snow white marble façade and pillars. Harry noticed at once something was different: rather than a goblin in a scarlet and crimson uniform guarding the door, there were two wizards. Harry indicated this to Travis.

"Not good. Only time wizards guard the entrance to Gringotts…"

"Is during a war," Harry finished, "John, you mind waiting outside? We won't be long."

"Leave your satchel with him, unless you want it searched," Travis warned.

It actually took nearly twenty minutes, but both teens finally returned from the bank.

"What happened?"

"Twenty questions from hell," answered Travis, as John handed him back his back pack, "People were nervous, man. Real nervous. I'll deal with the brooms. Harry, go find us a paper. Wizard Standard and a Daily Prophet."

"John," said Harry.

It took only a minute to find the news stand. Harry quickly pulled out a copy of the National Wizard Standard—the Canadian wizard newspaper, as well as a copy of the Daily Prophet, and paid the stall owner.

"Well, get them?" asked Travis, walking over. He had two long boxes under his arms, which he then set on the ground, and cast a shrinking charm on them. He slid the now reduced packages into one of his cargo pockets.

"Yeah. Here." Harry handed Travis the National Wizards' Standard, while he looked at the headline on the cover of the Daily Prophet: 'BLOOD TRAITORS EXECUTED', it screamed. Harry instantly recognized the people in the picture, that had been taken in the Death Chamber at the Ministry of Magic, the veil fluttering behind them. The same veil he had seen Sirius fall into only short weeks earlier. Harry fell to his knees, letting out a strangled cry, the paper falling from his clutches to the ground.

"What—what's wrong? Harry?" asked Travis, trying to suppress his own shock. The headline on his paper had some equally startling news: 'DEATH EATERS LEVEL HALIFAX SUBURB'.

"They treated my like family. Loved me as an eighth child," answered Harry, barely keeping his voice even.

"The Weasleys?" Travis assumed. Harry nodded, snatching the paper from off the ground, and slowly regaining his feet. Two tear tracks ran down his face, but John saw only cold hatred blazing behind his emerald eyes. "Voldemort has now murdered my best friend. My BEST FRIEND!!" Harry roared, his body starting to shake. Even John could feel the energy building up around the young wizard, something akin to the air before an intense thunderstorm.

"Harry. The Ron Weasley you know is not—"

"IT'S THE SAME BLOODY FAMILY!!" Harry exploded, as did a nearby planter, sending bits of clay and soil in all directions. The air continued to crackle, as Harry's rage did a slow boil. Travis knew at once it had been the wrong thing to say. "Harry… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, man."

"What… how?" John looked about ready to bolt from the scene.

"Accidental magic. Here. Hold this." Harry passed John the newspaper, then wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He then drew his wand, pointed it at the planter. "Reparo." The planter seemed to re-assemble itself, minus the soil, restoring itself to its undamaged state. Someone else would have to clean it up, Harry was in no mood. "Travis, what's happening here?"

"I think Voldemort won, Harry. Death Eaters attacked in Halifax yesterday," said Travis, uncomfortably.

"Yes, and they attacked Vancouver two days ago," said an older lady that happened to be passing, "Caused the roof on the Pacific Coliseum to collapse, with nearly four thousand people inside."

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, Riddle's been VERY busy, boys. Mark my words, he'll be running things here, EXACTLY as he is in England."

As they watched her walk away, Harry felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Everyone he knew, were most likely dead. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Remus, Tonks… if it was as bad as it sounded, no one would be able to stand up to Voldemort. So, the question was, what had happened to HIMSELF in this world?

It took no time at all for the trio to find the answer. Travelling once again by floo to the wizard library—which, ironically, was attached to the Toronto Reference Library—they claimed a private room and erected a privacy charm on the door. From there, they used the provided computer, as well as Travis' laptop computer, to access back copies of the Daily Prophet. It was the June 25, 1995 edition that said it all: 'POTTER DEAD'. The single headline was accompanied by a half-page photo of two bodies—Harry instantly recognized one of them being Cedric Diggory—being looked over by Albus Dumbledore, and several Aurors, along with Cornelius Fudge, then Minister of Magic. Harry began to read the article, but was only able to read part of it, before emotions overran him. The memories of that evening were still very raw for him, Cedric's death still haunted him.

"Well, THIS just gets better and better," Travis snorted, "Listen to this… Muggle aircraft crash into New York's World Trade Center…"

"Nine-eleven… mom said something about that," said John, looking at Travis' computer screen.

"The Canadian Ministry suspects Voldemort might have been behind it," Travis summarized.

"But, why? What would that accomplish?"

"To start a war," John answered, "They were probably hoping we would retaliate."

They spent the rest of the day combing over articles that seemed to paint a very dark picture of the wizard world. The wheels were already turning in Harry's head: was it worth fighting the war here? By all accounts, Voldemort had most of Wizarding Europe in his terrifying grasp. Canada was slowly losing control, and the United States was a non-factor, due to its lack of central wizard government.

"How easy would it be for a wizard—a Death Eater—to blend in with the Muggle world?" asked John.

"If they've been raised in the Muggle world, or spent a lot of time there, EASY," answered Travis, "You're thinking about your psycho computer." John nodded. "It's exactly as I'm thinking. There's just no way for a computer to get THAT smart. Not without magical help. And you know what I think of time travel."

"I don't think we should be worried about fighting the machines," said Harry, "Voldemort is the problem."

"Tell that to the machines," John said, sarcastically.

"No, you don't get what I mean," Harry persisted, "We go back where Travis and I came from. Look, Voldemort has won. No matter what you do, he'll find a way to build that computer. He's got control of the magical community in the U.S."

"So we just let SkyNET win. Right. Mom's gonna LOVE that one," John snorted.

"But Harry. We don't know if we can even get back where we came from in the FIRST place," Travis pointed out.

"I've got a couple ideas—" Harry couldn't finish, as a loud voice echoed throughout the building: "ATTENTION PATRONS. THE LIBRARY IS BEING EVACUATED. ALL PATRONS MUST LEAVE THE PREMISES AT ONCE. ONCE AGAIN, THE LIBRARY IS BEING EVACUATED. ALL PATRONS MUST LEAVE THE PREMISES AT ONCE. QUIETUS."

"Shit! Come on!" Travis quickly closed up his laptop, John following suit. They had been making copies of everything and so the large stack of parchment was stuffed into Travis' backpack. Removing the privacy charm from the room, the three teens quickly descended several flights of stairs to the ground floor. The floo area was already crawling with people, all wanting to use a fireplace.

"Fuck. Okay, Apparation area, then," Travis decided.

The Apparation area was busy too, but it only took a minute for them to get a spot on the floor. "Grab on guys," said Travis, and as his companions grabbed onto his arms, they disapparated.

They appeared in the same spot they had arrived at the night before.

"Back to the hotel," John assumed.

"We can hide from your mum if you want," said Harry, "I may have an idea how to get back to my own world, too. Quite brilliant, actually."

"No, better talk to my mom, then. Better to face the music now rather than later. Let me talk to them first. I mean, she's suspicious of new people I hang around with and all that shit."

As they approached Kensington Avenue, however, the truck was gone.

"Shit," said John. As much as he did not look forward to the argument that was sure to follow, he did miss his mother, having been away from her for five days.

"Let's get back to the hotel room, then," said Travis.

"John?" John turned to see a teen-aged girl he knew—or perhaps didn't know as well as he thought—walking quickly toward them.

"Cameron…"

"Mom is very concerned," she stated, giving John's companions a quick once-over.

"I'm sure. Where is she?"

"We moved—" Suddenly, there was a series of loud POPs, each accompanied by a swirl of black smoke.

"Death Eaters!!" Harry exclaimed, brandishing his wand at once.

"Death—" Cameron began, but was struck in the chest with a red bolt of magic.

"FUCK! Cameron?!" John shouted.

"Here!" Travis tossed him the nine-millimetre handgun he had taken from the machine the night before.

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, the curse narrowly missing a Death Eater that stood in front of the Hotel. John had backed himself up against the wall of the shop opposite the Hotel, both shocked and horrified at what was unfolding. Harry had explained a little as they were doing research, and the wizard papers had also enlightened him somewhat. Yet, only now did he fully understand what was going on.

His eyes darted from Harry, standing in the middle of the street, down to Cameron, who was lying on the street, only twenty feet away. Whatever the wizard had done, it had disabled her. A hundred and twenty seconds. A hundred and twenty seconds to reboot. How long had it been? Ten seconds? John was pulled out of his thoughts, seeing a dark-cloaked wizard trying to sneak behind Harry, brandishing his wand menacingly. "AVADA—"

John had never killed anyone before—terminators notwithstanding. Yet, seeing his new friend in danger, he realized what he had to do. Travis was engaged with threats of his own. He did not hesitate, firing six bullets in quick succession. Four of them passed through the Death Eater's head, splattering bone and brain matter on the street, while the fifth penetrated his neck, the last missing by less than an inch. The figure faltered, seeming to play out in slow motion. The wand fell from his hand, and clattered to the street, while the man crumpled to the ground on his side.

Unfortunately, this drew the attention of the other attackers.

"Well, well, well," one of them sneered, "A Muggle boy trying to be the hero!" John pointed the gun at the speaker, but found it ripped from his hand and himself slammed against the wall, as another wizard snapped "EXPELLIARMUS!!"

"You know not the trouble you've bought yourself, BOY!" another sneered.

"CRUC—" another began.

"EXPELLIARMUS!!" Travis roared, disarming the wizard, and preventing John from experiencing the second worst of the unforgivables.

"Oooh, the baby wizards want to play too…" another taunted, pointing his wand at Travis.

"John! Get the hell out of here!!" Harry shouted, "REDUCTO!!"

"Oh, he's not going anywhere… STUPEFY!" another wizard shouted. John only felt himself go limp, as he slumped down to the ground, the darkness quickly consuming him.

* * *

As John slowly began to come to, he could hear a radio in the background.

"…AS WELL AS ATTACKS IN SAINT JOHN, MONCTON, AND FREDERICTON... WE ARE STILL WAITING FOR A STATEMENT FROM THE MINISTRY. BY ALL ACCOUNTS, IT IS QUITE LIKELY WE ARE INDEED DEALING WITH A CONCERTED DEATH EATER INSURGENCE ON CANADIAN SOIL…"

"Tell me again how this involves my son." 'Mom?' John thought.

"Miss Connor, as I said… I think it's a wizard that's creating a sentient A.I. I don't buy it that Muggles are capable of it." 'Of course, that was Travis. Where are we?'

'…WE HAVE JUST RECEIVED WORD… THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC HAS EVACUATED… THE MINISTER OF MAGIC HAS JUST ISSUED A STATE OF EMERGENCY… AGAIN, MINISTRY OF MAGIC—" the sound suddenly cut out. That was coupled with a sudden pounding on the door, along with the click of a gun—nine-millimetre, John guessed, along with footsteps. The door opening… "Excuse me… the hotel is being evacuated. Everyone must leave at once."

"What's happening?" asked Travis.

"The Ministry's fallen, sir. It's not safe here. Please get out quickly."

"John? John. Wake up." John opened his eyes, to see his mother leaning over him. "We have to go. Now."

"Where have I heard that before?" he groaned, slowly sitting up.

"All right there, mate?" asked Harry. He had his wand drawn, standing by the window.

"Yeah, think so." He quickly looked around the room. Travis had just stepped back into the room. His mother was then collecting a large bag from the table, while Derek was closing up a pack of his own.

"Come on, guys, we really gotta go," said Travis, "Last thing we need is more Death Eaters."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours," said Harry.

"Where's Cameron?"

"With the truck," answered Derek, "Whatever this place is, she's got problems with it." He couldn't help but notice the somewhat pleased tone to his voice. Derek had issues with Cameron from the get-go, so that was understandable.

"Too much magic," said Harry.

The expanded group quickly left the room, and rather than wait for an elevator, used the stairs.

"Don't worry about settling up," said an agent standing at the elevators, "All accounts have been closed."

"Thank you. C'mon, let's go. Wands and weapons out," said Travis, flicking his wrist, and producing his wand. It took no further urging, as the rest of the group produced weapons. There was no telling WHAT would be waiting outside.

To their relief, the street was quiet, save for a few individuals hurrying by, nervous looks on their faces. Harry quickly put away his wand.

"Where's your vehicle?"

"The parking garage over there," said Derek, gesturing to the structure the next street up.

"Let's go. I don't know if I can Apparate this many people," said Travis.

"Do what?"

"He means teleport. Just, look… we need to eat… I used a lot of magic this afternoon, and so did Travis," said Harry, as they started walking.

"What was avada… something… what did that mean?"

"Huh?! When?" Harry spun around to face John.

"A wizard… he was coming up behind you and started to say that… I… I killed him. I killed a man, mom."

"John. You saved my life," answered Harry, darkly, "I am indebted to you for that."

"Harry, I just… I killed someone today."

"John. Whether you like it or not, it's what you will do many times over," said Derek, "The John I know wouldn't hesitate."

"He didn't this afternoon, fuck. I only heard the shots," said Travis, "The Death Eater dropped like a bag of stones."

"You make it sound like something I should be proud of. Well I'm NOT, Okay!?"

"That makes you human," said Harry, "Something that Dumbledore—my headmaster—said to me a few weeks ago… and I guess I only now know what he meant. John, it would be a problem if you DIDN'T care."

Sarah had to hold back a smile as she listened to the two teens talking. This one, Harry Potter, sounded and acted much older than he appeared. He was every bit the leader and warrior she was working so feverishly to shape her son into. She had only known him for two hours, and yet, she somehow found herself trusting him. Perhaps it had something to do with the miniaturized T-triple eight the other wizard currently had stuffed in his pocket—she knew John had its CPU in his jacket.

Harry had explained that John needed some time to recover from the magical attack, but he would be otherwise fine—the explanation did nothing to calm her anxiety about it—just to let him wake up on his own. Of course, Harry and Travis used the time to explain what had been going on, and how they had met John in the first place.

"Mom?" She turned to face her son. "I'm sorry I took off like that… it's just…"

"We'll talk about it later," answered Sarah. They had arrived at the car park.

"So where are we going?" asked Derek, "We're not staying in the city… and I mean it…"

"No, definitely not," said Travis, "Get your truck or whatever. I'll drive."

"So where we going, then?" asked John.

"To eat, first. We'll hit a Wendy's or something. Then we're getting out of the city," said Travis, "We'll be avoiding major population centres from here on out."

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to hide—" Derek began.

"Because John's wanted by Death Eaters now," said Travis, "He killed one of them using a Muggle weapon. If they catch him—he'd be better off facing a terminator. He'd become Voldemort's new play thing if you get my drift… he'd last a couple of days at most before he got bored and…"

"I'll… I'll get the truck," said Sarah, seeming to pale at the picture Travis had just painted. She walked into the structure, leaving the rest of the group silent. Tension and emotions were running high, and it seemed like the wrong word would set everyone off. Travis reached into one of his cargo pockets, and pulled out a vial with a dark liquid in it. "John. Here."

"What is it?"

"Calming draught."

"Thanks." John accepted the vial, and swiftly drank its contents. It actually had a pleasant, fruity taste.

Moments later, a dark blue Suburban rolled out the exit, and pulled up. "You wanted to drive," said Sarah, gesturing to Travis.

"Let's go. John, sit in the back so you're less visible… cluster fuck, this is…" Travis cursed.

"I'll sit in the back, too," said Harry.

"So will it—she…" Derek corrected himself.

"What does it matter, look, let's just get in the bloody car already!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated. 'Worse than bloody first years,' he thought, climbing into the back seat of the truck. "Hi."

"Hi," said Cameron, "John must sit in the middle."

"Because?"

"Security, of course," said John, sarcastically.

"You must be protected," Cameron persisted.

"Oh bloody hell, get over it!" Harry snorted, climbing back out of the vehicle, "Here. Merlin's balls, I'M the one that's gonna need a calming draught, 'fore we even get on the road!" John only grinned at Harry's display, then ducked into the truck.

"Right." Harry climbed in after.

The sun was sinking low on the horizon as they finally made it onto the highway, having travelled east along Dundas, to the Don Valley Parkway. Unbeknownst to them, a public security camera on a pole at the corner of Yonge Street and Dundas Street(1) snapped several pictures of the vehicle, including most of its occupants.

The Toronto Police computers, responsible for storage and analysis of such media, most of the time, would only file away such images. However, of random, it would pick an image for closer analysis. Unfortunately for John and Sarah, it was one of those images the computer chose to analyse a little closer. The picture was run through a facial recognition algorithm, then ran against CPIC—the Canadian Police Information Centre—as well as INTERPOL, the FBI, and numerous other police computer systems.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, at the FBI's Los Angeles field office, agent James Ellison was busily reviewing the case that continued to give him nightmares. It had now resulted in the death of twenty agents, and his career was on the razor's edge--It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "James. Have a look at this." The junior agent passed him a folder. He opened it, and was not surprised to see a familiar face in a photo.

"This was taken about a half-hour ago from a police surveillance camera in Toronto Canada."

"What the hell are they doing in Canada?" Agent Ellison could feel a headache coming on. "The boy with her?"

"Couldn't confirm that. The camera was only able to catch four of the occupants."

"Damn it. No, he was most likely in the vehicle."

In another office in the same facility, another figure was looking at the same picture. His eyes briefly flashed red, as the information was instantly absorbed. He stood up, and silently left the building.

* * *

"So Canada's wizard community is controlled by Voldemort now?" asked John. They were speeding up the 400 highway, heading north.

"Yeah, pretty much," answered Travis, "But… how did you know that?"

"I heard the radio."

"I thought you were awake earlier," said Sarah.

"A little… you guys got to know each other a bit?"

"Enough to trust your friends," answered Sarah, "But you have no idea how you terrified me, running off the way you did."

"Do we really have to talk about this now?"

"Yes, John, we do! You KNOW how important you are…"

"Yeah, future leader of mankind, all that shit, I know and I don't need to be reminded."

"Heard that dragon shit before," said Harry, "For me, it's 'the chosen one'…" He made air brackets as he said 'the chosen one'.

"You're important where you come from," said Cameron.

"Not long after I was born, a prophecy was made. It could have actually fit another boy, born the same day as I was. It goes like… _…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_"

"You have to kill Voldemort, then," said Derek. Sarah was held speechless. Sitting behind her, was a boy whose burden easily matched that of John's.

"Or he kill me. And if he does… what's happening here…" said Harry.

"Happens in your world," John finished.

"Yeah, pretty much. I… I… I don't want my friends to die… I can't."

"Harry. I'll do my damnedest to make sure that doesn't happen. I promised you before," said Travis. He looked in the rear-view mirror just in time to see red, white, and blue lights come on. "Shit, cops!"

"I will deal with them," said Cameron.

"NO! No killing, we'll deal with it," said Harry, pulling out his wand, "Pull over."

"No! are you crazy?!" Derek exclaimed.

"Do you trust us or not?! Travis…"

"If we're arrested, you'll kill us all," Sarah declared, as the vehicle coasted to a stop on the shoulder.

"Sarah, distract the officer, I'm gonna stun him," explained Harry.

"I can modify his memory and disable the cruiser," said Travis, as he put the vehicle in park, and turned off the engine. Harry, meanwhile, pulled his invisibility cloak out of his satchel, and slipped it on. Cameron watched, a confused expression on her face, as his body disappeared, save for his head. Harry only grinned, "It was my dad's. Bloody useful, especially in situations like these.

"Your garment will not hide you from us," Cameron pointed out.

"Why?"

"Your body still radiates heat, which I can still detect."

"How about this?" Harry gestured at himself with his wand. Cameron was again confused. "Cooling charm."

"DRIVER!" an amplified voice called, "STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE AND PLACE YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

"Showtime," said Harry, pulling the cloak up over his head. He then carefully opened the door, and slinked out of the vehicle, now completely invisible. John quickly slid over to take up the vacant space—the officer would find it strange to see the two back seat passengers crammed together in such a manner.

Harry observed as the officer approached the truck, his gun drawn.

"Um, is there a problem, officer?" Travis questioned innocently, his hands loosely at his sides. Harry noted his wand was stuck in his front pocket, within easy reach. If Harry had his way, however, Travis' reflexes would not be tested. He then looked back toward the police cruiser, and groaned. Another officer was climbing out of it. Deal with him first, he decided, pointing his wand toward the new target. "Stupefy," he hissed, and smirked to himself, as the officer slumped against the car. The first officer turned around, hearing his partner fall. "Rich?"

"Stupefy!" Harry hissed again, wand pointed at the first officer. He too, crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Harry quickly removed his invisibility cloak. "Clear, guys!"

"That's all?" Sarah was amazed, staring at the now incapacitated police officers.

"Not yet," said Travis.

"They are only incapacitated," said Cameron, "Your tactic was… most peculiar."

"Magic," answered Travis, as he leveled his wand at the closest officer, "OBLIVIATE!!"

"And what will that do?" asked Sarah.

"Erases part of the guy's memory. He won't remember our truck, or anyone in it. He won't remember your names, or anything like that."

"Travis… ever hacked a police computer before?" asked Harry.

"I have," said John.

"Not with magic, though."

"I doubt we have time for this," Derek warned.

"Police will respond with additional units," Cameron noted.

"Shit, they're right. Give me a minute." Travis walked over to the second officer, and modified his memory. He then levitated him into the car, while Harry did the same to the first officer.

"Um, Harry, you know what I just realized?" said Travis, "We've got traffic flying by at seventy miles an hour, and we're out on the side of the road, blatantly using magic."

"Too late, we're just about done," said Harry, as he banished the wheels from the cruiser. "Let's get out of here." He levelled his wand at the truck, and muttered an incantation.

"Note to self: must be more careful where we do magic," said Travis, climbing back into the truck. Moments later, they sped away, leaving a cruiser minus its wheels and gas tank.

"Your tactic was… not exactly efficient," Cameron commented.

"No, but no one was killed. It'll take them hours to figure out what happened, if at all," said Travis, "By the way, Harry, what did you do to the truck?"

"Notice-me-not charm. No one will take note of us."

"The vehicle is still visible…" Cameron began.

"The magic I put on it prevents it from being noticed. It appears like… well, just like a generic vehicle… like it's not in focus," explained Harry. Cameron seemed to think on that for a moment. She then nodded, seeming to accept the explanation.

"Cameron, there are many things that you likely won't get. You'll see things that will be physically impossible. Get used to it."

"I will try and keep that… in mind," answered the cyborg. That made Sarah smile again; yes, the machine would be confused a good many times from here on out, and it would be quite entertaining. At least that's how she thought. Some of the things she had seen in the past few hours were above and beyond her understanding, but she easily accepted the explanation of 'magic', and the use of wands. After all, its use had saved her son. What was good for the goose, after all…

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
_

_(1)There actually IS a police surveillance camera at this location. As to whether the computers managing the media actually go as far as it does here, I don't have a clue._


	3. Padfoot and Portkeys

_**WARNING**: HUGE spoilers for both OOtP and GOF, references to character deaths._

**3: PADFOOT AND PORTKEYS**

"…_I'b sorry!" cried Neville, his face anguished as his legs continued to flounder. "I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn'd bean do—"_

"_It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted, "Just try and stand, let's get out of—"_

"_Dubbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder._

"_What?"_

"_DUBBLEDORE!" Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body—they were saved._

_Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line—_

_Only one pair was still battling, unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Belletrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

"_Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dias._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. Harry heard Belletrix's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing—Sirius had only just fallen through the archway. He would reappear._

_But Sirius did not reappear._

"_SIRIUS!" Harry yelled…(1)_

"SIRIUS!!"

"Harry?" He felt someone jostling his arm. The world came back into hazy focus, along with the gentle vibrations as rubber met asphalt. John had his laptop out—or was that Travis'?

"B-bad dream," answered Harry, seeing John looking at him quizzically.

"You actually slept well last night, I think," said Travis, looking up at the rear view mirror, "First time since I met you. Was it Sirius again?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Sirius?"

"My godfather," said Harry.

"What happened?" asked John. Harry drew a deep breath, then gave an abbreviated account of the disastrous events in the Department of Mysteries only weeks before. Events that had shaped his choices and actions in the intervening time.

"Damn, that's fucked up," said John, as Harry finished.

"Because people are constantly keeping things from me—that's how people get killed!" Harry snarled, sounding frustrated, "Oh, but you must be _protected_… it's for your own _good_… it's _for the best_…" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"God, where have I heard THAT before?"

"John, you know how important—"

"Don't you see?! It's the same fucking point!" John shot back.

"Thing is, they DON'T, John," Travis interjected, "They're 'adults'… Only want to see what they WANT to see." He made air brackets around 'adults'.

"That's not fair, Travis, I'm only thinking of what's best—" Sarah began.

"yeah, yeah, what's best for your son… Heard it before. Have you ever thought about what HE wants?"

"What he wants is not important," said Cameron.

"Shut the fuck up, can opener, no one asked for your opinion," Travis hissed. Derek, who had appeared to be dozing, suddenly burst out laughing. "Can opener… that's good…" he wheezed.

"Killer can opener, more like it…" Travis added, looking in the rear-view mirror. Cameron appeared to be 'thinking' about the comment, looking at him with a blank expression on her face. Derek, meanwhile, was doubled over, he was laughing so hard.

"Right, then," said Harry, trying to keep a straight face. Cameron, meanwhile, had turned her head to face John. "Don't look at me," he said, "You DID try to kill me, after all."

"Oh really," said Travis, glancing up in the rear view mirror again, as the mood swiftly darkened.

"We have already had that discussion," Cameron defended, "I'm functioning exactly as I should be."

"What stops you from going haywire again?" John challenged, "Especially now…"

"Cameron. I will make this very clear," said Harry, "If we think you're a danger… we have ways… let's just say, there's no way in HADES you'll be put back together. Don't become a danger."

Sometime later, they at last pulled off the highway, at a small motel.

"You guys wait here, I'll get us a room," said Travis, who quickly left the truck.

"He's quite the 'take control' type," Derek mused.

"Trust him," said Harry, "I mean, he knows the area better than we do and all."

"We are exactly one point seven kilometres south of Gravenhurst, on highway eleven," stated Cameron.

"How in Merlin's name did you get all that?"

"I have built-in global positioning."

"And that is?"

"Satellite navigation," said John.

Meanwhile, Travis walked into the small office.

"May I help you?" said the clerk, looking up from the small television. He had been watching a hockey game, by the looks of it.

"Yeah. I need a room."

"You old enough—"

"Mom and dad are in the truck."

"All right, then. I'll get you to sign the registry, fill out the details, and I'll get you a key," said the clerk. Travis nodded, and filled in the bare minimum. "Morgan, eh? You any relation to a Phil Morgan?" 'Shit!' Travis thought, 'Need to be more creative with fake names…' "Sorry?"

"You look like the Fisher boy."

"I don't know anyone here, man. Look, are you gonna give me the key to a room or not?!"

"Eh… right, here." The clerk slid a key across the counter. "Room 9, it's at the far end."

"Any trouble, mate?" asked Harry, as Travis returned to the vehicle.

"Need to be careful with our aliases, the guy seemed to know my dad. Fuck."

"So we'll Obliviate him later," said Harry, as Travis put the truck in gear.

"Dude, I thought SHE was scary," said John, gesturing to Cameron.

"Better than killing. Killing people leaves a trail," said Travis, as he parked the truck in front of their room. "Wait here. Harry, you mind giving me a hand?" The two teens left the truck, and entered the room.

"John. You're absolutely sure we can trust them?" asked Derek.

"They saved my life… I'm positive. Besides, we need them, whether we like it or not," John answered, while colourful bursts of light seemed to flash from behind the closed curtains of the room.

"What the hell are they doing in there anyway?" asked Sarah.

"Well, six of us won't fit all that comfortably inside a cramped motel room," John theorized, "I'm guessin' they're 'modifying' things."

"Magic, right?" said Derek. John only grinned. "What did they tell you?"

"Fisher seems to think SkyNET was a wizard's creation. I don't know if I buy it or not. And Andy Goode—or Billy Wisher DID confess to me that he built the fucking thing."

"Who's to say he's not a wizard? Or wasn't?"

"But Derek, he didn't build it alone," John pointed out, "He had people helping him, ten or fifteen guys, right?" Derek nodded. "So who's to say one of them wasn't a wizard?"

Shortly after, the two young wizards emerged, and beckoned for everyone else to follow. "There won't be a lot of privacy, but we've managed to set up a bed for everyone…" Travis began.

"I will not require one," Cameron stated, "I do not sleep."

"Right," Travis said, "Anyway… we got rid of the beds that were in the room—"

"Jesus, no way this… how the hell did you do this?" Derek was shocked as they stepped into the room. It looked far larger inside than the building actually was outside. On the floor were six mattresses, with appropriate bedding. At the back of the room was a comfortable lounge area, lit by soft light.

"Magically expanded," answered Travis, "Harry and I will be walking over to the convenience store at the gas station for a snack or something."

"Yeah, I could use something too."

"No, John, it's too dangerous," said Sarah. That got a frosty glare from Harry, and a scowl from John. "How about this…" Travis drew his wand. "You trust me?" John nodded. Travis gestured with his wand, muttering an incantation. His hair swiftly changed colour, to a dark shade, only a little lighter than Harry's, including the unruliness. His facial structure also changed, and within moments, they were looking at someone who could easily be Harry's brother.

"Well?" asked Travis, sounding impatient, looking over at Cameron. She had a blank expression on her face, not moving.

"Err, Travis, I think you broke 'er," Harry snickered.

"Good, we can leave 'er that way," said Derek, appraising John's new appearance. "You can just… change someone's appearance that way."

"Well, it's what's called a glamour charm. It will wear off after a while… it will last for days before we'd need to reapply it," explained Travis, slinging his back pack over his shoulder. "We'll be back soon." The trio left the room, leaving Sarah standing in the middle of it, speechless.

"Why me?" said Harry, as they began walking across the parking lot.

"Huh?" Travis mumbled.

"Why did you make him look like me?"

"Well, you guys like each other well enough… and I mean, I… um… didn't want…" he trailed off.

"What, not comfortable with your reflection or something? Maybe I'm not comfortable with MY reflection either, mate. You could have asked."

"Sorry. It's just what I pulled off the top of my head, okay?"

"Can't you change it?" asked John.

"Yeah, of course…" both Harry and Travis saw the gleam of mischief in John's eyes. "Oh, you're twisted, mate."

"Up to you, if you want a broken killer can opener on your hands. Stand still a moment." Travis again drew his wand, and adjusted John's glamour charm. He was then a spitting image of Travis, including the partially shaved head. Harry only shook his head. "Mental. You'll drive your mum mental, and I'm NOT responsible."

"At least my uncle gets it… or at least I think he does. When I first met you guys yesterday, I wondered how he was gonna react, you know? That sort of thing."

"Better off than mine, useless oaf," Harry spat.

"Or my stupid father… you know he tried to have me exorcised when I was eight years old… because weird shit was happening around me."

"That's harsh," said John.

"Well, my relatives tried to stamp 'it' out of me. God, Travis and I have too much in common."

They wasted little time in the store, buying several bottles of pop, chips, and various other not-so-healthy snacks, including a case of chocolate bars.

"Dude, what's with all the chocolate?" John questioned, as they began walking back toward the motel, laden with bags.

"We did a lot of magic today. When we're in school, they're always telling us to eat. Stuff that converts quickly to sugar—such as chocolate bars. See, we have to feed our magical cores as well as our bodies," Travis explained.

"Chocolate is one of the best things to use, at least that's what Prof—Remus told me," Harry added, "When I was in third year, he was teaching me a very advanced spell, and… it took a lot of energy. He was constantly feeding me chocolate while I was practicing."

"So it's like a muscle, then," John guessed.

"Yeah, exactly like that. The more we use it, the stronger it gets."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, it is," said Harry, "At least I thought so when I first saw the magic world for the first time. Some of the charm has wore off… people are just as mean and cruel in the wizard world as they are in the Muggle world. Just… keep that in mind… who you trust." John only nodded, as they neared the motel.

As they stepped into the room, both Derek and Sarah stared. Cameron was still unresponsive, so it appeared.

"Flies, Miss Connor. You'll catch flies," Travis smirked, as he placed his bags on the counter that made up the small kitchen area. John only grinned, also placing his bags beside Travis'.

"Fuck, what'd you guys do, buy out the store?" Derek finally managed, still looking his nephew over.

"Hey, we were hungry," answered Travis, "We can take what we don't eat with us, right?"

"Okay, I appreciate being able to look like someone else for a while, but…"

"Oh. What, you don't like what I look like?"

"No, it's not that, but…"

"I'm just yankin' your chain… hold still." Travis drew his wand, and pointed it at John, saying, "Finite Incantatem." The glamour fell, returning John to his original appearance. "Just so you know, we're violating at least two wizarding laws doing magic in front of you guys. Not that I really care… just… don't spread it around and so on."

"I think I can understand that, maybe all too well," said Sarah.

"We could put them under a secrecy charm," said Harry, "Hermione was brilliant with that sort of thing."

"Magical contract? But I don't know if it works on Muggles."

"When John killed the Death Eater this afternoon… he saved my life. When I stated I owed him a life debt, I felt something inside… a tingling sensation, as though my magic acknowledged it."

"Life debt?" asked Sarah.

"Your son can ask anything of Harry, and he will have to honour it, or face consequences. He could lose his magic, or possibly his life if he refuses," Travis explained, grabbing a chocolate bar and a bag of chips. He then plopped into a chair. Just then, Cameron came to life again, quickly taking in her surroundings.

"All right there, Cameron?" Travis smirked. The cyborg stalked over to where he was sitting, to tower over the young wizard, staring down at him blankly. Travis knew he was in trouble; the word 'cyborg' was all he needed to know. In the time it would take him to produce his wand and utter a spell, she would already be on top of him.

"Cameron!" John shouted, while Harry drew his wand. She only turned around momentarily, then reached down, and plucked a chip out of Travis' bag. "I am fine," she said, popping the chip in her mouth, and chewing methodically, walking back to the kitchen area.

"You all right there, mate?" asked Harry, putting away his wand. Travis looked about as white as a sheet.

"…fucking can opener," Travis muttered, putting the bag of chips aside. He had lost his appetite. "Need to use the boys' room…"

"I would say, Travis, you were just pranked by a machine," said Harry, clapping his friend on the back. Travis only glared at him, on his way to the bathroom.

* * *

_"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" 'Cedric?' thought Harry._

_"Nope," he heard himself say. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"_

_"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"_

_"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him. They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched._

_"Someone's coming," he said suddenly. There it was again, although Harry quickly realized he was again dreaming. The cloaked figure, walking toward them, carrying a small bundle that he now knew was Voldemort in his weakened form. How much he willed himself to stand up and fight, yet, he was frozen in place, forced to watch. His scar exploded in pain, once again causing him to drop his wand. Then, the high, cold voice saying, "Kill the spare." A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_As the blast of green light flashed by his eyelids, he heard himself scream, "CEDRIC!!"(2)_

"Harry?!" His eyes flew open, and he found John leaning over him, jostling his shoulder.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Travis sat up on the other side of him. "Want a dreamless sleep potion?"

"Please."

"What was it this time?" asked Travis, as he lit the tip of his wand, and began to rummage through his back pack.

"Cedric."

"The grave yard?"

"Yeah," answered Harry, as John lay back down. "You get nightmares often," he asked.

"Almost every night."

"I'd go crazy."

"Mate, I'm half mental as it is. The dragon shit I've lived through… seen… most grown men would just go spare. To be shaped and controlled, like some… weapon. All for the greater good, of course."

"Of course," said John, sarcastically, laying back down on his own mattress. Oh yes, he knew EXACTLY how Harry felt. After all, how many sixteen-year-old kids knew how to handle most military-grade firearms without a second thought? He had no sense of normal life; they were constantly on the move, and even now… even after fleeing his mother… everything was changing… for the better?

"Here." Travis passed Harry a vial, then doused his light, and darkness reclaimed the room, save for the little amount of ambient light that seeped in through the drawn curtains on the windows. There was the sound of something sliding on the floor, and he felt another body move against him on the left. 'Travis, of course,' he thought, with a smirk. Harry knew the boy was smitten with him, yet, he just couldn't reciprocate. The nightmare he had just suffered was reminder enough of exactly why. He sighed, and downed the potion, then lay his head back down on the pillow, turning to look over at where John was laying. He was surprised to find him looking back at him. "Will you be okay now?"

"Yeah, the potion works pretty fast. Won't have anymore dreams tonight."

"Later, Harry."

* * *

Just after 6 am, a government jet touched down at Toronto's Pearson International airport, and was quickly met by Toronto police. Its only occupant was quickly shuttled downtown to police headquarters, then up to an office therein.

"Detective Bradley."

"Agent Kester." The two shook hands. "As was stated on the phone, a photo captured by one of your cameras here identifies a fugitive wanted by my government." He produced a file folder, which contained a brief.

"Sarah and John Connor?"

"Correct."

"Murder, destruction of property, evading police… and you believe they're here in Canada."

"Know so," said Kester, pulling out the police surveillance photo, along with its enhanced portions. "Might I gain access to any other image-recordings such as these?"

"We did receive the pertinent information yesterday… It might be more practical to put you in touch with the RCMP. I'll also have another broadcast put out."

* * *

Harry awoke to the smell of pancakes, and the sound of the shower. He felt for his glasses, but quickly found them placed in his hand. "Thanks." He put them on, to find John sitting on his own mattress, looking back at him. "Sleep better?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He looked around, and noticed the empty mattress beside his. "Where's Travis?"

"Outside, having a smoke."

"Right, of course. What time is it?"

"About nine-thirty."

"Breakfast is ready, come eat," said Sarah, indicating the table. With the mention of food, Harry heard his stomach rumble. "Don't mind if I do."

"'morning, Harry," said Travis, stepping into the room, "We'll need warming charms this morning, the air's got a bite to it."

"Great."

As the group attacked breakfast, Travis suddenly got an idea. What if Harry's godfather were still alive in this universe? How difficult would it be to confirm it? How difficult would it be to contact him? He hurried to finish.

"Woah, what's the hurry, mate?"

"Something I wanna check," answered Travis. He polished off the rest of his breakfast, then dug into his back pack for his computer. The first question was, what was the state of the wizarding wireless, now that Voldemort had taken control?

He was relieved, when he was able to establish a connection. Navigating swiftly through numerous bookmarked connections, he arrived at the archive search page. The big question was, could it search the British Ministry's records? Only one way to find out. He keyed in, 'Sirius Orion Black', and clicked the 'find' button.

Luck seemed to be with him, as the page filled with dozens of entries. More promising, as he combed through the information, he didn't see anything that mentioned his death. "Guys. Change of plans," Travis declared.

"Where we going now?" asked Derek.

"London."

Stunned silence. It was as if Travis had said a taboo word or something.

"No, absolutely not!" Sarah responded, as if her decision was final.

"How do you plan on getting us there?" was Derek's response.

"Magic, of course," was Travis' nonchalant reply.

"Across the ocean?" even John had his doubts.

"Portkey," said Travis.

"But, why London? England's dangerous, insanely dangerous for me, mate," said Harry, darkly, "I don't need to mention—"

"Do you want to see your godfather again?"

"WHAT?!" Harry blurted.

"Think about it, Harry, in this world, I bet he might still be alive!" Travis argued, going for the kill, "You can at least have something BACK in your life that you shouldn't have lost in the FIRST PLACE!"

"But you have no proof!" Sarah countered, "You can't risk my son's life without giving me some proof, Mr. Fisher."

"Wait. What if there was another way… I mean, Travis, your idea's good, but…" Harry thought long and carefully. His heart ached at the possibility. Yet, equally so at the possibility Travis could be wrong, and they were only chasing a cold tombstone somewhere. "KREACHER!" he called out, to no one in particular.

There was a loud CRACK, which made Derek jump, and there appeared, in front of Harry, the ugliest creature Derek, John, or Sarah had ever seen. It had a flattened nose, ears that better resembled a bat's, and large, bloodshot eyes. It cowered in front of Harry, wearing filthy rags.(3)

"Harry… What. The. Fuck. Is. THAT?!" John demanded.

"I second that," said Derek, debating whether he should reach for his pistol. Whatever it was, it probably served no useful purpose alive.

"Kreacher. Who is your master?"

"The nasty ungrateful—"

"Enough," Harry snapped, "I have a message for him." Although he was being harsh with the elf—and he had full rights to, after all—he was glowing inside. Even John could see the spark seem to come to life, as Harry snatched a piece of parchment from his satchel, and sat down to scribble out a quick note.

"Travis… can you make a Portkey?"

"He might not like that, Harry."

"I can put something in that only he and I would know."

"Yeah, he might go for that Just set it so he activates it himself?"

"Yeah," answered Harry. Travis drew his wand, while Harry added some additional lines to the bottom of the parchment, then made a gesture at it, saying, "Portus!"

Harry then folded up the parchment, and wrote on it, 'Snuffles'. "Here. DO NOT TELL ANYONE, OR SHOW THIS TO ANYONE. I will know, and you will be punished. Now GO!" The ugly elf gave a steep bow, almost low enough that his nose touched the floor, so it seemed, and vanished with a noisy CRACK.

"Damn, he makes more noise than Travis does when he does that," said John.

"Fucking useless excuse for a house elf."

"So THAT'S what a house elf looks like," noted John.

"Poor example, actually. I'll introduce you to Dobby sometime, he's a dear friend."

* * *

On a small island in the Pacific, a tall, slender man with greying hair and a once-handsome face, prepared to turn in for the night. Ten years had passed since he had any contact with the wizard world. His world had practically ended on a June evening in 1995. A loud CRACK brought him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want, Kreacher?" He demanded.

"Mudblood brat summoned me, it did, ordering Kreacher to deliver Master a message." The ugly house elf held out a folded parchment that contained the word 'Snuffles' on the outside. His heart skipped a beat. VERY few people knew THAT nickname. He opened it up, and almost fell over at its contents:

_Dear Snuffles,_

_(the line 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' was squeezed in here)_

_It's Prongs, Jr. I'm at a location that I don't wish to disclose here, given the state of the world, as far as I can gather (I promise to explain everything face to face). You have no idea how much it would mean to see you again._

_('prongs jr. had been scratched out here)_

_This letter is a Portkey, which you can activate, to bring you to my location. It really is me, because only I knew you were hiding in the caves near Hogwarts during my fourth year, during the Tri-wizard Tournament._

_Mischief managed_

_Prongs, Jr._

What did he have to lose? If it were just a wild goose chase, or some elaborate prank, so be it. His gut said otherwise, however.

"Kreacher. Did the sender have black hair and glasses? I order you to answer truthfully, a 'yes' or 'no' will be enough."

"Yes," answered the ugly house elf. Sirius almost leapt for joy. He, however, remained composed. "Go back to what you were doing."

"Ungrateful swine, he is…" Kreacher muttered, before vanishing with an angry CRACK.

Sirius took only a minute to collect the important items he wished to leave with; he somehow had the feeling he wouldn't be returning anytime soon. He once again picked up the parchment, and tapped it with his wand, saying, "Activate". He felt the familiar hook about the navel, as his world spun.

* * *

As everything stopped spinning, he was suddenly flung against a wall.

"Shit!" he heard someone shout.

"Sirius?!" questioned another voice. He opened his eyes, and was pleasantly rewarded to find his godson kneeling beside him. "You okay?"

"I think so," answered Sirius. Harry offered a hand, and helped him up. "Harry. Is it truly you?"

"Yeah, it is," replied Harry, brushing the hair off his forehead, revealing his infamous scar. That did it. The two embraced tightly, and remained that way for nearly a minute.

"I missed you so much, Sirius!"

"Ditto, Harry. Ditto." There were actually tears in the older man's eyes.

They finally separated, and Sirius held Harry at arms' length. "You've grown since last I saw you."

"For you… eleven years thereabouts?"

"But you're no more than a year older… what, sixteen?"

"Not quite," answered Harry.

"But, how? Dumbledore confirmed it was your body… Harry, what's going on?"

"Ugh! I wish I had a pensieve so I could show you. So much dragon shit, Sirius. You'd better come have a seat."

* * *

Although the speed limit was posted at one hundred kilometres an hour, one car was barrelling through, just north of Barrie, doing almost a hundred and forty kilometres an hour. Its occupant was constantly scanning the highway and the shoulder, having been able to determine the direction of the target. Based on human behaviour, it was likely they had stopped for the night somewhere. Likely just south of a place called Gravenhurst. There were a number of small places that would be suitable, as a matter of fact. The vehicle sped on.

* * *

"Sirius. This is Travis, John, his mum, Sarah, his uncle, Derek, and Cameron," Harry introduced. Hand shakes all around.

"Where are we," asked Sirius.

"Just south of Gravenhurst, Ontario," answered Travis, "We're going to a cottage owned by a family friend."

"Might not be in this world, Travis," Harry pointed out, "I mean, there are differences here."

"Now you've lost me," said Sirius.

"Yesterday, while we were being chased by Death Eaters in Toronto, we made an emergency Portkey… using this," Harry explained, pulling the small globe out of his satchel. It was still cloudy, as it had been since they had arrived. "Rather than taking us where Travis programmed it, it instead dropped us… well, at first, I didn't think it worked—"

"Until we were shot at, with a Muggle gun. This scary guy just opened fire. So I cursed it several times, and the fucking thing just… it just kept firing on us… I mean…"

"I finally nailed him—or it, with a Reducto curse to the chest, and when we realized it was some kind of machine… I immobilized it."

"A machine that looked human?" Sirius was confused. Travis nodded, and pulled the miniaturized machine from his pants pocket.

"Not to mention…" said Cameron, causing her eyes to glow blue momentarily.

"You're one of them?" Sirius gestured to the miniaturized machine. Cameron nodded, saying, "Yes."

For the next hour, Travis, Harry, and John, where applicable, filled Sirius in on the crazy adventure that had been the past 36 hours. He was able to confirm a few questions as to the state of England, but little else.

Suddenly, Cameron stood up. "We've got company," she declared.

"Terminator?"

"T-triple eight?"

"At least."

"One minute pack up?" asked Travis. Harry nodded. "Go get in the truck, we'll be out in a sec."

"With the extra rider, Cameron, get in the very back."

"That will be a practical option," the cyborg agreed, as they left the room.

"John. Here." Harry passed him his satchel. "Sirius, go with them." As soon as everyone else had left, both young wizards drew their wands, and made several gestures generally in the air. There was a whirlwind of activity, as the room restored itself to its pristine condition. "Done, let's go."

Just as they stepped outside the door to the room, they saw a blue Mustang swerve off the highway, barrelling full-tilt into the parking lot. They both raced to the truck, and climbed in, as the car's occupant climbed out, and drew two weapons.

"Fuck! Go, go, go!!" Derek swore. Travis shifted into reverse, and jammed the accelerator to the floor, while Cameron had thrown open the back gate of the truck, armed with an MP-5 taken from one of the bags. She started firing at once, preventing the enemy from launching an attack of his own. The truck slammed into him, sending his body flying onto the highway, where it was struck not once, but three times, by high-speed traffic. The last impact catapulted him over the divider, where he was struck by a tractor trailer going the opposite direction. There was the screeching of tires, as vehicles swerved and attempted to stop, which, of course, caused further crashes.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Derek cursed again, and Travis needed no further urging. He threw the vehicle into 'Drive', and floored it again, tearing out of the parking lot, and riding the shoulder to avoid the ugly pileup that now effectively blocked the highway in both directions.

"That… was a terminator?" asked Sirius, as they sped off down the now empty highway.

"Yes, a T-eight-eight-eight," answered Cameron. She had turned around, and now lay just behind Harry, John, and Sirius. "It was Cromartie. The same machine that somehow came through the time displacement field with us."

"Did we kill it?"

"No," answered Cameron, "He will only be momentarily disabled. One hundred and twenty seconds, the system reboots."

"System?"

"Computer, Sirius. They're computers, electronic brains," said Harry.

"Killer can openers," Travis interjected.

"Right. That was funny a few times, now it's just annoying," Harry groaned.

"Me, I just call them 'metal'," Derek supplied.

"Let's leave the highway," said Sarah. Travis only nodded. "I'll get off next exit. I know a few other ways to get to Windermere."

"How long have you known how to drive, Travis?" asked Sarah.

"Since I was fourteen. All the shit going on around me with my parents and whatever, it was something I had to do. I have a Muggle license, got that last year, actually. Once I learned how to make copies of ID's, and so on…"

"Wait, you mean you can make fake ID's?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, quite easily, now."

"Wish we'd met you a couple months ago, that shit cost us over twenty grand back in L.A.," said Sarah, bitterly.

"Yeah… I've charged people for doing it before. Good way to make some coin. But I wouldn't fuck them sideways for it, that's crazy."

"Why are we going to some cottage, anyway?" asked Sirius.

"Weigh our options, and get as far away as possible from that machine that just tried to kill us," answered Travis.

"And am I right one of those options involves returning to your own world, Harry?"

"Yes. There's nothing we can do here. I think it's like… it's caught in an infinite loop."

"Predestination paradox," said Travis.

"A what?" Sirius was confused.

"SkyNET…" Sarah began.

"The computer in the future."

"Right, said Sarah, "It knew it was losing, so it sent a machine back to 1983, to kill me before John was born."

"We sent one of our own back to protect her," Derek continued, "My brother."

"Thing is, by doing that, it ensured that events would play out EXACTLY as before, although the timeline warped. Whatever's happened, is an ALTERNATE timeline," said Travis.

"How do you know this?"

"I study shit from the Muggle world as much as I do from the Department of Mysteries."

"Future Unspeakable there, I think," said Sirius, although he was carefully weighing what Travis was saying.

"Thing is," Travis continued, "This was more than likely started by a dark wizard, and I'd bet a vault full of galleons, it's the work of Voldemort."

"If that's true, Travis, your world may suffer the same fate, from what I understand."

"It's something I just… I can't let that happen, Sirius. I just can't," said Harry. His eyes glistened, as tears threatened to fall.

"I've got a hunch about your mysterious globe. Not that I wish you to dig up nightmares, but do remember the Tri-Wizard Cup?"

"Of course! Reverse Portkey?"

"Um, English?" said John.

"It's made to trigger twice. Once to teleport the user to the destination, then once more to return the user to the place they had originally activated it from. At least that's how the Tri-Wizard Cup worked. But Sirius, there's no guarantee it'll actually WORK that way," Harry pointed out.

"Thing is, it can't hurt to try."

"We never actually agreed to that," Sarah reminded.

"To be stuck here, in some infinite loop. Miss Connor, the writing is on the proverbial wall. These Muggle killing machines… they will catch up with you and your family. From what you've told me, it doesn't take a lot of math to work that out. It's time to try something different."

"I agree with Mr. Black's observations," said Cameron, blandly.

"Then let's do it," said John.

"John, I don't think—"

"What, stay here, just to be a target for SkyNET? Look, wherever Harry, his godfather and Travis are going, I am too. I'm tired of running from these things! Mom, I love you, but it's time for me to start looking out for me and what I want, for a change."

"We can keep you safe. All of you," said Travis, as he shifted over into the far right lane to leave the highway. '182', said the exit sign. "We'll find a secluded area—the truck could be useful, we'll shrink it and everything in it."

"You can do that?" Sirius looked impressed.

"What about Cameron? She won't be able to use the Portkey," said Harry.

"She powers down and stays in the truck," John decided.

"Why do we need to take her at all?" Derek pointed out, "Won't taking her with us… I don't know, somehow leave a trail for the machines to follow?"

"I doubt that, I can't see a machine being able to follow a magical 'trail' of sorts," answered Travis, "John? Your call."

"She comes."

They at headed east on highway one eighteen, driving about twenty kilometres. Travis pulled off the road, onto a dirt track, that opened into a small clearing. Perfect for what they were about to do.

"Anything I can help with, Travis?" asked Sirius, as they piled out of the vehicle.

"No, I'm good, thanks. Harry, you have the Portkey?"

"Here."

"Just hold on it." Travis gestured at the truck with his wand, saying, "Reducio!" The vehicle shrunk down so it was no larger than a small remote-control toy. He quickly picked it up, and placed it in his back pack, careful not to jostle it or upset it too much. Not that it would really matter; Portkey use tended to be rather messy, after all, particularly the one they were about to use—at least if it acted as expected. "All right, let's have it." Harry held out the clouded globe, and Travis tapped it with his wand. "All right, we'll program it for a destination anyway, in case it doesn't work… Portus."

"Where?" asked Sarah.

"The cottage, as I originally planned," answered Travis, "Okay, everyone put a finger on it." He waited, while the rest of the group reluctantly put a finger on the globe, Sarah being the last. Harry grabbed onto the back of John's jacket, without thinking, as Travis commanded, "ACTIVATE!" Harry once again felt the familiar hook about the naval, as the Portkey activated.

* * *

It had taken several days. After getting away from the massive pileup on highway eleven, startling many people in the process, Cromartie had commandeered another vehicle, and once again started north. Human behaviour once again dictated they would have most likely left the major highway, and so he also left highway eleven, heading east along one eighteen.

Yet, Cromartie reached Carnarvon, where the road went in several directions, with no sight of the dark blue Suburban that contained his target. He turned the vehicle turned around, heading back from whence he came, the machine scanning the area on both sides of the road—quite possibly, they may have pulled off the road again.

The calculation paid off, as he detected a strong energy signature on the south side of the road. Minutes later, the machine stood in the same clearing the Portkey had been activated from, the strong residual energy was actually interfering with the machine slightly.

With nothing else to do at that point, Cromartie left the clearing, entered the woods, and covered himself in leaves and debris, then went into stand-by mode. Most likely, his target would return in the future. He would be ready.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: If you're like me, you hate the fact that Sirius died. Above, I've managed to devise a method of bringing him back. Hope it worked. I think it worked :D_

_Now, I'm sure I'm probably gonna hear some whining about Muggles using Portkeys and other magical devices. I don't see any indication they can't. Did I mention this is AU? As in, Alternate Universe? Roll with it, Okay?_

_(1) Taken from p.710 & 711, OotP, Canadian soft cover edition. Verbatim text._

_(2) Taken from p.552 & 553, GOF, Canadian soft cover edition. Some of it Verbatim._

_(3) Taken from p.53 & 54, HBP, Canadian soft cover edition. Not verbatim, but close._


	4. Memories of Cedric

_WARNING: MASSIVE spoilers for "Goblet of Fire", violence, character death (through pensieve memory, but still best to warn)._

* * *

**4: MEMORIES OF CEDRIC**

The trip was every bit as rough as the first time. The world spun crazily out of focus, including several moments of intense white light, and several moments of complete darkness. The world then began to come back into focus, and the six individuals found themselves thrown to the ground. As Harry was holding on the back of John's jacket, they landed on top of one another.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius managed, scrambling to his feet, wand already out.

"What the hell was that?!" Derek also managed, rubbing his shoulder, and glaring at Travis. He had landed not-so-softly against a large dumpster.

"Sorry, forgot it was a bit rough," the teen grinned sheepishly.

"Well, did it work?" asked Sarah, as she also regained her feet.

"Well, considering it's later in the day… I'm betting that it did," answered Travis, watching as Harry helped John to his feet, "When we went into your world, it was just before morning here…"

"And it was later in the evening there," Harry remembered.

"Not even the same season," John noted, quickly shedding his jacket and hoodie.

"Temperatus(1) Celsius," said Travis, holding out his wand. '28' appeared in faint red text at the end of his wand, and quickly faded out.

"Tempus." '11:13' flashed at the end. "Welcome to summer in Toronto," Travis grinned.

"What's the date here?" asked John.

"July 20, if my math's right. We were in your world about 36 or 38 hours," said Travis.

"Err, Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what was going on just before we made the Portkey?"

"Right. Death Eaters. Harry, it's been over a day. I don't plan on sticking around… come on, this way."

"And Sirius, you might want to change into Snuffles."

"Oh. Right." While the others watched in amazement, the wizard seemed to melt into a large, black dog.

"Jesus Christ," Derek swore, "You can do that?"

"No, not us," said Travis, "But some witches and wizards can. It's called an Animagus form."

"Awesome," said John, clearly impressed with the idea. The dog walked over to Harry, and as a group, they began walking out of the alley.

"Why does Sirius have to hide, though?" Derek questioned.

"He broke out of Azkaban a couple of years ago," answered Harry, "So he's a fugitive."

"I know the feeling," said Sarah.

"Travis… where we going?"

"My place," answered Travis, "Drop in 'an see what mom's up to. We could go to the cottage, but dad might be there, and… I don't wanna fight with him right now. Useless bible-thumping prick."

"The cottage has more room, though," Harry pointed out.

"We'll make room at the house. I'll throw all dad's shit out of the shop if I have to—well, not really. We'll expand things if we have to."

"You'll get letters from the ministry, Travis," Harry reminded.

"Fines?" Travis laughed, "As if that's gonna stop me. Besides, if I ever find a way to disable the magic detectors, it'll be Christmas come early."

"Okay, now you guys have lost me," said John.

"Well, when a witch or wizard turns eleven, they get a wand, follow?" asked Travis. John nodded. "Right, well, for a Muggle-born, or a wizard raised in a Muggle household—that applies to both Harry and I—the ministry puts up magic detectors, to keep an eye on us, until we turn seventeen. If they detect magic in the area… the ministry sends out a warning… or a fine…"

"Or an expulsion notice along with a summons in front of the Wizengamot—the wizard court," said Harry, bitterly.

"Just for using magic out of school?"

"Yeah. Fudge and his undersecretary, they had it in for me last year, I think. She sent Dementors to Privet Drive, almost got me and my cousin killed."

"Wait. We're close to the hotel, right?" said Derek.

"Right. This way," said Travis, and they turned the corner, onto a now familiar street.

Within minutes, they had again stepped through the doors of the Snitch and Bludger. Given it was close to noon hour, there was a fair bit of traffic. Harry and Travis' new friends quickly noted the difference.

"Eleven years makes a difference," said Travis, as they headed to the floo. "Sarah and Derek, you'll come with me. Harry, you bring John and… um… Snuffles through." He then quickly explained what they were about to do, since neither Sarah nor Derek had used the floo before. Derek, seeming to be unfazed by the whole suggestion, quickly joined Travis in the fireplace. Sarah, on the other hand, hesitated. She still didn't trust the teens, and the idea of magic was still way off in left field to her.

"Mom, it's safe," John attempted to reassure her.

"Have we done anything that's put you in danger yet?" Travis pointed out. Sarah shook her head. "We promise, it's perfectly safe—a little jarring, but perfectly safe. Witches and wizards have been doing it for centuries." Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, and stepped into the fireplace.

"Great. Hold onto me, and stand still until we stop moving through the grate. TRAVIS FISHER'S RESIDENCE!" Travis commanded, and dropped the floo powder into the grate at his feet, causing green flames to roar up around them. They vanished.

"Come on." Harry led his new friend and 'Snuffles' into the fireplace, and picked up some floo powder from the provided pot at the side of it. "Remember the rules?" John nodded. "Hold on… TRAVIS FISHER'S RESIDENCE!"

Moments later, they were ejected from the fireplace rather unceremoniously, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Right. Who moved?" Travis grinned, offering a hand. Sirius quickly changed back into human form, looking about the room.

"How… how far can someone go in the 'floo'?" asked Derek.

"Well, the floo network is like the Muggle telephone system. Not everyone has one, but… I know we can call England if we wanted to, for example," explained Travis.

"What about actually going there?"

"We'd need permission from the British ministry. International border and so on," answered Travis.

"They actually know that?"

"Sort of. They don't eavesdrop unless there's an order from the wizard court, but yeah, when someone wants to travel across international borders, the destination ministry has to give permission," Sirius explained.

"Travis?" a voice called. A woman then framed the doorway that led into the dining and kitchen area. John guessed her to be no older than his mom. She had short blonde hair, light brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face.

"Hi, mom."

"How long are you home for this time? You know I worry about you, running around the Alley alone—and who are you?"

"Sirius Black, ma'ma."

"Mr. Potter's godfather? How—as I understood it, you were…" she stopped, as Harry shook his head. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Potter. Who might you all be, then?"

"My new friends, John Connor, his mother, and his uncle, Derek."

"Welcome. I was just about to start lunch, I would assume none of you have eaten."

"We just had breakfast a little while ago, but, that would be nice. Look, I'll be right back," said Travis. He quickly left the room.

"Err…"

"Come this way… and call me Lisa."

"Great," said Harry, as she led them into the dining room.

"M-magically expanded?"

"Yes, my son's work, of course. Always doing stuff… drives his father stir crazy."

"Will we be expecting him anytime soon?" asked Harry, remembering the last time Mr. Morgan was home. It was an experience he would rather forget.

"Oh goodness no, he's gone up to the cottage, most likely won't come back until the end of the month," answered Lisa, as she started digging in the pantry.

"Might I help with anything?" offered Sirius. Lisa only smiled and shook her head. "No, quite all right. I hope a plate of natchos will suffice, I by no means expected a houseful of guests… that boy's constantly surprising me." She clucked her tongue, while dumping a bag of natchos into a bowl, and pulling a jar of salsa from the refrigerator. "Anything to drink? I've got juice, pop, beer, or Butterbeer."

"What's Butterbeer?" asked John.

"Oh, it's good. Wizard drink," Harry supplied.

"Have to keep those hidden, Phil goes half insane if he sees anything 'wizard-like' in the house."

"What did he do when the fireplace was… um…"

"Oh, when the floo was put in? Oh, he threw quite the tantrum about it. We actually separated for some time." She took several bottles of Butterbeer from the refrigerator, and placed them on the table. Derek shrugged, and took a bottle, as did Sirius, John, and Harry.

"I'll go with a regular beer for now, I think," said Sarah.

"All right." Noting all the Butterbeer had been claimed, she pulled out one more, knowing her son would want one, along with a regular beer, and the jug of juice. After pouring herself a glass and putting the rest away, she finally took a seat at the table.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Harry barely knew Lisa, while everyone else didn't know her at all. So, everyone fell into their own thoughts, while they waited for Travis to return. Then, Sirius remembered something. "KREACHER!" he called, to no one in particular. The ugly house elf appeared with a noisy CRACK, beside his chair. "Master call for… Master lives?!" His eyes grew to the size of saucers, seeing Sirius in front of him.

"Yes, I'm alive. I'm aware you have a certain locket in your possession. Bring it here, NOW," Sirius commanded. Kreacher bowed, and vanished, with another loud CRACK.

"What locket?" asked Harry, "You mean that one we threw out from the drawing room?"

"One in the same. There's something you need to know about it. You ever hear of a Horcrux?"

"A what?"

"A Horcrux," Sirius repeated, as Kreacher re-appeared, holding a golden locket in his hands. Sirius snatched it, and said, "Away with you, back to what you were doing!" The elf gave a look of loathing, then vanished again.

"It's… nice," John commented, gazing at the locket. Gold, it was, with a serpentine 'S' interlaid with emeralds on the front of it.

"And evil. One of the darkest things that can be created in our world."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"It contains a piece of Voldemort's soul inside it. He has at least six of them that we knew of… or know of."

"How… how would someone create something like that?" Derek queried.

"It takes the ultimate act… the act of murder. For each one created, a life has been taken. For murder, you see, is perhaps the ultimate act of evil. As Albus explained to us, the soul is torn with that act."

"Better question. How do we destroy it? Something tells me we won't be able to physically smash it," Harry guessed.

"And you would be right. It must be destroyed beyond magical repair."

"You've done it before?" Harry stated. Sirius nodded. "We got all but one. Nagini."

"His snake? How do you make…"

"I don't know, Harry, but everything points to him doing so."

"Beyond magical repair? What would do it?"

"Fiendfyre. Basilisk venom. The killing curse. The easiest ways, although each are dangerous in their own right," answered Sirius.

"Fiendfyre? What about fiendfyre?" asked Travis, stepping into the dining room. He once again smelled of cigarette smoke. "You mean the fire that almost destroyed the barn when I was eleven?" That got a scowl from his mother.

"You summoned fiendfyre? At eleven years old?"

"Oh, please don't encourage him, Mr. Black, I've got nightmares dealing with his accidents as it is." That got a snicker from Travis, as he sat down at the table. "More like, nightmares about dad REACTING to my accidents."

"Travis, it isn't funny."

"I think it is, God, he SO needs to lighten up, and loosen his grip on that bible of his."

"How in the world did you manage to summon fiendfyre at eleven?" Sirius seemed to be stuck on that point.

"Broke into the restricted section at Nipigon," Travis answered slyly.

"Oh ho, a budding Marauder, by the sounds of it!" Sirius laughed, "You still got the map, Harry?"

"Yeah, of course."

"That's great and all, but—" Derek said.

"Oh, right," said Travis.

"Where's Cameron?" asked Sarah.

"In the truck, still powered off by the looks of it."

"Well, it doesn't help that I have this." John pulled a small object out of his jacket, which was hanging on the back of his chair.

"What might that be?" questioned Lisa.

"Mom, we've found out a few things…"

"So let me understand this. You mean to tell me, you and Harry travelled to a different world… where machines from the future are chasing you three…" she gestured to John, Sarah, and Derek, "To prevent you from stopping them from creating a computer that will take over the world… I think I need a Tylenol." She pinched the bridge of her nose, appearing to be in discomfort.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, Mrs. Morgan," said Harry, "So, what better hiding place than a different dimension. Score double points for being able to reunite with my godfather."

"I'd better go get Cameron," said John, standing.

"The truck's in the driveway. Out the door and to the right. Or here, I'll come along," said Travis, standing.

Lisa watched her son leave with the new boy. "You know, if you weren't friends of my son's… I would call you all stark raving mad," she declared, shaking her head.

"I assure you, what I saw just this morning was more than enough to convince me what they're saying is true," said Sirius, "One of those machines attacked us as we left the motel."

"And you've brought one of them here, into our world. What's to prevent it from attacking one of you, or us?"

"That would be the LAST mistake it makes," said Harry, dangerously, "I warned John AND the machine. If I ever think it's a threat… I'll curse it to atoms. I'll use it as a bloody practice dummy." Just then, Travis and John stepped back into the room, followed by Cameron. Lisa looked the new arrival over, and gave a curt nod. "Welcome. I'm Lisa."

"I am Cameron."

"So your friends have told me." Lisa took a sip of her juice. "Harry, I do hope you plan on speaking to your friends back in England soon. If this was Travis, I'd be beside myself with worry."

"Soon. I'm gonna need Hermione's help anyway with something."

"And what might that be," asked Sirius.

"Oh, something to do with clearing your name. I've also got a few other things in mind, but I'm just gonna keep that to myself for now."

"Why did it take so long for you to reactivate me, John?" asked Cameron.

"We were busy."

"Maybe he doesn't exactly trust you anymore," said Derek, "Not that I ever have."

"I have explained myself very clearly," Cameron snapped back, "The malfunction has been repaired."

"What kind of malfunction?" Lisa questioned, while Sirius gave the cyborg a pointed look.

"There was an accident—by the way, we never figured out what happened, right? Anyway, Cameron was damaged and went back to her default programming, and tried to kill me," John explained. He took a long swig of his Butterbeer. "This shit's pretty good."

"Which is why I, like I said, don't trust her/it as far as I can throw it," Derek declared, "These things are made to do one thing and one thing only: kill. John, whether your future self trusted it, I didn't, and still don't."

"She may not have a lot to do now anyway, with SkyNET a dimension away—"

"There is the threat of a killer wizard in this world," said the cyborg.

"Well, they threaten everyone," said Travis, "At least Voldemort isn't twisting time to get what he wants."

"No, he's done something far worse," said Sirius, darkly, turning the locket over in his hand, "Not even Grindelwald went this far."

"Great," said Travis, "Okay. I'm going out to the barn… need to straighten some things out, make some room."

"Need some help?" Harry offered. Travis nodded.

"While you're on the suggestion, I'll straighten up the guest rooms… I'm assuming you'll be staying in the barn with your friends?" she gestured at Travis.

"Yeah, that would be the idea. Someone can use my room if they want… um, actually, Sirius, if you want… I just remembered, I have potions and stuff like that."

"Thank you."

"That leaves three others…"

"I don't sleep," Cameron declared.

"Then it all works out. We've got two spare rooms."

"John. Coming?"

The barn looked like it was a hair's breath away from falling over.

"We're staying in THERE?" John was by no means impressed.

"Appearances…" Travis began, yanking open the small side door, "Can be misleading…" True to his word, the interior was the exact opposite of the exterior. The room was in pristine condition, set up like a machine shop, with both metal and woodworking machines present. The centre of the room was taken up by a large tractor, the likes of which John had never seen.

"Holy fuck, you're not kidding… what's that?" John pointed to the tractor.

"It's dad's. you know, I did most of the work, shoring up the building—magically, of course—so the fucking thing wouldn't come crashing down around his ears one night… and he still curses at me because I can do it."

"He's just a stupid git that will never get it, Travis," said Harry, "He would get along quite well with my uncle, I think." Travis let out a snort, and nodded in agreement. "All right, upstairs, this way." He led his friends up the stairs, to the loft.

Once again, it was a complete reversal to the exterior appearance. The room was completely open, save for the opening for the stairs, which was surrounded by a railing. There was already a pair of beds at one end. They were spitting images of the four-poster beds Harry was so used to at Hogwarts. That was due to the simple fact that, Harry had helped Travis with the transfigurations needed to make them, from loose wood scraps.

"I'll be right back." Travis took the stairs back down to the shop.

"What's he doing?"

"Getting us in trouble, of course." Harry said this with a goofy grin on his face. "Seriously, he's getting supplies so we can make an extra bed… unless you want to sleep with one of us, or on the floor."

"Um, not."

"Exactly… not that I wouldn't mind the… err… never mind…" Harry suddenly found his face getting rather warm. "Bloody hell, did I just say that?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Right. Just forget…" Harry wanted to climb into a hole somewhere. 'Known him all of two days, and I make a complete bumbling idiot of myself!,' he scolded himself. "You're not… mad at me that I said that?"

"No. I mean, Dude, I don't swing that way, but… I'm not mad at you."

"Oh. Okay." Harry grinned sheepishly, just as Travis re-appeared with some wood scraps, several old pillows, and a couple of old blankets. "What'd I miss?"

"Just me putting my foot in… never mind… what can I do?"

"Here, work on this stuff, I'll work on the frame."

While Harry worked on transfiguring the pillows and blankets, he mulled over John's words of only a few moments ago. Sure, Harry liked him. But… 'that' way? Even if John was interested, there was just no way. The nightmare early that morning had dragged the issue and all its ugly details back out into the spotlight again: his love life died with Cedric.

Oh sure, he had tried to move on. Yet, his disastrous date with Cho Chang on Valentine's Day was partially wrought by his grief. It was as if his heart wouldn't ALLOW him to move on. Then, every once in a while, when he began to believe he was finally moving on…

The graveyard. Seeing Cedric murdered. Murdered by the same rat who's actions directly resulted in his parents' deaths. Worse, witnessing the resurrection of Voldemort, while his love lay on the ground, lifeless. Fate had cruel means and methods of keeping him miserable.

His thought train was broken, as Sirius came up the steps. "Looks a little bare, Travis," he said with a grin.

"Well, I don't stay in here that much," supplied the teen, "Usually when dad gets unbearable, that kind of thing. Or if I have someone over. Last summer I was barely home, spent most of my time in Toronto."

"Staying with friends?"

"If you could call it that." He gestured one final time with his wand, adding the pillows and bedding Harry had worked on.

"The beds resemble the ones in Gryffindor," noted Sirius.

"They are… I helped Travis make the first ones," said Harry.

"I'm going to get my computer and a few other things."

"Need a hand?"

"Not when I have this." He held up his wand. "Be right back." He quickly left the loft.

"So I guess the new bed's mine?" said John.

"Yeah." John pulled dropped his jacket and hoodie on the bed, and sat down.

"So Harry. What are you doing in Canada?" Sirius prodded.

"When Travis gets done moving some of his stuff up here, I'll tell you. He's… I mean…"

"You two sleeping together or something?"

"NO! Oh my God… err… Sirius!!" Harry could feel his face getting VERY hot. "I mean, he likes me… as in, LIKES me, but… it's just not… it doesn't feel right."

"Cedric still haunts you." Sirius was cautious when he mentioned it, knowing quite well what had happened at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Although Harry had not died this time, he had very quickly gathered Cedric had.

"Yeah…"

"Who is Cedric?" John inquired.

"The first person I really and truly loved," answered Harry, matter-of-factly, taking a seat on his own bed, to face John. "I had known him a little in my third year… he was a seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"Quidditch?"

"Wizard sport," Sirius supplied. Harry nodded, and continued, "We really didn't get to know each other until my fourth year, which at the time, I thought was my worst year yet… had I ever known what LAST year was gonna be like, I wouldn't have RETURNED to Hogwarts… Fuck, I would have left merry ole' England SOONER."

"I remember some of your letters, Harry. The Tri-Wizard tournament was difficult."

"It was a bloody nightmare!" Harry crackled, "I don't know what I would have done without Ron, Hermione, you… and Cedric…" He said the last at barely a whisper, as the memories of his fourth year came back in a torrent.

He remembered the first time they had truly connected, as though it were yesterday. Using the Portkey, travelling to the site for the World Cup of Quidditch, he had landed flat on his ass, and Cedric, being the sort he was, quickly offered him a hand. It was a connection he had never made with someone before, and quite likely—at least he thought at the time—it would never happen again. The two had grinned sheepishly at each other, and neither had thought anything of it.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament had tried him in so many ways. Yet, it was Cedric who seemed to calm him down, even at the beginning, when Ron practically turned against him. The night their names had been drawn, Cedric had pulled him aside immediately after their meeting with the teachers, Bagman, and Crouch…

* * *

The Great Hall was deserted at that point, the candles burning low, the shadows casting their own eerie shapes across the floor.

"So," said Cedric, with a slight smile. "We're playing against each other again!"

"I s'pose," said Harry. He just wanted to escape at this point. His brain felt like mush, with the evening's events.

"So… tell me…" said Cedric as they reached the entrance hall, which was now lit only by torches in the absence of the Goblet of Fire. "How did you get your name in?"

"I didn't," said Harry, staring up at him. "I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth."

"Walk with me, Harry." Cedric adjusted his robes, making sure his Prefect badge was in place. Harry numbly followed, as they stepped out onto the grounds, the chill of the autumn air making him shiver.

"I just wanted things to be simple for a change," Harry lamented, "With everything that happened last year… and the year before…"

"The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yeah, and the Dementors last year… Bloody hell, it's like this place is a hazard to me! Er… where are we going?"

"I d'know, up to you, Harry." Harry nodded, and they started walking down toward the lake.

"Last thing I needed was to be in the limelight. Gods, I saw how half the school was looking at me tonight… never mind the fact someone might be trying to get me killed!" Harry said, frustrated, "Some days, I wish I'd never found out I was a wizard… today is one of them."

"Surely, you can't mean that, Harry."

"But I DO! At least at the Dursleys, I know what to expect. Here, every year, some sort of dragon shit is heaped on me, and I end up having to… I mean, let's see… First year… Voldemort. Second year… Voldemort. Last year… Dementors… oh wait a minute… that was because of… wait for it… VOLDEMORT!!" Harry looked about ready to explode.

"Harry," said Cedric, "Gods, you've got such a strong character. A lesser person would have just given up." He places his hands on Harry's shoulders, and gave them a squeeze. "Things always work out in the end. Remember that."

"Is that where you guys… um…"

"Fell in love?" asked Harry. John nodded. "No, but we were close friends after that. So anyway…"

"The Dragons… I remember—"

"Dragons?" John appeared shocked.

"Oh yes, VERY real, and VERY dangerous," Harry almost spat.

"'Course, you haven't seen a dragon 'till you've seen an Ice Dragon," came Travis' voice from the stairwell. He appeared, carrying several boxes.

"Ice… dragon?" 'Do I really want to know?' Harry thought to himself.

"Yeah. See, they're an… well, an ice-blue shade. And rather than fire… they breathe something that's like… liquid nitrogen. I guess they like their prey frosty or something." Travis began unloading the boxes and returning the contents to their original sizes.

"You actually faced a dragon?" John was still shocked. Harry nodded. "We all did. But the point was… I found out about it beforehand, thanks to Hagrid. But it seemed Madame Maxime and Karkaroff knew about it, too… I mean, Maxime had come along with Hagrid to the dragon keep… but Karkaroff had sneaked in for a look, too… probably followed us."

"So Cedric was the only one who didn't know," said Travis, looking up from the desk where he was hooking up his computer.

"Oh no, he knew. I made sure of it…"

* * *

"Cedric! Wait up! …er, Hermione, I'll see you in the greenhouses."

"Harry…"

"The first task is dragons," said Harry.

"What?"

"They've got four, one for each of us, and we have to get past them somehow."

"Are you sure?" asked Cedric, in a hushed voice. Harry could see some of the panic he had been feeling since Saturday night flickering in Cedric's grey eyes.

"Dead sure," answered Harry, "I saw them Saturday… We weren't meant to know… but I'm not the only one who knows… Fleur and Krum most likely know, too."

"Thanks… thank you for telling me—but why?"

"It's just… fair, isn't it? We're all on an even footing, aren't we?" Cedric only nodded in understanding, and clasped him on the shoulder. "You sure you shouldn't have been a Hufflepuff?" Harry only grinned, some of the tension of the looming task melting away, if only temporarily. "We're gonna be late…"

"Right…" Harry grinned again, then heard the familiar clunking noise behind him. He turned to find professor Moody emerging from a nearby classroom.

"Come with me, Potter," he growled. "Diggory, off you go…"

"A summoning charm?" asked John, shifting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Harry produced his wand, and gestured at John's hoodie. "Accio hoodie!" John's hoodie flew into Harry's outstretched hand. "Hermione is a powerful witch, and a great teacher. You'll like her." He tossed the hoodie back at John, who easily caught it. "So we worked the rest of the afternoon, and a good portion of the night, teaching me how to do it."

"How far… how far can you summon something?"

"Well, the dragon enclosure was about a mile from the school… and I summoned my broom from there," answered Harry.

"Jesus, Harry, not even I can do that!" Travis was floored.

"Yes, well, it's amazing what self-preservation can persuade a man to do," Sirius noted. The others all nodded in agreement as the statement rang true. Travis had by this point all but forgotten about setting up his computer. This was a story Harry had not told, another glimpse into the life of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You really battled a dragon?" John still seemed to be stuck on that point.

"One of the scariest things I've ever faced… until Voldemort," answered Harry, darkly, then began to detail the event that was the first task, of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Wait. Harry, we can use my pensieve. Rather than telling us, SHOW us," said Travis, retrieving a simple clay bowl from one of the boxes. Harry only nodded.

"You know how to extract memories?"

"Er… sort of."

"Just think of the memory you want to see, and place your wand at your temple. Draw it out slowly…"

"Right, it comes out like a wisp of smoke… I saw Dumbledore do it." He concentrated on the memories he wanted to show, and drew them out with his wand, then deposited them in the silvery liquid of the pensieve, which rippled, as if irritated from being disturbed, the liquid going almost clear.

"Now everyone stick a finger in it…"

John followed Travis' instructions, and as soon as his index finger came in contact with the silvery liquid, it was as if he were suddenly sucked into the magical bowl. He did not hit the bottom of it, but rather, felt himself falling through something cold and icy—as if he were being pulled down through a dark whirlpool.

As quickly as it started, it ended, and John found himself standing in the middle of a large enclosure, blinking at the waning light of day, surrounded by stands, in which sat hundreds of people. Travis, Harry, and Sirius materialized beside him.

"Look… I'm right there," Harry pointed out, gesturing to his younger self.

"This is… your memory?"

"Yeah. The dragon… is there." Harry turned and pointed behind him. Turning around, John felt his heart climb into his throat. The great beast sat on the opposite side of the enclosure, crouched low over her eggs, her dark yellow eyes seeming to watch their every move. Black and scaly she was, her wings half-furled, thrashing her spiked tail about, leaving large gouge marks in the ground--every bit the stuff of nightmares.

"Can it hurt us?"

"No, Mr. Connor, this is only a memory," answered Sirius, still watching in fascination. Oh sure, Harry had told him what had happened, yet, it was an entirely different thing to actually SEE the event--particularly from the eyes of the one participating.

It was at this point John heard the younger Harry shout, "Accio Firebolt!!" his wand raised high. He carried an expression somewhere between determined, and scared out of his wits, as he stood fast.

For what seemed like an eternity, nothing happened. The crowd was buzzing, all watching with anticipation. Then, with a swishing noise, the broom soared into the enclosure, and into younger Harry's outstretched hand. He straddled it as if he would a horse, and the boy soared up into the air, as the crowd let out a collective gasp.

John was both shocked and amazed as younger Harry completed a series of complex and potentially dangerous manoeuvres on his broom, all to goad the dragon into abandoning her eggs. All the while, he could hear the commentary from the stands, "Great Scott, he can fly!" He taunted the dragon again and again, flying circles around her, until finally the great beast had enough, and lifted off to pursue him.

It was exactly the opening Harry had been looking for, as he swooped down, and snatched his target, the golden egg, to the cheers of the crowd.

"Look at that!" the man from earlier was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

"Who's that?" asked John, gesturing to the speaker.

"Ludo Bagman, he was the head of the Department of Games and Sports. He vanished later in the year," explained Harry, as the scene seemed to blur.

When the scene came into focus again, they found themselves in a large corridor, standing in front of a set of doors. "Pine fresh," they heard a voice say, and the doors clicked open. The group quickly stepped into the room, which John quickly realized was a large bathroom.

"About a week after the first task(2), Cedric comes up to me, and says to 'take a bath with the egg'. Of course I thought he was barmy at the time, but… what the hell, right?" Harry explained, as his younger self suddenly materialized.

"Invisibility cloak," John guessed. Harry nodded, as his younger self started running the water in the tub, that was quite possibly the largest John had ever seen. The boy then climbed in, having set the golden egg on the edge. He then unlatched it, and opened it.

A God-awful screeching noise, something akin to nails down a blackboard amplified a hundred times over, filled the room, causing John to cover his ears—not that it did much good. Younger Harry snapped the egg closed, a scowl crossing his face. "So much for THAT suggestion," he muttered.

"You might want to try putting the egg IN the water, first, Harry," said a voice. Younger Harry spun his head, and everyone else turned, to see Cedric standing in the doorway, several towels in hand.

"Cedric! What… er… I'll…"

"No, you don't have to go." Cedric quickly banished his robes, causing the younger boy to blush. He was, after all, a very well toned young man. Lean, with a handsome face. He eased himself into the bath, to sit opposite younger Harry.

"How…"

"Listen to your egg underwater. It'll make more sense," Cedric suggested. Younger Harry grinned sheepishly, and removed his glasses. He placed the egg in the water, and while older Harry and his friends watched, he dove under the water, and was gone for nearly a half-minute. He came up sputtering.

"Did you hear it?"

"Yeah."

"…_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it wont come back..." _Harry recited, "Of course, I think that if they could have, they would have used Cedric. Instead, they… well, you'll see. I'll show you the memory of the second task later."

"So we have to be underwater for an hour?" younger Harry stated. Cedric nodded. "Yeah, that's what I figured as well."

"Bloody hell, how am I supposed to…"

"I know of a bubble charm… but you'll need to come up with something yourself. Speak to your friend Neville, good with Herbology, isn't he?" Harry nodded. "Harry… you did great against the dragon, you'll be fine again."

"Thing is, Cedric, I'm not… it's not fair to you, you were picked before I was… I'm stealing the attention away from you…"

"Bollocks, Harry!" Cedric exclaimed, "You're an equal participant, Dumbledore and Crouch were adamant on that point! And I think how well you did in the first task more than PROVED IT!" He slowly moved around so he was sitting beside Harry, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Gods, Harry, you are truly a remarkable person…"

"Thanks."

"Well it's true! Remember what I said a month ago. You've got more character than many people I know." Younger Harry felt a shiver go through him. "Cold?"

"No… just… not used to people touching me."

"Oh."

"No! Er… no, it's all right," said the boy, as a chill again racked him. It was a most peculiar feeling. It was strange, Cedric touching him on the shoulder. Yet, it was something he wanted him to continue doing. Cedric only smiled, and shifted closer, so they were touching, and slid an arm around him.

"I think it was there, I knew, we were more than friends," said Harry, feeling his eyes moistening. It had been well over a year, and yet, it was an image that burned deeply. Something he longed to feel again. If he could, he would slip into the tub. Something he knew he could not do, for his hand would only go through the figure, rather than be able to touch him.

The memory blurred briefly, and came back into focus.

"Some things there I… er…"

"Private, gotcha," said John, nodding in understanding. Younger Harry and Cedric were then dressing, the water already draining out of the tub.

"Y'know, Harry, they did forbid the teachers from helping us… but they DIDN'T forbid us from helping one another, right?"

"Guess not… say, if you want, we're usually meeting in the library…"

"We were virtually inseparable from that point," said Harry, "Cedric sort of became the fourth member of our group, with some of his friends joining us sometimes. Not that I ever really connected with any of them. They only hung around us because of Cedric." The scene had changed to the library, where a large group of students were gathered around one of the tables. Travis smirked, as he saw the librarian glancing up at the group, and glaring daggers. She came across as a strict witch who didn't put up with unnecessary disruptions in her domain.

"Well, there is such a thing as gillyweed," another boy was saying.

"But Neville, are you absolutely sure it would last an hour?" a girl beside younger Harry said.

"I think so, I'll have to double check it, but…"

"Yeah, please do," said younger Harry.

"You might think about using a warming charm as well, Harry," Cedric pointed out, "The water's sure to be quite frigid at the end of February."

"Point taken," the girl said.

"So has everyone gotten dates yet for the ball?" asked a dark-haired, Asian girl that sat beside Cedric. Several snickers let up from others around the table.

"Most of my close circle of friends knew Cedric and I were an item, so of course, they were all going around in circles, trying to figure out how to get us to go together. Of course, we already had it sorted," said Harry, an evil smirk crossing his face. "Can't wait to introduce you guys to the twins."

The memory changed again, this time spilling them into the Great Hall, which had been decorated to look more like a wintry forest, covered in ice and snow. Harry very quickly gestured to his younger self, who was latched onto Cedric. He then indicated two identical boys, who were also dancing together.

"Why do I have a feeling Firewhiskey and spiked punch might be involved?"

"And you would be absolutely right, Padfoot," Harry grinned, "Although I had nothing to do with it."

"Who did you bring to the ball though? I doubt they would have let you guys go together," said Travis. He made no attempt to hide his amusement.

"No, they didn't. We both had girl dates—I went with Parvati Patil, and Cedric went with Cho Chang, the girl he was sitting beside in the last memory," Harry answered.

"I take it they knew," John assumed. Harry nodded, as they watched the activity on the dance floor.

"Um, Harry." John gripped Harry on the shoulder, and gestured to a man with a long, snowy beard, and flowing robes. "He doesn't look very happy."

"That's Dumbledore, the headmaster. Er… I see what you mean. I never noticed that before."

"I guess being able to do this is a bit of an advantage, then?"

"Yeah, of course. Being able to see something from a different angle, and so on."

"But, how is it possible?"

"Well, I don't know too much how the pensieve really works," said Travis, "It's like looking at the whole event, rather than just what you remember. So stuff you missed before, you can see the second time around."

"Who's that?" John pointed to a dark-haired professor with a sallow face.

"Professor Snape… potions professor, greasy git he is. He's made my life at Hogwarts HELL, to say the least. And I've got the pensieve memories to back that up."

From there, it was a whirlwind of scenes, giving the others insight into what it had meant for Harry to be in love. The Date on Valentine's day (if it could be considered that), and various other meetings—Harry had been careful not to include anything too intimate… for that had most certainly happened. He narrated where he felt necessary, although many scenes were too short…

Until the last one. He held up his wand, saying, 'STOP'. "This… is hard for me. Dragon shit that happened here… it still hurts. John. I don't know what kind of shit you've seen… but it can't… this is my worst nightmare in living colour. I haven't even shown this to Dumbledore."

"I can deal." Harry only nodded, gesturing again with his wand, 'CONTINUE'.

The four of them found themselves standing in a graveyard. Younger Harry and Cedric were both on the ground, looking around, a shiny trophy laying between them.

"Where are we?" said the boy. Cedric only shook his head, climbing to his feet, and offered younger Harry a hand.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?"

"Nope," younger Harry answered, looking around, "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said younger Harry. They pulled out their wands, and he kept looking around him. "Someone's coming."

Both groups watched as the shape approached, walking through the graves. Harry already knew what it was. "It's Pettigrew, and Voldemort, in his weakened form." He looked at his younger self, and knew he was feeling white-hot pain from his scar at that point. He remembered the feeling—it was as if someone was jabbing a white-hot poker into his forehead. "Let's get closer."

The four of them got closer to the scene, as Peter Pettigrew came into better focus, wearing shabby robes, and carrying a bundle that could easily be mistaken for a baby. Except that it WASN'T a baby, by any sense of the word. Harry's younger self and Cedric were still gazing at the figure, quizzically, until a high, cold voice pierced the night, coming from the 'baby', "Kill the spare!" A swishing noise came, as Peter raised his wand, and screeched, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!" A blast of green light shot from the traitor's wand, slammed into Cedric's chest, and the boy fell to the ground, lifeless.

Harry felt his knees buckle. He had never actually seen what had happened. He had known, of course. Yet, here it was, all in raw, full colour. Avada kedavra green. Cedric's face, looking up, eyes unblinking.

"Harry? All right?" asked Sirius, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady him. John also put a hand on his shoulder for support.

Peter was then dragging younger Harry to a tombstone, the words 'TOM RIDDLE' etched on its face. He was slammed onto it, and bound with conjured ropes. He checked them over carefully, then stuffed something in young Harry's mouth, and disappeared into a tomb. By this point, John could feel Harry literally shaking. The memory playing out very clearly bothered him.

He had certainly seen someone killed before. Yet, not in the magical world. So it certainly bothered him. He quickly pushed it out of his mind, focusing on what continued to unfold.

Peter returned sometime later, pushing a giant cauldron, a large snake slithering along close to his feet. He placed it at the foot of the grave younger Harry was tied to. He quickly lit a fire under the cauldron, at which time the contents started to heat quickly. Once again, the group heard the high, cold voice, "Hurry!" Peter glanced back at the cauldron, and declared, "It is ready. Master."

"Now…" said the voice. Harry looked away, as the thing in the bundle of robes was revealed. To John, it looked like some sort of experiment gone horribly wrong. It somewhat resembled a human—or a demon, perhaps. The face was flat and snake-like, with crimson eyes. The creature was carried to the cauldron, and placed in it, then Peter spoke to the night, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" A fine trickle of dust rose through the air, guided by Peter's wand, and dropped into the cauldron.

The contents hissed, threw sparks into the air, and the surface seemed to turn a poisonous shade of blue. Peter was whimpering at this point, as he produced a long dagger from within his cloak. He spoke, unevenly, "Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master. " He rapidly sliced upward with the dagger, holding out his hand with the missing finger, effectively slicing it off. It dropped into the evil concoction with a sickening 'plop'.

The cauldron's contents had then turned a sickening red, as Peter then stood in front of Harry. "B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe." Peter used the same dagger to then slice into younger Harry's forearm, and catch a few drops of his blood into a vial. He then poured it into the cauldron, which turned a blinding white, and Peter slumped to the ground, holding the stump of his hand, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron continued to send out brilliant white sparks that might be mistaken for diamonds. It went quiet for a moment, then sent up a cloud of billowing steam into the night sky. Harry was again shaking violently.

"Harry, we can stop, if you want," said Sirius, seeing how much it was bothering his godson. Travis only looked on with morbid fascination, while John had a blank look on his face, although he continued to lend his arm to support Harry.

Through the steam, they could all see the dark outline of a man, who said in that same high, cold voice, "Robe me." Peter at last moved, quickly gathering the robes the 'baby' had been in earlier, and passed them to the stranger. It was there the memories ended, and the group found themselves back outside the pensieve. With a trembling hand, Harry collected the memories with the tip of his wand, and carefully threaded them back into his mind. He looked up, two tear tracks streaked down his face.

"Harry… I…" Sirius began. He couldn't finish, his mind being at a complete loss. It was the same for Travis. Harry had not minced his words; indeed, that last memory was the stuff of nightmares.

"Harry… I'll help you. I don't know what I can do, but I WILL help you kill this… this thing," John vowed. Harry only nodded, stretching out on his bed.

"They called him a spare," said Harry, quietly, "The one person that meant the world to me… THEY CALLED HIM A SPARE!!" The entire room started to tremble, and several windows actually cracked in their frames.

"Take it easy, pup," said Sirius, calmly. Harry's eyes appeared to blaze in anger, but the room stopped shaking, as he clamped down on his raging emotions.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: I've taken a few sentences from GOF here, I'm not going to bother citing every use… just be aware, some parts of this chapter were 'borrowed', while others paraphrase JKR's work. Sorry about the repeat of the graveyard scene, I felt, however, that John, Sirius, and Travis had to experience this._

_I've always been a sucker for the Harry/Cedric pairing. It's not a common ship, but one I really like. It's something I've worked with in the past couple of stories I've written, although it's always been a background/past relationship and so on. I decided that with this story, you, the reader, would get a better picture of Harry and Cedric's relationship. No lemons will be involved, however._

_(1) Temperatus – translates loosely to 'of temperature' in Latin._

_(2) Changed this scene both in content, and timing, to make it better fit with the AU story line. (Canon event took place AFTER the Yule Ball)._


	5. A More Secure Location

CAUTION: Bill/Travis fluffiness, coarse language.

**5: A MORE SECURE LOCATION**

The silence was broken, as a large barn owl swooped in through an open window. It almost collided with one of the bed posts, but dropped a letter it had been carrying in its beak on the bed beside Travis, then turned and flew out the window it came through. Travis grinned mischievously, tore open the envelope, and began to read the contained letter in a pompous voice: "Dear Mr. Fisher, The ministry has detected your use of several transfiguration charms, the last one being at one-forty-six this afternoon, in a Muggle-inhabited area in the presence of a Muggle. You are once again reminded that this is a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, and Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. You are warned that, should we receive another indicator of you casting magic today, a two-hundred Galleon fine shall be levied against you. Further breeches may result in a visit from the Auror office… blah blah blah…"

"Just a warning this time," Harry grinned, the stress of the past few hours slowly receding.

"Yeah, just a warning," said Travis, fishing his pack of cigarettes out of his jeans pocket. He took one out, lit it, then proceeded to incinerate the letter. "Me, I don't really give a shit. They have no business telling me what I can and can't do in my own home. Bartlett gets away with it, so why can't I?"

"But Travis, I hope you are careful when you're out in public, and so on," said Sirius.

"Yeah, I use discretion. Only people I think I can trust, and so on. So for John and his family, I'm showing a lot of trust."

"I don't think we had much choice a couple of days ago."

"Well, we could have just obliviated him and that would have been it, now, right?" Travis pointed out, "I thought there was more going on, and I wanted an explanation. Harry, think about it. Had we just obliviated him, we wouldn't have known."

"Not to mention…" Harry gestured at his godfather.

"Really need to get rid of the magic detector," Travis muttered, "Three of us here and so on… they WILL nail me with a fine if we do anymore magic here today." He resumed setting up his computer equipment on the large desk, and placed the pensieve on the shelf above it. "Harry, feel free to use my pensieve if you need to." Harry only gave a slight nod.

Just then, there were footsteps in the stairwell, and Lisa appeared. "Getting settled in boys?"

"Just about, mom."

"Dinner will be out in about an hour."

"Tempus," said Travis, holding his wand level. '4:51' wafted from the tip.

"Will you get a warning for that?"

"Never have to this point," answered Travis, flicking his wrist. His wand vanished.

"Where does it go?" asked John, watching Travis' wrist motion.

"To a holster on my arm. It's got a concealment charm on it. I wear it twenty-four-seven," Travis explained, "It was one of the first things I bought Harry when we met. Sticking his wand in his back pocket… just not safe. Good way to blow your ass cheek off."

"So says Mad-eye Moody," Harry laughed, sitting up. Lisa sighed, and disappeared back down the stairwell. "Constant vigilance!" he snickered, "Coming from a man who spent nine months held prisoner in his own trunk!"

"Harry, anyone can get caught off guard," said Travis, "Jesus, we all get complacent sometimes."

"That's just the thing, though," said Harry, "Why is it that we as the kids have to do the adults' work?!" He put air quotes around 'adults', which made Travis smile momentarily. 'Harry's learning,' he thought to himself. "We should be out chasing girls—or guys, whatever, playing Quidditch, getting into mischief, and so on, not racking our brains trying to figure out how to do away with some monster bent on destroying the world! Or watching my back, hoping that when I turn around it's a friend, and not Malfoy and his cronies with their wands brandished at me."

"Or turning to find a terminator brandishing a weapon… yeah I know exactly what it's like," said John, "We've moved too many times to count. If mom gets… just a hair of a suspicion it's not safe, she's like, 'half hour, one bag… I'll make pancakes'."

"I'll make sure mom doesn't make pancakes for breakfast," said Travis.

"You just get used to it after a while… but having a normal life? Not for the Connors."

"Nor the Potters," said Harry.

"We have many ways of keeping you and your mum safe, John," said Sirius, "If it ever becomes an issue."

"Order headquarters," said Harry. Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore's the secret keeper, I should imagine." Harry knew, but could not confirm, as there were people in the room that did not know the secret of Grimmauld Place.

"What… what's so special about that?"

"The Fidelius charm. It's a powerful charm that can hide something to everyone except those who know the secret," Sirius explained.

"Is it difficult to do?"

"It's an advanced charm, and yes, quite."

"Sirius… who might be able to help us cast one?"

"Bill Weasley should, as can Dumbledore, off the top of my head."

"We'll look it up in the wizard library. It'll have to wait 'till Monday, though," said Travis. He had finally set everything up, and was able to turn the computer on. He also retrieved his lap top from his backpack, and set it on the desk, turning it on.

"Your machine… it's—" John began.

"Pretty much state of the art," said Travis, "Remember how I set up the bank account when we were in your world?" John nodded. "I've got something like that here, so I can get just about anything if I need it, magic or Muggle." He pulled the small clip out of his jacket that he had tossed on the bed, and plugged it into one of the ports. "It lives, excellent," he declared, as the end of it lit up, casting a soft blue glow. "No way the Muggle internet connects that quickly."

"You mean it's magical?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean, it connects with the Muggle internet, but we have our own pipeline, too. Ministry of Magic stopped using paper for inter-office communication a couple of years ago."

"You know," said Harry, "They're gonna have a tough sell, convincing me to go back to England."

"But Harry, you must," said Sirius, "You can't abandon them to Voldemort—"

"I didn't say that. I plan on dealing with him sooner rather than later. And I'll do whatever it takes. If I have to surrender pieces of my soul to do it, tough shit." Travis only nodded with Harry's declaration. "No sense in holding back… I mean, Death Eaters aren't gonna play nice, so why should we?"

"What I was thinking exactly. I mean, the Ministry's going on about unforgivables, the dark arts, and all that rubbish… How can I combat something if I know nothing about it?"

"The dark arts?" questioned John.

"Bad shit. VERY bad shit, some of it. Curses that turn someone inside out, literally, for example," explained Travis, "If someone's caught even studying such things, commonly they end up labelled a dark wizard and so on."

"Then I guess I may be considered a dark wizard," said Harry, "Because like I said, I will do what it takes."

"Dumbledore won't like that, Harry."

"Oh, FUCK Dumbledore. It was partly his fault you were killed here, for Christ's sake." Sirius only nodded in understanding, although slightly taken aback by Harry's vocal outburst. This was not the Harry Potter he remembered. "I'll get you into the library at Grimmauld Place. There's likely a few items for you to look over."

"What about your family vault?"

"If I could get in there I would. Being a wanted criminal and all…" Sirius reminded.

"That's one of the things we're gonna solve sooner rather than later."

"Operation Information?" Travis guessed.

"Among other things."

"What sort of information?" questioned Sirius.

"The first thing is to bust Wizarding Britain's shining image of Wormtail, and paint him as the bloody traitor he is. Maybe that will force Fudge to give you a trial."

The foursome finally headed back to the house for dinner. They found the table on the back deck had actually been set for dinner, and Lisa stepped out to meet them. "We're gonna have dinner outside, I decided. Go wash up, boys."

"Yeah, mom. C'mon, I'll show you where the bathroom is…"

"Harry. I really think it's time you let your friends and so on know you're all right. It HAS been a couple of weeks, and I really don't think you're being fair to those who care about you," Lisa scolded. Harry only nodded. "I know. That's something I'm gonna fix shortly."

"How long have you been missing?" questioned Sarah.

"Since the end of June."

"If you were my son, I'd be worried sick."

"Well, at least John's lucky. He has you. And Travis… Lisa… me, I only have relative that see me as nothing more than a freak," Harry pointed out, darkly.

"Harry, that's not true anymore," Sirius pointed out, as he filled his plate. The food looked amazing, with a mixture of potato and pasta salads, barbecue steak, and ribs. Cameron seemed to be analyzing the various items laid out on the table, as though intrigued by the variety.

"I know, Sirius… it's just… you know how Dumbledore keeps telling me I have to go back to the Dursleys… even though they hate my guts. 'Blood protection', he keeps proclaiming."

"Blood protection?" Travis snorted, "Okay, that sounds like a load of horse shit. Blood magic, maybe, but… protection based on someone's blood?"

"It's a sort of ancient magic," said Sirius, "Something that tends not to be used very often."

"I guess," said Travis, still not entirely convinced.

"Is there a way to find out for certain," questioned Harry, "If there truly is blood protection…"

"It sounds like you're questioning everything, Harry."

"I am. Dumbledore said he cares for me. But has he ever asked me what I might want? How I might feel about having to save the world?" John gave his mother a pointed look with that comment. "I mean, I know what I have to do. But is it right to go at it unprepared? That's all I want, is for people to be HONEST with me, nothing less. Pass the potato salad, please."

"They haven't taught you anything?" questioned Derek, as he passed the bowl of potato salad.

"Well, no, I wouldn't say that—I mean, I've learned a lot at Hogwarts. Just not enough. Dumbledore should have been preparing me from day one, not keeping secrets from me. I should have known about the prophecy from the beginning, not living under false pretences. Only now, when he was forced to tell me!" Harry said, sounding frustrated.

"How far do you want to go, Harry? What kind of changes do you want to make?" questioned Sirius.

"Enough that my kids or my friends' kids won't have to worry about another dark lord looming in the background."

"Sounds like this 'Dumbledore' is an enemy," said Sarah, as she too filled her plate.

"I—I don't know right now. Like I said before, he DOES care, but he's kept too many secrets. Secrets get people killed."

"Thing is, Harry, Voldemort is a fully grown, experienced wizard, as are the ass-hats who follow him. We're just kids," Travis reminded.

"I know that! The thing is, it's up to me alone to kill him."

"Dude, just because some prophecy says you have to do it… it doesn't say you have to go it alone," said John. Travis nodded in agreement, saying, "Exactly. Harry, you put too much of this on your own shoulders… God, what you've told me, you have a bunch of people that want to help you—ignore whatever the 'adults' in your life might say think or do."

"Yes, and like I said before, it's time you let them know where you are, if you were my son—Sarah put it quite well, I believe."

"Tomorrow. It's too late to be making floo calls to England, mom. They're five hours ahead of us, remember?"

"I do need to retrieve my owl anyway," said Harry.

"And what would you require an owl for?" questioned Cameron. She had remained silent up to this point, choosing to observe the individuals that would clearly be a part of John's life for the foreseeable future.

"It's how we communicate back in England," supplied Harry, "Letters and so on."

"Anything official here is still sent by owl post," said Travis, "But less formal stuff goes through e-mail. The internet thing's really taking off, and so it goes in the wizard community too." He thought for a moment. "We're gonna be around a lot of magical places… I guess the next thing is, if Cameron's gonna come with us… she's gonna have to be shielded."

"Shielded?" questioned the cyborg.

"Yeah. See, there's a charm I can cast on electronic devices so they're not fucked up in a magically saturated environment. I mean, I'm surprised you're not having issues as it is… God, the amount of magic I've cast here and all."

"No!" both Sarah and Derek declared.

"Absolutely not," said Sarah, "John, she almost killed us less than a week ago!"

"It will only make it so she can function in our environment… it won't add any protection against a magical attack, if that's what you're thinking. The A/K curse would still do away with a machine quite effectively," said Travis.

"A/K curse?" Cameron inquired.

"An unforgivable. It kills instantly, or… if it hits an object, it blows up spectacularly."

"My parents were killed that way," said Harry, darkly, "No more talk about that stuff."

Silence fell across the table, as each fell into their own thoughts. John was in a quandary of his own, with regards to Cameron. Part of him still saw her as a friend. Yet, the incident of only a few days prior still sat heavily on his mind. She DID try to kill him, reverting back to her default programming. What was to prevent that from happening again?

On the other hand, if they did not shield her from the 'magical saturation', as Travis had described, there might be a stronger chance of something going wrong. Six of one, a half-dozen of the other. "No," he said quietly.

"No about what?"

"No, don't shield Cameron," John said. Travis only nodded in understanding. "The bright side," he noted, "No killer can-opener coming up into the loft in the middle of the night."

"No, well, no one gets in or out of the barn at night anyway… I'll lock the place magically… I mean, after Bartlett showed up one night…"

"Right. That's why you don't stay here that much," Harry guessed.

"Yeah, about the size of it. I mean, there are other reasons, but… to keep mom safe… maybe dad too, but… mostly for mom's safety."

"Sounds like you really need a Fidelius charm," said Sirius.

"If we could, yeah."

"Maybe I'll send Bill a letter tomorrow," said Harry, "We'll have to visit the post office—or, then again. Dobby?" he called, to no one in particular.

It took a moment, but as Harry hoped, the excitable house elf appeared only a few feet away, his eyes growing as large as saucers when he saw for his own eyes who had summoned him. "The great Harry Potter is alive!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Dobby. I'm fine."

"Harry's Wheezy and Miss Hermy are at the secret place, worried sick they are!"

"I'm sure they are, Dobby. Can I get you to do me a favour and deliver a letter?"

"Dobby would be honoured to help the great Harry Potter!"

"Great. Are you needed right now? I haven't written it just yet."

"No! No students at Hogwarts, summer vacation it is."

"Okay, great," said Harry, noticing the strange look Cameron was giving the elf. "Oh. Dobby. My new friends, Travis, his mum Lisa, John and his mum, Sarah, his uncle Derek, and his friend Cameron. Guys, this is Dobby. We've been friends since my second year at Hogwarts."

It took at least half a minute for Harry to calm the excitable house elf down, having forgotten his reaction in similar instances before. All in all, it was rather comical, the way Dobby went on about 'the great Harry Potter and his friends'. Harry quickly finished his dinner, then returned to the room to fetch some parchment, a quill and ink.

"Harry, you know we do have pens, right?" said Travis, watching as he opened the ink. "That's a pain in the ass."

"Used to it, I guess."

"Here." Travis passed him a pen. Harry only grinned, and recapped the ink.

"I don't know if you will be allowed to use those at Hogwarts, Harry," noted Sirius.

"Why not? A pen is a pen, ain't it?" questioned John.

"The professors at Hogwarts want students to use quill and ink to 'maximize retention'," answered Harry. That got a snort from Travis. "What crap. Man, you guys REALLY are out of touch with modern times. Fuck, at least a quarter of the students at Nipigon have laptops."

"That's your magical school, I take it," John guessed.

"Yeah. Northwest of Thunder Bay. It's a huge lake that was formed by a meteor strike. The school's on an island in the middle."

Harry quickly wrote a brief note for Bill, folded it, and passed it to Dobby. "This is for Bill Weasley, okay—wait. I need it back a moment." Dobby handed the note back to Harry. "Travis. Could you make a Portkey?"

"For here?"

"Yeah." Travis took the note, gestured with his wand, saying, "Portus."

"I wondered how you managed to get a Portkey, Harry," said Sirius, as Harry added to the note, then passed it back to Dobby. "Don't give it to him 'till the morning, okay?" The elf nodded enthusiastically, then popped away.

"Harry, why don't you hire him?" suggested Sirius, "You two get along so well…"

"Hermione would have kittens! She'd be in full S.P.E.W. mode, I'd never hear the end of it."

"What's spew or whatever?" questioned Derek.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," said Harry, dryly.

"Society for… oh God," Travis groaned, "Hermione come up with that?" Harry nodded. "Good luck with that."

"Her intentions are good, but…"

"Jesus, I mean, house elves have been around for CENTURIES… I know not everyone treats them well, but, fuck, she really has to do her research."

"And what does a house elf do?" questioned Cameron.

"They normally do all the cooking, cleaning, and so on… general upkeep of the home," answered Sirius, "A wealthy family may have a number of them. We had a few, although now it is just Kreacher, whom most of you have met… At least I assume as much."

"I freed Dobby from the Malfoys at the end of my second year. He's been right helpful on a few occasions since."

"As in Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yeah, one in the same."

"I think I saw him once in Baldwin Alley a couple years ago," said Travis, "Fucking pompous shit."

"He's a Death Eater," said Harry, darkly, "Hopefully now enjoying the company of the Dementors in Azkaban."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Bill Weasley awoke early the following morning at Grimmauld Place, he was greeted by an excited house elf. "Dobby. What are you doing here?"

"The great Harry Potter sent me, he did!"

"He did, did he?" questioned Bill, quickly getting up, "Is he well? Where is he?" Questions asked as both a friend and an Order member.

"Harry Potter gave me a letter to give you," answered Dobby, holding out the parchment. Bill accepted it, and began to read:

_Bill,_

_I am putting much trust in you, knowing you are a member of the Order. What you do will determine whether I can continue to trust you._

_My new friends and I have a concern about safety and security (I know Dumbledore would say the same thing). What we need, is someone who can cast a Fidelius charm. Your name came up, and so I'm asking if a) you can do so, and b) would you be willing to help us?_

_I have great reasons for fleeing England. There are some things you and the rest of my close friends need to know, before you go passing judgement on my actions. If you're interested in hearing, this note will act as a Portkey to bring you to my present location. Coming alone will prove I can trust you. Bring ANYONE or TELL anyone about this, I promise no one will hear from me again._

_Harry Potter_

Bill had to read the letter several times, to be absolutely certain he was reading it correctly. This sounded like a very DIFFERENT Harry Potter than he remembered talking to. So, just HOW different?

The Order really needed to know of this, but yet, at the same time, it was truly a trust issue. 'No,' he thought, 'For now, just see him and find out what's going on. It's best to try and convince him to tell people on his own.'

"How did he look, Dobby?"

"He looked very well, mister wheezy! Was eating supper when he called, he was!"

"Okay. Dobby, can you do me a favour, and return there? Help out and so on, keep an eye on him."

"Dobby will not spy on Harry Potter!" the elf answered, turning angry.

"No, no, that's not what I mean," said Bill, "Just help him and his friends out. You know trouble is sure to follow him. Let him know I will activate the Portkey later this morning." Dobby nodded, his anger quickly subsiding, and popped away. Bill, meanwhile, continued to think about Harry, and the strange letter he had just received, as he got dressed. He would need to be at Gringotts in an hour, having accepted a desk job so he could be more active in the Order.

Albus had eluded to the fact Harry had been very upset when he had left his office the morning of the incidents in the Department of Mysteries. He refused to fill in all the details about WHAT had made Harry upset, though. So there lay the question: what had upset Harry so much that he would just abandon his friends, and flee the country? It had all but been determined he had done exactly that. Bill knew if he played his cards correctly, he would get answers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry had slept solid through the night, thanks to another dreamless sleep draught from Travis. He woke, finding the early morning sun blazing through the window. Looking to the other beds, he found them deserted. He lay there, but flicked his wrist, producing his wand. "Tempus." '8:49' flickered in red at the end of it. He flicked his wrist again, stowing it away, then slowly sat up.

Leaving the shop, he saw at once everyone was again gathered on the back deck, including an extra person with red hair tied back in a pony-tail: Bill.

"He lives!" Travis teased, as Harry pulled up a seat.

"Rather simple breakfast this morning," said Lisa, "With it being so warm."

"Fine with me," said Harry, helping himself to the juice, and the cereal respectively, "Thanks again for the potion last night, Travis, slept like the dead." He looked over at Bill, sitting opposite him. "When'd you get here?"

"Just after lunch. When I got here, your new friends told me the bare minimum, and all but threatened me not to wake you… I've been to Gringotts in Toronto, and I'll be staying in your part of the world for the next while."

"As long as you don't report any of this back to the Order."

"Harry. What's going on?" Bill questioned, pointedly, "You've driven mum half spare, she's worried sick. Never mind my brothers and sister, and Miss Granger."

"I'll leave it to you to let them know I'm all right. I'll be inviting Ron and Hermione over soon enough anyway." Harry took a deep breath. "The dragon shit that happened at the end of the school year overwhelmed me. If I stayed, I KNOW for a FACT they would be booking me a room beside Gilderoy Lockhart at St. Mungos."

"That's pretty dark, Harry."

"The worst of it is, half the things that have happened to me, I don't know if it was by accident."

"That's a pretty harsh accusation."

"No but I think I can back it up. Why is it that every time something big happens at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is absent? Like in first year, with the Philosopher's Stone? Or in second year, with the Chamber of Secrets? Or third year, with the time-turner? He actually ENCOURAGED Hermione to use it! A hundred Dementors! I could have been bloody killed! Fourth year. How could he NOT know professor Moody WASN'T professor Moody? For the whole bloody year, a Death Eater posed as a teacher—one of Dumbledore's most trusted friends! And last year… when I needed him most, he shut me out. He stayed away from me like I was a FUCKING disease!" The dishes on the table started rattling, as Harry's temper flared. Travis reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder in support.

"Fuck, I'd think he's trying to get someone killed," said John.

"No shit," Travis agreed.

"And in the instance of Sirius, he HAS."

"Speaking of whom," said Bill, "How in GOD'S name have you managed to bring him back?"

"Something to do with this," said Harry, producing the smoky globe from his satchel. "I guess no one's explained who they are and how they got here."

"Not in detail. Names, and such, but nothing further."

"Yes, well, we do have good reason," said Sarah, as she then took a sip of her coffee.

"We know you're a wizard, but not much more," said Derek, "Gotta be careful, no matter where we are."

"Wise," Bill agreed. Harry also nodded, saying, "Bill's family has all but adopted me… and knowing Molly, she would have, if not for Dumbledore… by the way, where is Sirius anyway?"

"Still in the shower, Harry," answered Lisa.

"Right." Just then, Dobby appeared, and began plucking used dishes off the table. "I see he's moved in as well."

"I asked him to," said Bill, "I know how you two get along and so on." Harry grinned, noting, "Lisa, you might not get your kitchen back anytime soon."

"And why would that be," questioned Cameron.

"Remember what Sirius said yesterday," Travis answered, plucking an apple from the basket at the centre of the table. Dobby quickly collected his empty bowl.

"Right. Back to your friends," said Bill, bringing them back to the topic at hand.

"This thing…" Harry gestured to the globe, "I found it not long after I left Hogwarts… it was in the pocket of my jumper. It's funny, you know. John was in it somehow… something like a movie. Sometimes I would see his mum, or other people as well, but John was always there. Merlin, there were a few times running around London when I was so alone… and this globe… it kept me company."

"I don't know whether I should be flattered, or creeped out by that," said John.

"Hey, we DID save your ass," Travis pointed out.

"What did you do when you left Hogwarts?" questioned Bill.

"I drew out a hundred thousand pounds equivalent from my vault, obtained fake I.D., and bought a plane ticket to Toronto. Originally, I planned to disappear completely from the wizard world."

"Then he met me," said Travis, darkly. "Fuck, had I not ran into him, he would have been… let's not go there. The street's not the place for someone without street smarts. They would've eaten him alive. So we've been here for the most part, although we did stay downtown for a few days when dad was here."

"Snitch and Bludger, I take it," Bill guessed. Travis nodded. "It's nice, and although the staff are a little goofy sometimes, it's pretty reasonable."

"Oh, you mean Stan," said Bill, giving a smile of his own. "He's a bit of fun once you get to know him."

"What—you guys…"

"Yeah, we've been out before. I take it your new friends know about…" Harry nodded, saying, "I just showed Travis and John yesterday in a pensieve. Cedric was plaguing my memory yesterday, so I showed them—it's still… like it happened yesterday. If only…"

"Harry. Don't do that to yourself, man. There's nothing you could've done," said Travis, "You've said it yourself, they're much more experienced wizards than we are."

"That's just the point, though. Like I said, how could Dumbledore NOT have known about Barty Crouch Jr. posing as professor Moody?! One of the things I've decided… I will NEVER trust Albus Dumbledore again. He might be for the light, and 'the greater good', but does that mean he has to sacrifice my trust, and quite possibly my life?!" The dishes on the table again started rattling for a few moments.

"I gather you extend that to the entire Order?"

"For now, yes. I'll exclude people when they prove I can trust them."

"I can understand that," said Bill, "What made you assume you could trust me? You do know I'm a member of the Order."

"You've had to deal with secrets yourself, working for Gringotts and all. Not to mention, without your help, we will be—"

"Vulnerable," Bill finished. Harry nodded. Just then, Sirius appeared in the doorway.

"'morning, pup."

"Hi."

"I trust you got lots of sleep."

"More than usual, for a change. Thanks for NOT waking me up. I don't get a lot of good sleep… although Voldemort's not been sending me any disturbing images as of late."

"How would he be doing that?" questioned Cameron.

"Through this…" Harry brushed the hair off his forehead to again reveal his scar. "It's a direct link to Voldemort. All last year he sent me disturbing images…"

"Yes, one of which saved our father's life."

"So does that mean… Mr. Weasley owes you a life debt, Harry?" John questioned.

"I… I guess he does… not that I would ever call for it… what they've done for me as a family… it's far more than that, I think," Harry answered, "Point being, one of those images or whatever… it got someone killed, and my friends seriously hurt."

"Have you been getting anything from Voldemort at all?"

"Are you asking that as a friend, or an Order member?"

"As a friend."

"No. Nothing since the Department of Mysteries."

"Dumbledore will need to know that, Harry. I won't be telling him, as I leave that to you."

"Oh, I will be speaking to him. He won't like what I'll have to say, though."

"Sirius. Dumbledore needs to know you're back among the living—"

"No he doesn't," Harry snapped, "To be locked up at Grimmauld Place… and you KNOW that's what he'll do… he might as well just turn himself in to the ministry right here and now, in that case!"

"Why is Mr. Black a fugitive?" inquired Cameron. That resulted in an abbreviated account of the events on October 31, 1981.

"So this Peter Pettigrew is still at large?" assumed Derek.

"Yes, very much at large, and very much a Death Eater. One of the inner circle, we believe," said Bill.

"If I had known, I would have let Sirius and Remus kill him. That's one killing that would have been for the greater good. Instead I wanted to be noble… you know, do the right thing… so goes the famous line, no good deed goes unpunished. Useless rat, a year later… helps resurrect Voldemort."

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty, Harry. No use in beating yourself up over it," said Sirius, "You still haven't explained what happened last year."

"And you still haven't explained how he's come back from the dead," said Bill.

It neared lunch time before Harry finished his explanation, with Travis' help where applicable, as well as that of John, Sarah, Derek, and Sirius.

"This Umbridge woman. Did you report it?" questioned Sirius.

"No. Trust me. She's on the revenge list, as is Fudge. Any suggestions for a future minister of magic?"

"You," Travis smirked.

"Err, NO. I hate attention, and that would be the worst."

"Madam Bones. She's always been fair, I think," said Bill.

"I was thinking your dad," said Harry, "He cares so much… just the kind of person that's needed there… he's not power hungry, or carrying his own agenda."

"Thing is, you also need someone in there that's gonna be able to help you make the changes you want. The system you guys have over there… it's not working anymore," Travis pointed out, "By the looks of it, too many people that make the decisions… they're stuck in the old ways. Only interested in themselves, and how far they can go pushing their own agendas."

"And you would be spot on with that assessment, Mr. Fisher," said Bill, "The ministry has done nothing but encourage divisions between races. It continues to push through the pure-blood agenda, completely ignoring the fact we need half-bloods and Muggle-born witches and wizards. Really, our society will eventually collapse without them."

"There are few pure-blooded witches and wizards over here," said Travis, "Most, probably eighty percent, are half-bloods or less."

"It's a problem with most European wizard societies," said Bill, "They're so strongly influenced by English matters."

"I guess the next question is where we fit in," said Derek.

"We find out if we exist here," said Sarah.

"We can make sure you're protected."

"Wait," said John, "That 'predestination paradox' theory. What would happen if we killed our…"

"JOHN! Are you crazy?" his mother was incensed.

"No, he's not," answered Travis, "Logically, if we remove both of you—not necessarily kill, but by all accounts, hide them magically, perhaps… it could prevent the predestination paradox."

"Even though you may be dealing with a dark wizard creating the time machine in the first place," Sirius pointed out, "If wizards are involved, they may anticipate this. Miss Connor… when you and Mr. Reese battled the machine from the future… was anything strange going on?" Sarah gave him an evil look. "No. Other than the fact there was a machine from the future trying to kill us? No, nothing strange…"

"Mom, think hard. You know what these things are like…"

"She may not if the wizards were careful… you know, obliviation…" Travis pointed out.

"That's easy enough to verify," said Bill, drawing his wand. "You trust me?" Sarah nodded. Bill began casting several diagnostic and detection charms on her. He only nodded at the end, saying, "Nothing I can detect."

"Even if they were powerful wizards?" questioned Derek.

"I'm a curse-breaker, Mr. Reese. I've worked unraveling three thousand year old curses that could make death actually look appealing. So there's not too many things out there I can't figure out."

"Oh."

"So you know how to cast the Fidelius charm," said Harry. Bill nodded, saying, "Yes. As you have guessed, it is a fairly complex charm to cast."

"Can you do it for us?"

"Here?"

"Actually," said Lisa, "Not here. The cottage would be a better place, I think."

"Dad's there," Travis reminded.

"I'm sure he'll want to be elsewhere once we show up," Lisa pointed out. Travis smirked. "Mom, sometimes, I really wonder…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By mid-afternoon, they were ready to go to the cottage via Portkey. Travis had packed his computer, and any other items he felt he would need. There were some things already up at the cottage, but, just like any family that owned a cottage, the first trip up meant carting many items. Magic, of course, made things much easier.

"So Travis. Will the ministry send the owls to your cottage instead?" questioned John, as they left the barn.

"Nope. They don't know about the cottage. I mean, if they did, the bastards would put a magic detector up there."

"So if you do magic downtown, for example, you won't get in trouble?"

"Nope. If I set off a detector somewhere, I'll get someone ELSE in trouble, but not me."

"All set, boys?" questioned Lisa.

"Got everything I need. Hope dad doesn't mind us borrowing the tractor." He gestured to the now stuffed cargo pockets on his pants.

"You still haven't shown me that," said Harry.

"Dad's pride and joy. Can't leave him with anything to do, right? Besides, I have some lumber to cut up."

"Can't you do that with magic?" questioned Derek.

"No, at least not in a precision manner. We've got a miniature sawmill… and we run the tractor to drive it. Anyway, let's go." He had already grabbed a chunk of wood from a nearby wood pile. "Portus," he said, gesturing to it with his wand. "Everyone get a finger on it." He waited for everyone to get a finger on it, then commanded, "ACTIVATE!"

Travis' father was by no means impressed by the group of people that suddenly appeared on the beach in front of the cottage. "Travis!" he hissed, "What the fuck are YOU doing here?"

"It's our cottage too, dad."

"You've been up here for two weeks, Phil. I think your son and I are more than entitled to enjoy it too."

"You little fucker," Philip snarled, "Storming up here—" he suddenly found a wand thrust into his face. "Piss off," Harry hissed, "Or you'll find out EXACTLY why a Muggle should fear a wizard!" A wave of fear crossed the man's face, and his crotch suddenly got slightly dark.

"Dude, I think you made him piss himself," said John.

"Sorry about that," said Harry, gesturing with his wand, "Scourgify." The dark spot vanished. "Now piss off."

"Harry, he'll take the boat."

"You got a car or something here?" asked Derek. Philip nodded.

"At Windermere," supplied Lisa, "Travis, why don't you take your father over."

"I'll come along. Apparate, I would assume," said Bill. Travis nodded. They both grabbed onto opposite arms, and they disapparated with a noisy CRACK.

"Harry… you scare me sometimes," said John, shaking his head.

Less than a minute later, Bill and Travis returned with a much softer pop. Travis had a goofy grin on his face, and Bill was smiling somewhat.

"What? Spill," said Harry.

"Nope. Afraid that's, ahem… in the vault, Harry," said Travis, his face turning VERY red.

"Right. Okay. I will need to know what the property boundaries are," said Bill.

"Of course, yeah. Harry, could you start re-enlarging this stuff?" Travis looked up at the sky for a moment, then started pulling the various items out of his pockets. "Um, not this one." He put the miniaturized tractor back in his pocket. "Everything else… just resize it… if mom knows where it goes…"

"We can help too," said John.

"Cool." Travis quickly emptied the rest of his pockets, then he and Bill started off, Bill putting a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder.

"Err… right," Harry grinned.

"What am I missing here," questioned Derek.

"You're straight, you wouldn't understand," Harry answered, still smiling. Derek thought for a moment, then rolled his eyes as it dawned on him.

"Oh well… at least he won't be trying to climb into bed with ME anymore."

"He fancies you?" questioned Sirius.

"Yeah, definitely."

"And you turned him down? Harry, you're mental."

"Oh god, you're not, too?" Derek again rolled his eyes. Sirius only grinned, and answered, "No, I prefer the ladies. I just want my godson to be happy, that's all. So if he goes for a sweet guy somewhere, so be it." He gave a quick glance at John, while Harry began casting re-enlargement charms on the numerous items Travis had stowed in the pockets of his pants. Derek only shook his head, and began moving some of the items off to the side, or into their proper place if Lisa knew.

The cottage itself was quite nice, with three floors, including the cellar. The upper floor contained the bedrooms, one of the rooms being more like a dormitory. The four other rooms were private.

The main floor was completely open, save for the bathroom, which quartered off an area for the kitchen. One end of the room contained a large fireplace, and a number of comfortable, overstuffed leather chairs. Sirius knew at once when he stepped inside, a lot of magic had been cast. The residual effects of it still hung heavy in the air. It almost had character, the feeling of warmth, and a little fun—the personality of the caster, of course.

The opposite side of the room was set up as a dining area, with a large table, and eight chairs.

"Lisa… you guys have many guests over?" Sirius gestured at the large table. Lisa was just putting the kettle on.

"My brother Ian and his kids come over sometimes. Their youngest, Lucy… she's already doing stuff my son was doing at her age. She's only five, and she's summoning toys to her like it's no one's business. Drives her older brothers crazy, so says Ian."

"Harry was almost able to do that when he was little… used to drive Lily and James mental sometimes. He wanted his bottle once, so bad…" Sirius smiled at the memory, "He just willed it to him. Lily had barely finished with the warming charm, but he wanted it 'NOW'." Lisa only smiled. "I know what that's like… unfortunately, I couldn't just use a warming charm as I see my son do so much—had to do it the old fashioned way… pot of water, warm it very carefully… Travis almost burned himself several times—"

"Summoned his bottle?"

"Yeah. Sounds like he and Harry have something in common."

"Mrs. Fisher—Lisa, Harry has more than a few things in common with your son." Sirius thought for a moment. "What does your brother think of Lucy's ability?"

"Oh, he knows very well what it is. Travis made sure of that. He was a bit weary of it in the beginning. After Travis explained a few things, he's much more accepting… he's always got the camcorder out, recording her activities."

"He is being careful who he shows that sort of thing to, I hope."

"Oh yes, Travis warned about that too. My son can be a little rebellious, but he's also quite responsible."

"Good. Wouldn't want your ministry here paying them a visit and so on. Now what's the story on your husband?"

"Oh, such crap!" said Lisa, sounding exasperated, "I don't know what to do about that man. He loves me to death, and just… I don't believe he actually hates Travis. But some of the things he says to him… I can see it hurts him so badly. He's so blinded by his faith—don't get me wrong, I'm a faithful Catholic and so forth. Still, no parent should ever carry that kind of hate toward their children. It's him that's unnatural." She took the kettle off the stove. "Tea?"

"Please." Lisa prepared two cups, and they then took a seat at the table.

"It doesn't sound very healthy for any of you."

"He gets so bent out of shape at the slightest mention of Travis' abilities. Thing is, I still love him deeply."

"You need to look after your son, too. I caught the implications yesterday. Travis lives on the street sometimes." Lisa nodded, "When Phil is home during the summer, Travis disappears. Oh, he'll phone me, or use the floo if he thinks he can get away with it, but… no, he won't stay at home with his father there."

"It's always been that way—his hate, I mean?"

"Oh yes," answered Lisa, "Right from the start. There was a point he actually wanted to call in a priest and have an exorcism performed, believing our son was possessed."

"What rubbish! Your son's magic is one of the most natural things in the world. Your husband's hate for his gift, on the other hand…"

"Oh, you're preaching to the choir there, Mr. Black, I know all too well that fact."

"Then what are you doing with him? For all of your sakes, you need to get it sorted."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is quite a large piece of property you have," said Bill, as they hiked along the perimeter.

"It's been in dad's family a long time," answered Travis, "They got it back at the turn of the century. He's been approached so many times by many different people, practically begging him to sell. Most places up here, you can just about spit on the neighbour's cottage. Me, it's like, what's the point? People rush up here from Toronto or wherever, sitting in traffic, only to sit in traffic up here. That's why we live in Penetanguishene. It's a relatively small place and so on. But the cottage is nice… we have a nice small beach, a dock for the boat, and well, it's so nice up here on the lake."

"Yeah, I can see that. You've got enough room to fly a broom up here."

"Oh trust me, I do."

"What sort of broom do you fly?"

"Well, my old broom's a Nimbus fifteen-hundred. But with our excursion into John's world… both Harry and I bought Firebolt Three's," said Travis, grinning foolishly. He brushed the tuft of hair out of his face.

"Your hair… it's cool," said Bill, reaching over, and tugging on it gently. Travis had shaved his hair off on the sides and back, leaving just a small tuft of it in the centre, that easily hung down in his face. At present, it was a charcoal shade, not quite as dark as Harry's.

"You like?"

"Yeah, very much." Travis only grinned, and produced his wand, muttering a spell. The colour changed to a bright pink. "This one drives my mom nuts, the absolutely hates it. 'course, she hates how I've got my hair right now. The guys I hang out with downtown, on the other hand, think it's hot."

"I'm sure they do," Bill laughed, "You go to school like that?"

"When I showed up last year, professor Logan all but forced me to change it… so I ended up like this…" he again muttered a spell, and his hair completely changed, somewhat resembling that of John's. It was darker, and more stringy. "Actually, this is what my hair's supposed to look like."

"Looks like you like glamour charms."

"Yeah, hell, if I have it, I use it, quite liberally." He again gestured with his wand, and changed his hair back. "I like my hair this way right now, though."

"Well, so do I," Bill smirked. That got another goofy grin from Travis. He knew Bill was making a pass at him, and he was easily catching it. Oh yes, he definitely liked what he was seeing in the eldest Weasley boy, and they had known each other for only a matter of hours.

They at last arrived at the beach again, the cottage easily being a hundred yards away. "We'll have to take the boat out… is it possible to set a point in the water?"

"Yes, we can do that."

"I'd like to have a little bit of the lake as well, right?"

"Sure. Let's apparate back." Travis reached for Bill's arm, but Bill grabbed his hand with a smirk, and they disapparated with a slight pop. They appeared just in front of the cottage, and Travis quickly led him to the boat, tied up to the dock.

"You guys almost done?" Harry called.

"Just setting the last two anchor points," said Bill, as they climbed in. Travis quickly untied the lines, and made gestures with his wand. The boat started moving of its own accord.

"Hope he's using notice-me-not charms," Harry muttered, and turned back to help move more items into the cottage.

"Looks like quite the project they've got going on over there." Bill gestured to the construction site on the opposite side of the lake. He had noticed it when they had apparated there to get rid of Travis' father.

"Sad, actually," said Travis, "The place was famous—hopefully still will be, when they rebuild it. The place burned to the ground in February. Windermere House. It was there since 1870. You'll probably see a steamboat going sometime today as well… the Segwun… She's famous up here, too—all right, this should be good." Travis gestured again with his wand, and the boat stopped. Bill made several gestures with his own wand, Travis watching closely, subtly mimicking the movements with his own.

Finally, they returned to shore, after marking the final corner of the property.

"All right. Who do you want as the secret keeper?"

"Me, of course," said Travis.

"Might be best to move everyone off the property," said Bill, "The charm will eject everyone who does not know the secret… namely everyone except for Travis."

"Just to the edge of the property," Harry guessed. Bill nodded.

"Where's my mom?"

"Inside, talking to Sirius, I think. I think they like each other," said Harry, with a smirk. He went back inside, returning moments later with Sirius and Lisa. Everyone then gathered, and with three persons competent in Apparating, everyone was taken to the edge of the property.

"Ready, Travis?"

"Let's do it," he answered. Bill again drew his wand, and poked at the now magical boundary he had drawn with Travis' guidance, and began uttering a lengthy incantation, ending with 'Fidelius, Travis Fisher'. The boundary suddenly glowed an intense golden shade, then vanished, as did the property, so it seemed. They were suddenly looking at the side of the next cottage over, as though the Fisher property didn't exist.

"Jesus Christ!" Derek swore, shocked, then looked perplexed, and confused. "What just happened?"

"We…"

"They don't remember where it is," Travis grinned.

"You have to write out the secret and share it with those you want to know."

"Right."

"Here." Harry passed Travis a piece of parchment, and Travis pulled out a pen. He scribbled out, 'The Fisher cottage may be found across from Windermere House, on Lake Rosseau'. He then passed it to Harry, who then showed it to the rest of the group.

"Unbelievable. A mile of property completely hidden." Derek was still having trouble wrapping his head around the concept.

"Invisible, and undetectable. No stupid letters from the ministry," Travis grinned.

"So is that Christmas come early, then?" John smirked.

"Oh yes, very much so. Well, they DO have Christmas in July, and it IS July…"


	6. S'Mores and Firewhiskey

_**CAUTION**: Coarse language, underage drinking, Bill/Travis fluff, John/Harry fluff!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**6: S'MORES AND FIREWHISKEY**

It was nearly dinner time before everything was stowed away. Lisa greatly appreciated Dobby's help, as they prepared dinner for the large group. Lisa seemed quite pleased with the number of people around.

Travis, meanwhile, had once again set up his computer system in the large room he called 'the dorm'. He also claimed one of the beds, saying, "This one's been mine since I was five, I think." Harry and John claimed the next two beds over. Travis then set up several shelves, which enlarged his workstation. They were filled with numerous books, jars, bottles, and vials. Many were filled with odd-coloured liquids. "Okay. John, please don't mess around with the stuff on the shelves here unless you ask. Some of the shit here can seriously fuck you up." Travis held up one of the many vials, saying, "This one… basilisk venom. Can kill you in minutes." He picked up another, saying, "Erumpent fluid. Highly explosive."

"Err… Travis… what in God's name are you doing with basilisk venom?"

"Potions ingredients, of course."

"Oh yeah, makes such WONDERFUL poison…" Harry remarked sarcastically.

"I get the point," said John, shaking his head. He knew he was only seeing the tip of the iceberg when it came to magic. Travis, meanwhile, continued checking over the large collection. "Damn… thought I used all those," he said, picking out a bottle.

"And that is?"

"Polyjuice potion."

"You can make polyjuice?" Harry was surprised.

"Sure. I've used it maybe five times at most, don't care for the taste of it, nor the fucked up feeling you get as you transform."

"What's it do?"

"Makes you look like someone else for an hour," answered Harry.

"You've used it before," said Travis. Harry nodded. "Second year. Hermione brewed it. We wanted answers from Malfoy, so we made ourselves look like his cronies, and questioned him. Hermione… something didn't work quite right."

"Let me guess… non-human hair." Harry grinned at that memory, saying, "Someone's cat. She had to go to the hospital wing to get it reversed. Don't mention it to her, it's still quite embarrassing."

"Yeah, no doubt."

"You mean, that shit will make you look EXACTLY like someone else," said John.

"Exactly. Only thing that doesn't change is your voice. Harry… you mean to tell me, you and your friends brewed Polyjuice potion in second year." Travis was astounded, as the realization came to him.

"Well, we had to. Someone was attacking our classmates, and we wanted answers. We thought someone in Slytherin was doing it," explained Harry, "Of course, how were we to know it was Voldemort? At least at the time." Travis only nodded in understanding, as he finished setting things on the shelf. Just then, Bill stepped into the room. "I guess I get the last bed, huh?"

"Pretty much," said Travis, "Sorry we don't have more private rooms…"

"Not to worry, I'm used to sharing space. Wasn't that long ago I was a student. Now… your fireplace downstairs isn't connected to the floo, right?"

"Didn't want the ministry to know about our property up here. That's all it would take for them to put magic detection charms up."

"True enough. Thing is, I know how to do it," said Bill, "A floo connection would be more convenient than having to apparate."

"In that case… be my guest. I'll have to go to Baldwin Alley and get a pot of floo powder then."

"Let me come along," said Bill, grabbing Travis' hand. They vanished with a slight pop. Harry only shook his head with a grin. "Mental."

"How do they do that? I mean, just 'pop' from one place to the next?" questioned John.

"I don't know. I know what it is, but I don't know how it works. No one's bothered to explain it to me."

"Dinner's just about ready," said Lisa, stepping into the room, "Where did Travis go?"

"To Baldwin Alley for some floo powder with Bill," answered Harry. Lisa nodded, and left.

"Still find that weird… We're what, two or three hours from Toronto, and they just—vanish there as though they're gone to the corner store."

"It's one of the things I love about magic… it's like being able to take a shortcut."

It seemed like only minutes later, when Travis and Bill reappeared in the room. Travis had a small pot in hand, that looked much like those they had used in the Snitch & Bludger, as well as the ministry.

"Your mum says dinner's about ready," said Harry. Travis nodded.

"We can do this after dinner, then," said Bill. The group then went down the stairs, to find everyone already gathered around the table, which had been expanded yet again. Travis placed the pot by the fireplace, then took a seat, Bill quickly grabbing the seat beside him.

Once dinner was over, Bill set about configuring a floo connection on the fireplace. He first enlarged it slightly, as it was already quite large in the first place. He then began casting a series of charms on it, as well as pulling out several strange tools. After all, there were very specific tools required to configure a floo connection, and not just anyone could do it.

Finally, he finished the work, and said, "Right. Time for a test." He took a pinch of floo powder, knelt down in front of the fireplace and stated, "Fire-call No. 12 Grimmauld Place!" Red flames roared up, and a face appeared in it, being that of Molly Weasley. "Bill! Where are you—Harry!?"

"Err… Hi Mrs. Weasley… I—"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man!"

"And I will… just… not right now. We're testing a floo connection."

"He'll explain everything in due time, mum," said Bill.

"You're quite right he will, gone for weeks on end without a word!!" The Weasley Matriarch shrieked.

"Mrs… Molly… Would you be able to send Hedwig through? I imagine she's there, is she not?" There was a long pause, and Molly answered, "I'm afraid she's out hunting… you are floo'ing us awfully late, going on midnight here."

"Sorry, mum, forgot the time difference."

"Where are you?"

"Canada," called Travis.

"And who might you be?"

"Travis, ma'am… Harry met me a couple of weeks ago."

"Travis who?"

"Um… I'm gonna keep that to myself for now… forgive me, but I don't know you," answered Travis. Molly seemed to nod in understanding.

"We'll call around lunch time tomorrow," said Bill, "So Harry can retrieve Hedwig."

"What's the address there?"

"Err… bollocks! Knew I forgot something… we'll call you back," said Bill. The face vanished, as did the flames. "Did everything but assign the address. "What do you want it to be, Travis?"

"Travis Fisher's Cottage."

"All right." Bill again began casting several charms at the fireplace, and muttering an incantation which ended with, "Travis Fisher's Cottage." Travis only grinned, as Bill said, "See, even we experienced wizards forget sometimes." He once again called Grimmauld Place. This time, it wasn't Molly who answered. "Harry?" 'Of course, he'd stick his nose in,' Harry thought. "Yes, I'm here, professor."

"We are all very concerned for your safety."

"Oh, I'm sure you are, professor. Concerned that I'm not at the Dursleys, right?"

"Among other things. Now I must insist…"

"Insist NOTHING, Dumbledore!" Harry hissed, "You'd lock me up in that prison, just like you did Sirius… and now… just, go away, I'm not ready to talk to you just yet!" At that, Harry stormed away and up the stairs.

"I must ask, what has made Harry so angry?" questioned the old wizard, gazing about the room. Sirius, of course, had made himself scarce as soon as he saw who it was in the grate.

"In his shoes, I would be angry too, Albus," answered Bill, "He's explained a few things."

"You are keeping an eye on him?"

"Yes, but not for the Order's sake if that's what you mean. Now let my mum back in front of the grate." Albus' face disappeared, and moments later, Molly reappeared. "The address here… it's 'Travis Fisher's Cottage'. It's warded, and no, no one can come through without permission."

"How well protected is Harry?"

"I've cast a Fidelius charm, mum, as well as make the property un-plottable. Harry will be just as safe here as if he were there."

"Oh. Well, that's good, I guess."

"Good? He's hid a mile of property! Never saw anything like it in my life!" Derek exclaimed, finally getting over the idea of someone talking through the fireplace.

"And who might you be?"

"Derek. Derek Reese, ma'am."

"A Muggle, I would presume? Oh my…"

"Mum, lots of stuff is going on here, more than we should be discussing over the floo. I'll get Harry to explain to you sooner rather than later."

"Just keep Harry safe, dear."

"We will. Love you, mum." With that, Bill closed the connection. Harry immediately re-appeared. "Sorry, I didn't expect him to but in like that."

"I kind of did," answered Harry, "I knew she'd say something the moment you cut the connection. Nothing against your mum, but…"

"I know, Harry. I understand your frustration, mate. I think I get an idea where things are truly at between you."

"I'm sure that, if he could've come through the floo, he would have, and tried to apparate me back to England—"

"He can't do that, Harry. No one is crazy enough to apparate across the ocean."

"Why? What's the difference?" questioned John. He was finishing his dessert.

"Distance. The further away one apparates, the more risk it is to miss their destination," explained Bill, "It's better to take several hops when going long distances. Not to mention, he could never come anyway, not knowing the secret here."

"Thing is, it's Dumbledore we're talking about," Harry reminded, "The things I watched him do a couple of weeks ago against Voldemort… it was astounding. Scary, but astounding."

"What kind of things?"

"Maybe I should show instead," said Harry, "Travis… mind if I borrow your pensieve?"

Minutes later, everyone was sitting around the table again, the pensieve in the middle.

"What is that?" questioned Sarah.

"It's called a pensieve. This way I can show you all something, rather than try and explain it."

"Harry, with this many people, I can do something so we can view it without going into it," said Bill.

"You mean project the contents," said Travis. Bill nodded, saying, "You know how to do it?"

"Yeah. The disadvantage is, you only see it verbatim from a single person's perspective."

"Right," said Bill, while Travis muttered an incantation while gesturing at the pensieve with his wand. "Any time, Harry." Harry concentrated on the memory he wanted to show, and drew it out with his wand, then deposited it into the pensieve. Travis tapped it once to start playback.

The memory began, showing two wizards throwing angry curses at one another. The same man whose face they had all seen in the fireplace not minutes earlier, was conjuring and controlling water, while the other—a truly frightening figure with grey skin, slits for a nose, and red, snake-like eyes—was conjuring and controlling fire. He attacked the other, directing fire to form into that of a dragon, and lunge. The other, meanwhile, countered with some sort of hydro-snake, of sorts, which drenched and doused the dragon. The memory quickly ended there.

"I… I don't want to show anything else there," said Harry.

"It's all right, Harry," said Sirius, appearing at the stairs.

"Sirius… where did you get to?"

"Went upstairs when Mr. Weasley made the floo call."

"That was… incredible," Derek managed, "Incredible, in a scary way."

"It was far worse to be party to it," Harry grimaced, as he recovered the memory and placed it back in his head.

"I have no doubt," said Sarah. She thought for a moment, then questioned, "Is there a way for us to use that?"

"Err… I don't know… as far as I know, it's not been done before—I mean, drawing a memory from a Muggle," said Bill.

"She certainly can't do it herself," said Sirius.

"I have an idea," said Travis, "Think carefully of the memory you want to show, so it fills your head… think ONLY of that memory."

"Okay."

"Now… I'm gonna place my wand at your left temple. I want you to wrap your hand around mine…" and Travis did so. Sarah followed Travis' instructions. "Now draw… excellent!" Travis grinned, as she guided Travis' hand and wand away from her temple, a wisp of energy trailing. "Now… we put it in the pensieve…" He dropped the memory into the pensieve. "Is this private, or public?"

"I don't mind if everyone sees it, although it's meant for John—a bit of a belated birthday present, of sorts. You always wanted to know what your father looked like?"

"I… sort of know, mom." Sarah cast a strange look at Derek, then looked back at John. "As an adult?"

"No."

"This is when we met. At least, a moment when we weren't being chased by a tee-one-oh-one. Can you start it?" Travis nodded, and tapped the pensieve.

An eerily familiar scene began to play out, at least for John. He had seen his mom make pipe bombs on numerous occasions. She had always told him it was his father that had taught her how to do it. Now, for the first time, he got a glimpse of exactly that.

Two figures—one of which John instantly recognized as his mother—were working methodically in front of a dresser that stood in for a work stand. Behind them, pans, bottles, and packages cluttered the small kitchenette that was part of a small motel room. On the makeshift work stand, lay a number of short lengths of plumber's pipe, which had been threaded at each end. The man was showing her how to pack the pipe with explosive putty, saying, "Make sure there's none on the threads, like this. Now screw the end-cap on... very gently."

"You must have had a fun childhood," said Sarah, as she completed the first pipe bomb.

"That's good. Now, seven more like that while I make fuses."

"I was thinking, there's so much I've got to show you when we get through this. It's mind boggling, the possibilities... Disneyland, the beach, movies...matinees with popcorn and foot-long hot dogs..."

"Hot dogs?" inquired the man, looking up from what he was doing.

"All the things you've never seen and done. You're here, but where-ever you go, and whatever you touch, you bring the war with you."

"My whole life has been combat."

"I want it to be over for you."

"Not possible," was the man's methodical answer.

"I want it to be over for me too. I feel like I slipped over some invisible line, that I'm in your world now. Everything's the same, but I see it differently. It's like, there's you and me, and him... but nobody else can understand or help or even touch us." Sarah sounded bewildered and frightened. The man looked up from what he was doing, catching Sarah's gaze. He reached for her hand as though to comfort her, but Sarah was disappointed as he only looked at her watch. "We'll head out at Oh-two-hundred. That gives you four hours to sleep if you want. I'll finish."(1) It was there, the memory ended.

"Even here, now, with all of you… I still don't believe it's over," said Sarah, her voice sounding mechanical. "The machines… they'll keep coming after us. They'll find a way to come here."

"Miss Connor… if those things show up here… I'll… eat my broom," Travis declared, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Speaking of machines… what did you do with Cameron," questioned Harry.

"Still offline in the truck," answered John, finally speaking since the memory was started. He shed no tears, but his eyes were slightly damp.

"We will have to cast that charm on her now, John," said Travis. He thought for a moment. "Here. Come over here a minute." John followed Travis over to the chairs. "Tell me. What do you feel?"

"Um, nothing."

"No, no. Take a seat. Then really concentrate. Close your eyes…" John did so. "Now think about where you're sitting. The room… can you see it in your mind?" John nodded. "Now. Let your consciousness fill it. Tell me what you feel."

Several moments passed, before John answered. "It's like a humming, buzzing. Like I'm surrounded by white noise, or something."

"Good, very good. Keep your eyes closed," Travis instructed, as he produced his wand, and muttered an incantation. "What did you feel?"

"The buzz got really loud right beside me."

"Open your eyes, and look," said Travis. John opened his eyes, and was caught between amusement, and surprise, as he found a table had appeared beside his chair. "You just 'felt' magic being cast."

"God, they never taught THAT at Hogwarts," said Bill, impressed, "You might make a good teacher, Travis."

"It's one of the first things we're taught at Nipigon. How to sense out magic."

"So he'd probably be able to see the Leaky Cauldron, then," guessed Harry.

"Eventually, yeah. It's about tuning the subconscious to detect magic, or magical items."

"What kind of course was that?" inquired Harry.

"All first years at Nipigon are required to take 'Introduction to Magic'. It's a basic overview of magical society, and, more importantly, basics of what it truly means to be a witch or a wizard. See, it's not just about casting, right?" Harry nodded. "We have an amazing culture. We've been given an amazing gift. That class touches on that."

"God, with Hogwarts, they just drop you right in the middle of things. You know, I had no explanation on anything… I didn't even know I was famous before I went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. Eleven years old, and they expect us to just 'get it'."

"Yeah, that's just stupid. At Nipigon, not all the courses are magical. We also get the standard reading, writing, and maths, history, and so on. Although it is still magic-oriented, we still get the same education as a Muggle would. Those courses are marked the same way as a Muggle school as well."

"What for, though?" questioned Bill, "Wouldn't a witch or wizard wish to stay in the wizard world?"

"Not always. Having Muggle education equivalent helps in that case, if a witch or wizard wants to get into a Muggle college or university."

"I wonder if it might be possible for me to finish my education at Nipigon," said Harry. Both Bill and Sirius looked scandalized. "Hey, I'm not kidding. I'm through being a pawn and a tool. I want to complete my NEWTs, and if it takes a foreign school to do it, that's exactly what I'll do. And I'll drag all my friends over here, too."

"Shocked. All there is to it," Bill declared, "A Potter NOT completing his schooling at Hogwarts? Bloody hell, your parents would probably roll over in their graves." That got a feral look from Harry. "Sorry, maybe not the best words."

"Well, no doubt, Professor Bishop would love to have you. She definitely knows who you are," said Travis.

"No doubt there. I'd imagine the entire wizard world knows who I am," said Harry, darkly.

"Anyway," said John, standing, "Let's get Cameron."

"Right." Both John and Travis quickly left the cottage.

"Derek?" questioned Sarah. Derek had neither moved nor said anything since the memory had played. Yet, he was trembling, shaking all over.

"He might like a calming draught," said Bill.

"Have to wait until Travis comes back, even I don't like touching his potions," said Harry.

"Before… we were sent back," Derek began, looking up, "John had taken a bunch of men, my brother included, to take out some research facility. My brother didn't come back. Now… I… I understand I guess. John knew what he was doing. At the time… I couldn't… or better, didn't WANT to accept what he did. This…" He gestured to the pensieve, "It…" he put his head down on the table, emotionally overwhelmed.

"Derek… your brother gave me my son," answered Sarah, reaching, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Minutes later, John and Travis re-entered, followed by Cameron. Every so often, she seemed to glance left or right, as if triggered by something in her peripheral vision.

"Everything is fine?" she queried.

"Yeah, fine, Cameron," answered Harry, "How are you handling the magical environment?"

"It is… strange. I am compensating, however. John must still be protected," she answered.

"What does it look like… magic, I mean?"

"It is like interference. It is as if I cannot get a clear picture."

"Where do you see it most?" questioned Travis. Cameron gestured to the area with the chairs. "Those items."

"They're actually transfigured from scraps of wood," said Travis.

"How is she able to see this, though? She wasn't given the secret," Sirius challenged.

"It wouldn't matter inside. Outside, it wouldn't matter if she knew the secret or not, I don't think. The Fidelius charm works on someone's spirit, which… well, Cameron just doesn't have one," said Bill, "As far as I understand."

"No, if she actually had one of those… we wouldn't be worried about Judgement Day," said Sarah, darkly.

"The thing is, why COULDN'T a machine have a spirit? I mean, actual, true artificial spirituality… like a new species," Travis pointed out. That got scowls from Sarah, John, AND Derek alike. "Um… never mind."

"It's a nice evening outside," said Sirius, "Let's take this outside." 'Perfect distraction,' thought Harry, as they nodded in agreement.

"We can have a fire," Travis decided, "Roast marshmallows… hey mom, do we have the stuff to make s'mores?"

"Um… I don't think so, hon."

"Shit."

"What do you need? I can get Dobby to get the stuff for us," offered Harry.

"Well, it's quite easy, really. Graham crackers, chocolate chips, and marshmallows. We put the marshmallows and chocolate chips between two graham crackers, wrap it in tin foil, and put it close to the fire. The marshmallows and the chocolate chips melt, and it's a messy, yummy treat."

"Muggle treat, I imagine," said Bill. Travis nodded, while Harry summoned Dobby. "Can you get us a couple of things from the store?"

"Right away, Harry Potter, sir!"

"Great. We need some chocolate chips, marshmallows, and graham crackers."

"How about a case of Butterbeer as well?" Travis added. He knelt down, and whispered something into the elf's ear, who nodded enthusiastically. He vanished with a light pop.

"What else did you ask him to get?"

"Um… not telling," Travis smirked.

"Nothing illegal, I hope," Lisa frowned.

"It's not illegal if we don't get caught," Travis again smirked. Lisa only shook her head, and stepped back into the cottage. Sirius, meanwhile also had a mischievous grin on his face. "You must play lots of pranks when you're at school."

"Oh hell yeah. Half the time I get busted, but well, you live an' learn, right?" Travis laughed, "Last prank I did, professor Logan swore she'd have me in detention until I took my NEWTs."

"So, what did you do?"

"Okay, you guys have a Great Hall or whatever, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, me and a few guys basically inverted the room, so all the furniture was on the ceiling. It was compounded so that, if someone tried to fix it, it would just… go back the way we set it. We ended up eating all three meals that day in our dorms."

"Oh, that's good," Sirius smirked.

"Well, then there was the start of school last year. Everyone was making fun of my hair…" He gestured to his hair, "So, I spiked the juice the next morning, so everyone had hair like mine. Not too many people were impressed… but they stopped teasing me about it. Got me a week's detention, but it was worth it."

"Pranks are always worth it," Harry grinned. They had then gathered around the large fire pit, which was surrounded by a number of cushions that seemed to have backs to them.

"This is… nice," said John, as he took a seat. Harry took the one beside him. "Cushioning charms," he grinned.

"Yup. One of my little creations. See, you can lean back like this…" He quickly demonstrated, and easily reclined, so he was looking up at the sky. "Great for watching the sky."

"He's fell asleep out here a few times," said Lisa, as she joined the group. That got a groan from Travis, and a grin from Harry. "I can see that." Travis quickly set up a pile of wood in the pit, and with a gesture from his wand, said, "Incendio." The pile ignited with a woosh.

"Now where's the fun in that?" said Sarah, "I thought part of a campfire was actually starting it."

"Why go through the bother, when we have magic, though?" Travis challenged back. He took a seat, and Bill quickly claimed one beside him. "Speaking of fire… gotta get the tractor going tomorrow. Dad was pissing and moaning about a stack of wood he wanted to get cut up. I can use some help with that, if you guys don't mind lending your wands." He gestured to Harry, Bill, and Sirius.

"Why would you want to do that, though?" questioned Harry, "I mean, he's a right bastard toward you."

"Just to piss him off. I keep doing stuff around him to show him exactly how convenient things can be… and he keeps blowing me off. Like, he refuses to sit at the table at home… because I magically expanded it. He'll sit at the island counter instead."

"God, sounds like he thinks he'll catch a disease or something if he touches something magic," said John. Travis nodded. "Yup, about the size of it. Thing is, half the things in our house are magic in some way or other. It's cost me a lot of fines to make that house the way it is."

"And you did a bunch of stuff up here, too," Derek assumed. Travis again nodded. "Definitely. Again, most of it, he's got no clue. I mean, he knows about the cushions here… so he lugs a stupid plastic lawn chair from the cellar." He fished his pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket, and lit one of them.

"Did your dad ever punish you for using magic?" questioned Harry.

"Oh, he tried a few times," said Lisa, "Until I put my foot down. Like I said, the limit was when he tried to have an exorcism done."

"Usually, when something strange would happen, they'd lock me in my room—which was a cupboard under the stairs, until I turned eleven. Then I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter addressed there, and they changed it rather abruptly. Thing is, they still locked me in my room, and didn't feed me for days at a time."

"Harry! God, man, why didn't you tell someone?!"

"I just… well, sometimes believed I deserved it."

"Harry… dude… that's bullshit," said John, astounded at this revelation.

"I know that now… but Dumbledore should have known, too. No, instead, he keeps sending me back there, where he knows I'll be mistreated, overworked, and underfed. Even Mrs. Weasley knows something's not right… she sees me coming back, thinner than when I left school."

"Eating is so important for a young wizard," said Bill, "That's why the meals are always so large at Hogwarts."

"Same at Nipigon. They stuff us, and they're constantly telling us to have snacks and so on."

"Dumbledore forgot that, I guess."

"Unless he wanted to keep you weak."

"Why would he want to do that?" questioned Cameron, observing from the perimeter of the circle. "If you are meant to face a strong opponent, you should be properly prepared."

"Yeah, that's right. But I guess Dumbledore doesn't see it that way. Then there was the whole mess last year… Snape and his disastrous Occlumency lessons. Made me WORSE and more open to Voldemort's attacks, I think."

"They want you to learn Occlumency?" questioned Travis. Harry nodded. "I know a little on that, but… I'm not an expert. I might have a few books that could help with that."

"Great. Anything has to be better than Snape, greasy git. The word for today, is 'shampoo'." Bill burst out laughing at that remark.

"What am I missing?" questioned John.

"Oh, Snape. To see him, you'd swear he's never washed his hair in his life," explained Bill, "That, along with the hook-nose, sallow skin…"

"Sounds like a vampire," said John.

"You know… now that you mention it…" Bill doubled over, he was laughing so hard.

It was only a few moments after, Dobby appeared, bringing several packages. He deposited a bag in Travis' lap, then left the rest of the items in front of Harry.

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry. The elf nodded, and popped away.

"Okay. So we're gonna need some tin foil, then." He got up, and headed up to the cottage, which was only a few feet away, taking with him the small bag.

"So how old are you," questioned Harry, gesturing at John.

"Sixteen. My birthday was almost a week ago."

"God, you'd be almost an adult in our world."

"But how? He's still just a boy," Sarah challenged.

"Adulthood is seventeen in our world, miss Connor," answered Sirius, "When they're able to get their apparation license and so on. It's also when they take their NEWTs."

"NEWTs? What's that?" questioned John.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests," answered Bill, "And trust me, they ARE nasty, and they ARE exhausting."

"Great. Something less to look forward to," Harry grimaced.

"Study hard, pup, you'll do fine," said Sirius, trying to lend support.

"So they would be like, grade twelve final exams, or something," guessed John. Harry nodded. "I guess so. It's seventh year exams."

"Except that over here, we also get those same grade twelve exams in any Muggle subjects," said Travis, as he reappeared from the cottage, "Math, English, chemistry, and so on."

"They teach chemistry in a magic school."

"Combined with potions, actually," said Travis, as he set a rack full of aluminium-foil-wrapped packages close to the fire. He then arranged them around the edge of the fire. "Give them about ten minutes."

"They combine chemistry and potions? Blimey!" said Bill, "My twin brothers would have a field day."

"They'd be lucky if the school were still standing after a class with them… at least based on what I know," said Harry.

"Fred and George?" queried Sirius.

"That would be them," said Bill.

"Quite proficient potion-brewers, as I remember them," said Sirius, "Along WITH their pranks."

"Have a Butterbeer, guys," said Travis, gesturing to the case that had enlarged near the fire.

As the evening wore on, Lisa, Sirius, Sarah, and Derek each retreated to the cottage. When Sarah at last left, Travis smirked, and said, "Let the real fun begin."

"Real fun?" questioned Cameron. Travis smirked again, and pulled the small bag from one of his pockets.

"Firewhiskey," guessed Bill. Travis nodded.

"What's that?" questioned John.

"Well, since you just had a birthday and all…"

"Travis! Don't do that, mate. He'll be sick!" Harry was uneasy about the idea.

"A week ago, I would've said no. Now… besides… technically, I'm twenty-three. I was born in 1983—I just jumped over eight of them."

"Playing it that way, actually, you'd only be thirteen here," said Travis, as he summoned several glasses from the cottage. He then re-enlarged the bottle, and poured generous amounts for his friends. "Now. Sip it, don't gulp, or you'll burn off all your taste buds," Travis warned.

John had consumed alcohol before. What teen-aged kid hadn't? So, he took a gulp, failing to heed Travis' warning. After all, how strong could it be, right? Needless to say, he was unprepared for the vicious assault the beverage laid on his mind and body. His nose, throat, and chest instantly felt like it was on fire, it was the best way to describe it. The same instant, it felt like he had been struck between the eyes with a two-by-four.

Travis snickered as he watched the range of expressions cross John's face. He almost dropped the glass, and Harry grabbed it, "Let me take that."

"Holy… sweet… FUCK!" John wheezed.

"I did warn you," Travis laughed, as he downed his glass. It seemed to do absolutely nothing to him, and he poured himself another generous portion.

"I take it you've had this more than a few times," said Bill.

"With an asshole like Bartlett, and my stupid father… do you blame me?"

"Guess not," said Bill. Harry noticed the two of them had pushed their cushions closer together.

"So can I have my drink back, or you gonna drink it?" questioned John.

"Right. Not my fault if you sick up," said Harry, grimly, passing John his drink. He took another gulp, and the same range of expressions crossed his face. "Fuck that's strong."

"You get used to it after a while," said Travis.

"This… beverage… it won't harm him?" questioned Cameron. She had claimed one of the cushions opposite the group.

"Might… make me a little sick," John wheezed again, and took another gulp, finishing the glass.

"Your mother will not be pleased."

"IF she knows. This shit's in the vault, got it?" said Travis, sharply.

"In the vault?"

"As in, secret. You say NOTHING to anyone that's not here right now."

"What you are doing doesn't appear to be safe."

"Cameron… fuck off," said John, dryly, passing his glass to Travis, who quickly filled it. "Sip, don't gulp," he reminded, and received a rude gesture for the effort.

"Well… a toast, then… to the death of Dark lords…" Travis began.

"And evil computers… that want to take over the world…" John added, his mind already starting to become clouded as the alcohol took hold.

"Oi," said Bill.

"I'll drink to that," said Harry.

"Cheers," said Travis, as glasses clinked.

"So… are you two gonna like… kiss and get it over with, or what?" questioned John, gesturing to Travis and Bill, a goofy grin on his face.

"My, my, aren't WE presumptuous!" Travis laughed, and proceeded to tackle Bill, and kiss him senseless. Harry almost choked on his drink, while John only watched, open-mouthed. He HAD been joking, right? Then again… he licked his lips, the alcohol further impairing his judgement.

"Err… right, then," Harry finally recovered, looking first at John, then at Bill and Travis, who had also recovered their composure somewhat.

"I do not understand," Cameron declared.

"It's two people kissing. What don't you get?" questioned Travis.

"It is strange… two males… it is—"

"If you say unnatural, freaky, or any other crap, so help me I'll blast you across the lake and back," Travis warned.

"Your behaviour is not understood by my programming," answered the cyborg.

"Cameron," John laughed, "There's a LOT of shit that's not in your programming!"

"You know, Bill… I think Johnny here actually liked that…" Travis snickered, the mood quickly recovering.

"Um… okay, then…" said John, taking another swig from his latest drink. He had lost count of how many he had at this point.

"So… I have to wonder how much it would cost to get him to kiss Harry…" Travis giggled. Harry proceeded to spray his drink all over, some of it landing in the fire causing it to flare up momentarily.

"No, no, we could threaten to dunk him in the lake… Maybe get miss Cameron to help," Bill snickered. Harry actually looked amused at this point. After all, John was good looking, was he not? So said the little voice in his head.

"Or banish his clothes… could do that," Travis smirked.

"A hundred bucks," said John, "Pay me a hundred bucks…"

"Merlin, is that all the Boy-Who-Lived is worth?" said Harry, feigning injury.

"All right, fine… I'll pay you a thousand bucks… but it has to be a real kiss, right?" said Travis. John again licked his lips, looking first at Travis and Bill, who were still snuggled close to one another, then at Harry, who was looking at him expectantly from his own cushion.

A little voice seemed to be screaming 'this is totally wrong' in the back of John's head. Yet, the rest of him was curious. He had kissed more than a few girls in the past. Never a guy, though. It wasn't 'unnatural', but… He shrugged, leaned over, and their lips met, blue eyes gazing at green. As they connected in such an intimate manner, he also felt something. That same sensation he had felt earlier, as Travis was demonstrating the feeling of magic. It was exactly that, though it touched him in every pore, from head to toe. He knew he was beyond drunk, but yet, he was perfectly aware, as the strange feeling washed over him. It was perhaps the most wonderful thing he had ever felt.

Harry, meanwhile, felt his magic reach out, and touch the boy he was snogging senseless. It had been a dare, a bet, but yet, a flood of memories suddenly assaulted his consciousness. He was easily as intoxicated as the others, and with the lowered defences, memories of two years before swam circles in his head. The worst of it was an image. Yes, he had seen it before, but this time, the face was different. Rather than Cedric, it was John, staring up at him in the grave yard, face frozen in a mask of surprise. He broke off abruptly, saying, "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Damn, John. Think that deserves a bonus," Travis grinned. It faltered when he saw tears leak out of Harry's eyes.

"Harry?"

"I—we… we can't do that again."

"Why—Harry, what happened?"

"You felt it, I KNOW you did, but… we can't… NEVER! He'll kill you! He'll kill you just like he did Cedric!!" Harry blurted, his mind swirling with the horrible images.

"What do you mean, felt it?" questioned Travis.

"I think it was his magic," said John, "It was… just like earlier… inside."

"The buzzing feeling? No way," Travis declared.

"Yeah, that's it… but… what's it mean?"

"It means Voldemort will torture you before he kills you! That's what it means!" Harry shouted, "God, I hardly know you, and…"

"Harry, you can't know that for sure, man."

"But… guys! What the fuck does it mean?!" John shouted.

"His magic likes you. As in, REALLY likes you."

"I can't," said Harry, again, "I just… it's…"

"Not to mention… I said before…" John trailed off. He wasn't sure if that was even the right answer anymore. 'Didn't swing that way?' What the hell did he just do? "Harry… I barely know you either… but… you're my best friend… both you and Travis… Jesus, actually LOVING you…"

"I'm not asking you to! Don't you get it?! I can't! I just can't!!" Harry said, leaping to his feet, "All I ever do… I just get people killed! And he'll kill you all, too!" He was visibly shaking from head to toe, teetering dangerously side to side.

He stood there for several moments, as though deciding what to do. Suddenly, he produced his wand, and pointed the tip toward himself. "Avada…"

"HARRY NO!!" John literally tackled him, causing the wand to fly out of his hand and clatter to the ground.

"LET GO OF ME!!" Harry roared, trying to escape John's grasp.

"Travis! Help me, for Christ's sake! Harry, NO!" John was a little bigger than Harry, but the boy was very strong for his size. It was taking all of John's strength to keep him pinned, and out of reach of his wand. "I'm not gonna let you off yourself! FUCK, dude!"

"John, I can't do anything with you on top of him!" Travis answered, shaken up himself. Bill, too, was stunned by Harry's sudden, and potentially catastrophic act.

John finally managed to get Harry rolled over on his back, so they were facing each other. "We can do this all night," he huffed, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"SO CAN I!" Harry hissed, dogged determination on his face. He started fighting again, and John did the one thing that came to mind: he again closed the distance between Harry's lips and his own.

Harry stopped fighting at once, shocked by John's action. He froze, and gradually became accepting of the kiss, feeling the warmth of his magic as it again crossed the connection. Of course, he had felt that kind of thing before, the first time he had kissed Cedric. Yet, here, this boy from another world cared for him so much… love? Maybe not. Care? Absolutely. It was the last thing that crossed his mind before he fell to the bliss of unconsciousness.

"Harry?" said John. He suddenly felt a strong wave of energy pass over him, and he too, fell to the darkness.

"Man… that was pathetic!" Travis groaned, picking up Harry's wand. "Help me put them onto…"

"Let me. We'll put them up in the dorm… it's getting late anyway."

"They will be all right," said Cameron. It was a statement, rather than a question.

"Yeah. Harry's magic combined with them being totally smashed… that was coming one way or another," said Travis.

"Smashed?"

"Drunk," said Travis, turning back to Bill. "Can you handle both of them?"

"Yeah, of course," Bill grinned, "I lift things many times their combined weight." He drew his wand, pointed it at John and Harry, then said, "Locomotor John and Harry!" The two teens both floated effortlessly off the ground, while Cameron watched with interest.

"You are sure they will be okay?"

"We're sure, Cameron. What will you do now?"

"I will patrol the property."

"Oh. Then be my guest, not that we're expecting anyone. 'Night, Cameron."

"Good night, Travis." The cyborg gave a weak smile, then walked off to start her 'patrol'. Bill was already guiding the sleeping teens up to the cottage. "Coming?"

"Right." Travis followed Bill into the cottage, up the stairs, and into the dormitory. Harry and John were placed on Harry's bed, after Travis cast a slight enlargement charm on it.

"So, Mr. Fisher. Your bed or mine?" Bill smirked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: I had to pull an incident from my past story, "Canadian Intervention", and use it here. Harry's mind is clouded by the Firewhiskey, and also far more emotional. We know that normally, Harry would never actually do this, but, he's not exactly in his right mind at this point._

_On the note of Harry's magic and John. NO, it's not soul mates or the like. Tried that last time, and it came out too goofy, I think. Not to mention, I'm well aware peeps don't care for that too much. So no, definitely not a connection like that. This 'connection' could have happened with anyone._

_(1) Parts taken from "The Terminator", actual script – scene 210. I obviously do not own the copyright to that._


	7. The Mechanics of Madness

_**CAUTION**: Spoilers for HBP, coarse language._

* * *

**7: THE MECHANICS OF MADNESS**

The sun was just starting to cast its rays across the floor of the room, when Harry next woke. He came fully awake, realizing he was not the only one occupying the bed. 'John', Harry quickly remembered. Harry was laying on his back, while John was on his side, facing him, an arm across Harry's chest.

Then, it all came back to him in a torrent of emotions. He had tried to kill himself last night… and John had saved him—again. 'How could I be so bloody stupid?!' he screamed in his head, 'This is NOT Cedric!' Still, the image of his new friend lying motionless, the result of a killing curse, continued to haunt his mind. He once again reminded himself it could easily be Ron or Hermione.

The thing was, he had felt his magic reach out and touch John's soul. The warm feeling had spread between them, a very different feeling than when he had kissed Cho Chang on Valentine's day. That had resulted in a shiver, and a rather icy feeling—incompatibility, from what he assumed. He had also gotten the warm feeling when he had kissed Cedric for the first time. So once again, it came back to John.

He was certainly good looking, to say the least. A fine catch for anyone. Still, his words echoed in his head; 'I don't swing that way.' So what did last night—and this, mean? He had all but went ballistic when Harry had tried to kill himself. He had kissed him once out of… well, that was a bet. But to do it again, rather willingly? Of course, that might be considered under duress as well. Further evidence to counter his outward opinion, was how John was presently sleeping. Almost in a protective sort of position, Harry mused. He sighed, and carefully rolled onto his side, and moved closer. He smiled as John seemed to adjust as well, so they closed the gap between them. He had to admit, it had been well over a year since he had shared a bed with anyone, and that had been with Cedric. All in all, it was nice, he thought, closing his eyes.

"Harry?" Harry slowly opened his eyes, at once recognizing the voice. "Harry. Mate, you have to stop grieving." Harry focused on the voice, and let out a slight gasp, as the ghostly form of Cedric had appeared. They were in the entrance hall at Hogwarts, although it was deserted, dimly lit by the torches.

"I miss you so much," Harry said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I know you do. But you will destroy yourself if you don't move on. There are so many who need you."

"I… I can't!"

"Yes you can. That's not the Gryffindor I knew, Harry. Don't ever say you can't."

"I'm sorry, Ced, it's just… so much dragon shit!"

"The guy beside you will help you through it."

"It… it doesn't feel right… and besides, he only kissed me because…"

"Do you not trust what you felt? Harry, he's as compatible as we were. Go for it, make yourself happy."

"He said…"

"Ah, but you have to look at his actions and not his words," Cedric pointed out. He then seemed to look around suddenly, and said, "Shit, I have to go, and so do you." Harry nodded, feeling a hand prodding his side.

"I'll always be here, Harry."

"Bye, Ced." With that, the scene faded, and he found himself looking into blue eyes, blurry as the scene was. "Harry… um…"

"Right. You wouldn't know where my glasses are?"

"Sorry."

"On the stand," said another voice, belonging to Travis. John reached over, picked them up, and passed them to Harry, who then slipped them on. "Much better. Err… I hope… I mean…" John only shook his head, and said, "I'm okay with that. But I'm not okay with what you tried to do last night. Jesus Christ, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," answered Harry, "Thanks… for stopping me from doing something stupid." He paused, then said, "Now if I knew where my wand is…"

"I have it. Here," said Travis, moving to pass Harry his wand back. John snatched it, however. "I want a promise from you that you'll never do something so fucking retarded ever again… and I MEAN it!"

"I won't."

"No, PROMISE me, Harry."

"Fine. My wand, first."

"No, I…"

"Give me my wand back, and you'll get a wizard's oath. I need my wand to do it," said Harry. John looked to Travis, who only nodded. He passed Harry back his wand, who then sat up properly. He held it out in front of him, saying, "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that I shall never knowingly try to harm myself again." A golden swirl of magic wafted from the tip of his wand, and suspended itself over John's head like a globe.

"What's that mean?"

"Just say, 'so mote it be'."

"So mote it be," said John. The globe vanished inside him. "What… what does that mean?"

"It means that, if I ever break my word, I can lose my magic."

"Why did it come to me?"

"Because it was you who demanded it, and it was you he was making the oath to," answered Travis. He thought for a moment. "Harry, you realize a Muggle handled your wand without anything screwy happening, right?"

"So? It's just a…" John began, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"No, it's not just a piece of wood," Travis interrupted, "Bad things can happen if a Muggle handles a wand. Just, keep that in mind… it could fuck you up badly."

"'Morning, Harry." Harry had to grin, seeing Bill laying on the other side of Travis' bed. "Good, I guess. Gonna need an anti-hangover potion, I think."

"Figured that much," Travis smirked, going over to the shelves lined with potions. He picked out five vials. "Here." He passed one to John, saying, "It'll make you feel better. I call these 'Morning after specials'. Anti-hangover coupled with a pepper-up potion." Travis passed out the rest of the vials, then drew his wand and gestured at himself, changing his clothes. "I'll worry about a shower later. Got a tractor to start. Oh, and by the way… you guys looked cute together."

"Right…" said Harry, feeling his face getting very warm.

"Say that again and I'll…" John began, although he also felt his face getting quite warm.

"Or you'll what?" Travis smirked, pointing his wand at John, "Rictumsempra!!" John fell to the floor, as he found every inch of his body being tickled in one way or another.

"Not a good idea to threaten a wizard, John," Harry smirked, "Okay, better cancel it or he'll piss himself." Travis nodded, and cancelled the jinx, leaving John heaving on the floor. "Jesus… Christ…" he wheezed. Harry held out a hand, and helped his friend to his feet.

"Mom's probably got breakfast on the go, c'mon."

"John… I'm glad you didn't freak out… waking up beside me," said Harry, cautiously, as they walked out of the room.

"Um… Harry, I still don't get what happened last night." He hesitated, but put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It was scary, and cool all at the same time."

"Yeah, now just imagine what it felt like on my end, mate. Cedric, all over again."

"You mean, what I felt last night…"

"I think so. I mean, I think… if he hadn't been killed… very likely we would have…"

"I get it," said John, as they stepped into the large main room of the house. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air.

"'morning, hon," said Lisa.

"Hi, mom. Gonna eat and run. Gonna start dad's tractor," Travis announced.

"I have a plate ready for you," his mother indicated a plate of eggs and bacon.

"You make it sound like it's an all-day job or something," said Derek, who was already eating.

"Partly right. It's a steam tractor, which hasn't been ran in weeks, maybe months. Mom, you wouldn't know when he last ran it."

"No, afraid not."

"So it's stone cold."

"Right, boiling water, and so on," Derek said, quickly understanding.

"It'll take about four hours to get up to operating pressure."

"Why go through all that trouble," questioned Sarah, "A modern tractor would be much easier wouldn't it?"

"Not as much fun though. This is a hobby too."

"Wizard partaking in a Muggle hobby. The purebloods back in England would be in a right state, I think," mused Sirius. He was busily loading his plate with bacon, sausages, and scrambled eggs.

"I see you've changed your hair. A bit more normal, I should say," Lisa remarked. Travis smirked, and gestured at his hair with his wand, turning it back to the partial Mohawk he had been sporting. His mother pursed her lips and groaned. "You do it just to irritate me, I KNOW it," she huffed. Harry only grinned, as he grabbed a plate and loaded it. John and Bill also did the same thing, and the four of them left the cottage with their plates.

The tractor had been re-enlarged behind the cottage, in between that and the small workshop. Alongside the workshop, was a wood pile. Travis sat on the apron of the engine, and began to eat his breakfast. The others also started in on theirs, although Harry was also looking closely at the machine before them. It was a deep maroon colour for the most part, with golden yellow pin-striping. The machine easily stood ten or twelve feet high, and somewhat resembled a cross between a locomotive and a tractor. Huge, wide back wheels, they had no tires, just steel cleats.

Travis set his plate down on the apron, then climbed up. He then picked up his plate, and set it on top of a large barrel.

"What's in there?" Bill gestured to it.

"Water. The other side is for wood. Then, if you look forward…" Travis gestured to two large barrels suspended under the boiler, "They're extra water tanks. You'll see once we get going, it goes through a lot of water." He took a few more bites of his breakfast, then started rummaging around in the wood box. He opened the furnace, tossed in the few pieces that were left, and after a quick glance at the water glass, gestured with his wand inside the furnace. "Incendio."

"So how old is this?" questioned Bill, as he too looked over the machine.

"Well, what dad could figure out, it's a 1913 model."

"And this is like a regular farm tractor or whatever," said John.

"Yes. This is what they used before the gas or diesel ones."

"Now do you have to oil it and shit like that?"

"Not anymore. Anything that needed to be lubricated… I cast a permanent lubricating charm on it. Otherwise we'd be here for hours. The ministry nailed me with a bunch of fines that day, and dad cursed a blue streak, but… like I said, they can all go fuck themselves."

"Travis… let it go… no sense in getting all pissed about it," said Harry. Travis only nodded, and summoned a number of pieces of wood from the wood pile. They were dropped into the wood box.

"So… is driving it difficult?" questioned John.

"A bit tricky. Steering isn't too hard, but, handling the controls—throttle and so on, is. I'll let you have a go at it once we get pressure."

By ten-thirty, the engine had reached operating pressure. Travis hopped back up onto the apron, and beckoned for everyone else to join him. "Hold on to something." He gripped one of the levers, and pushed it all the way forward. He then pushed a second lever ahead slightly. There was a great hiss of steam, along with a chug-chug sound, as the flywheel on the left turned over several times. He pulled back on the lever, then pulled another to the right. "Okay. John, you've drove before, right?"

"Nothing like this."

"It's all manual—a lot of work. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Right. Hang on, guys." Travis reached over, and pulled on a chain, causing the whistle to let out a short 'toot'. He then pushed the second lever ahead again. The tractor lurched as the engine turned over, then settled as it began to roll forward. "All right, turn the wheels right a bit… see the machine ahead?" John nodded. "That's where we're going."

Although nervous at first, John proved to be an able driver, and with Travis' guidance, lined the tractor up with a pulley wheel on the other machine, a small mobile sawmill.

"Now, the tricky stuff. I'm gonna need a hand, guys." He hopped down from the machine, and Harry quickly followed. Travis opened one of numerous doors on the machine, which revealed what looked like a large woven belt. "Gonna need someone to grip the other side."

With Harry's help, they pulled the large belt out, and unfurled it between the pulley on the sawmill, and that of the tractor. Travis then mounted the belt on the sawmill. "Right, a hand again… no, this way…" They stretched the belt out, and twisted it. Then came time to put it on the pulley of the tractor. "Tricky business… see how well John actually did," said Travis, as he climbed back onto the tractor. He leaned forward, and both Harry and Bill assisted passing the belt up to him. He skilfully looped it over the pulley, then sighted it. "Okay, looks good—shit. Forgot something. Gonna need a hand again." He climbed down off the tractor, and returned to the sawmill, along with Bill, this time. "Watch out, the saw blade is crazy sharp… sharpening charm and all."

"Merlin, anything you HAVEN'T cast a charm on?" Bill laughed, as they hoisted the protective cover off the blade.

"Yeah, a couple things… I think," Travis smirked, as they set the cover off to the side. "That should do it. Lubricating charms… nothing to really check here." He glanced at the rig, and deciding everything was in order, returned to the tractor, Bill quickly following. "Okay, here goes nothing."

"You say that like it's dangerous or something," said John.

"It is. That belt weighs about forty pounds. If it comes off the pulley doing a hundred or so RPM, you get the picture." He pressed slightly on the middle lever, and the engine turned over with a loud 'chuff'. He pulled it back, then pushed it forward again. 'chuff, chuff'. He did this several times, finally leaving it at just above idle. "Well done, Mr. Connor, a perfect alignment." He pushed the throttle forward a little more, and pulled back on a smaller lever. The engine started making a loud hissing noise to match the chuffing sound for a few seconds. "Cylinder cocks," answered Travis, at the curious glances. "All right, here goes." He pushed the throttle all the way forward, and the machine leapt to life, as it spooled up.

The rest of the morning was spent demonstrating how the sawmill worked.

"Usually, dad gets a crew of guys up here and so on," said Travis, as they at last broke for lunch.

"How does he usually get the tractor up here?" questioned Bill, as they walked back into the cottage.

"Well, dad usually gets a big flatbed, and a barge. Costs thousands of dollars EACH way. Dumb fuck, meanwhile, if he'd just let me help, it would cost him NOTHING," answered Travis.

"Just about to call you boys. Lunch is just about ready," said Lisa. Harry had to smile, seeing Dobby zipping around, helping out with lunch.

Remembering what he had said the previous night, Harry knelt in front of the fireplace, and tossed a pinch of floo powder in, calling out, "Fire call No. 12 Grimmauld Place!" A few seconds passed, and Molly's face appeared in the flames. "We were waiting for your call, Harry."

"We're just about to have lunch, so I can't be long. Do you have Hedwig there?"

"She's waiting here with me, quite excited to see you, dear. She kicked up quite the row when I mentioned you were going to call for her."

"I'm sure. Sometimes I swear she knows exactly what people are saying. Can you send her through?"

"Harry, wait," said Bill. He drew his wand, and muttered something in Latin, ending with 'Hedwig'. "All set. Okay, mum, send her through." Harry stepped back, and a moment later, a snowy owl shot out of the flames, to light on Harry's shoulder. He grinned, saying, "Hello, girl." The owl let out an indignant 'hoot', and nipped him hard on the ear. "I know, I'm sorry it took so long to retrieve you."

"Here, I'll take her outside," Bill offered, holding out an arm. Hedwig looked at it, then back at Harry, and flew over. Bill only nodded, and took the bird outside.

"Harry…" Harry turned, and frowned. The headmaster was once again framed in the red flames.

"What do you need?"

"Only to check in, my boy."

"Okay, I can at least give you that. But sir, we will be having a conversation in the near future, I can promise you that."

"I can accept that. Have you been receiving any visions from Voldemort?"

"No. None. I still get nightmares often, but… no visions."

"Good, that's good. I suspect Tom is exercising Occlumency against your mind link," said Albus. Harry nodded.

"Are you eating well, Harry?" came Molly's call.

"Just fine… like I said, we're just sitting down for lunch."

"Where are you?"

"I'm not ready to answer that sir, other than Bill has been great putting up wards, and putting the property under a Fidelius charm."

"Indeed! Well, then, I guess that will suffice, although I would be more comfortable had you spent at least a few weeks with your relatives, Harry. Without that, the blood protections will not be strengthened."

"Too bad," Harry snapped, "Headmaster, I will make this very clear. I will NOT be returning to the Dursleys. Ever. I don't care if the wards were put in place by Merlin himself. They HATE me, and I HATE THEM."

"Perhaps we can discuss your grievances a little more when we have our chat."

"Count on it."

"I do say, Albus, I will also have something to say about that," said Sirius, joining Harry at the fireplace.

The range of expressions that crossed the old wizard's face were priceless, to say the least. In the end it looked like he had sucked on several very sour lemons.

"S-S-Sirius?!" he finally managed.

"No, it's a Death Eater polyjuiced to look like me," Sirius deadpanned. Travis let out a laugh, and Harry grinned. "Harry, Lisa's put lunch out."

"Right. Look, we have to go. I'll be in touch."

"Do stay safe, Harry," said Albus, still wearing a very sour expression, and with that, he cut the connection. "Oh Merlin, that's gonna drive him half-spare for sure," Harry laughed, as they took seats at the table.

"It just seemed like the Marauder thing to do," said Sirius, letting out a bark of a laugh.

"Harry, you will have to face him eventually. And it is only fair, there's a lot of people who care deeply for you," Bill pointed out. He had slipped in moments earlier, after releasing Hedwig.

"I know that. But there's also people that only want to control me, and I won't stand for it. Not anymore."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," said Travis. Bill nodded to that, as did Sirius.

"Not today. I do want to see Ron and Hermione, though. They deserve to see me face to face."

"We can put off the log sawing until later, then," said Travis.

"Bill, what did you do to the floo when I was on it?" asked Harry.

"Adding Hedwig to the access list. The floo circumvents the Fidelius charm, unless it's warded. There's an access list—people that can and can't use it. So I'll have to add Ron and Hermione to it before you call."

"Right."

As soon as lunch was completed, Bill added Ron and Hermione to the floo access list, while Sirius disappeared up the stairs. Harry again sat in front of the fireplace. He again called Grimmauld Place. This time, it was a young lady with bubblegum pink hair who answered. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Hi, Tonks. Are Ron and Hermione around?"

"Just finishing up supper."

"Great. Can you have them floo over? It's Travis Fisher's Cottage. They're on the access list."

"You are looking out for yourself, I hope?"

"Yes. Fidelius charm," answered Harry. The young Auror only nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"I'll see you all soon." With that, he ended the connection.

"Jesus. She and Travis should have a competition or something… most outrageous hair, you know… that kind of thing," John laughed.

"Oh, Tonks would win it hands down. She's a metamorphmagus."

"A what?"

"Metamorphmagus. She can make herself look like anyone just by thinking of them. It's an ability. Think of it like a built-in glamour charm," Harry explained. John only nodded, and a smirk crossed his face.

"What?"

"When you invite her through, we're gonna have to get her to demonstrate her ability for Cameron."

"Speaking of whom," said Travis, "Where is she?"

"Haven't seen her all morning," said Lisa, as she cleared away the remaining dishes from the table.

"Mom, why are you doing that? Dobby will take care of that. Go relax somewhere."

"It's all right, hon."

"Why would you be worried about her anyway… it isn't as if she's got feelings or anything," said Harry.

"Actually, she could probably help us with the log-sawing," said John, "Cyborg and all, right?"

"How much can she lift, anyway?"

"Don't know, never asked. I did see a lesser model stop a two-ton truck with me and mom inside, my foot pressed to the floor in low gear," said John.

"Yeah, she might be useful, then," Travis nodded. Just then, flames roared to life in the fireplace, and burned bright red. John watched, as a red-headed boy, and a bushy-haired girl stepped out of the flames. The girl let out a shriek, and smothered Harry in a tight hug. "Oh, Harry! What were you thinking?! You had is all going half spare!" she wailed. The boy, meanwhile, stood, unsure of how to react.

"Air… Hermione… air…" Harry moaned, and was finally released from the suffocating embrace. "I should slap you silly, for scaring us like that!" the girl continued to scold.

"Hermione! Stop!" Harry shouted. "Look, I had good reason." He turned to the boy. "Ron. How are 'ya, mate?"

"Still a little off. Good to see 'ya." They embraced only briefly.

"Guys," said Harry, "This is Ron, and Hermione. We've been friends since first year. Ron, Hermione. This is John, and Travis."

"Pleasure," said Hermione, shaking hands. She gave both boys the once-over, seeming to nod at both. "Both of you wizards?"

"No, not me," said John, with a weak smile. Ron also shook hands with Harry's new friends, but did it uncertainly. Harry could see some of his personality had been dulled by whatever had attacked him in the 'brain room'.

"Let's get back out to the tractor," said Travis.

"C'mon, this way," said Harry, and the group left the cottage.

"Harry, where are we, anyway?" questioned Hermione.

"Not even I'm sure, really. Somewhere in Ontario."

"It's near a place called Windermere. We're right across from it, actually," said Travis, "Hang on." He climbed up onto the apron of the engine, found a scrap of paper, and scribbled a note out. "Here. You'll need to know that."

"The Fisher cottage may be found at… Oh, Fidelius charm!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yup. Bill set it up," said Harry, with a grin. Said eldest Weasley was busily manipulating a large log onto the rig. "Just about set there, Travis?"

"Hang on!" He gave the various instruments a once-over, then pushed the throttle forward a little, putting the engine in motion.

"Blimey, what is that?" Ron questioned.

"Steam tractor and a saw mill," said Travis. He then opened the throttle all the way, and the machine began to spool up.

"Dad would be in a right state, if he saw this," Ron grinned.

"We'll have to have your parents over," said Harry, "This place reminds me of the Burrow in some ways."

"Okay. Harry. Explain yourself, and I mean it! Leave nothing out," Hermione practically demanded.

While the others worked with the sawmill, Harry related to his oldest friends the plight that was the past four weeks. His fleeing Hogwarts; floo-ing to Diagon Alley and the subsequent visit to Gringotts; his experiences in Muggle London, and his flight to Toronto.

Travis joined the conversation when Harry began to describe his adventures in Toronto, and finally John joined the conversation as they described their foray into another dimension.

"You mean to tell me, you actually travelled to another dimension!?" Hermione exclaimed, excitement dancing in her eyes, "How? And how did you get back?"

"It was some sort of cursed Portkey—"

"Harry! Are you mad?!"

"We didn't know it was, I mean, really, Hermione, I found it in my jumper after I fled Hogwarts. I don't know where it came from, or what it was, but—it was just there. Travis and I needed a Portkey 'now'—being attacked by Death Eaters… had I known what it was, I would have used something else."

"We'll have to show you in a pensieve what happened when we landed, God. All I can say is, talk about 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'," said Travis.

"Well, what did it look like?"

"The Portkey? Wait, I'll get it," said Harry. He quickly retreated to the cottage.

Climbing the stairs, he was rather shocked, to find the floor plan had changed somewhat. "Bloody hell!"

"I gathered Ron and Hermione might be spending the night," said Sirius, appearing from one of the rooms.

"You didn't change the dorm, I hope."

"Expanded it a little, but I left it mostly intact."

"I didn't know you did that well with transfiguration," Harry grinned.

"We weren't always doing pranks, pup… maybe seventy-five percent of the time, but…"

"Right. I missed you so much, Sirius."

"You have no idea how much I missed YOU. Eleven years. Eleven years since the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"And Voldemort came back."

"Yes."

"Here, I only survived because of luck. I saw my parents. A Priori Incantatem, as Dumbledore explained."

"You'll have to tell me all about last year, Harry. I'm sure now you're wanting to get your friends up to date."

"Yeah. Just getting the globe that acted as a Portkey—the item that took us to your world."

Returning to the main floor, Harry found Cameron staring at the fireplace. "What are you doing?"

"Getting attuned to the 'magic', as you call it."

"Oh. I don't know you can, I mean, there are six of us here now that can do magic, and there will probably be more."

"I will adapt. Magic is only another form of energy, is it not?"

"I guess so… I mean, I never thought of it that way. Just… magic… it can do so much, err… show up in so many different ways. I'm just a student, God, I've only known about magic for five years. You'll have to talk to my headmaster, professor Dumbledore. He might have a better perspective on your thoughts than I do," said Harry. The cyborg only nodded. "Actually, come with me, I want to introduce you to my friends."

Harry and Cameron stepped outside, to see Hermione gasp, as Travis summoned more pieces of wood from the wood pile. "You… you'll get yourself expelled doing that!"

"No he won't," answered Harry, "No magic detectors up here—"

"And even if there was," Bill pointed out, "The Fidelius charm would cancel them anyway."

"But…"

"Hermione, we broke the rules most of last year with the DA. So—"

"I say fuck 'em," said Travis, "They have no right penalizing me just because my mom and dad are Muggles. The underage sorcery law—that's all it does."

"Still—"

"The worst they can do is slap me with a fine," Travis continued, "Or, well, I mean, I did get a visit from the Auror office a year ago."

"Hermione, I don't really care anymore. If they want to expel me from school, let them. I'll still learn what I need to, some way or another. I will KILL Voldemort, that's what the prophecy has set me out to do, and I WILL do it," said Harry, with resolve.

"What prophecy?" questioned Ron. Harry sighed, and repeated the contents of the prophecy.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped, as the realization hit, "I'm so sorry—"

"Don't be sorry, Hermione. I know what I have to do, but I need your help, and Ron's help, and… whoever else that… that will stand up with me and tell Voldemort we won't accept his dragon shit anymore."

"You've changed, mate," said Ron.

"Thank you, captain Obvious," Travis snorted, as he adjusted several levers on the tractor. A loud hiss came from under it. "Shit, sorry." He cranked a valve, and the hissing stopped. Harry gave a short grin, then said, "Guys, we had almost thirty people in the DA last year…"

"And you were a brilliant teacher, mate."

"He told me all about that," said Travis, as he again tried opening several valves. This time, there was no loud hiss from the bottom of the tractor, although a stream of water began to pour out a pipe. "Steam injector," answered Travis, from inquisitive stares.

"The point is," Harry continued, "When I left England, I just… I just wanted to get away. Leave the wizard world completely, at least for a while. I wanted time to just—"

"Deal with Sirius' death," Hermione guessed.

"Among other things. I mean, bloody hell, I had just found out something I should have known about since the first day I set foot in Hogwarts. Yet, Dumbledore decided I should be allowed to have a 'normal' childhood. Tell me, what part of normal entails being neglected and mistreated by your relatives?"

"They DID put iron bars on his bedroom window the summer before second year," Ron pointed out. He was suddenly looking rather green. "I need to sit down…"

"Here." Travis gestured with his wand at a stray piece of wood, transforming it into a sturdy chair.

"Thanks, mate."

"Anyone else?"

"Let me," said Bill. He joined the group, and conjured up chairs for everyone. "Conjuration. An advanced form of charms," he explained, at both Cameron and John's inquisitive look.

"Yes, something I need to learn," Harry decided, "It was bloody brilliant to block the killing curse." Bill only nodded, saying, "It's a NEWT level spell, Harry."

"And a Patronus isn't?" Harry challenged.

"What is a Patronus charm anyway?" questioned John.

"Oh," Harry grinned, pointing his wand at an empty space. It took no effort for him to come up with a happy memory—seeing Sirius again—and he commanded, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silvery stag erupted from the tip of his wand, to gallop around for a few seconds. It stepped up to Harry, and seeing no visible threat, it vanished.

"Damn," said John, more than impressed with the ghostly figure.

"Rather ironic, considering my dad's Animagus form was a stag. One of my dad's best friends, who taught Dark Arts Defence in our third year, taught me how to cast it."

"He chased off over a hundred Dementors that spring," said Hermione.

"Holy shit, that's awesome," said Travis, "Harry, it takes a powerful wizard to do something like that."

"Not to mention, summoning his broom from a mile away," Hermione noted.

"Yeah, he told me about that," said Travis.

"And being able to summon his wand to him—"

"No FUCKING way. Harry, you really did that." Travis was astounded.

"Why is that—I mean, it was life or death… the Dementors—"

"Harry. Jesus Christ, man, you truly are an incredible wizard! Not too many people can do wand-less magic either!"

"Is that… what it's called?"

"Yeah. They didn't tell you that?"

"No."

"It's a rare branch of magic," said Bill, "If you were able to summon your wand last summer, that means you have the ability. It's only a matter of training it."

"So he wouldn't need a wand," John guessed.

"Exactly," Bill answered, the wheels already turning in his mind. He already knew Hermione was most likely making a list of her own, but he began laying out ideas of things he would teach Harry.

"Right. Got off track, here. This is the item that acted like a Portkey." Harry pulled the globe out of his pocket. It was still cloudy. "It looks something like the globe that had the prophecy in it. But when I found it originally—it had a picture, or a movie sort of thing, of John."

"Harry, you could have been killed!" Hermione scolded.

"We almost were," Travis chimed in, reaching into one of the cargo pockets of his pants, and pulling out a small figure.

"A Muggle toy?" guessed Hermione.

"No. A cyborg. A machine," answered John, "Cameron…"

"It is a terminator. A machine programmed to infiltrate and assassinate," said Cameron.

"A killing machine? Why? Who would want to create something like that?" questioned Hermione, confused.

"In my world, a computer took over the world in the future. It started sending these machines…" John gestured at the miniaturized cyborg in Travis' hand, "back to… um… my present—to kill me."

"But why?"

"SkyNET sees John as a threat that must be eliminated," said Cameron, "He will lead the future resistance against it."

"Let me get this straight. A Muggle computer is sending machines back in time to kill you," said Hermione.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it."

"And they would have, if Travis and Harry hadn't… um, dropped in as they did."

"This thing was shooting at us the second we showed up," said Travis.

"We didn't know it was a machine until we tried to stun it—err… well, Travis did. So I hit it with a Reducto charm, and froze it."

"Immobilus charm?"

"Yeah. Once Travis realized what it actually was—"

"You treated it like an inanimate object," finished Hermione. Harry nodded, and they related the day and a half spent in John's world. When Harry mentioned Sirius, Hermione all but demanded to see him.

The reunion went quite well, and Harry took that time to also introduce his friends to Lisa, Sarah, and Derek. Lisa was already getting dinner under way, once again with the help of Dobby. "Am I to assume you two will be staying?"

"Of course!" answered Hermione, "Although we did have supper just before we floo'ed over."

"Yes, right. Forgot about the time difference," said Harry, "Maybe we'll have to put a clock over the fireplace to remind us."

"Guess you guys might like a pepper-up potion or two, then," said Travis, "Oh, mom. If you want corn, I'll get the steamer going."

"Yes, please."

"Okay. Everyone here likes corn on the cob?" No nay-sayers, so he continued, "All right. Let me fetch a couple pepper-up potions, and I'll set up the steamer." He disappeared up the stairs.

"Steamer?" questioned Derek.

"Better to just watch what he does," answered Lisa, as she opened several large packs of steaks.

"Dobby, I think we're gonna need another package of steaks. You mind popping out to the store?"

"Right away Miss Lisa!" the elf vanished with a slight pop. Harry only grinned, while Hermione had a sour look on her face. "What?"

"Harry, you know what I think about that," Hermione scolded.

"He's happy to help, Hermione. Besides, I see him as a friend, and if he wants to help, all the better, right?"

"I still don't think we should be taking advantage of them that way."

"I don't think we are. I still have to have a chat with him on the issue, but I do plan on paying him, along with Winky, come to think of it."

"Well…"

"How many families actually PAY their house elves, Hermione. Just… give it a rest, okay?" said Harry. Just then, the elf popped back in, carrying a medium-sized bag.

"How do you pay for groceries?" questioned Sarah. She was helping Lisa to prepare some of the vegetables.

"I gave Dobby some loose coin, and if I need to, I can give him access to my vault," answered Harry.

"Actually," said Travis, "it'll be better if he's got access to mine."

"Fisher… right… Travis, you do need to be careful. You might be fooling the Muggle banking system, but the goblins are… rather suspicious of your dealings," Bill warned.

"What do you mean?"

"Converting a million at once? They're not stupid," said Bill. Travis nodded in understanding. True enough, the goblins were shrewd when it came to business affairs. "So what's the maximum I should change over at once?"

"Keep it small. You know, nothing more than ten-thousand. Large amounts like that, don't do it often. Don't want to see you get in trouble for fraud."

"You mean he could be charged in the wizard world?" questioned John.

"Yes. That could also result in charges from the Muggle authorities too." Bill thought for a moment. "Where is all the Muggle money coming from anyway? Or do I not want to know?"

"Probably best if you didn't," answered Travis, as he headed up the stairs.

He returned only a few seconds later with two vials. "Pepper-up potions," he said, offering said vials to Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks, mate," said Ron, as he downed the offered potion. "Vanilla flavour. A potion that actually doesn't taste like dragon shit."

"What, aren't you guys taught how to at least make the taste of a potion bearable?" questioned Travis, surprised. "Um, let's go outside."

"Remember what I told you about Snape," said Harry, as the teens left the cottage.

"Right. One sec…" Travis opened a small storage box, and gestured with his wand, levitating what looked like a large wash tub. "Harry, mind grabbing the hose?" He gestured at a one-inch hose that was also coiled up. Harry only nodded, and pulled it out, manually. He followed Travis over to the tractor.

"Great," said Travis, setting the container down, "Stick one end of the hose in the hole…" He gestured to a hole in one end. "And I take the other end…" Harry passed him one end of the hose, which he attached to a valve on the tractor. "Now we just need the corn. We won't do that until the steaks are half-done." He thought for a moment. "So it sounds like your potions teacher sucks."

"He's a bloody nightmare," Ron lamented, "He flies into the room, calls us all a bunch of dunderheads, points to the board and says, 'follow the instructions and turn it in at the end of the class'. Then he storms around the room, berating us on how dreadful our skill is, in the meantime praising his precious Slytherins on how skilled they are. He scares the hell out of Neville, I've lost count of how many times he's melted his cauldron!"

"Not to mention the number of house points he's deducted from us, just because he hates us," Harry pointed out, as Travis continued to look after things on the tractor.

"Doesn't sound like he should be teaching," Travis finally said.

"Thing is, Dumbledore says he trusts him implicitly. He's a bloody Death Eater! Shouldn't be around children, let alone Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Well, that's one of the things that will be changing," Harry declared, "I don't know what Snape's agenda is, but my returning to Hogwarts will depend on him being removed from the teaching staff. I won't let him get away with the dragon shit he's been spewing toward me and my class mates." Just then, Lisa appeared at the door to the cottage, and called, "Mr. Weasley, your mother's in the floo for you."

"Which one?" both Bill and Ron said at once.

"Oh. Completely forgot about that," Lisa smiled, "Ron."

"Right," Ron grinned, quickly returning to the cottage.

"Harry, how… what are you planning to do, anyway?" questioned Hermione.

"To make sweeping changes in our world," answered Harry, matter-of-factly, "Like I said already—I mean, you weren't here, but… British wizarding society is just a breeding ground for dark wizards. What happens when we get rid of Voldemort? His Death Eaters will still be around, promoting their master's agenda. Let's face it, the ministry of magic is just…"

"Incapable of dealing with that sort of threat," Travis finished. He had taken to sitting on the apron of the engine, as it continued to steam, the pressure gauge reading close to eighty pounds per square inch.

"Exactly," Harry continued, "I'm going to force our world to change, one way or another."

"But Harry, do you hear what you're proposing?" Hermione challenged, "Our world might not be ready for that kind of change."

"Hermione, if we don't, we'll end up with people like Malfoy running things. I'm bound by a stupid prophecy. I don't want our kids to have the same fight. God, when have I had a chance to be a kid? I don't want that for our generation's kids. It wasn't fair to me, and it won't be fair to them. When does it stop? When we blow ourselves to oblivion?" That comment got a dark look from John.

"What…" began Hermione.

"We think a dark wizard—possibly Voldemort—is behind the creation of SkyNET in John's world," said Travis. Hermione only nodded, as she quickly understood.

"Voldemort did some terrifying things in my world," said Sirius.

"His Death Eaters took over the Canadian Ministry only hours before we left," said Travis, "I mean, we have Death Eaters acting here… we were fleeing from them when we activated the Portkey. But the Canadian ministry is usually pretty quick to deal with something major." Just then, Ron rejoined the group.

"What did mum want," asked Bill.

"Just asking if Hermione and I were staying here."

"Lots of room, I made some adjustments upstairs," said Sirius, with a grin.

"Great, thanks. I don't mind doing it, but it's nice to have a hand now and then," said Travis.

"Err… Travis, you do realize, more of my friends will likely want to visit."

"Sure. I don't have an issue with that. Harry, I don't have a whole lot of friends in the wizard world… at least none that would want to come here. Lots of acquaintances, but no real close friends."

"I'm surprised at that, Travis," said Bill, slyly.

"Simple. I'm an asshole, and a prick. I don't put up with horse shit, and I'm a bit standoff-ish, and well, people don't like that."

"We'll have to lock you in a room with Snape," Harry teased.

"No, mate, he might end up dead," said Ron, darkly. Travis only smirked, saying, "I would probably get in a few good curses beforehand."

"I do have to wonder," said Harry, with a smirk of his own, "How Snape will handle Sirius being 'back from the dead'. I'll be surprised if Dumbledore didn't say anything last night. He DID see him when he spoke to me in the floo." He thought for a moment, then said, "Then again, why am I NOT surprised. This from a man who kept the prophecy from me for five years." That got nods from the other wizards and witch in the group. Harry watched, as Lisa stepped out onto the back deck, and started the barbeque. "Either way, Travis, I don't think you're a prick. Strong opinionated, maybe, but not a prick."

About twenty minutes later, Travis retrieved a box of corn from the cottage, and began tossing the cobs into the tub he had brought out earlier, husks and all. Derek had followed, curious to see how Travis was going to use a steam tractor to steam corn.(2)

"Never seen corn done that way before," said John.

"Oh, it's good. I'll use the steam from the engine. It'll take about twenty minutes or so—if I've timed it right, they'll be ready at about the same time as the steak."

"Sounds like a lot of work just to steam corn," said Derek.

"Well, in the old days, they would put a roast or whatever in the smoke box." Travis gestured to the front of the engine, "in a good, sealed pot. It would cook all day, and be ready for dinner."

"It would be, most practical," Cameron noted, as Travis finally covered the container with a thick cloth. He then climbed onto the engine, and opened a valve to the hose. There was a hiss of steam, of which some began to escape from under the cover. "Okay, about twenty minutes, then."

After a large dinner, the group again moved outside to the fire pit. Travis again had a smirk on his face, and Harry could already guess what he had planned once the adults retreated to the cottage for the night. Still, more important issues did need to be discussed.

"Harry, when do you plan on meeting with the Order?" Hermione pressed.

"I'm thinking tomorrow around lunch time. That would make it around supper time back in England. We'll let Dumbledore, Remus, maybe Tonks through. I'm sure Remus would like to see Sirius again and all."

"He's not been the same since the Department of Mysteries," said Hermione, "His transformation at the beginning of the month was much worse than usual; he was haggard for days after."

"Transformation?" questioned Sarah.

"Should we tell them about his 'furry little problem'?" questioned Harry. Sirius only nodded, and explained, "Remus was bitten by a werewolf when he was a boy."

"You mean, werewolves are real?!" Derek was unsure whether to be amazed or frightened.

"Very. Voldemort is trying to recruit them," said Hermione.

"And… they transform… like the legend?"

"Yes. Although Remus makes sure he's well away from people on the night of a full moon."

"A responsible werewolf… I don't know if I want him around my son," said Sarah, uncomfortably.

"Mom. We haven't even met the guy yet."

"I can quite assure you, he's no danger to anyone, except on the night of a full moon—which won't be until the end of the month."

"I can help set up a place—" Travis began.

"Unnecessary," said Sirius, with a smile, "He's got several places at his disposal already."

"Most likely he'll only be here off and on anyway," Harry mused, "Order business and all."

"Yes, which mostly involves you, Harry," Bill pointed out.

"But that's just the point, Bill! The Order should be taking a more proactive approach to dealing with Voldemort! All they do is sit around and talk about things, waiting for something to happen. Tell me if I'm wrong, of course… but if that's truly what they're doing, what's the bloody point?!" Harry exclaimed, irritated, "It's only AFTER some sort of dragon shit happens that they react to it."

"In some ways you're right, pup," said Sirius, "It was only later we realized what you've just said. Of course by that point it was already too late, and we were too few in numbers to make a difference. I ended up fleeing to a small island in the South Pacific…" A feral grin broke out on the middle-aged wizard's face. "Say, come to think of it…"

"No Death Eaters?"

"Harry. I own the whole island."

"How big is it?" questioned Travis.

"About fifty square miles, maybe."

"Maybe we could have a look sometime," said Harry, "I mean, the Fidelius charm here is nice, but, extra distance, and we could cast a Fidelius there too." Bill nodded, as he and Travis moved close to one another.

"Err… Travis… don't people have to get permission from a foreign ministry before they come through an international floo?" questioned Harry.

"Ah… that would only be the case if it were an international floo. As far as the British ministry believes, your floo here is local," explained Bill.

"Err… isn't that illegal?"

"Only if we get caught."

"Right. Now I KNOW you're related to the twins!" Harry laughed. That got a smirk from Bill, while Travis reached for his pack of cigarettes.

"Well, it's not something I would do just anywhere."

"Right, uh huh… might that have something to do with how close you two are sitting right now?" Harry teased.

"Not that I'll ever tell," Bill answered slyly, "We can do the same thing if we go to Sirius' island."

"I still can't believe you own an island, Padfoot."

"It's been in the family for years."

"Bollocks!" Harry exclaimed, "That would mean Belletrix would know of it!"

"Fidelius, Harry," answered Bill.

"Rather ironic you mention that," said Sirius, "It was you that applied the Fidelius charm to it in the first place, in my world."

"How much do you guys know about firearms?" questioned Derek.

"Muggle weapons? Nothing, really," answered Bill, "Witches and wizards don't see a need for it; our wands can be just as lethal, and that's not even counting the killing curse."

"What happens if you lose your wand though? Or if you're disarmed?" questioned John.

"Then we'd be in trouble," said Harry, darkly.

"Why the question, though? I mean, British wizarding society frowns on the use of Muggle weapons," Hermione pointed out.

"And that's complete horse shit," Travis countered, "Holy fuck, if I have to resort to Muggle tactics, I'm not gonna let 'niceties' get in the way… hell, the enemy won't."

"Well, Voldemort won't ever stoop to Muggle weapons," Sirius noted, "He abhorrers anything Muggle."

"Why?" asked John.

"Because that's part of his heritage. At least what Albus explained to us, Tom Marvolo Riddle is a half-blood—born of a witch and a Muggle. Merope Gaunt, a witch, seduced Tom Riddle, a Muggle, using a love potion. She became pregnant, but died shortly after giving birth, and young Tom was left in an orphanage. Now, of interest, the Gaunt family were the last descendents of the Slytherin bloodline."

"So Tom truly is the heir of Slytherin," Harry said. Sirius nodded. "With that said, Voldemort hates who he is, and anyone else that fits that description."

"Hypocrite, that's all I can say," said Travis, "Can you tell us anything else?"

"Dumbledore visited Tom at the orphanage in London."

"To give him his Hogwarts letter," Harry guessed. Sirius nodded, and continued, "Yes, exactly. Albus regretted that he had not watched Tom more carefully, but what happened of course, cannot be undone. Tom already had the markings of being a hateful, cruel, power-hungry individual, long before he attended Hogwarts."

"What kind of student was he?"

"Probably better to ask Albus about it. He was the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts when Tom was a student. He has a number of memories he can show you."

"So we're back to the Horcruxes."

"Yes. Six of them."(1)

"What's a Horcrux?" questioned Hermione.

"An item that works as a container for a piece of someone's soul," explained Sirius, "A truly evil thing, both on its own, and the act of creating one."

"You mean the locket you showed us the other day," John remembered.

"That would be it."

"Do you know where the others are," questioned Harry. Sirius nodded, and answered, "That will be one of the things we must begin doing, sooner rather than later."

"Agreed. We won't defeat Voldemort sitting around on our arses, waiting for things to happen," said Harry, "It's time we took the fight to him. I'm tired of feeling like I've got a great big bull's eye painted on my chest."

"I could show you how to handle a pistol," John offered, "I mean, you and your friends."

"Sure," said Harry, "I mean, if Voldemort doesn't like Muggle things, then we'll use Muggle things. It would be the ultimate slap in the face."

"No matter what you do, though," said Sirius, "The Horcruxes must all be destroyed before you ever attempt to destroy Voldemort."

"I understand."

"It's cooled off a bit," John noted, "Gonna need my jacket."

"Here," Harry grinned, drawing his wand, "Accio John's jacket and hoodie!" It took a few seconds, but both items floated out the upper window of the cottage, to Harry's outstretched hand.

"Thanks."

"Mr. Show-off," Ron said, stifling a yawn, while John put on his hoodie and jacket. It was the early hours of the following morning, and only the teenagers remained around the fire pit, the fire long since dying down to smouldering embers. Travis and Bill were once again sharing a single, enlarged cushion, while John and Harry were side by side, their cushions perhaps a little closer than they had been the night before.

"Here, how about a few blankets—you'll have to share them, though." Travis also drew his wand, and summoned several old quilts. "You guys'll have to get closer," he smirked at Harry and John.

"Whatever," said John, adjusting his seat.

"You know," said Bill, "We could always just enlarge one of them so you could share, like we are."

"Um, yeah," John snorted. He wasn't fooling anyone though, as Harry only grinned, pulling the provided blanket over them. "Don't think I've ever actually slept outside before."

"I have, lots of times," said John.

"So have I," said Travis, "It's an amazing thing… here… lean back—the cushions will adjust." He demonstrated, and both he and Bill ended up laying out flat on the ground, the cushion becoming more like a large mat. "A great way to watch the stars."

"You like astronomy?" Harry guessed. Travis nodded, saying, "Yeah, I think I did pretty well on my OWL this year."

"Never cared too much for that. It didn't help me plan for the future, that kind of thing, I guess," said John, as he and Harry adjusted their cushions, "Things like chess, shit like that."

"You play chess?" Ron perked up.

"Yeah, since I was small. Strategy, shit like that, right? You play?"

"Of course. We'll play later, I'll have to fetch my chess set."

"Oh Merlin, good luck, mate, you'll need it," Bill smirked.

"He's impossible… God, we've been playing each other since we met in first year… haven't beat him yet."

"Hey guys… look at that." Travis was pointing to a spot in the southern sky. "See it?"

"That's not a star," said Harry, "Stars are supposed to twinkle."

"It's a satellite," said Travis.

"What's that?" questioned Ron. Travis only grinned, saying, "It's a device we've put into earth orbit. The Americans and the Russians started using them back in the sixties and seventies to spy on each other."

"They still do," added John.

"Yeah, they still do… but nowadays, they're more useful. TV's, cell phones, GPS devices, many of those things depend on satellites," Travis explained, as they watched the speck of light make a steady track across the sky from south to north.

"Professor Sinistra always wondered what they were," said Harry.

"You mean to say, Muggles have put things into space?" Ron was astounded.

"Well, we DID walk on the moon in 1969," said John. Ron at this point was doing a very good imitation of a goldfish. "Bollocks!" he finally declared.

"Honest to God, we did," John pressed, "I can prove it!"

"Later, guys," said Harry, wanting to stave off an argument, "Let's just relax." John only nodded, and lay his head back down, staring up at the sky.

Harry was right, of course. It was too late at night—or was it early in the morning—to be arguing. Not to mention, he was quite comfortable, under the blanket Travis had provided. Or perhaps that was also the boy beside him. It was still something that had his mind going in circles. He liked girls, didn't he? Come to think of it, he had never really had the chance to get to know anyone, what, with all the moving around, fleeing the authorities. There were always fleeting friendships and so on that never really lasted, the opportunity to take things further never really presenting itself.

Then, of course, what would his mother and Derek think, if he were to further his relationship with Harry? Would she want nothing to do with him? Then where would he be? After all, just like Harry, he did have a destiny to fill, although he knew that, like Harry's, that was changing too. Just the fact they had fled his own reality, they had changed the future. What was to happen at this point, was anyone's guess. 'So much bull shit,' he thought to himself, rolling over onto his side, facing away from Harry, still feeling the soothing tingling sensation, as his body still drunk greedily from Harry's magic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had taken thirty-two years. Thirty-two years, from the time Cromartie had found the strange energy displacement, and the last known location of the Connors. The machines had been diligent in their research into the how's and why's. They had soon understood it was something like a time displacement device, but something far more complicated.

Now, the very location John, his mother, and his friends had left from, had become a massive research facility. The machines had built around the energy signature, and studied it carefully, making millions of calculations based on the study. It had resulted in an enormous device, of which SkyNET was quite eager to try—if it could be considered 'eager'.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the alley John and his friends arrived at using the Portkey only days earlier, electricity began to arc through the air, as it seemed to develop a charge. The activity intensified, as a globe materialized, scorching the ground, and melting a portion of a nearby dumpster. Two naked figures were crouched within it as it dissipated, and both rose to take in their surroundings.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: Went a little nuts with this chapter, I think. Sorry about length… this is so far the longest chapter I've posted for this one. Heads up, some action coming up next chapter… *smirks*_

_(1) They don't know about Harry being a Horcrux._

_(2) Steamed corn… very yummy, I've had it done this way._


	8. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers

**8: QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

_July 22, 1996_ – _Time Room, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic, London_

"I think we'd better keep an eye on these two," declared Unspeakable Lofan, indicating the newly the latest globe ejected from the 'Alternate Dimension Monitoring Set', as they had finally named it. It was a box that somewhat resembled an antique Muggle radio set, with two long antennae. The small sphere it had ejected, along with a parchment, had reported a time change—much like the others had, but this one also indicated something else. Something not seen before.

"Why?" questioned Blodell, the other Unspeakable who worked the Time Room.

"The string of text is much longer than the others. As if this isn't just a simple time jump."

"Perhaps we should consult with our Canadian friends. They might be able to shed a bit more light on the possible meaning. I would rather not involve the Auror office unless we absolutely have to—oh my…" The two Unspeakables watched in horror, as the two individuals in the globe accosted a group of people, killed them, and stole their clothes.

"You were saying?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So is that all," questioned Bill. He and Travis, along with Cameron, John, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had taken the floo to Baldwin Alley; Travis needed to replenish a number of potion ingredients.

"Nope. C'mon, I'm gonna take you guys into the Kensington market."

"Muggle stores?" guessed Ron.

"Yeah, exactly. Lots of cool stuff." Travis checked his wallet, as he led them back to the Snitch & Bludger hotel.

"What kind of stores?" questioned Hermione.

"Clothes. Second hand stuff, vintage, that sort of thing. I get most of my shit in this area."

"Why would you want to buy something someone has already used?" questioned Cameron, confused.

"Well, some things you just can't get new anymore. Me, I don't like buying new jeans. It's better to get them already broken in, at least that's what I think—shit. Last person I wanted to see here." He nodded toward a group of teens his age, who were approaching quickly.

"Well, well, well," sneered one of them—Harry instantly thought of Malfoy. The boy wasn't a spitting image of him, but the demeanour was virtually identical. A stocky build, icy blue eyes, he reminded Harry of a weasel, for some reason. "If it isn't Fisher… and he's got a few misfit friends this time."

"Fuck off, Bartlett," Travis said, icily.

"Aww, what, not up to having a bit of fun?"

"Not with you. Fuck off."

"Now, now, that's not a way to talk to your betters, Fisher."

"Betters? Sounds like a Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Malfoy? Oh—wait, it can't be… Potter. Yeah, I can see that… the messy hair, scar on the forehead… and… missing since the end of last month… oh dad's gonna need to hear this."

"I don't think so, Bartlett," Travis hissed, producing his wand, "OBLIV—"

"PROTEGO!" Bartlett roared, producing a strong shield, deflecting Travis' cast. "You know better than that, Fisher," he continued, giving a simpering smile, "When have you ever—"

"STUPEFY!" Travis snapped, which Bartlett again easily deflected. It was matched with four curses, unleashed by Bartlett's friends. One of them streaked at John, and Cameron stood in front of it. Surprisingly, the curse did absolutely nothing. This unnerved Bartlett's friends.

"What the hell!?" one exclaimed. Travis took the opportunity to again nail him with a stunner, dropping the attacker. Bartlett only smiled again, thrusting his wand at Harry. "CRUCIO!" Harry only ducked, letting the curse sail into a fruit stand on the opposite side of the street, blasting it into a million pieces, sending apples and oranges flying. Bill responded by casting a curse in a strange tongue, eliciting an almost black beam of energy from his wand. Bartlett and his friends dodged it, seeming to understand the threat. Harry took the opportunity, and nailed Bartlett with a stunner. Ron and Hermione tagged the others.

"Great, guys," said Travis.

"What happens if a wizard loses their wand?" questioned John, kicking at a dropped wand.

"They're as good as powerless. Good thinking," said Travis, reaching down and collecting the stray wand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione disarmed the others.

"We better get going," said Bill, "The ministry will show up any minute." Travis nodded, saying, "Let's obliviate them first. Bartlett's father's a Death Eater."

"Um, Cameron. What's wrong with your chest?" questioned John. Everyone looked, and saw the flesh beginning to disintegrate, as was the clothing covering the spot where she had been cursed.

"Back to the cottage!" Travis snapped, "Link arms!"

As soon as they landed back at the cottage, Bill cast a diagnostic charm on the damage. He shook his head. "I can't tell what it was. These charms are hit and miss when it comes to machines." The damage had now spread to encompass the front of her torso.

"The damage will reach my power cell in three minutes," Cameron informed, "You must remove it or dispose of me in an unpopulated area."

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"It will result in an explosion that will destroy an area a mile in radius," answered the cyborg.

"Shit! Cameron, power off—we'll think of something," said John. Cameron nodded, and went still. "Can you cut with your wand?"

"Yeah, of course," said Travis.

"Cut a circle… like this…" John drew an imaginary circle on the back of Cameron's head. Travis followed with his wand, and John quickly pulled off the skin, to reveal the endoskeleton beneath it. He pulled a small pair of pliers from his pocket, and proceeded to remove her CPU.

"Done?"

"Yeah," answered John, putting the chip in his pocket along with the pliers.

"Okay…" Travis gestured with his wand, and banished the cyborg.

"Where does it go?"

"I don't know, somewhere where it won't hurt anyone."

"Harry? What happened?" Sirius had appeared from the cottage.

"Just… met one of Travis' friends," Harry lied. 'No sense in getting everyone in a state about this,' he thought. Sirius only nodded, and went back inside. Only a moment later, Sarah and Derek appeared. "Where's Cameron?" questioned Sarah. John only pulled the chip out of his pocket.

"She attacked you again," Derek guessed, the glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes.

"No," answered Harry, "She saved John's life. I don't know what they hit 'er with, but it… it started to destroy her body."

"She told us to get rid of it," John finished.

"Sorry, John," said Travis, "I know she was…"

"She wasn't… I didn't like her that way… or…" He only let out a huff, and stalked off. Sarah turned to follow, but Bill shook his head. "Let him be alone."

"What really happened?" she questioned, turning back to the group.

"Exactly as we've explained. Bartlett—"

"Enemy?" questioned Derek. Travis nodded, and continued, "They came up to us just as we were leaving the Snitch & Bludger. He started his shit, and we had to defend ourselves. Like Harry said, Cameron saved John's life. Whatever that curse was, I doubt we could have undone it. The Bartletts are a dark family. They love the dark arts, and are strong supporters of Voldemort over here."

"Inner circle?" questioned Bill.

"I don't know, I wouldn't be surprised. Troy Bartlett is in my year at Nipigon. Now… these…" Travis produced the five wands he had removed from their attackers.

"Snap them," Bill decided, "It'll keep them out of action for a little while. Burn the remnants."

"Good. We'll do that next time we have a bonfire." He took each wand, and snapped them clean in two across his knee. A waft of energy escaped from each one as he did so.

"Harry," said Bill, "I don't think we should be going out without more support from the Order. Bartlett will waste no time reporting you've been seen in Toronto."

Harry nodded his head reluctantly. He knew Bill was right. It would take little time for wizarding Britain to know where he was, and by extension, Voldemort. His 'vacation' was over. "I'm going to find John—alone," he added, seeing Ron and Hermione start to follow.

"What… what am I missing?" questioned Ron, as they watched Harry walk away. Sarah and Derek had retreated back into the cottage, as it had began to drizzle. It had been damp most of the morning, a heavy mist hanging in the air, and overcast skies.

"Ron, don't you SEE?!" said Hermione, "You're still so dense!"

"You see it too," said Travis. Hermione nodded, "Took me a few days to see what was going on between Harry and Cedric."

"They like each other, they just don't see it yet," said Travis.

"Let me guess. John's confused, and Harry's resistant."

"Yeah, that's about the size of it. But I mean, he had the hots for Cameron, too."

"In love with a machine? That's barmy, mate."

"Ron!"

"All right, mate?" questioned Harry. John was standing at the end of the dock, facing the lake.

"I don't know what to think," he answered.

"You've lost a friend."

"Yes—No! I mean…" John pulled the CPU out of his pocket, "She'll… she'll never be the same."

"She saved your life."

"I know. And I don't know. Part of me says I should get rid of it, but the rest—like I somehow need her. And part of me says I shouldn't trust her, she did try to kill me only a few days ago. Too much bullshit!"

"John. Mate. You have some real friends… I hope I'm one of them… she can't ever be that, you know that right?" John only nodded. "It's not worth going half spare over. C'mon, let's go see if Travis has any Butterbeer." Harry discreetly pointed his wand at John's back, and cast a subtle cheering charm. "Besides, I need to talk to Dumbledore and the Order."

John only nodded, and followed Harry back up to the cottage. They found two separate groups had collected; the adults had claimed the table, while the younger group had collected around the fireplace. Both groups cast glances at Harry and John as they entered, but no one said a word, as they went into the refrigerator, and each claimed a Butterbeer.

"Travis," Harry said, "We might need more Butterbeer."

"We'll get it later… don't you have a floo call to make?"

"Yeah. Gonna do that now. Err… Bill, I need a few people added to the floo access list… if it's also okay with you, Travis."

"Long as they don't bring shit here. I think mom would like the cottage to be still standing at the end of the day."

"I don't think that will be an issue, Travis," answered Bill, "Okay, Harry. Whose names do you want to add?"

"Professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall, Remus, your parents… and Tonks."

"What, no Snape?" Bill teased. It looked like Harry had sucked on a lemon. "That greasy git comes within a MILE of the floo, I'll hex him six ways from Sunday," the Boy-Who-Lived vowed. That got another smirk from Bill, as he began adding the names to the access list. "Oh. You can add Fred, George, Charlie, and Ginny as well. You guys are family and all, right?" Bill nodded and smiled, as he continued adding names to the floo.

"Do you know what you're gonna say?" asked Travis.

"I have an idea. I think the biggest point is, I won't be kept in the dark about things. I'm almost sixteen—a year away from being an adult in our world. Whether I have a certain dark lord out for my blood or not, I think I need to start making decisions for myself."

"You know what Albus will say, Harry," said Bill.

"And I'll have an answer to that. Guys, if the Order wants to continue keeping me under their thumb, I'll go at it alone, and there will be some nasty consequences."

Harry knelt in front of the fireplace, and called out, "No. 12 Grimmauld Place!", tossing a pinch of floo powder into the grate. The flames roared red, and Albus' face appeared in them. "Harry, my boy. We were waiting for your call."

"I expected so, sir. Is professor McGonagall there?"

"She is."

"Remus and Tonks?" Albus nodded again. "Great," said Harry, "You and those people may come through. The address is "Travis Fisher's Cottage." Albus nodded yet again, and disappeared from the flames, as Harry stood up, and stepped back. Seconds later, the flames again roared red, and a tall wizard wearing rather bright robes stepped out of the fire. Silvery hair, matching beard that fell to his waist, and piercing blue eyes that twinkled behind half-moon spectacles, as he took in his new surroundings. His eyes at once fell on Harry, then to the teen beside him. He only nodded, as the fire again roared red, and a middle-aged witch stepped through. She wore emerald green robes, her greying hair tied back in a tight bun, face severe, eyes that also quickly scanned the room. She too, gave Harry a once-over.

The flames roared red one last time, and this time a pair stepped out of the flames; a middle-aged man whose face was covered in scars, and a young witch the group had seen before. This time, her hair was purple. The man's eyes fell on Sirius, and he almost went through the roof with excitement. "Sirius!!? How… we saw you die!" he blurted, as the pair met in the middle of the room.

"Yes, you're not the only one asking that question," said Albus, giving Harry a piercing gaze. The twinkle was still present in his eyes, however, blazing fiercely as ever.

"If you give me a chance, I'll tell you. First, sir, my new friends. This is John, Travis, Lisa, Sarah, and Derek," Harry quickly introduced, "Guys, this is Professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall, Remus, and Tonks."

"Oh. And you guys will need this…" Travis quickly scribbled something out on a piece of paper, and handed it to Albus.

"Ah, yes. Fidelius charm. Very good," Albus appraised, as he passed the scrap of paper to Minerva, "You've been staying within its boundaries, I do hope."

"It was only established a couple of days ago, professor," said Bill, "But yes, for the most part, save for a brief trip this morning. We've decided that in the future, we should have at least two Order members with him."

"And what would have you travelling outside the boundaries of the charm, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked, pointedly, "More pressing, how did you come to be here in Canada in the first place? You have no idea—"

"Professors. I will explain. I do have a story to tell, although I don't know if you will like the answers I am about to give."

"You have no idea how much of a fright you gave us."

"Oh, I do. You might like to make yourselves comfortable, this may take a while," said Harry, sitting on the leather couch directly in front of the fireplace. John followed suit, and Harry could see the amusement dancing in the headmaster's eyes. "Sir," said Harry, "I was wondering about something. While I was sharing a pensieve memory with Travis, I noticed you had a strange reaction to Cedric and I during the Yule ball."

"Ah, yes. I was… concerned."

"Concerned about what, professor?" questioned Travis, acidly, "What, you have a problem with gay people?"

"Err… no, Travis, no I don't. however, there are people who most certainly do, much like, I would assume, happens in the Muggle world, does it not?"

"Yeah, it does. Sorry, I just get my back up when people start humming and haw-ing about that stuff."

"You see, it is more complicated than that," said Albus, "I'm sure you are very much aware of how important Harry is."

"Saviour of the wizarding world," John snorted. Minerva pursed her lips at the comment.

"Sir, the things is, it looked like… almost like, you knew what was going to happen to him. You KNEW how much we loved each other!"

"Perhaps… I had a slight idea of what might happen…"

"Bollocks! How could you NOT have known, one of your closest friends was in fact Barty Crouch Junior using Polyjuice potion?! A whole fucking year, we had a Death Eater for a teacher!"

"The ministry would shut Nipigon down if that happened there," said Travis, "Jesus, you put a bunch of kids in danger, professor. I already have a low opinion of you as it is, considering what Harry's shared with me."

"Right. Getting off track here. although I will be asking some very pointed questions when I'm done, and your answers will affect decisions I will be making afterward."

"Harry, I daresay you haven't reached the age where—" Sirius cut Albus off, saying, "But I, on the other hand, AM, Albus. Quite able to stand in and stand up for Harry's interests, which clearly you have not." Harry grinned at this. Oh yes, this was a rather different Sirius Black facing the headmaster. Fugitive or not, he wasn't about to put up with any kind of influence or interference when it came to Harry's interests.

They spent the remainder of the morning and a good part of the afternoon, as Harry painted a picture of the past month, beginning from the time he fled Albus' office. For most, it was a repeat of events, but for the four newcomers, it gave them an idea of where his new friends came from, and more importantly, a perspective of this new Harry Potter.

"Harry. Why did you owl Ginny with your letter?" questioned Remus.

"I knew she had been taken to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She was the only one that had gone to the ministry with me that was accessible. And I would be lying if I didn't have an inkling of feelings for her… she's had a crush on me since my second year."

"Right, yes," said Bill, nodding, a smirk coming to his lips. The eldest of the Weasley children knew all about Ginny's crush on the Boy-Who-Lived.

"She was sorely disappointed when I started seeing Cedric, I think, though."

"And it seems like you might be moving on, pup," said Sirius, giving a smirk of his own. John had, several times during Harry's explanation, put a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Err… no comment," said Harry, "I mean… Cedric still… he still haunts me in so many ways."

"I think it more than shows just how dangerous it can be for you to be out on your own without protection, Harry," noted Albus, looking to Minerva for support. Surprisingly, he did not get it. "I have to disagree, Albus," she said, "I think Mr. Potter has demonstrated on numerous occasions, despite his age, he is more than capable of looking out for himself. Not that I approve of any of your action, taking off as you did, Mr. Potter." She gave Harry a scathing gaze. "Be that as it may, it is time you be included on the decision making regarding your interests."

"Minerva…"

"Don't 'Minerva' me, Albus! I warned you from day one about the Dursleys. I've warned you numerous times over the past five years about Mr. Potter's well being and his safety, and you have taken little or no action to correct such issues."

"Thank you, professor. It's exactly where I'm headed with this conversation. When I first got to Hogwarts, I very quickly saw it as home. Yet, these last two years have been… difficult."

"I'm sorry things have—"

"You don't get to talk yet," Harry said, coldly, "Let me finish… you see, it's the whole point of the issue. If I can't feel safe at Hogwarts, then why should I finish my schooling there?" Minerva let out a gasp at that statement, and even Albus appeared shocked at the suggestion.

"I'm sure professor Bishop would love to have Harry attend Nipigon," noted Travis.

"You wouldn't consider—" began Minerva. Harry nodded, saying, "Actually, I'm very seriously considering it. I mean, a chance at a school where—I'm sure people know me—but at the same time they don't. A place where my potions professor doesn't hate my guts—"

"He doesn't hate you, Harry."

"Prove that he doesn't," Harry shot back, "He practically mind-raped me last year. Rather than help me protect my mind, he only made me more susceptible to Voldemort's attacks. He could've KILLED me, had me attack YOU, had me attack my friends! And where were you all last year, when Umbridge was terrorizing the school? Keeping me at arms' length, you say. No, you avoided me like the plague, when I needed you most! If you truly cared for me, you would have BEEN there, Dumbledore!!" Harry was yelling at this point, shaking in rage.

"Harry, you're gonna break something," warned Travis.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry thundered, "I've had enough of the dragon shit!" A number of items up on the fireplace mantle had started to vibrate, as waves of angry energy poured off the boy.

"Harry…" John hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder. The anger radiating from the boy was making John incredibly uncomfortable, actually mentally questioning whether it was safe for him to be as close to Harry as he was.

Harry took a few deep breaths, to get a grip on his blazing temper. Travis was right, and he really didn't want to actually hurt anyone. Particularly the boy who sat beside him. 'Incredibly brave to stay sitting beside me,' he thought, glancing briefly at John, then refocused on Albus. "Right. Now that I've got that off my chest—and no, I don't really care what your answers are—this is what I require from you, if I am to continue attending Hogwarts…"

"Harry, I can't—"

"Yes, you CAN, Dumbledore! Your titles and influence should allow you to do just about whatever you want—I mean, you seem to have done that with me enough in the past—"

"That is quite enough of that attitude, Mr. Potter!" Albus snapped, producing his wand, "I don't know exactly what has become of the boy who left my office at the end of June, but this is completely unacceptable." He looked at Minerva, who had not followed his lead. In fact, none of the other adults and members of the Order had followed his lead. Quite startlingly, the boy beside Harry had scrambled to his feet, and now pointed some sort of Muggle firearm his way.

"And do tell, what do you believe you might be able to do to me?" Albus questioned.

"Well, John DID manage to kill a Death Eater," Harry smirked, standing. He had produced his wand, and with that, so did Travis, Ron, and Hermione, although she did so reluctantly.

"Albus, I daresay, you may be outnumbered here," Sirius remarked. He had also drawn his wand, but only had it at his side. The others, meanwhile, had their weapons trained on the headmaster.

"I think we've established who's in control here," said Travis, "Harry…"

"Right." Harry nodded. "John, I think you can put that away… anyway…" he continued, as John put his pistol away, "First thing. Severus Snape will resign as potions professor. He shouldn't be within a hundred miles of a child. Especially eleven year olds just coming to Hogwarts for the first time, bloody hell!"

"Harry, you have to be reasonable—"

"Reasonable?!" Harry erupted, "That's ALL I've ever asked of Snape! He's nothing but a jaded git, blaming me for something my fucking FATHER did to him! No, he goes, or I don't come back."

"We are already having a difficult time of it as is, trying to find a Dark Arts Defence professor, Mr. Potter. You realize you will be putting us in a far more awkward position with that request," Minerva noted.

"Too bad. I'm not in the mood to be charitable. On to my second condition. I will not be returning to the Dursleys. Ever. I think Sirius can advocate for me where necessary…"

"As can I," said Lisa, speaking for the first time, "Professor, I'm mortified you would leave a child with such horrible people. My husband dislikes Travis for his ability, which is why he's not here right now. I won't allow him near my son. I think that should spell out what I think of such hatred. What were you trying to do, groom Harry to take Voldemort's place? You were doing a good job of it, from what he's shown me!"

"I think Ms. Fisher has an excellent point there, Albus. We're all very lucky Harry has a strong moral centre, or we could very well be looking at the next Dark Lord," said Sirius.

"It is Harry's capacity to love that has prevented that," noted Albus. That got a snort from both Harry and John at the same time. John then said, "So what, this 'power the Dark Lord knows not' is supposed to be love? You're joking, right?" That got a surprised look from Albus.

"What, you didn't think I'd keep that to myself, did you?" said Harry, "Don't answer, it was a rhetorical question. Of COURSE I shared it with my friends. Just because that bloody prophecy says I have to cast the final curse, doesn't mean I have to go it alone."

"Which brings us to this," said Sirius, pulling a locket out of his pocket. "In my world, we were one away from defeating him."

"When were you going to tell me about the Horcruxes, professor?" Harry asked, pointedly. Albus found himself yet again surprised.

There was no doubt about it, Albus truly cared about Harry. He somewhat viewed him as a grandson. At the same time, however, he saw him as being paramount in the defeat of Voldemort. The boy would, of course, be informed about things, but gradually. To give him a chance to be a child, before the stark reality of being an adult.

Now, it seemed like everything he had been carefully planning had been dumped out all over the floor for all to see. No more would the boy accept just whatever an adult told him; that was plain to see. This Fisher boy had come in, and helped Harry to see through his carefully laid veil of 'protection'.

On top of that, the boy who sat beside him… John, was it? Albus reached out with his mind, and gently pushed into the boy's thoughts and memories. He found himself swamped with unsettling memories; memories that could easily parallel that of Harry's. A boy that was being forced to be a man, faced with a frightening future… one that might happen here? Albus withdrew, noticing the boy was rubbing his forehead. Maybe he had pushed a little too hard. Then he noticed Harry, glaring daggers.

"Strike one, Albus," Harry hissed.

"What… how… what did he do?" questioned John.

"Hey Travis… got an anti-headache potion?"

"Yeah, just a sec…" He took off up the stairs.

"You attacked him," Harry hissed, "Just like Snape. You could've just asked."

"I was only—"

"NO! You wanted information and were too lazy to just ask!"

"He was using legilimency on him?" questioned Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, typical of an 'adult'," Travis snorted, reappearing from the stairwell, "John, here." He passed him a vial, and John drank its contents.

"What… did he do to my son?" Sarah demanded.

"It's what's called legilimency," answered Travis, "We wouldn't have known if he hadn't pushed as much as he did… John being a Muggle and so on."

"Do it again to my son, I'll put a bullet through your skull," Sarah stated, acidly.

"If I don't hex him first," Harry added, "I hope we're being very clear, headmaster. I won't be anyone's plaything, and neither will my friends. Now… I think you've wore out your welcome here today. I need to think about a few things."

Albus only sighed. He was hoping to gain control of things, hopefully convince Harry to return with him to England, back to No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Perhaps, get him to resume his Occlumency lessons with Severus. Instead, the Order members who had floo'ed into the cottage with him had effectively stood with Harry, as he laid down a set of unreasonable demands the headmaster had no way of meeting, at least not without watching all his plans go out the window. 'Then again, that's already happened,' thought the aged wizard. He took one last look at Harry, John, and the remainder of the group, then took a handful of floo powder from the pot beside the fireplace. He stepped in, calling out, "NO. 12, GRIMMAULD PLACE!", and threw the powder at his feet. He vanished in the red flames the roared up around him.

"Holy shit, Harry," Travis finally said, as the flames died out. Harry was still trembling with rage, the angry waves of energy rolling off him.

Minerva and the rest of the Order members Harry had invited gathered off to the side, Minerva having conjured up several comfortable chairs, and discussed the issue amongst themselves. Here and now, a line had been drawn in the sand, and it was clear that, at least for the near future, Harry and Albus would be on opposite sides. That, of course, put the Order of the Phoenix in a precarious position, with Albus being its head.

Finally, Minerva turned back to Harry, who was still seated on the couch in front of the fireplace. She noted how close he and the boy named John were, and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Yet, there were more pressing issues. "Mr. Potter," she began, "What do you plan on doing? You surely realize you are in no shape to confront Voldemort at this point."

"You're absolutely right, professor," answered Harry, clamping down on his anger—it wouldn't do to yell at his head of house, after all, it wasn't her fault. "Get help, training, learn as fast as I can. From whoever I can."

"I'll be taking an extended leave from Gringotts," said Bill, "I can tutor you in some subjects."

"I also plan on making a trip to Knockturn Alley—"

"What?!" Hermione gasped, "Why on earth would you want to go there?"

"If I'm to defeat the dark arts, then I need to know WHAT it is I'm fighting, guys."

"But the dark arts, Harry? No good can come from the dark arts—Voldemort relishes in that sort of thing," Tonks warned, uneasily.

"Yeah, I know he does."

"But… magic is magic, right?" John challenged, "Like, I mean, couldn't you kill someone with the tickling charm or whatever?"

"I suppose," said Tonks, nodding slightly.

"Good thinking, John," said Harry, "I mean, what if a guy is trying to kill himself? You could use the Imperious curse to stop him."

"A bit of an extreme, but I do see the logic," said Hermione, "Still… Harry, the dark arts have corrupted many witches and wizards."

"Which is why I'll be careful… and most likely have an experienced witch or wizard around while I'm studying."

"You need to learn how to apparate," stated Travis, "It'll save your life one day."

"He's not old enough," Tonks challenged. Travis vanished with a loud CRACK to reappear behind her. "Neither am I."

"How… err… right," Tonks sputtered.

"You also need more practice, perhaps," said Minerva, "How long have you been able to apparate?"

"Since I was twelve. A seventh year taught me at Nipigon," Travis explained.

"So that's why he's so noisy… like, Bill doesn't make much noise at all when he does it," said John. Bill nodded and said, "I've had almost ten years' experience."

"Either way, yeah, someone needs to teach me that," Harry decided, "And Occlumency. With what happened last month—I understand now why."

"Not too many people know how to do that, Harry," said Bill, "Only professor Dumbledore and professor Snape, that I'm aware of off the top of my head."

"NO! Anyone but Snape!" Harry practically yelled, "Nothing more than raped my mind, fucking git! He'll never come here. Never."

"I'll ask professor Bishop," Travis offered, "She might know of someone. I can also lend you the book I have. I tried to make sense of it, but… it's over my head, I think."

"I can ask Albus, but no promises, Mr. Potter," said Minerva, "And we will need to know by mid-August whether you plan on returning to Hogwarts in September."

"I'll let you know, professor." He thought for a moment. "Can Muggles learn Occlumency?"

"I don't know," said Bill, "That's something only an Occlumens would know, I'm afraid. Why—you're hoping you can protect John?"

"Yeah. If I can. I don't want a repeat of this morning."

"Well, it's more of a mind art than magic, right?" Travis pointed out, "So I think he probably could."

"Legilimency on the other hand, IS magic, an offensive spell if you really want to look at it," noted Bill, "The way a wizard works is very different than that of a Muggle. So even if he can learn, there's no guarantee it would work."

"Well, I sort of know what it feels like," said John, "It felt like… like a spider was crawling around, and random memories started flooding my head."

"That's actually quite mild," said Harry, "Snape… he just blasts into your mind like a bull in a china shop. Most nights after my lessons, I would be left with a horrible headache. He just shouts at me to clear my mind, and attacks. He didn't explain HOW or the WHY. Just like he does in potions, he assumes we know what we're doing, when half of us DON'T! Like I said before, I've lost count of the number of times Neville's melted his cauldron because he didn't understand something and Snape refused to explain anything!" Harry felt his anger starting to flare up again, with his thoughts so focused on Snape. It was amazing how one man could wind him up so.

He took several minutes to again calm himself down. "Ron, Hermione," he finally said, "If I decide to go to Nipigon, would you guys consider coming along?"

"Harry… I… I don't know what my parents would say to that," answered Hermione.

"Same here, mate. You know what mum's like."

"But you will if you can."

"It appears like your mind is made up," said Minerva.

"No, only planning for the worst. Professor Dumbledore needs to understand, I'm not kidding. I WILL pull out of Hogwarts, and I know what kind of message that will send." Minerva only nodded, for she understood quite well what Harry meant. If Hogwarts wasn't safe for the Boy-Who-Lived, then clearly, it wouldn't be safe for any other student. "I do need to get back to Hogwarts, as I still have things to do."

"Yeah, of course. You're always welcome here, professor," said Harry, "Oh, and you can let Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know, they're welcome to visit us too."

"As are the twins and Ginny," Bill added, as Minerva stepped into the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder. "I need not warn you to be careful, all of you."

"We know, professor," answered Harry.

"Hogwarts, transfiguration office!" Minerva commanded, throwing the floo powder at her feet. She vanished in the red flames that roared up.

"You said you played chess, right?" Ron gestured at John, who nodded. "Great. Be right back, then." Ron stepped into the floo, and returned to Grimmauld Place. He returned less than a minute later with his chess set.

"I should warn 'ya mate, I've never beat him," said Harry, while Ron set up the board.

There was no doubt Ron was good, but John was better. "Checkmate," he declared, and Ron was, for once, stunned.

"Wow. I think he ran circles around 'ya, mate," said Harry, as Ron reset the board.

"Well, chess is all about strategy, right?" said John. Both Ron and Harry nodded. "I've known how to play since I was five or so. Mom made sure of that."

"That's the difference between you and me," said Harry, "At least… there's no hiding who you are and your destiny. With me, everything's been kept from me… I've not been given the chance to learn and prepare."

"That's where we will help, Harry," said Tonks, "There are a number of Order members who won't hesitate."

"What about Dumbledore?" questioned Travis.

"I think that's already been established," said Remus, "If what we are doing here contradicts what he wants, then I will resign from the Order, and I'm sure a number will follow. Harry, did you know that for years, while you were at the Dursleys, I asked Dumbledore if I could visit?"

"No."

"I'm sure you can guess what he said." Harry nodded, and Remus continued, "You were the last link I had back to your parents. I would have given anything to be able to see you."

"Never mind the fact he left an innocent man to rot in Azkaban for twelve years," Harry noted, darkly.

"Yes, next thing we should think about," said Travis, "Maybe start with your 'operation information'." Harry only nodded. Yes, now that he knew where Dumbledore stood, he could proceed. "Hermione, I'll need your help with that…"


	9. The War on Paper

**9: THE WAR ON PAPER**

_HERO OR ZERO?_

_Pettigrew May Not Have Been The Hero We Think He Was_

_Toronto - Since the tragic Halloween night nearly fifteen years ago, the British Wizarding world has been led to believe that Peter Pettigrew truly was a hero, having the nerve to confront Sirius Black, at the time assumed to be the secret keeper of the Fidelius charm cast on the Potters' property (for more details of that fateful night, see page 4). Pettigrew allegedly was killed along with a dozen or more Muggles, when Black allegedly blew up a London street. He was quickly apprehended at the scene._

_New information from a credible source has come to light that disputes the story, and in fact names Pettigrew as the Potters' secret-keeper on that occasion, and in an even more startling revelation, Pettigrew is still very much alive, and in fact a Death Eater, sitting in Voldemort's inner circle. If this is in fact true, it calls into question everything we know about the evening of October 31, 1981._

_A quick query to the British Ministry of Magic yielded no transcript of Mr. Black's trial, and so this reporter must ask, has Mr. Black received a trial at all? It is unfathomable that a potentially innocent man has been locked away for twelve years with no charges laid against his person, and no chance to defend himself against the state. If this is the type of justice being offered by our compatriots across the Atlantic, one has to look at this as only one example, as to why, perhaps, they have the issues they do._

_- Stan Kempler, National Wizards' Standard_

"He wrote that well, I think," said Harry, as he put the copy of the National Wizards' Standard on the table. It was the morning of July 24, and Travis had invited a reporter from the Canadian wizarding newspaper the previous day. "I'll pass this on to Luna, see if her father would run it in the Quibbler as well."

"Right, Harry, the interview they did with you last winter helped loads," Hermione remembered. Harry nodded in agreement. "We can add her to the floo access list, as well as Neville."

"They were with you in the department of mysteries?" Travis guessed. Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"What I don't get, is how that's gonna help clear Mr. Black," said Derek. He had a double-barrel shotgun disassembled on the table, and was busily cleaning the components.

"You know, a 'Scourgify' would clean that instantly, right?" said Travis.

"If he were a wizard, maybe," said Lisa. She stood at the island counter, sipping a cup of tea.

"Anyway," said Travis, "The thing is, this will cause a bunch of controversy, right? This shit will get back to England pretty fast, I'm sure."

"It'll be right embarrassing for Fudge and his lackeys," said Harry, "Time Fudge found out what it feels like to get bad press. They ran my name through the mud all last year… 'The Boy Who Lies', they called me."

"Can't 'ya sue them?" questioned John. He and Ron were locked in another chess match, which he was again clearly winning. Ron had only been able to beat him a few times in the past couple of days.

"God, I don't know," said Harry, "See, there's another point! I've been kept in the dark about so much… I don't have a CLUE about wizard law and such."

"Don't you guys have Habeas Corpus?" questioned Derek.

"Habeas what?" questioned Ron.

"Habeas Corpus," said Hermione, "It's a legal action in the Muggle legal system. It forces the court to examine whether someone is being detained unlawfully."

"Could that apply to Sirius, then?" questioned Harry.

"I don't know. I'm as much in the dark about the wizard legal system as you are, Harry."

"Then maybe we need to find out."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Albus, you might want to see this," said Minerva, as she stepped into the headmaster's office. Albus looked up from a stack of parchment he was dealing with from the ministry, and Minerva placed a copy of the National Wizards' Standard on his desk.

"Well, well. Harry's certainly not wasting any time, now, is he?" said Albus, as he quickly read the article.

"I must ask, Albus, being the head of the Wizengamot, you could have forced a trial for Mr. Black at any time. Why did you not?"

"It just wasn't—"

"If Mr. Potter were to ever hear the sentence you were about to finish…" Minerva's lips became so thin they almost vanished. "You better hope he doesn't aim his pen in your direction."

"By official standards, Sirius is dead," Albus contested, "There won't be a need for—"

"Yes, and you would like it to stay that way, I'm sure," Minerva said icily, "You know Mr. Potter won't allow that. Nor will Mr. Black. I'm warning you, Albus. I somehow have the feeling it won't be a wise thing to be an enemy of either."

"What would you have me do, Minerva? Entertain the whims of a fifteen-year-old?"

"Whatever it takes. We need Mr. Potter as much as he needs us."

"Yes, I would agree on that one," said Albus, "Although I do suspect his change of attitude might be in part from his new friends. I do admire Mr. Connor's courage, there… Daring to confront me with a Muggle weapon and so on."

"You're lucky he didn't decide to attack you. Wizard or not, he could have seriously injured you, if not killed you."

"I very well understand that, Minerva. You should have saw the sort of life that boy has lived. I can see how Harry has connected with him. Mr. Fisher, equally, he's been a bit of a trouble maker."

"Yes, I've seen the file from the Canadian ministry on him. Most of his offences can be written off, though. The Bartlett boy, causing the bulk of the trouble. Does that scenario not remind you of someone?"

"Perhaps, yes."

"Yet another reason, I'm sure, Mr. Potter is considering his options regarding returning to Hogwarts in the fall. Albus, really, I do suggest you rethink your position and your strategy. If not, it might be YOUR dirty laundry Mr. Potter starts to air on the front page of the Prophet. For I do believe, he might be exercising his Slytherin side for a change."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The British ministry was amazingly quiet considering the very pointed accusations levelled in the article from the National Wizards' Standard. Oh yes, they were VERY much aware of it, and the minister of magic was definitely concerned. If such accusations were proven true, it would be damning to his position. Sure, he had not been minister at the time of Black's arrest—that had been Millicent Bagnold—still, if it were proven the ministry had sent an innocent man to Azkaban for twelve years… Cornelius shuddered at the implications.

At just that time, an ominous looking envelope appeared on the minister's desk. He shuddered again, recognizing the seal: the International Confederation of Warlocks. He opened it, hoping and praying it wasn't regarding the article in the Canadian paper. His prayers went unheard.

_Minister Fudge,_

_In response to a request by the Canadian Ministry of Magic, the ICW is launching an inquiry into a potential miscarriage of justice, in the matter of one Sirius Orion Black. Understand, it is a rare occurrence for this body to interfere in the affairs of member nations, but regretfully, many questions are being raised in the international community, with regards to negligence on the part of your ministry, with how it has dealt with the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

_You will expect, at the beginning of August, to receive a visit from an international contingent, who will be reviewing all materials relevant to the Black case, and potentially reviewing information relevant to your ministry's actions with regard to the threat of Voldemort._

_Hope you are well,_

_Judy Borgis, Secretary,_

_International Confederation of Warlocks_

Cornelius stared at the single parchment, then and there realizing his days as minister were seriously numbered. "Weatherby!!" he shouted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, Harry, you weren't kidding around," said Remus, as he stepped out of the floo. It was the following afternoon, and once again, everyone was stuck inside the cottage, as the miserable weather continued.

"What do you mean?" questioned Harry, looking up from the sixth year charms text book he had been reading.

"Have a read." Remus handed Harry the letter. "The ICW sent that to the minister of magic yesterday."

"ICW? What's that?" questioned John. He was watching Travis as he and Bill were busily making a number of potions to replenish the stock, helping out where he could.

"International confederation of warlocks," answered Bill.

"The wizarding version of the United Nations," said Travis.

"What will they do?" questioned John.

"Well, unexpected, but they might be able to force the ministry to give Sirius justice," said Travis, "Thing is, we didn't do that."

"Not to mention, Dumbledore is a member," said Harry.

"Wouldn't matter. At least how I understand it, it's a democratic membership."

"According to this, the Canadian ministry asked for an inquiry," said Remus, "And without any documentation to back up the action, the ministry will have a lot to answer for."

"Could the confederation order the ministry to release Sirius?" Harry sounded hopeful.

"I think so. They would still be doing it 'posthumously', of course, not knowing Sirius is still alive and well."

"It'll be one hell of a prank when he shows himself again," Harry grinned. That got a smirk from the werewolf. "I couldn't agree more on that one, Harry."

"How's the Order responding?"

"Doing very little. They are most certainly aware of it, Albus made sure of that."

"Thing is, they probably won't HAVE to do anything," said Travis, "The ministry will take the lesser of two evils--"

"No matter what, this is a scandal, it'll make the whole ministry look bad. Can't ask for a better response than that," said Bill, "You said you wanted changes, Harry."

"Guess I did… maybe not quite that fast, but… still. I've got that article ready for Luna as well."

"Just do be careful, our world is already on shaky ground as it is," Remus warned, "We are fighting a war."

"Being led by incompetent fools," said Harry, "Fudge dragged my name through the mud all last year, it's time I returned the favour."

"Indeed," Remus agreed, "So… what are you two making, anyway?" he gestured to the large amount of potion ingredients laid out on the table, and the half-dozen simmering cauldrons.

"Replenishing my stores," answered Travis, "A few calming draughts, anti-hangover, a couple batches of veritaserum—"

"Veritaserum?" Remus arched an eyebrow. "You do know that's heavily regulated by the ministry."

"So? Hasn't stopped me before. Same as Polyjuice. Never know when it might come in handy."

"Just as important, I'm helping him to brew the antidote to it," Bill added, "As Travis said—JOHN, NO!!" Too late, John had dropped a dusting of a fine powder to one of the cauldrons he had been watching. Bill thrust his wand at the cauldron, and banished it outside, where it exploded with a brilliant flash.

"Err… what just happened?"

"Ground erumpent horn. Bloody hell, that could have been a disaster," said Bill, shaking his head.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, honest mistake. That stuff's explosive with a capital E. You needed this stuff…" Bill gestured to a separate pile, "Ground billywig stingers for that one."

"What was that?" questioned Sirius, as he and Lisa appeared from the stairs.

"Just an accident," answered Travis, "Everything's under control."

"Mr. Lupin, welcome back," Lisa smiled.

"So this stuff's explosive, huh?"

"Very. The fluid is more potent, but either will do tremendous damage if you're not careful."

"Just a sec…" John left the table, and went upstairs, only to return a minute later with his backpack. He dug into it, and pulled out a textbook.

"Chemistry?" questioned Bill. John nodded. "There's stuff I can make that's explosive too."

"Oooh, chemistry and potions… don't think that would be a very good idea," said Remus.

"Why not?" challenged Travis, "They teach it that way at Nipigon."

"Well, this is what I have in mind…"

By the end of the afternoon, a batch of small vials rested in the centre of the table. Inside of each, was a mixture of kerosene and dish soap. Also contained, was a small vial of erumpent fluid. They had run several experiments, each being explosively successful, resulting in the finished product.

"Only thing is, they just burn. A terminator wouldn't be damaged by it," said John.

"Well, when Albus destroyed one of the Horcruxes in my world… he was attacked by a dark curse from it," said Sirius, "St. Mungo's had to amputate his left hand as a result, or it would've killed him."

"So you can have one of these things attack someone magically when it blows up," John guessed. Bill nodded, and said, "Yeah, we could do something like that. Just a strong burst of magic. Even a simple, concentrated stunner would probably do the trick."

"Nope, tried that. It has to be a charm that would work on an inanimate object," remembered Travis, "Or something that does damage, like the Reducto charm." Just then, the flames roared red, and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace.

"Professor," Harry greeted.

"Good day, Mr. Potter. We have a bit of a problem."

"What's happened?" questioned Remus.

"Death Eaters just attacked the residence of Madam Bones."

"Who's she?" Travis asked.

"Head of the department of magical law enforcement," said Harry, "She asked me a few questions at my trial last year. Is she okay?"

"Yes, for the most part. What we would like, if it would be suitable, is to have her stay here, along with her niece, who you of course know."

"Susan," said Harry, "She was in the DA last year. Travis?"

"Sure. But, I mean, why?"

"Although we could certainly hide them at Grimmauld Place, Belletrix Lestrange was sighted outside this morning, and Albus has elected to vacate the residence."

"You think the Fidelius charm might be compromised," said Remus. Minerva nodded, "Indeed. We're moving the Order's headquarters back to Hogwarts. As far as Madam Bones is concerned, she is a prominent department head, and given the precarious position of the Minister, it's likely her name will come up for nomination."

"Bill. You mind adding their names to the floo?" questioned Travis. Bill only nodded, and quickly made the adjustments to the floo.

"What of Susan's parents?"

"They're unaccounted for, Mr. Potter. The ministry is most certainly looking into it."

"So the war has truly begun," said Travis.

"It appears that way, Mr. Fisher. I will reiterate what was said when last we met, do look after yourselves."

"We will, professor."

"Albus is curious to know, did any of you have anything to do with the action the ICW is taking against the ministry?"

"No," answered Travis, "At least not directly. We had a visit from a reporter from the National Wizards' Standard, but that's all."

"The article that appeared in yesterday's paper."

"That would be the one," Travis smirked, "I take it that's got the ministry running around in circles."

"Very much so. Like I said, the minister's position is most certainly precarious."

"Good. Hope he has fun. It sure as hell wasn't fun for me last year," Harry said, acidly. Minerva pursed her lips, then said, "I'll send Madam Bones and Susan through the floo later this afternoon."

"I'll make some modifications upstairs, then," said Travis, heading to the stairs.

"I, meanwhile, had better return to Grimmauld Place, and collect things of importance," Remus decided, "I'll likely need to use the Shrieking Shack on the full moon."

"I'll see if I can convince Severus to brew some wolfsbane for you," Minerva offered.

"Good luck there… greasy git…" Harry muttered.

"Um… professor. If Madam Bones is head of law enforcement, what's she gonna do when she finds Sirius here?" Travis questioned.

"Simple. She won't," said Harry, "A glamour—"

"Madam Bones is already aware of the fact Sirius is here," Minerva answered, "Although she does wish to hear an explanation of events from him, by no means is she going to arrest him."

"Oh."

Just before dinner was served, Amelia and Susan Bones stepped out of the floo. Travis at once wrote out the secret, while Harry greeted them.

"Hi Harry," said Susan.

"Hi," said Harry, "Sorry it's not under better terms, I guess… Madam Bones…"

"Mr. Potter."

"Welcome," said Travis. "Travis Fisher."

"Thank you for letting us come," said Susan, as they were led to the table. Amelia gave Sirius a pointed look, but pulled up a seat.

"Susan, Madam Bones… my friends John, Travis, Lisa, Derek, and Sarah."

"Welcome," said Lisa, "It's not much, but my son and his friends have made it quite comfortable."

"So it seems," said Amelia, appraising the room, "Who erected the Fidelius charm?"

"I did," said Bill.

"Yes, of course." She gave the curse-breaker an easy smile. "You are taking care, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course."

"I've taken time off to help teach him," said Bill, "Since Dumbledore seems uninterested in doing so himself."

"Yes, I understand there is a bit of a rift between Albus and Mr. Potter. I'm curious as to what has happened," said Amelia, as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"He's kept me in the dark about things far too often, Madam Bones—"

"Amelia will do, if I may call you Harry."

"Great," said Harry, "Point is, when I fled Dumbledore's office at the end of June, I made a few decisions, one of which was that I would have a say in things from here on out. I'm days away from being sixteen, that's a year away from being an adult. Yet, Dumbledore and a few members of the Order seem to think I need to be coddled like an infant."

"Questions I have asked on numerous occasions, Harry. You're absolutely correct in your thinking."

"I never got a chance to thank you, for the little help you were able to give me during my hearing last summer."

"It was the right thing to do," said Amelia, "Even I had to question the motives of the minister. At worst, you should have faced myself and maybe a senior Auror, not the entire Wizengamot. Such a waste of time that was."

"No, it was only Fudge and his toad trying to discredit me."

"Show my aunt your hand, Harry," Susan prodded.

"No, not—" Harry began, but John snatched his hand, and dragged it up to the table. Amelia glanced at it, where the words were clearly etched, 'I must not tell lies'.

"Who did this? Mr. Pot—Harry, you must tell me who did this."

"Professor Umbridge," Harry ground out, giving John a death-glare, "I didn't want…"

"Oh no you don't. I've heard stories about some of the things that woman has done, just nothing to collaborate them."

"Good. I had my own ideas on how to deal with the pink-cardigan-wearing toad… but since you're interested… speak to Dennis Creevy and his brother."

"She used a blood quill on a twelve-year-old student?" Amelia was incensed. "I'll need to use the floo once we're done here, I think." She thought for a moment. "Speaking of the floo… I'm aware we are no longer in England. How is it you've managed to circumvent the standard international protocols with regards to wizards travelling through the floo?"

"That would be my doing," said Bill, "I'm very much aware it's illegal, but there are special circumstances at play, I'm sure you understand." Amelia nodded, saying, "Indeed, and given it is protected by a Fidelius charm, properly warded, and so on, the rules can certainly be bent. I need not say, however, the rules can't always be bent, they are there for a reason." She finished her glass of wine, and promptly refilled it.

"Thing is, we're at war, Amelia," said Remus, "The attack on your residence this afternoon is a clear message; Voldemort made a statement doing so."

"Indeed he has. Emmaline Vance was murdered a couple of weeks ago. Done very close to the Muggle Prime Minister's residence in London. A brutal killing."

"She was part of a group of witches and wizards that picked me up at the Dursleys last summer," said Harry.

"Harry… are you going to restart the DA again when we return to Hogwarts?" questioned Susan.

"I don't know if I'm coming back, Susan. I think my formal education has to wait, for now. I need some very focused training and so on right now. None of which I will receive at Hogwarts."

"Harry, if you do not return to Hogwarts, that will be sending a very ominous message to the parents of other students," Amelia warned. Harry only nodded in understanding. Of course she was right. The thing was, if he were to return, could he get the training and preparation he needed? Not to mention, there was the fact Voldemort was most certainly targeting him. Being at Hogwarts, that would put every student in danger—the LAST thing he wanted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The July 30 edition of the Daily Prophet had another surprise. Harry had been convinced to write an open letter to the paper, as well as the Quibbler. Both papers agreed to publish, although the Daily Prophet wanted a stack of galleons for the full-page he wanted. Luna's father once again easily obliged Harry, remembering the last article he published had resulted in a sell-out twice over. Harry got help from Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Amelia in composing the letter.

_Dear reader,_

_Some of you are familiar with the fight I face, while some of you aren't. I hesitate in writing this, yet, my close friends suggested this, and I see its merits._

_We are at war. If you don't believe that, I point to the recent attacks on Muggle neighbourhoods, along with several attacks on prominent witches and wizards, most recently against the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If they do not fear repercussions from such attacks, I think it is clear we are truly in a state of war in Wizarding Britain. Voldemort is at large, and very much active. I have seen him—and fought him, twice in the past year and a half._

_If we are to truly defeat Voldemort and those who follow him, it is going to take an effort from ALL of us, not just a select few. It is time that we as a community at large, stand up and tell Voldemort we will not stand for his attitude, nor his behaviour. Whether we be Muggle-born, half-bloods, or pure-bloods, we all have a right to coexist and practice magic. It is a gift we have all been given, no matter what our background._

_That also means there has to be some changes to the way our community is governed. No more is it acceptable for a select few to decide and dictate the rule of law, to selectively ignore the law, and so on. When has it been acceptable for the Minister of Magic to accept bribes from certain pure-blood families, so certain laws can be 'temporarily' overlooked? This is the true state of things, dear reader. It can't continue, if we are to defeat Voldemort._

_I want the children of my generation to grow up in a world free of tyranny, free of oppression. In a place where they feel SAFE. To grow up without the burdens that have been placed on my shoulders, and the shoulders of my friends._

_I hope what I have written here has reached at least a few people, and in that case, we are on the track to a better future. If not… then what am I trying to save?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lisa had laid down to relax, and perhaps do a bit of reading before she turned in for the night. The boys were still up and gathered downstairs, their voices still wafting up through the stairwell, and she had to smile. As dangerous a time as they were in, her son seemed to be happier than he had been in five years. His blooming relationship with the eldest Weasley boy, of course, had a lot to do with that. Then, of course, the Potter boy. Another wonderful friend, although it did concern her the threat he also brought. Yet, so did the Bartlett boy, she conceded, no matter what, Voldemort was a threat to her and her son.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, when Dobby popped into the room, bringing a ringing handset, looking curiously at it, then back at her.

"I'll take that, Dobby. It's a telephone." The elf handed her the device, and she pressed a button on it. "Hello?"

"Lisa…" the voice on the other end wheezed.

"Phil? What's wrong?"

"I… there's some strange people in the yard… wizards, I think… they attacked me! Where's Travis?!"

"Are you hidden somewhere safe?"

"Yes… I'm in the barn…"

"I'll get Travis to call the Aurors. Keep yourself hidden." She quickly got up, and went down the stairs. "Travis?"

"Mom? What's wrong?" The kids were gathered in front of the fireplace again.

"Your father's been attacked at the house. Wizards, he thinks. He's hidden himself in the barn for now."

There was no hesitation. As angry as his father made him, he was still his father. "Guys…" With that, four wizards, two witches, and one Muggle linked arms and apparated back to Travis' house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had taken a bit of time, but the machines had at last managed to get a lead as to the Connors' location: a residence in Penetanguishene. While Cromartie continued to work on additional leads, the second machine traveled to Penetanguishene.

It wasted no time subduing the lone occupant and thoroughly questioning him, gaining the appropriate information, then ransacking the house. It quickly found numerous pictures of the rest of the family, and easily identified the young member. No evidence of the Connors, however. It would need to question the other members of the household. It concocted a plausible story, disposed of the man, then picked up the phone.


	10. Course Correction

WARNING: Violence, coarse language, drug use.

**10: COURSE CORRECTION**

The group landed not far from the house. Instinctively wands—and for John, his pistol—were drawn.

"Lights are off," Travis noted.

"Fuck, so wish Cameron was here."

"Why?" questioned Bill.

"She could scan the place."

"Bill and Susan, come with me. We'll check the barn. You guys check the house."

"I'll use the floo and call in the Aurors," Harry offered. Travis nodded, as the group separated.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and John slipped into the house through the patio door.

"Why are we—"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Keep your voices down," Harry whispered, "Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up, casting a glow on the dining room. He suppressed a gasp, as the state of the room was revealed. Everything had been destroyed, quite violently.

"Um guys…" John whispered, "I don't think this was magic."

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Travis… a few days ago… he showed me something at the cottage—"

"What was that?" questioned Ron, glancing at the doorway to the rest of the house.

"I heard it too." Harry pointed his lit wand toward the opening, while Hermione also lit the tip of her wand.

"Guys… we need to go… NOW!" John practically shouted, only a fraction of a second before a spray of bullets shattered the silence. The wall seemed to explode, as everyone hit the floor, and a figure burst through the opening, brandishing an MP-5.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron shouted, from the floor, wand aimed at the attacker. The spell struck, but had no effect. The attacker's response was to spray the room again with gunfire, narrowly missing the teen.

"Ron! It won't work—IMMOBILUS!!" Harry shouted. This time, the attacker dodged the spell, smiling as he did so. John, who had ducked into the corner, opened fire, but only drew the attacker's attention. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Harry snapped, again thrusting his wand at the attacker, as he began to advance on John.

"Harry, what is it?!"

"Terminator," John shouted, as the attacker turned its attention back to Harry.

"It's a machine, right? Harry, Patronus charm!" Hermione shouted, as they were again forced to dodge a volley of gunfire. The machine again turned its attention to John.

The machine was very much aware of the energy being sent its way by the companions to his target. It had easily identified John the second it focused on the boy. It now ignored the energy; for it would only take a second to complete its primary objective. It raised the MP-5, the boy clearly framed in his HUD. Its finger closed on the trigger, as he heard the words, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" bellowed one of the other boys.

John knew he was in trouble. He had emptied the only clip he had into the machine, with absolutely no effect, other than to attract its attention. He should have known better, but perhaps it was the reassurance there were three wizards with him more than capable of taking care of it. Of course, in a twist of fate, it seemed the machine was unfazed by magic. It advanced on him, brandishing its weapon. He was cornered, there was nowhere to go. He heard Harry's cry, perhaps the last he would ever hear, as the machine pulled the trigger.

The room was suddenly bathed in a silvery light, as an enormous stag burst from the end of Harry's wand. It caused the machine to fire erratically, spraying up and to the right. The machine kept firing, an arc of bullets climbing the wall and ceiling.

"REDUCTO!" both Ron and Hermione shouted, and both curses found their mark on the machine, blasting it into a wall.

"Get it!" Harry hissed, directing the stag on the machine. It stampeded across the short distance, and promptly sent it through said wall, into the next room(1).

"Harry?! John! What—" Travis gasped, as he and the others stormed into the room. The hole in the wall, and the silvery Patronus, battering away at someone—or—a terminator? But how?

"It… was a machine…" John managed, clutching his upper chest.

"Lumos!" Travis commanded, kneeling beside John. Harry was still directing his Patronus at the machine.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Hermione commanded, and quickly directed her Patronus, an otter, to join Harry's stag.

"We need a healer right away," Travis said.

"Madam Pomfrey will help," Harry decided.

"I found dad… this… he… it killed him…"

"It lured us here… it… it used you… to get to me," John wheezed, and coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Shit," Travis swore, at last getting a good look at the damage. The machine had managed to put three bullets into John's upper body and right arm, just as Harry's Patronus had materialized. His arm was hanging limp, a splotch of blood soaking through the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'll get a message to Dumbledore," said Bill, summoning a Patronus of his own. It did not take form, but vanished only a second later. "He'll get Madam Pomfrey."

"Won't do any good unless you add her to the floo," said Travis.

"Which is why we're leaving. Gather around," said Travis.

"What about that?" Ron gestured to the machine that had by now lost most of its skin.

"That?" Travis gestured with his wand and summoned it, quickly miniaturized it, and stuffed it into a pocket. "Let's go."

Landing back at the cottage, they found it busy with concerned witches and wizards.

"What the hell were you thinking?" was Sarah's immediate reaction, but she immediately grew concerned, seeing the injuries.

"I'll add Madam Pomfrey to the floo," said Bill, and disappeared inside.

"What happened, Harry?" questioned Albus. Clearly, he had been woken up, for he had not even bothered to change out of his bedclothes.

"Sorry sir," said Travis, "We…"

"We were hoodwinked by a bloody machine!" Ron swore, glancing uncomfortably at John, then back at Travis.

"That's what they do, Mr. Weasley," said Sarah, robotically, kneeling beside her son, "That's all they do."

"My dad… it killed my dad… we found him in the barn," Travis said, the last bit coming out barely above a whisper.

"Was anyone else hurt?" questioned Albus, seeming to look Harry over before anyone else.

"No, it just… it only targeted John," said Harry, also kneeling beside John.

"You can help him?" questioned Sarah, looking up at Albus. He only nodded with a smile, saying, "Our medi-witch will be able to make him good as new. Ah, and that would be her." He gestured to the door of the cottage, just as Madam Pomfrey stepped out.

"Mr. Potter… don't tell me—oh dear," she said, quickly zeroing in on who the patient actually was. "Attacked by Muggle firearms?" John only nodded, as it was at this time difficult to speak.

"Right then." Madam Pomfrey drew her wand, and levitated the boy. "Where is his room?"

"This way," Harry said, scrambling to his feet.

Madam Pomfrey quickly laid John on his bed, and with a swish of her wand, banished his shirt. Two bullets had lodged in his upper chest, while a third had shattered the bones in his upper arm. "I'll need Skele-Gro for those," she gestured at his arm. "I will need the assistance of Severus for this, I'm afraid."

"NO!" Harry practically shouted, "He can't EVER come here!"

"Harry…"

"I said NO! AND I FUCKING MEAN IT!"

"Mr. Potter, it's either that, or your friend here will need to be moved to Hogwarts or St. Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey declared, running several more diagnostic charms over the boy. "Who are you, dear?"

"John. John Baum." He managed.

"I'm his mother, Sarah." Madam Pomfrey nodded at her, then turned back to John. "Well, Mr. Baum. I do have a few potions you will need to at least stabilize you." John only nodded, and Madam Pomfrey drew out several small vials. "All of these, one of which will make you sleep."

"I don't want…"

"John. Trust her, she's patched me up enough times," said Harry, drawing up a chair. John nodded, and reluctantly accepted the potions. He quickly downed each of them, grimacing with all but one of them. "Tastes like shit."

"It's medicine, what do you expect?" Travis said, trying to keep it light, although in reality, he was shaking inside. He too, drew up a chair from his desk.

"What happened?" questioned Remus.

"This." Travis pulled the miniaturized terminator from his pocket.

"We went into the dining room at Travis' house… and it ambushed us from the hallway," said Harry, just barely keeping his voice even. It was one thing to be attacked by Death Eaters. Now, on several occasions, he had been attacked by an artificially intelligent machine.

"This thing," Harry said, "It… it was resistant to magic this time. We tried the tactic we used last time, and it just… I swear it just grinned at us, as if it KNEW what we were doing!"

"Of course it did." Everyone turned to see Derek standing in the doorway. "That's what they do. They learn, they adapt."

"Thing is, HOW? We only encountered one at a time—"

"Cromartie," said Sarah, "It must've… waited… found out where we went… and waited."

"They can do that?" questioned Hermione.

"That's what they do."

"So SkyNET has adapted to us, then," Harry guessed.

"But no they haven't, Harry. You disabled it with your Patronus," Hermione pointed out.

"Thing is, last time we didn't need something that strong. No, they're more resistant." He gestured to the miniaturized machine.

"Would you oblige an old man's curiosity?" questioned Albus. Travis nodded, gestured at the machine with his wand, and re-enlarged it.

"Amazing," said the aged wizard, poking the metal skeleton, from which most of the flesh had been blasted away. "This thing attacked you?"

"Yes!" Harry said, irritated, "Bloody hell, it would have killed us!"

"It killed my dad," Travis repeated, "I… I didn't get along with him… but…" He shook his head, as he looked back to the bed. John was then sleeping, while Madam Pomfrey worked to clean the wounds.

"Harry, you do need to make a decision," said Albus, gesturing again to John. "Either way, professor Snape must be involved."

"Harry, we've got ready access to most things here—I can bring the rest of the potion lab from home—if that thing didn't destroy it—it's safer here," Travis pointed out.

"It's best if you go back to the house with several Order members this time," said Remus, cautiously.

"No, that won't be necessary," said Harry, "It wasn't Death Eaters anyway."

"And what if it was, Harry?" Sirius pointed out. He was also standing by the door, opposite Derek. "What would we have done then? Do you have any idea how absolutely ludicrous your actions were?"

"I did go with them, Sirius," Bill reminded.

"Yes, thank Merlin you did, but I still point out, it was ill thought out for you to go off half-cocked like that. Next time, consult with us before going off like that. I think the state of your friend here is more than enough of a reminder."

Harry bowed his head. He knew Sirius was right. It was as if he were hearing a ghost. It was exactly the same thing he had done only weeks before, dragging his friends off to the Ministry of Magic. That had indeed got someone killed. It hit him like a herd of stampeding hippogriffs. He could have lost John. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, his eyes getting shiny with tears that threatened to fall.

"NO! Harry, it's not your fault, it's mine! I should have thought before we took off like that!" Travis got up, swooped around the bed, and wrapped Harry in a hug. "DON'T blame yourself, you only went along with us, man!" He looked up at Bill. "Add professor Snape to the floo."

"NO!" Harry shouted again.

"Harry, John needs potions to get better, right?" said Travis. Harry nodded. "Madam Pomfrey. Why do you need professor Snape?"

"He is a Muggle, correct?" Madam Pomfrey gestured at John. Harry nodded.

"I've had issues with standard Skele-Gro working on Muggles. Severus will be able to come up with something that's a little more readily accepted," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Fine. Let Snape through," Harry sighed.

"Let's get one thing straight," Travis vowed, "I won't take any bullshit from him. If he causes any trouble here, so help me, I'll curse him to hell and back."

"I can assure you, he won't be an issue," Albus promised. That got a dark look from Harry, who said, "Just… let him do what he's got to do, and get out."

"Harry, you do still need to learn Occlumency…"

"Not right now, and absolutely NOT from him," Harry answered, giving Albus another dark look. Bill, meanwhile, left the room, and Albus dispatched his Patronus. "Great. Not only will he be a git, but cranky as well." Harry gestured at the clock. 11:50 pm, it read.

"But Harry, he's ALWAYS cranky," Ron pointed out. He had stretched out on his own bed.

"Harry, here." Travis summoned a vial from the shelf full of potions, and passed it to him. "Calming draught. Anyone else?"

"Please," said Hermione. Travis summoned another vial.

"I must say, that's quite a collection of potions you have, Mr. Fisher," said Albus, noticing for the first time.

"Yeah, I don't do too badly with potions and chemistry. I see it sort of like cooking," answered Travis. Madam Pomfrey had stopped checking John over, and gave the collection a once-over.

"I don't have much in terms of major healing potions there," said Travis, "Minor healing salves and so on, but anything serious, I call a healer."

"Indeed, wise to leave it to those who know what they're doing," Madam Pomfrey agreed, turning her attention back to her sleeping patient. At this point there was not much else she could do, having already administered several healing potions, and banished the shattered bones from John's arm. She had quickly deduced it would be easier to re-grow them than to mend them.

A few minutes later—ironically, as the clock read 12:01 am, Bill returned, with a wizard in dark robes following. Harry groaned, as the potions master stepped into the room, sneering at everyone.

"What in blazes was so urgent I was dragged out of my warm bed at this hour?" he demanded.

"My apologies, Severus, but we do have the need for a special batch of Skele-Gro," said Albus.

"Surely, this could have waited until the sun rose."

"He's a Muggle," said Madam Pomfrey.

"I see." Severus rounded in on the boy, producing his wand, and sneering at Harry all the while.

"Pepper up potion, professor?" offered Travis. Sure, he had a low opinion of the professor, yet, he would attempt to be civil. Severus nodded, and Travis summoned one of the vials. "Fresh batch made a couple days ago." Severus inclined his head, and downed the potion. A moment of surprise seemed to reflect in his dark eyes, before the blank mask resettled itself on the potions professor's face. "What year are you in?"

"Sixth, sir," answered Travis. Severus only nodded, and turned back to the current concern, being John.

"Professor, would you like a cup of coffee, perhaps?" offered Lisa. She had been relatively quiet since the group had returned. Severus only nodded, and Lisa slipped from the room.

"I'll need to return to Hogwarts for my potions stores. You stock a potions lab, I assume."

"Yes sir," answered Travis, "I'll need to go back to the house. Harry, you mind giving me a hand?"

"I want…" Harry began, looking back at John.

"There's nothing you can do right now, Harry, and I really need a hand with things. 'sides, I don't think it's safe at the house anymore anyway. There's stuff that I need to bring here."

"Fine."

"I'll leave you, then, Harry," said Albus, "And by the way, Happy birthday, Harry." Harry looked up at the clock, and let out a sigh. He had been sixteen for just over three minutes.

"Sir," said Travis. He scribbled out a note on a piece of paper. "You'll need to know that."

"Indeed." Severus quickly read the note, then incinerated it with a gesture from his wand.

"You guys always burn stuff like that?" Derek asked.

"Anyone can read it," said Travis, "So it's best to destroy the note immediately after it's read." Derek only nodded in understanding. As concerned as he was for John, he still kept his distance.

"Harry… coming?"

They spent the minimum amount of time at Travis' house in Penetanguishene, although once again backed by several adult wizards. It also involved retrieving a stack of letters from the ministry. He groaned seeing those. "I'll take care of them when we get back to the cottage. A benefit of the Fidelius charm."

"What do you need?"

"Well, just about everything," answered Travis, as he started gesturing at things with his wand. "What, don't you know how to use the packing charm?"

"Impressive," said Remus, watching as numerous items seemed to fold themselves, and fly into several trunks. Other things seemed to shrink before vanishing into said trunks.

"Oh, careful with those," Travis warned, as Harry was about to miniaturize one of the boxes, "Potions ingredients."

"Right."

Ten minutes later, the small contingent returned to the cottage. They went back up to the dorm, where Travis at once began magically cutting a hole in the wall.

"What… why are you putting a hole in the wall?" inquired Derek.

"Making another room," said Travis, as he poured more energy into the spell, "Just watch."

"I've watched professor McGonagall do some wicked things, but… never seen a room made before."

"Magical expansion. You've seen magically expanded rooms before, right? This is how it's done. The more experienced a witch or wizard is, the longer it stays intact. Some can make permanent transfigurations."

"What happens if it decides to change back while you're in there?" questioned Derek.

"Um… bad things. Very bad things. Which is why I periodically check things to make sure it's still holding, and if I need to, I renew it," Travis explained, as he continued to shape the new room.

"Better hurry it, Snape doesn't like to be kept waiting," Harry warned.

"Just about there… okay, done." He then began unpacking a number of items, setting up several tables with supplies.

"No window?" Derek said.

"Nope. It's better to brew potions in a dim place, some things don't react well to the light and shit like that."

"Indeed." They turned to see Severus striding into the room, with several bags. "You should take notes, Potter," he sneered.

"Sir, please."

"Professor, look. Just, I don't know what you have against Harry, but that's not the problem here. We need your help," said Travis. Severus sneered again, but looked in the room Travis had created. "Most fitting."

"I score mostly 'E's in potions, sir." That got another nod from Severus, as he began unpacking the various items he had brought with him. "Anything I can do?"

"I strongly doubt—"

"He can brew veritaserum," Bill pointed out. Severus arched an eyebrow. "Indeed? Tell me, where would you find a Bezoar?"

"In a goat's stomach, sir. It will save you against most poisons," answered Travis. Severus sneered, then said, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're from the same plant, sir, although I know it as aconite. We have a slightly more potent offshoot of it here in North America. It's a very poisonous plant if ingested." Severus nodded, momentarily impressed by the additional commentary. "Asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots, and sopophorous bean."

"The draught of living death, sir," Travis responded, "I find if you crush the sopophorous bean with the flat edge of the blade, it makes for a better potion. A person who drinks it would pretty much look like they're dead."

"If you were in my potions class, I would have to assign points, I think."

"Thanks, I think. Look, let's just get to work," Travis prompted. Severus only nodded, and began setting up a cauldron.

Harry, meanwhile, retreated to his seat beside John's bed, still very much concerned for his friend. The machine that had caused all the chaos less than an hour prior had been bound in heavy magical bindings, and shoved into a corner, along with the first terminator they had encountered. With the events of that evening, the machines now presented a much bigger threat to the wizard world than first thought.

"Harry, what if the machines are becoming resistant to magic," questioned Derek. He had at last pulled up a chair beside Sarah at the foot of John's bed, and several long hours had passed since the incident.

"I don't think that will happen," answered Harry, "It's a Muggle machine. There's always magic that can do damage to it."

"What did you do to it this time?" questioned Sarah.

"Patronus charm. It uses a lot of magical energy—Hermione was brilliant thinking of that one. The machine started going haywire when I cast it. Then Ron and Hermione hit it with two blasting curses."

"Jesus, looks like that blew all the skin off." Derek nodded toward the severely damaged machine.

"No, that was my Patronus."

"Damn."

"I wasn't sure if it could, but…"

"But Harry, you ARE a powerful wizard," Hermione pointed out. She had stretched out on Bill's bed—he wasn't using it that much these days—in fact, at the moment, he was helping Severus and Travis make potions.

"I still didn't know if it would work—I mean, honestly, I thought it only worked against Dementors and Lethifolds."

"The thing is, you saved my son," said Sarah.

"It wouldn't have been necessary, if we were more careful, though!" Harry lamented, "It was the department of mysteries all over again!"

"No, if anyone's to blame, it was me," said Travis, stepping into the room. "All I could think of, was that dad was in danger. I thought if there was enough of us, we could deal with them. Didn't count on a fucking terminator."

"John noticed something was off practically as soon as we stepped into the dining room. He said it wasn't magic that caused the damage," said Harry, "Then we were just attacked. It opened fire on us."

"Do tell, exactly WHAT is that," Severus questioned, gesturing toward the incapacitated machines in the corner.

"They're terminators," answered Sarah, "Machines sent from the future to attack me and my son."

"A Muggle machine?" Severus sneered.

"Yes."

"Sir, please," Harry pleaded, "They are just as much of a threat to us as they are Muggles!"

"I strongly doubt that, Potter."

"Voldemort CAUSES them!" Harry shouted, "He'll destroy the world, JUST like he does in theirs!"

"The Dark Lord, meddling with Muggle machines?" Severus deadpanned, "VERY unlikely."

"Sir, Harry's telling the truth," said Travis, "I've seen several pensieve memories from Derek—" he gestured to Derek, continuing, "They destroyed every Muggle population centre on the planet, then started rounding up the survivors. John—" he indicated the sleeping patient, "Leads a few survivors against them. That's why he's important."

"So the machines keep sending these things back to kill us," Sarah finished.

"Sir, you understand, if there aren't enough of us left, we will die of extinction," Travis pointed out, "The shit that John and his family have told me, we were on the brink—ALL of us, not just Muggles."

Severus pondered this information, as he looked over the two machines. One was completely intact, while the other was only a skeleton. Could it really be true, that the Dark Lord would cause this? It was well known, the Dark Lord despised Muggles in every way, shape, and form. So it wouldn't be a far stretch of the imagination for him to come up with such a concept. Then again, perhaps it wasn't the Dark Lord who came up with the idea, but a Death Eater or sympathiser. The Dark Lord would reward someone quite handily for laying out such a plan. 'No,' Severus thought, 'Most definitely possible. If the Dark Lord wins, there won't BE a world left.'

He glanced over at Harry, noting how close he was sitting to John's bed. 'Ah, seen that before,' he thought, 'The brat's found love again.' He knew how important Harry was, yet, he still could not separate him from his father. There was just too much hate for James. It simply blinded him to the fact this was also Lily's son, and made it near impossible for him to be anything other than cold and just plain nasty.

His thought moved on to this new friend Harry had met. Travis, was it? The boy was no 'O' student, but he certainly knew what he was doing in a potions lab. He knew he would have difficulty not accepting him into his NEWT level class (Severus never accepted anyone without an 'Outstanding' on their potions OWL), had he been a student at Hogwarts.

He had met the potions professor from Nipigon on several occasions. Tim Dorsett didn't have his master papers yet, but was one exam away. He was most definitely qualified to teach the subject.

A slight POP brought him out of his thoughts. "Dobby is wondering if any of yous would like a snack."

"That would be great," said Harry. That got nods from the others still awake.

"Dobby will be right back!" The elf vanished with another POP.

"Since you have one annoying elf, how about taking the other as well," Severus sneered.

"Who—Winky?" Harry guessed. Severus sneered again. "Forgot about her."

"Harry, why don't you bond with them?" That got a sour look from Hermione. "They obviously get along with you."

"I don't know how."

"Of course he wouldn't," Severus drawled, "He's—"

"It would have helped if people had informed me, rather than ASSUME I bloody know everything!" Harry shouted, "You're one of the WORST at that, sir! You asked me some of the same fucking questions in FIRST YEAR! First bloody class we had with you!"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, for your language, and disrespecting a teacher, Potter."

"You can't!" Hermione blurted, "We're out of school for the summer!"

"And an additional twenty points for being an insufferable know-it-all, Miss Granger. You will find your house minus seventy points at the welcome feast in September, I believe," Severus deadpanned.

"I haven't decided whether I'll be returning or not," Harry snapped, "Your ATTITUDE toward ME is ONE of those reasons!"

"That'll be another ten points, for being rude to a professor."

"Rude?! No, sir, you've been nothing but a snarky, greasy, prat toward me since the first day we've met! I've had just about ENOUGH of your shit! I'm not your whelp, your kicking dog, or anything ELSE that might fit that description!" Harry erupted, leaping to his feet. Severus reacted by drawing his wand. "That will be quite—"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Travis shouted, and Severus was sent flying across the room, his wand clattering over into the corner by the bound machines.

"Bloody hell, Travis!" Ron swore. Hermione's jaw seemed to hit the floor, at what Travis had just done.

"I curse first, ask questions later. I'll say this once, and only once," Travis hissed, "Harry's my friend. This is my house. Check your shit at the door, or get out."

Severus and Travis glared at each other for what seemed like a minute. Severus had to admit to himself, Travis' curse had a load of power in it. This was not a boy to mess around with. Even his godson couldn't put out that kind of power with his disarming curse.

At that time, Dobby popped back into the room, bringing a tray of snacks, and bottles of Butterbeer. He glanced over at where Travis and Severus were, but seemed to ignore them, setting up a small table, and placing said tray upon it.

"Is there anything else yous be needing?"

"No, that's great, Dobby," said Harry. The elf popped away.

"Professor, I think the Skele-Gro should be ready," said Bill. He had been standing in the entrance to the potions lab.

"Indeed," said Severus. Travis offered him a hand, but he only sneered and got to his feet on his own.

"I mean it," Travis vowed, "No more bullshit." Severus scowled, retrieved his wand, and stormed back into the lab.

"And he's always like this?" questioned Derek, "The man's got one hell of a chip on his shoulder."

"Yeah, you can say that again," said Harry.

"An asshole, more like it," said Sarah, taking a bottle of Butterbeer. Harry nodded, saying, "He's been like that since the day I met him. My dad teased him a lot when they went to Hogwarts together."

"So he blames you for what your father did?"

"Yeah, something like that. I mean, my dad was a prat sometimes, but what right does he have to blame me for that? The questions he asked you earlier, Travis… he asked me those same questions the first class I ever had with him. Those are NEWT level potions, how the HELL was I supposed to know that? How's THAT preparing me to face Voldemort?! I shouldn't have agreed to let him come here!"

"Thing is, what's done is done, Harry. No sense in beating a dead horse," said Travis, taking a swig of his Butterbeer. He also grabbed a handful of chips.

"But he's still doing it! That's the whole point, why I don't want to go back to Hogwarts!"

"You would truly be doing me a favour," Severus drawled, reappearing from the lab, bringing two vials, "If Granger and Weasley would follow, all the better."

"What right do you have, using that kind of attitude toward your students?" Sarah questioned, pointedly.

"All the right in the world," Severus sneered, "If a student can't handle the way I teach… then perhaps… they might want to study else… where." He glared at Harry as he finished.

"Just drop it," Travis hissed, "Fucking Christ! Just both of you shut it!" Severus glared at the teen, then went to the bed. "Move." It was Harry's turn to glare, as he got up. Of course, Severus could have administered the potions from the opposite side of the bed, but he would have missed an opportunity to further provoke Harry.

As Severus administered the Skele-Gro, Albus again entered, along with Madam Pomfrey. "How is the patient doing?" she inquired.

"Just administering the Skele-Gro now," Severus informed, "There is enough for three more doses."

"Thank you, Severus, I think I can handle it from here," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Good, I may then return to Hogwarts. I daresay, I wish not to return," Severus scowled.

"I do need you to stay a moment," said Albus, "We do need to discuss your continuing to give Harry lessons in Occlumency."

"Over my dead body," Harry vowed.

"I think that answers that," said Severus.

"Harry, it's important you learn—"

"Professor, you know we hate each other, and that's just not gonna change. Get someone else!"

"Harry, what if we all learned it?" Travis suggested, "I mean, Voldemort will target me just as much as he will you, right?"

"There is no way—"

"Severus, I think that might be an excellent idea. Perhaps, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley should also sit in on those lessons as well."

"Lovely, as if I don't have to deal with these dunderheads ten months of the year as it is."

"Fine. I'll agree to that, then. John, too," said Harry.

"I strongly doubt a Muggle will understand the intricacies of occluding the mind," Severus drawled, "But we will see, then."

"Not today," said Harry, firmly.

"No, it won't be today. God forbid, we wouldn't want to disrupt the golden boy's birthday."

"Look, the day's already FUCKED as it is, but if I'm gonna have my mind raped, I would like to prepare for it," said Harry.

"Another twenty points, I think, for your language, Potter."

"Fuck you."

"Another twenty points. We can go on all night, Potter."

SMASH! Several windows exploded, as did several jars sitting on Travis' desk. The room was actually vibrating, from the angry energy radiating from Harry. Harry only glared at the potions professor, and stormed out of the room, at which the room stopped shaking.

"Jesus Christ, is it really TOO much to ask, for you to try and be civil? Or is your mind really that small, professor?" Travis snarled, "One of these days, he's gonna kill you, and trust me, he CAN. The shit he's shared with me, I'm surprised he hasn't gone off on someone."

"One of the reasons he must be protected and watched, Mr. Fisher," noted Albus. That got a feral look from Travis. "No, professor, he needs to be loved, cared for… and most importantly, he needs someone to help him deal with his anger. Sure, he's got a ton of love, but equally, he's pissed right now. I know it because I've been there. Continuously provoking him, he's gonna go off one day, and punch a one way ticket to Azkaban."

"He's right, Albus," said Bill, "Keeping him in the dark has done nothing to prepare him. Any kid in the position he's in… would react the same way. Why do you think he's run off?"

"So you would allow him to bask in his fame and glory?" Severus sneered.

"No, but he did have a right to know who he is. Hell, I knew who he was the first day I started at Nipigon. You should have been helping him, not keeping him back."

"You mean we should be coddling him?"

"NO! Holy shit, you're dumb, man. That's exactly what's being done now! NO, I mean, explaining shit to him. Teaching the more advanced stuff… I mean, professor Dumbledore, you're one of the most powerful wizards in the world… so why aren't you sharing what you know with him? Professor Snape. Again, you should be teaching him the advanced stuff—and drop your fucking attitude with him. That just pisses him off, and like I said, he's already got some sharp knives lined up for his relatives, I'm sure."

"I'm not afraid of an over-emotional teenager with an axe to grind."

"Oh, trust me, Snape. You saw what he just did. I would hate to be the one he focuses that kind of raw power on. He made my dad piss himself first time he met him. Didn't use a single spell or curse. Just his radiating power alone."

Albus only nodded at this information. Everything he had known about Harry up to this point, was clearly wrong. Sure, the aged wizard had some sort of insight into the kind of power the boy had. Yet, here and now, he had witnessed in black and white, a minor bout of accidental magic. No, the current plan he had would no longer work. Harry was extraordinarily powerful. Locking him away and keeping him in the dark about things was no longer appropriate.

"I do believe, Travis is right, Severus," Albus finally said, "We will need to have a meeting with the Order, I believe." He gestured with his wand, and a ghostly bird wafted from its tip.

"We're meeting back at Hogwarts?" questioned Bill. Albus nodded. "I'll collect those downstairs and we'll head over through the floo."

"Just to be clear," said Travis, "No more secrets from Harry."

"I promise you, there won't. I plan on bringing all of you into the Order, I believe that would be the best course of action immediately."

"If you stick to that promise, that will be the best birthday present Harry can get."

"Indeed," said Albus, the twinkle seeming to return to his eyes.

"What is the Order?" questioned Sarah.

"Order of the Phoenix," answered Albus, "It's an organization that deals with the threat Voldemort presents to the British magical community. It will be one of the few times a foreign wizard has been inducted into its membership, and the first time ever for a Muggle. I'm not blind to the fact your son has a bearing on events concerning Voldemort, Miss Connor." That got a curious glance from Madam Pomfrey. "Your son said his last name was Baum."

"He didn't know if he could trust you," answered Sarah. Madam Pomfrey only nodded in understanding.

"When will he wake up?"

"Not until much later this morning, I'm afraid. The Skele-Gro works best when the patient is asleep," explained the medi-witch, "It will be best if he gets lots of rest for the next day or so."

"In our world… he would have lost his arm," said Derek, darkly.

"There are still occasions where the limb cannot be saved," said Madam Pomfrey, "Albus' friend Alastor has suffered such a fate."

"I do believe we should be going," said Albus.

"Professor, I'm curious. I thought Skele-Gro was patented," said Travis.

"Indeed it is, but it doesn't mean it can't be duplicated by someone adept at the art," Severus drawled, "And in the case of Muggles, a variant has to be prepared."

"Oh. Right."

"Make no mistake, Fisher. You've crossed a dangerous line here. I will not forget," Severus said, coldly, "Do realize who has marked me."

"You don't scare me, sir," Travis answered calmly, "I've met and dealt with people like you before, it's nothing new. Harry's put up with your bullshit because he didn't know differently. I, on the other hand, WON'T. like I said, I'm not afraid of you."

"Severus…" Albus stated. Severus only sneered, and the two professors walked out of the room. At just the same time, Harry returned. "Where are they going?"

"Back to Hogwarts," answered Travis, "With luck, I may have just made things easier for you."

"How is he?"

"Still asleep, and he'll remain that way for the next while," answered Madam Pomfrey, "In a few hours, he'll need another one of these…" she gestured to a vial on the table on the left side of the bed.

"More Skele-Gro?" Harry guessed. Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I do have to return to the school myself, but do floo me if you need me."

"What's the floo address?"

"Hogwarts infirmary."

"Easy enough," said Travis, "And you'll need this." He handed her a slip of paper.

They watched, as the medi-witch also left the room. "What happened while I was gone?"

"The professors and I had a little chat," answered Travis, "I think there's gonna be a few changes in how they deal with you. We're being invited into the Order."

"What?" Harry was surprised.

"And I think professor Dumbledore might be taking a closer interest in your education," Hermione added.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Travis smiled. He wrapped the boy in a tight hug, then planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Not just anyone gets away with that, mate," Ron smirked, as they separated.

"Well, I mean, his mom isn't exactly here to do it, right?" Travis smirked right back. That got a poke in the ribs from Harry. "Hey!"

"Well, that's what 'ya get for bringing up my parents."

"Harry, I do hope you plan on getting some sleep," said Hermione, "It's the wee hours of the morning."

"Yeah, guess it is." Harry shrugged, and moved around to the left side of John's bed.

"Um, I don't think Madam Pomfrey would approve of that."

"She can't object if she doesn't know, right?" He carefully sat down on the bed.

"And what exactly is your relationship with my son?" Sarah frowned.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "But he needs us… and I guess… I need him too. Just like I need Travis… and Ron and Hermione."

"Although I think Harry might need John just a little more," Travis smirked.

"John's gay?" questioned Derek, sounding uncomfortable himself.

"I don't think he knows," answered Travis, "Confused… but I know he cares a lot for Harry."

"But I mean, think of it this way… those things…" Hermione gestured to the disabled terminators in the corner, "They're machines, and if I understand it correctly, he did start to have feelings for Cameron."

"So?" questioned Derek, "As weird as that is…"

"Well, I did hear Cameron mimic a guy before," Ron remembered. Sarah only nodded at the point, saying, "I guess as long as my son is happy… hell, since he's been around you all, I've not seen him this happy."

"They've both got roles to fill, but you can't keep them locked up and rigid. Keep their wings clipped, they rebel."

"True," Sarah agreed. She had to agree, Travis did have a point. Her boy was growing a bit of a spine, as was Harry. 'Powerful allies,' she thought, 'Just maybe, everything would be okay in the end.'

"And I mean, come on, Miss Connor, better him falling in love with Harry than a killer can-opener." Harry grinned at Travis' logic, as he stretched out, careful not to disturb John (not that he really could, considering the powerful sleeping potion he had been given). Derek burst out laughing at the reference, while Harry again rolled his eyes.

"Okay, after this stressful night… gonna need something a little stronger than a cigarette, I think…"

"Oh Merlin, not that dragon shit again."

"What, you don't like my weed?"

"That stuff stinks like burnt tea bags and it gives me a headache," Hermione groaned.

"Fine, I'll take it outside. Anyone want to join me?"

"If you're offering," said Derek, standing, while Travis retrieved a small box from his collection of potions ingredients. "Great fun pranking the purebloods with this stuff. They have no concept of what Marijuana is. Professor Benoit—our Herbology professor, on the other hand… he nailed me with a weeks' detentions when he caught me with it. Said it was a most inappropriate item to be growing in the school greenhouse."

"No shit… kind of illegal no matter WHERE you grow it," said Sarah.

"Well, the wizard world frowns on it—Muggle drug, right? But it's not illegal for us," said Travis, as he rolled a joint. "Not to mention, the kinds of magical fertilizer we've got… dragon dung… makes many plants do really well, and pretty fast, too. All right… let's go."

Sarah only shook her head, as Derek and Travis left the room. She turned back to the bed, and found Harry had closed his eyes, and turned on his side, facing her son. She blew out a breath, still not exactly comfortable with the idea, but what could she do? It was John's right to fall in love with another boy, wasn't it? Besides, his sexuality was the least of her concerns. Making sure he had the tools he needed to fight SkyNET, on the other hand, certainly trumped that in any way, shape, or form. Equally important, was for him to have a strong group of people around him, equally prepared, and ready to stand with him. It looked very much like Harry and his friends would do EXACTLY that.

No one noticed, as the eyes of the bound endoskeleton glowed red. However, when it tried to move, Sarah noticed it. She let out a gasp, and sprang to her feet, weapon drawn. Of course, it would have no effect, but it was still some comfort she was armed.

"Sarah?" questioned Ron, opening his eyes.

"That machine… it's rebooted itself!"

"What?!" Harry also sprang out of the bed, to stand beside John's mother, wand at the ready. The machine was obviously struggling against the magical bindings. Harry stored his wand, and only grinned. "It can't go anywhere. Say, Miss Connor, have you ever interrogated one of these things?"

"No… we were too busy running from them," was her dry answer.

"Well, first time for everything, right?" Harry grinned again.

"Mr. Potter, you can't take these things lightly!" Sarah blurted, "They're dangerous no matter HOW well you think you've trapped them!"

"Oh, I strongly doubt they're going anywhere." Both turned around to find Travis and Derek standing in the doorway. Travis had the joint in his fingers, as Derek exhaled a cloud of smoke. "One of them woke up?"

"Yeah, just a few seconds ago," answered Sarah. She still brandished her pistol.

"I'll put a silencing charm around it so it can't hear what we're doing," Harry decided.

"But we won't hear it," said Sarah.

"No, we will."

"Better idea—here, have the rest," said Travis, passing the rest of the joint to Derek, "I'll put an invisible cage around it. Unbreakable, of course. So even if it DOES somehow get out of those bindings, it ain't getting out of the cage." Sarah nodded, and Travis set to work, grinning as he did so. "When John wakes up, you can all question it," he finished.

"I'm sure John might like that," said Harry, returning to the bed, "Just as long as it can't hear what we're doing or whatever." He lay down again beside John, but watched for a few minutes, as the machine continued to struggle against the magical bindings.

"I'll keep an eye on it," Derek decided, "Don't trust these things as far as I can throw 'em."

"Hey, I wonder what would happen if we obliviated it," Travis smirked.

"Memory charm? Doubt it would really do anything, other than make it go haywire again," Harry guessed. Travis only nodded, as he retreated to his own bed. He frowned as he climbed into it. It would be the first night in a few he slept alone.

The last thing Harry remembered, as sleep at last came for him, was Sarah and Derek talking in low tones… and the sounds the machine made as it fought unsuccessfully against the magical binds.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had to have a scene here where Severus tests Travis' potions knowledge. No, he's no prodigy, but he is pretty bright, and does have fun with potions. He also makes it a habit of trying advanced stuff (Veritaserum, and so on), his professors at Nipigon encourage students to do so.

(1) probably seriously bending canon here, but… I mean, Harry's Patronus DID directly attack a Dementor, right? Why couldn't it attack something corporeal?


	11. Conversations with a Terminator

_Thought I'd send out a big shout-out to **ReflectionsOfReality**, who has given me a few ideas in his reviews. Also waves to **Rainbow2007**, and **, **for posting reviews of the last chapter. I think Reflections might be on to me about a few upcoming plot items… we'll see, now, won't we? Anyway, on with the show…_

_

* * *

_**11: CONVERSATIONS WITH A TERMINATOR**

When John woke up mid-morning, his right arm felt like it was ready to explode in pain. More like, it was as if it were full of giant splinters, sticking in at every conceivable angle. It took every ounce of willpower he had, not to cry out. He found his right arm was pinned, and only a glance gave a very good reason why: Harry was still sleeping beside him, although he lay on his side, facing away. He would have smiled at that fact, had he not been in so much pain.

Seeing he was awake, Madam Pomfrey swooped in on her patient. "How are you, dear?"

"My arm… feels like it's full of splinters."

"That's to be expected. Here, this should help dull the pain." She went to pass him a vial, but realized he wouldn't be doing it on his own, and so gave it to him. John grimaced at the taste of it. "Do ALL your potions taste like shit?"

"It's due to their contents, I'm afraid, but they do work."

"If I can keep it down… feel like I'm gonna be sick." John looked around. "Where's my mom?"

"Getting some sleep." Derek was standing by the door to the dorm, and he looked dead on his feet. John again looked around the room, and noticed Bill and Travis were asleep together. Ron was in his own bed, while Hermione had borrowed Bill's—not that he was in need of it.

"You'll need to take this one now," said Madam Pomfrey, retrieving a second vial. "I warn you, it is most unpleasant, but absolutely necessary."

"What is it?"

"Bone regeneration potion."

"So that's why it feels like my arm's full of splinters."

"That would be why."

It felt like his mouth and throat were on fire. It was the best way to describe it. John almost sprayed himself and Harry with the contents, but managed to force it down, his eyes starting to water from the intensity. It made Firewhiskey pale in comparison.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ," he wheezed, "Holy shit that's bad." Madam Pomfrey only smiled, saying, "You took it better than Mr. Potter did, I must say."

"How much more… do I have to take?"

"One more dose should be it, and I won't give that to you until later this afternoon—" she had to glance at her pocket watch to confirm. He suddenly looked over at the corner, hearing the sound of servo motors. "Um…"

"Travis put some sort of magic cage around it," answered Derek, "Which is why I'm still awake."

"Why didn't they just stun it again?"

"Don't know, but whatever Travis did, it's got it trapped damn good either way."

"You and I both know it will find away," said John, darkly. He felt Harry shift, and an arm fell across his chest. Now, he was pinned more than ever.

"So when did you make it a habit of sleeping with another boy?" Derek asked, although there was amusement in his eyes—something rare for John's uncle.

"Don't know, but hey, it COULD have been Cameron."

"Oh God, don't go there, that's just wrong on so many levels."

"Yes, and if he were at Hogwarts, I would never allow this," Madam Pomfrey huffed, appearing from the potions lab, motioning at the extra body in John's bed. "You need to get more rest." She had a vial in her other hand. "This should make you sleep until supper time."

John only nodded, and accepted the potion. In truth, he could again feel his body tingling, being in such close proximity to Harry. Even his sore arm was tingling, perhaps a little more—of course, then again, that could also be the Skele-Gro at work. No, this was mostly Harry, he decided. It was exactly the same feeling as he had the last time they had shared a bed. Truth be told, he liked it VERY much.

The next time he woke, he found his mother at the foot of his bed, and Harry propped up beside him, reading from a text book.

"Good morning, sunshine," Travis smirked, as he happened to look over from his computer.

"Uh huh. Whatever."

"Let's see how you're fairing," said Madam Pomfrey, seeming to appear by the door to the room. How was it she knew the moment he was awake? She rounded on the bed, and started casting a series of spells at him. "Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed, "This… this can't be right!"

"What? What's wrong?" questioned Sarah, a look of panic crossing her face.

"Not a thing! The bones are completely healed!" answered the medi-witch, "He should have needed one more dose of Skele-Gro."

"But that's good, right—I mean, the stuff burned like hell and tasted like shit," said John. Harry only grinned at those comments. He knew from first-hand experience.

"Oh absolutely. Flex your hand for me… very good, yes. Unbelievable as it is, I can give you a clean bill of health."

"You've missed dinner," said Travis, "But we put a plate aside for you."

"Thanks."

"I can bring it up for—"

"No, mom, I need to get on my feet." John swung his legs over the side of the bed, then carefully stood up. Travis smirked, and pointed his wand at John, muttering a spell. He found himself instantly dressed.

"How did you do that?"

"One of those neat household things."

"Like how the nanny changes a little one's nappies," said Ron, "What? That's the spell mum used on Ginny." He and Hermione were sitting on his bed, playing a game of some sort.

"Um, okay. Dude, I really didn't need to know that." He looked around, noticing the rest of the teens were also in the room. "Why's everyone up here?"

"Order meeting," answered Harry, "They've taken over downstairs."

"Oh. Wait, I thought you said you…"

"There's been a few changes—overnight, come to think of it," Harry grinned, "One of the best birthday presents, I think."

"Birthday… Shit, right! Happy birthday, Harry," said John, smiling. "I completely forgot—I know you mentioned it before…"

"Thanks. Both you and Travis… you guys really… like I said, been one of the best so far. I'm with my friends, not stuck being the Dursleys' house elf."

"So… that means you're sixteen, right?"

"Yeah. I'm an adult wizard in a year."

"Yes, and tomorrow… I'm gonna teach you how to apparate," said Travis, "You can all come down and watch Harry make a fool of himself." He stuck his tongue out at Harry.

"Anyway. I could use something to eat."

"Right," said Harry, "Dobby?"

As he finished his dinner, he looked over to where the terminator was still struggling against the magical binds.

"Say Travis, what did you do to it?"

"Magically bound, and surrounded by an unbreakable box."

"So, if you removed the binds, it still couldn't get out."

"Exactly. I thought you and your mum might like to ask it some questions," said Travis. John nodded. Travis produced his wand, then removed both the binds and the reverse silencing charm. The machine leapt to its feet at once, its red eyes glaring at everyone in the room. Seeing John, it launched itself, only to run into an invisible wall. John, Sarah, and Derek all flinched when it did so, but John put the plate aside, and stepped toward the invisible box. The machine again launched itself at the invisible wall, and again was thwarted by it.

"Face it, can opener, you're trapped," Travis smirked. The machine stopped, as though thinking about his words. In reality, it scanned the boy, noting the extra energy signature around him.

"How did you get here," John demanded. The machine snapped back to focus on John.

"We traced an energy signature," it responded. Its voice was male, possibly that of a thirty-five to forty-year old. Missing its skin, that was the only clue as to what it might have looked like.

"An energy signature?" questioned Harry, coming to stand beside John, "What KIND of energy signature?"

"The same as that which surrounds you—and you." It gestured first at Harry, then at Travis.

"Yeah, it's what's called magic."

"We have adapted—"

"NO you haven't," Harry snapped, "You're a Muggle creation. Machines will ALWAYS be vulnerable to magic. You don't want us to prove it."

"Magic? That is what you call it?"

"Quite useful," said Travis, gesturing at the second machine in the cage. It levitated from the ground, and easily passed through the barrier. He then shrunk it, and stuck it in his pocket. The machine observed his actions, seeming to process what was happening.

"It doesn't get it," said John, "I saw Cameron look like that a few times."

"What are we gonna do about her anyway? You still have her chip, right?" said Travis. John nodded. "In my jacket pocket."

"What about taking the chip out of this one—" Travis pulled the miniaturized machine out of his pocket again, "And replacing it with Cameron's?"

"It could work, in theory." John turned back to the machine. "Your chips… they're interchangeable, aren't they?"

"Yes, exactly as that one—" it pointed at Travis, "Said."

"Good."

"You know how absolutely nuts that sounds, right?" said Derek, at last joining in on the conversation. The machine glared at him, noting the barcode tattoo on his forearm.

"Surprisingly cooperative," said Harry, "I would've thought it would just keep its mouth shut."

"I don't see a reason," answered the cyborg, "We will keep coming for you, John Connor. We already know where you are, it's only a matter of time."

"We'll see," said Travis, "I mean, where we are right now—there's no way any of you can actually get to us."

"You will make a mistake. Humans are predictable. We, do not."

"Oh, so now the can opener calls itself perfect!" Travis snorted, "No, you're far from perfect. See, there's something you lack… it's what's called a spirit. You know, emotions, a conscience, that sort of thing? But you wouldn't understand, and that's why it's you fuckers that have to be destroyed."

"John… what about directly hacking its chip?" suggested Sarah. John thought for a moment, then shook his head. "We're eleven years behind technology-wise."

"My computer could probably do it," said Travis, gesturing to the workstation. "That blue thing… how I plug into the 'net… it will accept Muggle stuff, too."

"A T-triple-eight's chip isn't just something you can plug in like a flash card or whatever—" John began.

"Where's the other T-triple-eight chip?"

"I'll get it."

After a quick search of several pairs of jeans, he found the said chip, and passed it to Travis. He quickly woke his computer, then stuck the chip into the glowing blue device that sat on the desk.

"What operating system is that?" questioned John.

"Well, at one time it was Linux. But I've changed it so many times now—I mean, it can readily understand just about anything I throw at it. Whether it's Windows, Linux, or even Mac for that matter. A hybrid, the best way to put it. Now, whether or not it can speak terminator…" they watched, as a window popped up on the desktop. "Negotiating connection…" it said.

"What about power—" began Sarah.

"It will self-configure. Just gonna throw up the firewall…" he clicked the mouse on a few buttons on the desktop. At the same time, a second window popped up, on a second monitor. It had a red background, and was momentarily filled with white text, while an image of the room came into focus.

"Wait… shit, it's rebooted itself!" John warned, "Pull it out, man!"

"Why, it can't do anything," said Travis, "My system won't let it do anything we don't want it to. It's just as trapped as that one…" He gestured to the other machine, which had reverted to just standing in the invisible box. "While it stares at us, we can look at its code."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Careful what you wish for, Sarah," Travis smirked, as he pulled up several tools on his primary desktop.

"Vick's chip all over again," said Sarah, as the HUD displayed on the second screen seemed to somehow focus on John. "TARGET AQUIRED: JOHN CONNOR" appeared at the bottom.

"As if it can really do anything," said Travis, as several lines of undecipherable text also filled the HUD.

"Probably realizes its missing a few 'important parts'?" Harry sniggered.

"Awesome, I'm in," said Travis, as the window he had opened filled with lines and lines of code. "Hmmm… maybe we need to enlarge the screen…" He gestured to the first screen with his wand, and almost doubled its size. "Now…" He clicked on the desktop, and reconfigured it. "we can fit more on it." He opened a third window, which seemed to also belong to the tool he was running.

"How can it see what we're doing?" questioned Hermione.

"That." Travis gestured to a small camera sitting on the desk. He turned it to face the wall, and it was reflected on the second screen.

"Can it hear us?"

"The microphone's turned off right now. But if it were on, I imagine it could."

"What do you hope to accomplish though? Cameron said I hacked these things in the future, but—"

"You didn't have magic on your side," said Travis, "Now… look at that stuff… primary functions and protocols… directives—"

"Orders," Sarah guessed.

"It's still decompiling, but, yeah, I guess so."

"Holy shit… you mean, readable form?" John looked impressed.

"Yeah, exactly," said Travis, "There are a few good de-compilers out there. I got hold of one, and well, with magically enhanced programming… you guess the rest."

"Isn't that illegal?" questioned Hermione.

"Highly. Not that it's really stopped me. Now… we have motor functions… communications—interesting. Looks like it can communicate with wireless stuff. That's mostly experimental in the Muggle world right now—"

"As far as I know, that's the standard where we come from," said John.

"Eleven years… it's a long time, tech-wise. Oh… what have we here?" he selected several lines in one of the windows, and that caused yet another window to open. It was eerie, watching their fight with the machine from its own perspective.

"Fuck, you guys did literally drop out of the sky," said John, watching the event unfold.

"Sorry about that, mate," Harry apologized. John only answered, "If you guys hadn't… that would have been it."

"Okay, so we found its memory… what else does it have?"

"So that's how it found me," said John. The shadows were long on the floor, but the group had barely moved, as Travis sifted through the memories of the machine. Unlike the last time John had done something like that, the memories were in a much more organized fashion—most likely due to the way Travis' computer was able to sort through things.

"That's why you shouldn't EVER have run off like that, John," Sarah admonished, "You could have been KILLED."

"I know, mom, I know! I don't need a reminder."

"Okay, if this worked once… we should be able to do it to the other, right?" questioned Harry. Travis nodded, and said, "We'll have to disable it, then." He got up, and pointed his wand at the machine. "A hand?"

"Sure." Harry, Ron, and Hermione also pointed their wands at the machine.

"Stunner on three… one… two… STUPEFY!" Came four voices in unison. The terminator momentarily froze, then fell over backward.

"I'll get the chip," said John.

"Just a sec…" Travis again gestured with his wand. "Okay, go for it."

"Now… I can get the computer to compare the code bases, and see what's changed," said Travis, as John handed over the chip.

"You can do that?" Derek was impressed.

"Yeah, absolutely. It's amazing how many Muggle programs there are out there that don't work because they're full of bugs," said Travis, as he plugged the chip into the blue 'hub' device. He also uncovered the camera. Meanwhile, John retrieved Cameron's CPU from his jacket. "Someone mind binding this one?" he gestured at the more intact machine.

"Sure." Travis turned and gestured with his wand. The machine was instantly bound in magical ropes. He also cast several further charms, to ensure the machine could work in a magically saturated environment.

"Just in case this doesn't work." John then inserted the CPU into the hole, and screwed it in. "All right. A hundred and twenty seconds."

"For what?"

"For these things to reboot. Cameron told me that a while ago," John explained.

The chip inserted in the blue hub restarted first, but seconds after, Cameron woke as well. "John?" She tried to move, but knew at once she was bound.

"We only tied you up in case something went wrong."

"You have… put me into another machine?"

"Yeah. We captured another machine and questioned it. It said it was possible," answered John, "Do me a favour and run a test on yourself before we undo the binds."

"Of course! I've already done so… although this endoskeleton is not a perfect fit, I can adapt."

"Yeah, and you might want to sound more… male, if you get my drift," said Travis. She only nodded (she already knew she was in a male frame and skin), and answered, "Is this better?" her voice sounding exactly like Travis.

"Um… no. You can't sound like me, or anyone else here for that matter!" Cameron seemed to think on this, then said, "How about this?" This time, although the voice still sounded male, it was unfamiliar.

"Yeah, much better. John, you okay with us releasing her—I mean, him?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing Cameron is a unisex name," said Harry, with a grin, as Travis banished the magical ropes.

"And now I don't have to worry about my son having…"

"Mom, do NOT finish that sentence."

"Hey, you never know… that might still—OW!" Harry rubbed his ribs, where John had poked him.

"Well, serves 'ya right," John smirked. He then appraised Cameron again. The skin was identical to the one they had encountered trying to procure a shipment of coltan. Likely produced in the same batch, John mused.

"So… you just took her 'brain', and stuffed it into another machine. That's mental… completely mental," said Ron, shaking his head.

"No, it's metal," said Cameron. Harry grinned, while Travis only rolled his eyes. "Hey, guys… she—he is trying."

"Still just a can opener… damn, look at this." Travis gestured to the his computer. "This one's got a serious upgrade from the other T-triple eight. This shit here…" he gestured at several points on the screen, "It looks like they've got buffers and extra shielding."

"So they're trying to adapt to magic," John guessed.

"Looks like it."

"Like I told it, they won't ever adapt to it. There will always be spells that will destroy a machine. It's a Muggle device… and even if it wasn't, there's a few dark spells out there that will do the trick."

"Indeed." The group turned to see Albus standing in the doorway.

"Professor," said Harry.

"I am curious."

"Well, come have a look, sir," Travis invited. The headmaster joined the group at the computer, as did Cameron. "A Muggle computer, is it?"

"Yes sir," answered Travis.

"Most fascinating."

"Yeah, they can be. Professor, this is Cameron. She—he's a machine. Cameron, this is professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Harry's school."

"Nice to meet you," said Cameron, as they shook hands. "Remarkable. I see someone has ensured you won't be harmed by the concentration of magic."

"I did that," answered Travis, "The Fidelius charm in itself probably would have made her…or him go haywire."

"He or she?"

"I was originally placed in a female endoskeleton," explained Cameron, "It was severely damaged and would have posed mortal danger to anyone around it, and I instructed them to dispose of me. I am happy John was able to keep my CPU, and although there are a few faults with this endoskeleton, I am compensating."

"Just as long as you don't 'revert to your default programming', we'll get along just fine," said John, seriously.

"You still doubt me?"

"You tried to kill me, Cameron! It's not like an, 'oh, whoops, didn't mean it'."

"John. We might be able to get rid of her 'default programming' anyway." Travis gestured at another block of code displayed on the screen. "This is consistent between both CPUs. Look." Travis highlighted two sections of code. "Your name's in both sections, as is your mom, and a list of other people."

"That is our primary directives," said Cameron, glancing at the code, "How are you able to view the code in such a manner?"

"Magic, Cameron. Magic."

"This…" the machine gestured to the highlighted code blocks, "Are our primary mission directives. In the future, John is able to block those protocols."

"I can do better… completely REMOVE those protocols like they never existed," said Travis.

"So Cameron wouldn't try to kill me again," said John.

"Yeah, pretty much. We could make her—sorry, him, the protector your future self truly wanted."

"As fascinating as this is, I do need all of you to come downstairs and join our meeting," said Albus, "Although I must ask, Mr. Connor, how is your arm?"

"Fine, sir. Just fine."

"Ah, good to hear. I'll wait for you all downstairs, then." With that, the professor left the room.

"Barmy. Completely barmy," said Ron.

"All right. Let's finish this later," said Travis, "The Order waits, I guess."

Less than a minute later, the teens, along with Sarah and Derek, were downstairs in the main room of the cottage. It was amazing the number of people that were gathered around the magically enlarged table. Amelia was there. Sirius and Lisa sat together. Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher were there, as was Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and Severus. Minerva, Tonks, and a tall black Auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt were next, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with the twins and Bill rounded out the group. It represented the bulk of the Order. Here they were, all gathered around the table at Travis' cottage, thousands of miles away from England.

"Err, hello, everyone," said Harry, nervously, as he pulled up a vacant seat. John quickly claimed the one on his left, while Travis took a seat beside Bill. The others seated themselves, while Cameron elected to stand off by the fireplace and observe from there.

"The first question we would like to ask, since Mr. Fisher is the secret keeper for the Fidelius here, is for permission to use this location for our headquarters," Albus began, "No. 12 Grimmauld Place may have been compromised, and as of late we have been meeting at Hogwarts."

"What's wrong with meeting there?" questioned Travis, "I mean, I haven't said no to the idea, but…"

"The school is not meant for such purposes, Mr. Fisher," answered Minerva.

"But neither is our cottage, professor," answered Lisa, "And you also have to realize, I just lost my husband. As much of an idiot as he was, I still loved him."

"We understand that."

"There is the other option I suggested earlier," said Sirius.

"Your island in the Pacific. That's on the other side of the world! How in the world do you plan on keeping us connected with England across that kind of distance?"

"Same way as we did it here," answered Bill.

"What's there now?"

"A small cottage, not unlike what there is here, perhaps a little smaller."

"We could also use it to hide people who are immediately threatened by Voldemort," suggested Mrs. Weasley, "Hermione's parents come to immediate mind, as do many other Muggle-born students and their parents."

"The island is big enough that we could have some of it put under a Fidelius charm, specifically for the Order, while the rest is un-plottable," said Sirius, "This is a very possible suggestion."

"I'll have to think about this for a bit," said Albus, "In the mean time, I'm asking again if at least temporarily, the order may borrow this location."

"For now," said Travis, seeing his mother nod.

"That settles that, then. The membership here is already very much aware of Harry's whereabouts and activities over the past few weeks, so there is no need in him needing to repeat it. Our next piece of business, then, is accepting the youth at this table into the membership. Harry," said Albus, facing him, "As I said, I have made many mistakes when it has come to your welfare. Mistakes, I daresay, I am ready to own up to, and perhaps correct."

"Does that involve your 'blood magic', professor?" questioned Travis.

"Indeed, it does. As I explained to Harry in June, as long as you still call home a place where your mother's blood dwells, Voldemort cannot touch you."

"You didn't tell me that, Harry," said Travis, "That's some pretty powerful magic."

"Blood magic, Mr. Fisher," said Severus, "Some parts of it are considered dark arts, and frowned upon or forbidden by the ministry."

"Still, it's something we need to find out how it works. How was it triggered—I mean, started?" Travis questioned. Albus only smiled and nodded, saying, "His mother's blood. Because his mother sacrificed her life to protect him, I was able to invoke perhaps one of the strongest protections possible. Harry, it has kept you alive for fifteen—I daresay now, sixteen, years."

Harry grudgingly agreed with it. As difficult as his life had been at the Dursleys, he was still alive. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"I understand that, professor. But I stand by what I said. I won't take being my aunt's house elf any more. I've had a pretty good summer so far."

"I know that, Harry, and I won't be asking you to return to your relatives again. That is my next mistake: seeing you as a boy, when you have never truly had the chance to be one. You have faced things that most adult wizards never will, and then some. Given that, I have several parchments that require your signature."

"What are they for?"

"Emancipation, Harry. The rest of you that have just joined us, I have a separate parchment for you to sign." As he spoke, pieces of parchment appeared in front of Travis, Harry, John, Derek, and Sarah.

"Now that piece of business has been taken care of," said Sirius, as the parchments vanished, "We can discuss this." He pulled out the locket again.

"Yes, indeed," said Albus, "You believe he's made six of them?"

"Five are still left, considering Harry destroyed the diary in his second year."

"Do you know where they all are?" questioned Travis.

"Yes. We had located all but one of them in my world."

"And which one were you not able to locate?" questioned Severus.

"Nagini."

"His familiar," said Harry, "It attacked Mr. Weasley at Christmas."

"What about poisoning it?" questioned Travis.

"And do tell, who's going to administer such a poison to her," Severus sneered, "The Dark Lord is most protective of his familiar."

"Well, she does have to hunt, right? What about lacing a fat mouse with it?"

"A cyanide capsule would do it," suggested John, "It would kill it pretty quick."

"That would mean putting it in under the skin somehow," reminded Sarah.

"But worth it, if that's possible," said Harry. Then, a tremendous, devious grin broke out on the boy's face. "Say, you know what would be an ironic bit of comeuppance?"

"And what might that be, Prongslet?" questioned Sirius.

"If we could somehow capture Wormtail, force him into his Animagus form, stick the cyanide capsule or whatever it is in under his skin, and feed him to Nagini."

"Only the son of a Marauder would come up with something like that," said Sirius, letting out a barking laugh that made Harry grin. It was so good to hear that again.

"And the other ones? We are drifting off the topic here," said Minerva.

"They all had some form of significance for Tom," said Sirius, "There is a diadem from Ravenclaw, hidden in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts."

"Where exactly?"

"The room of hidden things," answered Sirius, "You might want to get archivists from the ministry to comb through it some day, Albus, there is stuff in there from when the school was built."

"Perhaps, we should then make a trip back to Hogwarts," said Albus, "and attempt to locate it."

"Tomorrow," said Harry.

"It is getting rather late," said Lisa, noting the time. The number of empty potion vials at the centre of the table also indicated the insanely late hour back in England.

"That it is," Albus agreed, "Perhaps we could continue once everyone gets a good night's rest. Mr. Reese, and Miss Connor, would you remain behind for a moment?"

"Me too?" questioned John. Albus shook his head. "No, only your mother and your uncle."

"Let's go back upstairs, guys," said Travis.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: Don't ya just love gender switches? –grins-. Sorry, guys, I know you were all drooling over Summer Glau, but, get over it, kk? This is my story :P But no, seriously, I am going somewhere with this, and of course, it's all related to John's changing relationship with Harry._

_I've read on the Terminator wiki, that they tossed around the idea of the T-888 having 3 processors. Nowhere has that been clarified one way or the other, so I'm going with what we saw in "Vick's Chip" (s01e08)—the machine has only a single processor._


	12. Point of no Return

_CAUTION: Coarse language, boy kissing._

_SUMMARY: Harry begins learning how to apparate, and gets a few birthday presents, which includes the return of his Firebolt; John gets a flying lesson… plans are made to tackle two Horcruxes… and John realizes something he already knows…_

**12: POINT OF NO RETURN**

"Ok, Harry, let's try this again," said Travis.

"Three Ds, right then," said Harry. He stood three feet away from a circle Travis had drawn on the beach.

"One… two… THREE!" Travis cried. Harry twisted on the spot, lost his balance, and ended up flat on his behind.

"What… Harry, what… what are you tryin' to do?" Harry looked toward the cottage to see John standing on the deck, laughing so hard he was holding his midsection.

"Shut up," Harry groaned, picking up a loose pine cone and tossing it at him.

"S-sorry dude, it… that was too good!"

"He's trying to learn how to apparate, and YOU aren't helping matters," said Travis. "Ok, Harry, watch." Travis took a step forward, turned on the spot, and vanished with a loud CRACK, only to appear directly behind John. "See, it's fucking easy once you get the hang of it."

"Easy for you to say, you've had four years of practice," Harry groaned, standing and dusting himself off.

"Yeah, but remember, I had Bartlett and his cronies up my ass. All right, Harry, one more time." Travis popped back beside Harry. "The three Ds. Destination, Determination, and Deliberation(1). They're all important. Look, it took me many tries just to get any movement at all." Harry groaned, and once again tried to focus on the circle Travis had drawn. Doing exactly as Travis had done, he took a step forward, turned on the spot… and vanished with a noisy CRACK, to appear in the circle, wobbling around on one leg. The other had failed to follow its owner, and now stood on its own, on the spot from which Harry had left.(2) Harry had a horrified look on his face. It matched the look of shock on John's face. "What… how…"

"Is everything—" Lisa stopped, having seen Harry's very awkward situation. "Let me get—"

"No, mom, it's okay," said Travis, waving his wand. There was a loud bang and a purple puff of smoke, which then revealed Harry, reunited with his missing leg, a horrified look still plastered on his face. Lisa only rolled her eyes, then went back into the cottage.

"Okay, okay, that was pretty good, other than the fact that you splinched yourself."

"I did what… I mean, why?" asked Harry. He looked back and forth between John and Travis—John was still shocked at what he had just seen.

"You weren't determined enough. You leave pieces of yourself behind… and end up with nasty fines if you're caught by the ministry."

"Why?" questioned John.

"It's just like driving without a license."

"Oh."

"So does that kind of thing happen a lot?" questioned John.

"To people less experienced, yeah. I mean, I did it enough times, and I've got the fines to prove it. I finally learned how to reverse it myself… but Harry, promise me you won't try this without someone else around, just in case." Harry only nodded. "Great. Let's try again, then." Harry nodded again, and focused carefully on the circle Travis had drawn on the beach.

As he turned on the spot, his focus slipped from the circle, to John, who was again busting up with laughter. Harry vanished with a loud CRACK, to appear behind John.

"Um, right, and wrong," said Travis. "Excellent that you apparated in one piece, but you missed your target."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Harry deadpanned, "SOMEONE'S being a distraction."

"And do tell, exactly what are you trying to do?" Severus sneered, stepping out onto the deck.

"Teaching Harry to apparate, professor," answered Travis.

"Perhaps you should have more experienced supervision when doing such a thing," the potions professor drawled, "I strongly doubt you hold a license, let alone the experience."

"I don't bloody care WHO teaches me, just as long as I learn this shit!" Harry snapped, "At least he's not gloating and berating me and—just go. Just get lost, SIR." Harry turned on the spot, focusing on the circle on the beach, and vanished again, with a noisy CRACK.

That precise moment, John had reached out to give Harry's shoulder a squeeze in support. So, both he and Harry popped into the circle. Although it had been virtually instantaneous, John had felt Harry's magic crackle with excitement as it happened. It was something that was almost addictive, in a way. It was as if his own spirit was greedily drinking in the intense amount of magical energy Harry was throwing off. A nagging voice still echoed in the back of his head, 'Am I in too deep?'

"John? Hey. Mate, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," John answered, snapping back to the present. It still nagged at him, however. Was he falling in love with Harry?

"Damn, Harry, side-along on your second try. Most impressive," Travis praised. Severus only sneered again, and walked back into the cottage, muttering something about 'stupid, arrogant Gryffindors'.

"Well… err… it wasn't intentional."

"Sorry, I… I didn't mean to," John apologized.

"Not your fault, I mean, you didn't know I was about to do it," said Harry.

"Harry, you know how long it took before I could do that? A year, easily."

"Well, once I learn how to do something… it's just… I catch on quickly. Hermione's usually the one to do it first, but I usually do it better, once I get the hang of it."

"Right, this coming from a guy who drove off a hundred or so Dementors in his third year," said Travis.

"He's had to learn fast," said John. Both Harry and Travis nodded. It was something they all shared: being forced to learn, and learn quickly. It was that—or death.

"Travis? You guys have sunscreen on, I hope," said Lisa, stepping out onto the deck again. The sun was high in the sky, and the temperature had soared now that the early morning clouds had burned off.

"Let's go inside, guys," said Travis, and the trio went back into the cottage.

"Remus!" said Harry, seeing his former dark arts defence teacher sitting at the table. He still looked haggard, it being the day immediately following the full moon.

"Does he always look that rough after, well…" questioned John.

"Unfortunately, yes, although this is not as bad as had I not obtained wolfsbane," said Remus, "Happy birthday, cub."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Indeed, Harry, although I gave you my wishes yesterday," said Albus, standing. He and Minerva, along with a few other familiar faces had been seated around the fireplace. "I know I do have a lot to make up for to patch up our relationship, Harry, and perhaps this will be a good start." He gestured with his wand, producing a long thin box.

"Thank you, professor," answered Harry, accepting it. He opened it, and his face broke out in a wide grin, as he pulled out a very familiar object. "My Firebolt!"

"One of a few things I was able to correct. Given Delores is no longer a professor at Hogwarts, I was able to recover your broom, as well as get your lifetime Quidditch ban lifted."

"If you should return to Hogwarts in the fall, the captaincy of the Quidditch team is yours," said Minerva. "For the immediate term, you and your friends will find these rather useful, I should expect." Minerva gestured with her wand, producing a box of her own, and handing it to Harry. He opened it, casting a questioning look at the transfiguration professor.

"Reusable emergency Portkeys," she explained, "You will need to set the location, and the activation phrase."

"Both Minerva and Filius worked quite hard on those, Harry," said Albus, "They can bypass anti-Portkey wards."

"Thank you, professor."

"Potter… these… you should find them useful… or not," said Severus, passing two books over. One, he had seen before. "'Most Potente Potions'… and 'Advanced Potion-Making'?"

"Yes," answered Severus, "I do believe you are familiar with the first one—at least miss Granger seemed to be… the second… was my copy. You might share it with Fisher, he may make more sense of it than you…"

"Now, Severus, do leave that sort of thing behind," Albus admonished, which got a sneer from the potions master. Harry flipped through the text book, then said, "But sir, there's writing all over the page…"

"I KNOW, Potter, it was I that put it there."

"Oh."

"Harry, don't look a gift-horse in the mouth," said Travis.

"Thank you, sir," Harry murmured, getting a curt nod from Severus. Just then, there were two distinct POPs, and two identical boys appeared on either side of Harry.

"So, ickle Harrykins," said one.

"How does it feel to be sixteen?" said the other. George, Harry remembered.

"Great, guys," Harry grinned, "How's business?"

"Smashing," said Fred, "A little slack right now, but it'll pick up."

"Pre-Hogwarts rush and so on," George reminded.

"Oh. Guys. This is John, and Travis," Harry introduced, "John, Travis, this is Fred and George. Whatever you do , DO NOT accept anything edible from these two." He gave the twins a devilish smirk.

"Now why would our esteemed business partner say something like that?" questioned Fred, a mock look of horror on his face.

"The nerve!"

"Just for that, I think we should keep Harry's gift."

"Quite right, George, sell it to an appreciative customer, perhaps."

"Maybe an ickle firsite," George chimed in.

"Right, guys," Harry smirked again. "Hey, Travis, how many students are at Nipigon?"

"About a thousand or so?"

"A thousand potential customers for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes… hmmm." Harry smirked again.

"Never mind that. I think there might be a couple shops available in Baldwin Alley, come to think of it. Ever think of expanding, guys?" Travis added.

"Err… on second thought," said Fred, producing a box. Harry smirked again, and opened it. "A custom kit by yours truly."

"And his identical twin, of course!" George chimed in, "Careful with those, some still haven't been thoroughly tested."

"Thanks, guys."

"No, thank you, Harry," said George, still smiling broadly.

"We couldn't have done it without you," Fred added, he too, smiling.

"Right." Harry glanced at the box of pranks, then back at his Firebolt. "I hope no one is offended, but I haven't been on a broom since last fall."

"Not at all, Harry," said Albus, still amused by the twins' antics.

"Great! John, coming?"

"You… you really fly on that," John questioned, as they stepped outside onto the deck.

"Yeah, it's loads of fun… and you don't get that feeling like you're being squeezed through a tube."

"Is it safe?"

"I'm a good flier," answered Harry, "Trust me. Here." He held out his broom.

"Huh?!"

"Just, take it… now straddle it… it's like riding a horse… perfect," Harry instructed. Seeing that he had correctly mounted the broom, he then corrected John's hands. "Great. Now…" he stood behind John, the broom between both their legs. "Now, we pitch up on the broom like this—hold on…" The broom lifted off, picking both boys off the ground. John was surprised to find it was actually comfortable, nothing like he expected. "Now stick your feet in the stirrups… exactly. Hold on tight…" Harry pitched the broom up again, and they lifted up, quickly clearing the tree tops. "Ever flown before?"

"Um, not like this… but I've been in a plane before."

"Okay, great. Now, to go forward, we do this…" Harry guided John's hands, and pitched the broom down a bit, and leaned forward. The broom responded effortlessly, and they picked up speed. "Great, great. You're a natural. Now, to turn, we do this…" he guided John's hands again, and the broom quickly veered to the left. "The harder you twist, the sharper the turn… but don't go too sharp… yes, great!"

"How do we go up and down?"

"Like this…" Harry again guided John's hands, and they lost a bit of altitude. "And to go up is the other way…"

"Right. Now, to stop… pull back on the broom—great! Exactly. All right, it's all yours—"

"What?!"

"I trust you," Harry answered, wrapping his arms around John's midsection. John only nodded, and pushed forward aggressively.

It was as if they had been shot from a cannon. The ground instantly became a blur, the wind whipping sharply at his hair and roaring in his ears. It was the most intense thing he had ever done, and for John, that was saying something. He instantly felt the two arms wrapped around his midsection squeeze a little tighter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek, Sarah, Cameron, and Bill had gone into the woods a short distance from the cottage, to set up some sort of practice range. At present, Cameron and Bill were engaged in a competition to see who could clear the most trees: magic versus machine. So far, Bill was leading, although only by a small margin.

Suddenly, the activity was interrupted, as an object shot overhead, along with a cry of "YEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!" that seemed to follow.

"John!!!??" Sarah burst, seeing her son aloft, along with Harry.

"It's all right," Bill began, "Harry's a great flier—err… blimey!!!"

"Oh God, all that's missing is the crooked nose, and the cackling," Derek groaned.

"Derek! John's flying the fucking broom!" Sarah exclaimed. Cameron only watched the broom and its occupants, while doing some quick calculations. 'Altitude 128 meters. Result of fall from height… 83% chance of fatality.' Flickered up on her HUD. "It's not safe," she declared.

"Oh, hell it isn't," Bill scoffed, "Harry's broom is the best you can get, and like I said, Harry's a great flier. Youngest seeker in a century, he's only been beaten once at Quidditch, and that was because of an accident. At least, so my youngest brother says. Your son is in very capable hands, Sarah."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"All right, best slow down," Harry said, almost having to yell so John could hear. They slowed down. "Holy shit that's fast!" the other boy exclaimed. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his hands were sweaty, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He could also feel Harry's heart thumping loudly, as Harry had pressed up against John's back, his head resting on his left shoulder, both arms still wrapped securely around John's midsection.

More so, he could again feel the magical energy radiating off Harry, easily projecting the mood of its owner. This time, it was all about euphoria, excitement, and… freedom? The feeling of being completely free, unchained. John easily understood all of those things, emotions that he had instantly shared and experienced, aloft above the trees. "You like flying."

"Yeah. The best. It's the most… it's like, leaving all the dragon shit sitting on your shoulders, down there, on the ground. Up here, it's like I'm in control."

"I get it," John agreed, "Thanks… for bringing me up here."

"Thanks for trusting me. Cedric and I did this once. It was just after Easter. We stayed out until after curfew… professor McGonagall wasn't happy about it, but… Cedric was a prefect, so…"

"You didn't get in shit for it."

"Well, the professor did give us a lecture about being more responsible."

"Afraid you might get hurt and not be able to do your 'save the world' thing," said John.

"Something like that. It's one of the things that bothers me. Cedric was killed, and everyone looked at his death like an unfortunate thing. No one ever asked me how 'I' felt about it! It was like his death didn't matter!" John could feel the broom start to vibrate, as Harry's anger started to rise.

"Harry. Just… don't do that to yourself. Don't lose it up here, man."

"S-sorry."

"Besides, I think if I died… just—"

"Do NOT finish that sentence, Mr. Connor," Harry hissed, "Bloody hell! Last thing I need is for you to… to be killed… because of me!!"

"Harry…"

"No! John! I know how… I feel it, you know, when… when you lie next to me… or the times you have… and it's… it's strange, when I'm not beside you at night."

"Ditto."

"So I just… I think I've fallen in love with you."

John almost lost control of the broom. There it was, confirmation of what he practically knew. The thing was, it truly terrified him. Sure, love wasn't an alien feeling to him; he had people who did love and care about him. So perhaps, it was more the fear of being rejected. The fear of being hurt.

Yet, at the same time, he knew, somewhere over the past day or so, he had crossed the point of no return. He needed the boy behind him more than anything in the world. It was only now, he truly realized it. "I think… no, I know… I feel the same way." There was no response, other than him feeling Harry shift, and a soft kiss being planted on his neck.

"Awwwww, ickle Harrykins has found wuv again!" a voice cackled. Harry turned around to see Fred and George coming up to flank him on their own brooms.

"What are you guys doing up here?"

"Well, John's mum's about to go spare, we think," said George.

"She's using some rather colourful language in describing what she wants to do to Harry," said Fred, with a smirk.

"You guys know you're a real kill-joy, right?" said John.

"John… hang on tight," Harry whispered, closing his hands around the broom. John quickly tightened his grip on the broom.

"Oh Harry, you're not," said Fred, quickly guessing what Harry was planning. He only got a wicked grin in response. Harry pushed down sharply on the broom, as they came over the beach in front of the cottage. "Harry?! What the hell?!"

"Trust me!" Harry only answered, as they entered a steep dive, "I've done this many times!"

John's mother, Derek, Travis, and a number of others that happened to be at the cottage were then watching, as Harry put the broom into a nose-dive. Those who were magical knew EXACTLY what Harry was doing. Those who were not, on the other hand, did not. Sarah promptly fainted, while Lisa turned away. Derek watched with morbid curiosity. His nephew was about to die, and there really wasn't much he could do about it.

Only a fraction of a second before what would have been a violent impact with the ground, Harry pulled up aggressively on the broom. John could feel it vibrate, as it struggled to respond to the abrupt change in direction, and swore he felt the bristles brush with the ground, as they began to climb.

"They're gonna kill us," said John, as Harry levelled off the broom.

"But, was that fun?"

"Yeah… scared the shit out of me, but yeah, otherwise."

"Good. I guess… just… my life is just like that."

"And mine ain't? Harry, I've got a bunch of psycho machines hunting me. It's no worse than you being hunted by Voldemort."

"I guess."

"We better land, and face the music."

"Don't worry," said Harry, "It was my idea, right?" They touched down a short distance from the deck, and were immediately accosted by Sarah and Derek, while most of the others went back inside.

"Mr. Potter! What in God's name were you thinking? My son could have been killed!"

"Mom."

"No! I don't know what's gotten into your head, but you can't—"

"MOM!! I wasn't hurt, he knows what the fuck he's doing!"

"By letting you, um, fly. Yeah, right, very safe," Derek snorted.

"If I were the flying instructor, John would get his license easily," Harry smirked.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Sarah snapped, "My son is important to our future!"

"And I'm not?! Miss Connor, TRUST me. I'm just as important as John. Lighten up a bit. I promise you, I won't do anything to intentionally put him in danger. I'll swear on my magic if you want, but the thing is… I won't… ever try to hurt someone I love."

"Love? What… you two…" Sarah sputtered, as the realization sunk in. John only nodded, saying, "It's something that I just realized… something I already knew."

"So… Harry… when do we plan the engagement party?" questioned George, floating down on his broom, to just hover off the ground. His twin floated on the other side, opposite Harry and John.

"C'mon guys, this is serious," said Harry.

"Only grilling the happy couple," Fred teased, gesturing with his wand, causing it to spout confetti. Harry only groaned, shaking his head.

"They don't look all that happy at the moment, Fred."

"Quite right, George. Tickling charm?"

"If you guys do anything, I swear…"

"Now boys, let them be." Both twins turned to see their mother standing on the deck.

"Mum, when did you get here?"

"Right after your father got off work," answered Molly, "He's been working late hours these days, with all the seedy profiteers at work these days."

"Right." Both twins dismounted their brooms, and walked inside, Fred humming the wedding march all the while. Harry rolled his eyes again, while Molly looked at the two teens, curiously.

"You don't want to know," said Harry.

"What, that sounds like… like you quemmmmph…" John was silenced when Harry locked lips with his.

The surge of magical energy that jumped the gap between Harry and John was almost overwhelming. There was no doubt, this was the person he would spend the rest of his life with. His mind was awash with euphoria for the second time that day, and he knew, somehow, this was only the beginning. There was no going back, John had crossed the point of no return.

Cameron had observed John and Harry on the broom since first spotting them earlier. Now, she watched, as the two kissed. Knowing now what to look for, she could easily see the explosion of ambient magical energy surrounding both boys. To her filters, it was like a person looking into a bright light. She already counted Sarah and Derek as critical to her primary mission. She now added Harry's name to that short list. She had a basic understanding of what the word 'family' meant, and it was obvious Harry Potter fit that description. Surely as the sun rose in the east, in the future, SkyNET would quickly add his name to the list of primary targets. Very likely, the next time machines would be sent, Harry would be targeted.

"As wonderful a moment this might be, I do need to chat with you about tomorrow, Harry." The two of them separated to see Albus standing with Molly.

"Sorry."

"Oh, not at all, Harry," said Albus, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Won't you boys come back inside?" Harry nodded, and they stepped back into the cottage.

"Err… John, I think we broke your mum," Harry smirked, as they took seats at the table. John only laughed, while Albus and Minerva also sat down. Sarah and Derek remained standing, still seeming to be at a loss as to what to say.

"Right. Tomorrow," said Harry.

"Yes. We want to hunt for Ravenclaw's diadem tomorrow in the Room of Requirement," said Sirius, "But given my situation, it's not in my best interest to attend."

"Of course," Harry agreed.

"We'd like you and your friends to come along, as I'm sure there should be some fascinating items to find as well," said Minerva, "Most of the teaching staff will also be present, to both look for things, and to also ensure your safety."

"By the way, where are Ron and Hermione anyway?" questioned Harry.

"Gone to the Burrow, dear," answered Molly, "Arthur's there along with Charlie."

"More like, probably off making out somewhere," Travis smirked.

"You mean, like what you and Bill were doing last night," John said, giving a smirk of his own. Travis' face turned a very bright shade of red.

"We are slightly off topic, here," said Remus, "And seeing as Dobby is almost ready with supper…"

"Right. How early, then?" questioned Harry.

"We would like to start quite early tomorrow, given the time difference," said Albus, "Perhaps get started at nine am."

"That's four am here, sir," Travis reminded.

"Then you boys better make it an early night," said Lisa. Travis nodded in agreement, saying, "We'll need to be up sooner than that, then. Sleeping potions all around tonight, I think."

"When we finish at Hogwarts, we will need to visit Little Hangleton," said Sirius.

"The graveyard?" questioned Harry, discomfort evident on his face.

"No, Prongslet, there's a small shack on the property. Tom hid a Horcrux there."

"Sounds like we should go there first," said Travis, "You remember where it was, right?"

"Which means it won't take long. The Room of Requirement, on the other hand, may take the morning. I wasn't there to recover it."

"Why not?"

"I was keeping Remus company. It was the night of the full moon."

"Right." Everyone understood at once.

"Before you go, Mr. Potter. I didn't have the opportunity to show you how to program your emergency Portkeys," said Minerva. Harry nodded.

As Harry found out, 'programming' them was quite easy. They were charmed to be fused with a personal object, whether it be a ring, bracelet, or other jewellery. Only the wearer could remove it, and was activated by a secret phrase of the wearer's choosing. Harry could instantly see the merits of such a charm. It might save his life one day.

Just as Harry was configuring one for John, the flames in the fireplace turned red, and Tonks' face appeared. "Albus?!"

"Yes, I'm here," answered the headmaster.

"The Wizengamot is holding an emergency session in ten minutes."

"Oh dear, yes, I s'pose I should be there."

"They're going to sack Fudge. Madam Bones may need to be there, her name is being floated around as a successor, as is Arthur."

"My husband, minister for magic?" Molly was both concerned and excited.

"Shacklebolt is also getting a few nods."

"So this is a done deal, then," said Travis.

"None of you have seen the papers over the last few days, I gather," said Tonks, "The Prophet has been calling for the minister's head, to put it mildly."

"We'd best be off," said Albus.

"I'll let Amelia know," offered Sirius, "She's turned her room upstairs into an office."

As Harry watched the headmaster and Amelia vanish in the red flames, he felt something he had not felt in quite some time: relief. Sure, he had not completely forgiven Albus for a number of things, but things were changing. The headmaster was working WITH him, and possibly, within hours, there would be a new minister of magic in England. A minister who would work for interests of everyone, instead of just himself. Harry plopped down in the sofa in front of the fireplace, and blew out a breath. Maybe things would work out after all. He had to grin, as John took the spot beside him.

Sometime later, Harry was awakened by the floo activating again. He smiled briefly, finding John slumped against him, head on his shoulder. Molly hurriedly stepped out of the fireplace, followed by her husband. Both looked very dishevelled.

"Mrs. Weasley… what's wrong?" Harry questioned, growing concerned.

"Death Eaters… attacked the ministry!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**AUTHOR NOTES**__: I know, I know. Probably being too easy here with Harry obtaining the 'special' potions text book. Yet, there are some changing attitudes, and perhaps a little arm-twisting going on behind the scenes, right?_

_(1) Taken from p.360, HBP, Canadian soft cover edition._

_(2) In canon, this unfortunate incident happened, of course, to Susan Bones._


	13. Defence In Exile

**13: DEFENSE IN EXILE**

Molly had just got the words out, when the floo fired again, and the twins stepped out, followed by Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "Mum, dad?" questioned Ginny.

"We're fine, dear," answered Molly, as she and her husband took a seat on the nearest unoccupied sofa—Travis had changed all the chairs into sofas to better seat the number of people that were now frequenting the cottage.

"Death Eaters showed up near the shop," said Fred.

"So we floo'ed home to the Burrow and brought Ginny here," George added.

"Charlie went to help at the ministry," Fred informed, "He had just gotten word when we showed up."

"Smart thinking, boys," said Arthur, "Death Eaters attacked the ministry a few minutes ago."

"What—I'll let Remus know," said Bill, appearing at the foot of the stairs, "We'd best get there."

"NO. Albus told us to keep you all here and shut down the floo until further notice," said Arthur, firmly. Bill only nodded, and cast a charm at the fireplace. Travis quickly switched on the radio in the corner.

"…WE'RE STILL WAITING WORD ON THE DETAILS, BUT AS WE UNDERSTAND IT, DEATH EATERS ENTERED THE MINISTRY THROUGH THE FLOO SYSTEM, JUST BEFORE ELEVEN O'CLOCK…"

"THAT WAS EDGAR VANCE REPORTING ON THE WIZARDING WIRELESS NETWORK," said another voice, "WE'RE STILL WAITING FOR A STATEMENT FROM THE MINISTER OF MAGIC, WE'VE GOT PETER SHAW STANDING BY IN TORONTO, AND WE WILL GO LIVE THE MOMENT THE MINISTER MAKES AN APPEARANCE. REPEATING THIS BIT OF BREAKING NEWS, DEATH EATERS HAVE STORMED THE BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC IN LONDON, CLEARLY AS AN ATTEMPT TO FORCIBLY GAIN CONTROL OF THE WIZARDING GOVERNMENT." The channel went back to playing chamber music or the like, and Travis turned it down.

"Did they kick Fudge out?" questioned Harry.

"They were just about to vote on the motion," answered Arthur.

"Death Eaters forced their way into the room, and started cursing," said Molly, still clearly concerned.

"How did you get away?" questioned Travis.

"Through a side door that leads to the Auror offices," answered Arthur, "A group of Wizengamot members, along with some of the public were also shepherded that way, we helped many of them escape before fleeing ourselves." Just then, the ghostly image of a bird appeared in front of Arthur and Molly.

"What's that?" questioned John.

"That's professor Dumbledore's Patronus," answered Molly, "Bill, could you add Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood to the floo? Albus also says to unlock the floo, both will be arriving here in a few moments."

"Why… what…" Travis began.

"Mrs. Longbottom has been seriously injured, and Mr. Lovegood was killed," answered Arthur, solemnly.

"He's attacking DA members!" Harry gasped, "Hermione! Do you have the list?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione dug through her satchel, and found the charmed parchment. "Duplicatus," she commanded, gesturing with her wand.

"Mr. Weasley, can you send this to professor Dumbledore? Tell him every name on that list must be found and brought here," said Harry.

"How many people are we talking about, Harry?" questioned Lisa.

"About thirty people," answered the Boy-Who-Lived. Lisa only shook her head, while Travis only nodded, saying, "Gonna need help setting up space for everyone."

"I'll need to add those names to the floo as well, then," said Bill.

"What about their families?" questioned Lisa, "And we won't have the room here."

"I know that."

"Dumbledore will figure something out," said Arthur, as he dispatched his Patronus. Bill was already busily adding the lengthy list of names to the floo access. "By the way, Hermione, this is one cleverly designed charm."

"Smartest witch in our year and all," Harry smirked. Just then, the floo fired again, and Remus stepped out. "Bill, we need the escort restriction lifted," he declared, "There are individuals not keyed in that have to be brought here at once." Bill nodded, and cast a charm at the floo. "Done."

"Who?" Questioned Harry. His question was quickly answered, as the flames turned red, and Severus stepped through, with Harry's school nemesis at his feet, unconscious.

"NO! NO! He… you CAN'T let him here!" Harry erupted, "I'll—"

"Harry, why… he…" John began, but didn't finish, with Harry glaring daggers.

"I assure you, Potter, he is under my charge," answered Severus.

"What happened to him?" questioned Travis.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy wishes not to serve the Dark Lord," answered Severus, "He overheard a sensitive conversation between myself, his mother and her sister, and Alectus Carrow—"

"Ah, my dear cousin," said Sirius, who had up to this point chosen to remain silent.

"What happened?" Harry prodded.

"The Dark Lord blames Lucius personally for the failure at the Ministry in June…"

"What's that got to do with—" Travis began.

"If you will allow me to continue, Fisher, I will get there," Severus drawled, "Patience clearly is not one of your traits, I do wonder where you get your skill in potions."

"Leave it, sir. Just, what happened?"

"Narcissa was unhappy with the plan the Dark Lord laid out, and there was a confrontation, which her son joined."

"Did you compromise your position?" questioned Sirius.

"No, as it was I who inflicted some of the damage," answered Severus, giving Sirius a curt nod. Lisa made a sour face at the revelation. It was then the floo fired again, and Mad-Eye Moody stepped out, cradling an unconscious Neville Longbottom. He too, carried some serious injuries.

"Bring them both upstairs," decided Travis, "Potions lab and all is up there, right?"

"Indeed, I will need to return to Hogwarts momentarily for my own stores," said Severus, stepping into the fireplace.

"We'll be needing a bunch of pepper-up potions too," said Travis.

"I can help with that," said Hermione.

"As can we," said George.

"Great, thanks guys. I'll be helping the professor with the more difficult shit," said Travis, "Although I'm gonna need someone to go to the apothecary… not sure how I am with the supplies."

"What about me and Harry?" questioned Ron.

"Start transfiguring wood for beds," suggested Travis, "God knows we're gonna need enough of them." He just finished, when the floo fired again, and this time, Tonks stepped through, with Luna Lovegood leaning heavily on her.

"Jesus, looks like she's been nailed with the Cruciatus curse," said Travis, appraising her. "I think I have a couple potions to help with that."

"Hi Harry," Luna managed. Harry could feel a lump rising in his throat, and he fought not to break down on the spot. These were people that stood with him only weeks earlier. People who once again, felt the angry ire of a crazed dark wizard, on account of him. He could only manage a weak smile, for he knew if he opened his mouth, cries of anger and frustration would be the only thing that would come out of it.

It became a long night, as the members of the DA were located and brought through the floo. More than a third of them had been attacked, one had been killed, and some lost family members. Rather ironic, Harry mused, it had been Marietta Edgecombe that had been killed. Another news report on the wizarding wireless in the early hours of the morning pointed the finger at her mother as being the one to permit Death Eaters into the ministry in the first place, through the floo system.

The massive influx of people resulted in some major changes to the cottage. Although Albus was still tied up dealing with the aftermath of the attack at the ministry, Minerva was able to help out with the changes, as was professor Flitwick. Remus and Sirius also helped out, as did the Weasleys, making more long-term transfigurations.

The result was something that in some ways reminded Harry of the Leaky Cauldron. On the outside, the cottage only had two floors. Yet, on the inside, there was in fact three floors, not including the cellar. John still had trouble wrapping his head around the concept, as did Derek and Sarah. It had to be the most irrefutable example of magic. It put the addition of the potions lab to shame.

The third floor was literally double the space of the floor below. It was divided up into several rooms, with no more than four persons to a room. There were also two additional washrooms, and a more intimate common area. The downstairs was likely to be used for Order business most of the time, as it was.

The second floor underwent somewhat of a renovation as well. Bill and Travis decided it was time to get their own room, and with a little discussion, so did John and Harry. So, the floor was expanded again, with two extra rooms added. The 'dorm' was expanded, and was currently in use as a hospital ward. Madam Pomfrey had been summoned again from Hogwarts, and she was then hopping between patients, with the help of Molly and Severus. She finally returned to England as the sun was just starting to cast its rays across the floor of the room.

"Harry, c'mon, there's nothing more you can do now," said John, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I guess… it's just…"

"Harry, it's not your fault, mate," said Neville, trying to sit up, "We're all safe now because of you."

"Mr. Longbottom, please lay down," Molly instructed, "Don't make me stun you."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"And you too, Harry. Off to bed you go, both of you."

"Harry, she's right," said John, putting an arm around Harry. Harry only sighed, knowing John was right. He moved mindlessly, letting John lead him back to their new room, still shell-shocked over the past few hours' events. This action made it clear: Voldemort would no longer operate behind the scenes. He had made a strong effort to take over the wizard government, and had nearly succeeded. Perhaps, next time, they wouldn't be that lucky.

"Harry… Dude, you okay?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at the bed, and found John looking back at him, concerned.

"You just gonna stand there, or get into bed?"

"Sorry." Harry quickly undressed, trying to refocus on the present.

"Let's get some sleep, you can't help anyone right now." John moved over to the far side. Harry again nodded, and climbed into bed. He had difficulty suppressing a smile when John shifted over to lay close.

It was just before lunch time before Harry and John woke again. After taking quick showers, the pair went downstairs to find a rather active discussion ongoing. It appeared the bulk of the Order was present.

"Ah, Harry, my boy," Albus greeted.

"Professor," said Harry, while John only gave him a nod.

"Come eat," said Lisa, indicating two spots at the island counter. It had been one of the changes implemented earlier in the day. A stack of pre-made sandwiches lay on a plate, along with two sodas.

"I want a group of us to go to Hogwarts this afternoon," said Harry, as he plucked several sandwiches off the plate.

"Harry, you'll also need some basilisk venom—" began Sirius.

"Already have some of that," said Travis, "How much you need?"

"Probably more than you have."

"It's fine. The Chamber of Secrets… there's a dead basilisk… I mean, the one I killed in second year." Harry cast a withering gaze Albus' way.

"Harry, it's too dangerous," Hermione pointed out. Harry had to smile. Of course, she would be in the thick of things. "If it will help kill Voldemort, I'll do what I have to," he answered.

"Less dangerous if a group of us go," Travis pointed out, "And why does it have to be Harry?"

"Because he's the only one who can speak parselmouth," answered Hermione, the realization dawning on her, "He HAS to go."

"Parselmouth? What's that?" questioned Sarah.

"I can talk to snakes."

"Damn," said John.

"It's not something I'm exactly proud of. You see, Voldemort can, too."

"Perhaps, I should accompany Potter into the chamber," said Severus. Albus nodded, then said, "I think it might be wise should a group of us go. I am curious to see for myself."

"Harry, you know how rare a basilisk is, right?" questioned Travis. Harry nodded. "You could get a fortune from its parts."

"I don't need it," answered Harry, "I really could care less."

"Harry! I mean, why not? You could…"

"If you want it, be my guest. Look, I'm really not concerned about something I've already fought, when I have much more deadly apponents very much alive," Harry snapped.

"The Order could put that money to use, Harry," Sirius pointed out, "Particularly after what happened last night."

"Fine. Look, whatever, if you guys want to cut it up and harvest its parts, good on 'ya. But I'm just not bloody interested." Travis only nodded, and said, "Professor, would you be willing to help? I mean, keep part of the profit for yourself… most of it goes to the Order to help out."

"Indeed," said Severus, nodding.

"We're going once we're done eating, then," Harry decided, "Some of you go to the Room of Requirement, and start looking for the diadem. I will go with professor Dumbledore, professor Snape, and Travis to the Chamber of Secrets, to recover basilisk Venom."

"I'll come too," said John.

"No. You're going to the Room of Requirement. You can help them there."

"Harry… I'm fucking coming with you!" John spoke as if his word was final. Harry only nodded, giving a weak smile. Sometimes, looking at John was like looking in a mirror.

"Both Remus and I will be going there as it is—and no, I won't just stay behind, as you've always insisted," said Sirius, seeing Albus was about to say 'no', "I don't remember exactly where it was, but I have a general idea where to start looking."

"Sir, that's one of the things that will be changing," said Harry, "Sirius will be taking a much more active role in the business of the order, rather than being under 'house arrest', as you had him all last year."

"How safe is your school, professor?" questioned Sarah.

"Certainly safer than the ministry of magic," answered Harry, "If that's what you're thinking."

"The castle is virtually empty this time of year," answered Albus, "I daresay we won't be encountering many persons there."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the large group had travelled through the floo into Albus' office, they then split up. Ron, Hermione, Neville (who wasn't as injured as first thought, and all but demanded to join the group), Remus, Sirius, and Minerva went up to the seventh floor corridor, and the location of the Room of Requirement. Travis, Bill, Harry, John, Severus, and Albus went to the second floor girls' bathroom, and the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry walked over to the sinks, and located the right tap. "Open," he hissed. John felt a shiver run down his back, hearing it. The sinks began to shift, and slide away from the tight circle, while one slid in and dropped out of sight, revealing a large circular entrance.

"Allow me," offered Albus, gesturing with his wand. A set of winding stairs appeared.

"Thank you, sir. Follow me," said Harry, and he quickly led the group down the stairs. "It's a little messy down here…"

"God, what is that smell?" questioned John. Severus gave one of his patented sneers.

"Things that have been dead a long time, I would imagine," said Bill, "John. If you'll allow me." John nodded, and Bill cast a charm at his face. A bubble instantly appeared around his nose and mouth. "Harry?"

"Please. Cedric used one of those in the second task of the tri-wizard tournament."

"What is it?" questioned John, his voice somewhat muffled.

"It's called a bubble charm. It magically provides air," explained Bill, who then cast a second charm for Harry. The rest of the adults did the same thing, and all proceeded into the large tunnel.

Within minutes, they came upon a large skin that made John shiver again. "Jesus."

"This is where Lockhart trapped us," said Harry, "He tried to obliviate us with Ron's wand, and it sort of backfired."

"Looks like we'll have to use blasting charms—"

"That's what caused the rocks to fall in on us in the first place!" Ron exclaimed.

"Banishing charms, then," suggested Albus. The other adults nodded, and began banishing the debris. In less than a minute, the cavern was cleared. "This way," said Harry.

Less than a minute after that, the group came to a second large door that resembled a vault. "Open," Harry hissed, causing John to shiver a third time. Exactly like the last time Harry had been in the chamber, the number of snakes that served as the locks 'slithered' out of their position, and the massive door swung open, revealing the inner chamber.

The snake was exactly where it had fell three years prior. It was still completely intact, half-submerged in the pool, its massive head resting on the floor. There was still a large pool of ink, and Harry was momentarily overwhelmed by the memories of that harrowing night. The second time facing Tom Riddle, and the fight to save Ginny's life.

"Harry… here," said Travis, passing Harry a utility knife.

"What—that's not—"

"Here. It's a Leatherman, I'll show you," offered John. Harry passed him the tool, and John skilfully opened it up to reveal a pair of pliers.

"Say 'larger', and they'll automatically enlarge… a handy charm I put on them," said Travis, as John passed them back. "Larger," said Harry, and the tool enlarged. "Great!"

"Professor… um… I don't know much about harvesting stuff…"

"And that would not surprise me," Severus drawled, "You will assist me where appropriate." Travis only nodded, as the potions professor climbed onto the back of the massive snake, putting on his protective gloves, which he had enlarged from his pocket.

Meanwhile, Harry began wrenching several teeth from the massive beast's mouth, while John watched, fascinated by it.

"How old… how long would this thing live?" he finally asked.

"Legend said Salazar Slytherin himself left a horrible monster behind in the chamber when he left the school," said Albus, "A basilisk can live thousands of years, so it is more than likely, this is the creature left here."

"Why do you need the venom from this thing, though? Like, can't you just buy it?"

"No, you can't just 'buy' it," Severus deadpanned, "And I am curious as to how you managed to obtain basilisk venom yourself, Fisher."

"A once-off opportunity," answered Travis, "I have a few sources."

"A basilisk is a rare creature," Albus added, "Its parts are worth a fortune."

"Rare, and fucking dangerous," said Travis, "Jesus, Harry, I still can't believe you killed this thing."

"Well, I did. Right up there." Harry pointed to a spot on the massive bust carved in the stone. "With a sword that is now in the headmaster's office… Right. That does it," said Harry, as he pried one last fang from the mouth of the beast.

"How about you boys go up to the Room of Requirement, then, and help search for the diadem," suggested Bill. Harry nodded.

"Perhaps I can help you get there a little quicker," said Albus, dispatching his Patronus. A second later, with a flash of flame, Fawkes appeared.

"Grab hold of his tail feathers," said Albus. Harry nodded, remembering how the headmaster had vanished from his office only months earlier, to avoid being arrested. John and Ron followed suit, and the group vanished in a flash of fire.

They appeared virtually instantaneously in front of a large door, opposite the most bizarre tapestry John had ever seen. It featured a wizard, attempting to teach a group of trolls how to dance the ballet. He had to suppress a snicker.

"Barnabus the Barmy," said Harry, following John's gaze, "This way." He turned and pushed open the doors on the opposite side of the corridor.

Harry was well aware the Room of Requirement could represent an endless possibility of things. Yet, the room into which they stepped, was nothing like he could have imagined. It was a pack rat's paradise. That was the best way to describe it. Books, broken furniture, misused potions, unused potions, spoiled potions… if one could think of it, it could probably be found in that room at that moment. There were towers of clutter that appeared like, if one were to _breathe_ on it the wrong way, it would come crashing down.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, while John only stared.

"I'd love to send just a FRACTION of the stuff in here back to the Dursleys. Watch Aunt Petunia squirm, seeing a bunch of clutter in her 'surgically clean kitchen'," Harry smirked.

"Exercising your Slytherin side again, Harry?" said Sirius, appearing from a nearby pathway-if it could be called that. Harry grinned again.

"Got what you need from the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Loads. Travis is helping professor Snape harvest the basilisk. Did you guys find the diadem?"

"No, Harry, still looking. Minerva has certainly found a few interesting items, though," said Sirius, "Her pockets are going to be stuffed, as will ours, at the rate we're going. There has to be stuff in here from the founders' era."

Time seemed to fly, as they continued to comb through the massive mess, looking for the elusive diadem. Eventually, Travis, Bill, and Severus arrived, and it was decided they should continue their search the next day, as, at least for the professors, it was getting extremely late.

So, the large group returned to the headmaster's office, and borrowed his floo to return to the cottage. It was most peculiar, leaving Scotland well after dark, and arriving back at the cottage, where the sun had yet to set.

Harry immediately found himself surrounded by members of the DA, some thanking him, others asking what had happened to him.

"Just a minute, everyone," he finally said, "Glad to see everyone is all right and well rested, I guess."

"We've managed to move most of the families to safer locations," said Tonks, "We're still working on a few."

"Great, that's great."

"Harry, we really need to think about moving to the island," said Sirius, "With this many people here, it's just no longer practical."

"Agreed," said Travis, "Mom's not happy about the crowd."

"Tonight, we will visit the island and see if it's secure," said Sirius, "Make a few adjustments if it is, and perhaps tomorrow, we can move everyone there."

"There is something that might be useful," said Minerva, pulling an object out of her pocket. She gestured at it with her wand after setting it on the floor, and it enlarged into a large wardrobe—at least that's what it looked like.

"It's just a wardrobe—how can a wardrobe help us?"

"Not just any kind of wardrobe, Mr. Fisher. This is a vanishing cabinet. I daresay, it needs to be repaired, and we will have to locate its matching twin…"

"I've seen it!" said Harry, "Borgin and Burke's, in Knockturn Alley. The first time I used the floo, I didn't say my destination clearly, and ended up there."

"So what does it do?" questioned John.

"It's like… teleporting," said Travis, "Now that I know what it is… you get inside it, close the door, and instantly appear in its counterpart."

"The most important thing is, its counterpart could be anywhere in the world," Minerva added.

"So they're rare," John guessed.

"Very."

"So you could put one of those on the island, and one here."

"Exactly. Although in that case, the person using it would have to know the secret. The Fidelius Charm would hide the vanishing cabinet, since it would act like an entrance," Minerva explained.

The rest of the evening was spent with Harry introducing his new friends to the DA, and catching everyone up on what had been going on over the past month. All were very grateful for Harry's quick thinking. Most of their families were then well taken care of.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At breakfast the following morning, Harry was in for several surprises.

"We've been slightly busy overnight," announced Sirius, placing a small box on the table. He tapped it with his wand, and it vanished, revealing a rather ordinary ring. "We not only visited my private island, we also visited Little Hangleton."

"Another Horcrux," John guessed. Remus nodded.

"Great. So there's still the diadem in the Room of Requirement, Nagini, and—" Harry began.

"Hufflepuff's cup," Sirius finished, "Which, as we found out, was kept in my cousin's vault at Gringotts."

"How do you plan on getting THAT one?" questioned Travis.

"Well, when it was revealed to the bank exactly WHAT was being kept in my cousin's vault… needless to say, it was one Horcrux we didn't need to destroy. They were none too happy."

"No shit," Travis jumped in, "I mean, there ARE limits on what people can put in their vault. Even Muggle banks have limits."

"So why haven't more people gotten into trouble over it?" Hermione pointed out.

"It's a matter of being caught, of course," answered Sirius.

"Yes, indeed," Bill agreed, "Gringotts certainly tries to monitor things, but there are limits to manpower and so on. I've been called in on several occasions to deal with illegal contents. They called me home twice the year before from Cairo."

"So, like, what happens to someone if they're caught putting illegal shit in their vault?" questioned John.

"A very hefty fine, on most occasions. Now, in the instance of Ms. Lestrange, the ministry will definitely be notified, due to the, ah, nature of the contraband," explained Bill.

"Yes, this will all be dealt with quickly. Now… the island," said Sirius, "We visited all corners of it, and no one's taken up residence. There is a beach house that we can expand—"

"I have a couple of tents as well," said Travis.

"The weather's wonderful there, so no need to hurry as far as accommodations go," said Remus, "The beds we have here could be transported there." Travis nodded in agreement.

"Great," said Harry, "Look. I only need a few people to come with me to the Room of Requirement and search for the diadem… everyone else, help get ready to move."

It was perfect timing, for as they finished making plans, the floo fired, and Minerva stepped out of the flames, with Severus immediately following. Severus gave everyone a curt nod, and headed up the stairs—Draco was still recovering, and hadn't been awakened yet due to his injuries.

"We're just about ready, professor," said Harry.

"Indeed," said Minerva, "Who will be joining us?"

"Sirius, John, Travis, Bill, Neville, and Ron. Hermione's staying here to help plan the move to the island," said Harry. Minerva only nodded. "We'll be floo'ing my office, then."

"As was the rule yesterday, do be careful, ALL of you," Minerva warned, as they again stepped into the Room of Requirement, or, as Hermione had called it, 'the room of hidden things'. "Mr. Connor, I would suggest you stay close to Potter, given he is responsible for you."

"Yes ma'am." With that, they split up into pairs, save for Minerva and Sirius.

It was several hours before they had any real luck. In that time, Harry and John had stumbled across a mouldy set of robes infested with Doxies, a boggart hiding in a broken desk, and more spoiled potions than they could count.

"Harry… look at that." John pointed to an object resting in a partially open drawer of a broken desk. Harry nodded, and used his wand to pick up the item. "Looks like the crown thing or whatever."

"Yeah. Only Sirius can tell us, though. GUYS, I THINK WE GOT IT!"

"GREAT!" came Sirius' reply, "MEET AT THE DOOR, THEN!"

They had almost made it out, and would have, failing one factor. The 'Longbottom' factor. He had become much more confident in the past 2 years, but he was still occasionally accident prone. So, not quite paying attention, he bumped against a dangerously-balanced stack of books that towered well over his head.

It was a domino effect. That was the best way to describe it, as the tower of books collapsed into a much larger pile of haphazardly stacked desks, which came down with a resounding crash. Those scattered, and struck several more piles of disorganized junk, sending everything flying. The group, terrified, ran for the doors, occasionally being struck with flying objects in the process, half deaf from the noise. After all, there were a lot of potions in the room, many of which, containing substances that probably did not mingle well with others. Several explosions rang out, starting small fires in the process. That in turn, seemed to set off a large box of magical fireworks. That, of course, resulted in several more fires, and it was only with pure luck that everyone escaped the room in one piece.

They managed to just get out, and close the door, when an extra-large explosion rang out, which actually shook the floor.

"Well," said Travis, "At least there'll be more space in there."

"Uh huh. And we almost got toasted. Jesus." John looked at himself. His clothes were scorched in several places, and he knew he would be sporting bruises in more than a few places. Of course, no one else had fared any better. It looked like Harry had taken something between the eyes, as a large welt had formed there, as well as numerous cuts and scrapes about his face.

"Well," said Harry, "I don't think we'll be collecting any more artefacts."

"Mr. Longbottom!" Minerva hissed. Her lips were pursed so tightly together, they were virtually non-existent. She looked like she was ready to explode. "50 points from Gryffindor, for being so careless! You could have killed us all!"

"S-sorry, professor," Neville managed, shuffling his feet, staring at the ground.

"It… it was an accident, Minerva," said Sirius, "Besides, the room needed a cleaning as it was."

"Oh, never mind the sweet talk, Mr. Black!" Minerva was livid.

"Perhaps, you might like one of my lemon drops." The group turned to see Albus standing near the stairs, eyes twinkling madly. "I assume, you found something interesting before the conflagration?" Harry nodded, and produced the diadem, which he had placed in a small bag. Sirius also looked closely at it, and beamed. "Great work, Harry. That's what we were looking for."

"No, I didn't find it. John did."

"Well, then. Well done, Mr. Connor," said Albus, "Perhaps we should adjourn back to Mr. Fisher's cottage, and see about taking care of those bumps and scrapes." That drew another sour expression from Minerva.

"You realize, we're gonna be over a hundred points in the minus when school starts in September, right?" Ron pointed out, as the group hurriedly made their way back to the headmaster's office.

"Why's that all so important anyway?" questioned John.

"It's a matter of house pride, Mr. Connor," said Albus, "It's a tradition that goes back to when the school was founded."

"Slytherin's gonna be all over us," Ron groaned.

"I really don't care at this point," Harry declared, "We've got more important things to worry about than petty house rivalries."

Returning to the cottage, they were quickly checked over and the minor scrapes and bruises healed—after all, Molly was more than capable in that department. Immediately after, attention turned to the diadem.

"All right. How do we destroy these things?" Harry questioned, as the items were laid on the table. The adults, along with a few of the DA also looked on.

"Simple," said Remus, "We've built a bit of a rig. Since you're using a basilisk fang, it made sense to build something like this…" he gestured with his wand, and a small frame appeared, summoned from who-knows-where. It somewhat resembled a miniature trebuchet, save for the length of the arm. At the bottom was a clamp of some sort.

"Brilliant!" Sirius grinned, "Exactly what we need. We never went that far doing this in my world, but…"

"We can trigger it from a distance, rather than being up close and personal. I have a feeling these things won't take kindly to being attacked."

"And you would be right," said Sirius, "Albus suffered a grave injury in trying to destroy that one—" he gestured to the ring, "Ended up losing his left hand from a dark curse cast from it. Some sort of defensive magic set on it."

"Let's have a go, then." Harry produced the bag of basilisk fangs.

"Best to do it in the clearing, away from the house."

"Will… will you-know-who know if we destroy it?" questioned Ron. Sirius only shook his head. "No, we don't think so."

"Damn," said John, holding up the locket, "Remember the time you showed me how to feel magic, Travis?" Travis nodded. "This thing… holy shit. When I close my eyes, it's like I'm looking at a black hole."

"It would make sense," said Travis, "You're looking at one of the most evil things someone can do with magic. This shit… it still blows me away that he's gone that far."

Minutes later, a smaller group consisting of Harry, Travis, John, Sirius, and Albus were in the clearing they had cleared a few days earlier. The ring had been chosen, and was then secured in the clamp; a basilisk fang was placed in the 'hammer' mechanism. The group then moved off to a safe distance, after which, Remus gestured at the rig with his wand.

When the fang came in contact with the ring, it emitted a horrible scream, and an angry bolt of black energy, which destroyed the rig.


	14. Change in Scenery II

**14: CHANGE OF SCENERY II**

"Professor… rather… unusual seeing you here," said Mr. Borgin, startled at seeing Albus and Severus enter his shop.

"I was hoping perhaps you might be able to help us with something," said Albus, retrieving the miniaturized vanishing cabinet from his robes, wearing his trademark grandfatherly face.

"Ah, err… let me see… place it on the counter." Mr. Borgin gestured to the dusty counter, although his eyes seemed to light up at the object Albus had.

"You clearly recognize it," Severus sneered, as Albus placed the item on the counter. Mr. Borgin nodded, saying, "Err, yes, as a matter of fact, I have its counterpart."

"And it is exactly that which we have come to enquire about," said Albus, eyes twinkling madly.

"Err… well… you see, I have been paid a lot of money… to locate its twin…" Mr. Borgin answered, nervously.

"I strongly doubt that, Mr. Borgin," Severus sneered, "It would be unwise of you to lie to either of us."

"I daresay, some of the items in plain view here might get you more than a few years in Azkaban. We will offer a fair price," said Albus, the twinkle momentarily vanishing from his eyes. Mr. Borgin was taken aback by Albus' behaviour. The headmaster never resorted to that kind of attitude. No, it would be VERY unwise to be anything but honest here, he realized. "The mate to it is there," he said, pointing to the cabinet against the wall.

"Ah, very good, then."

"It appears this one has been damaged," Mr. Borgin noted, gesturing at the bottom of the miniaturized cabinet.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I believe I am more than capable of affecting repairs. We'll offer ten thousand galleons for its mate," Albus announced. Mr. Borgin nodded. It wasn't quite as much as he was hoping to fetch, yet, he knew better than to challenge the two wizards that stood in his shop. He only had to look out the window to know there were at least two more outside. Not to mention, it was known in dark circles, Severus was a Death Eater. Non-compliance would mean perhaps very painful retribution, in one way or another. "Very well, you have yourself a deal, professor."

"Wonderful, wonderful," said Albus, the twinkle returning to his eyes, "Let us complete our business so we don't darken your doorstep for longer than necessary."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Got everything?" Harry questioned, as he closed the lid to his trunk.

"Yeah, pretty much," answered John. Harry had already picked up most of the things in their room, including the bed. It was in the trunk. "It still floors me how easy you guys can just pick everything up and move."

"Yeah, magic does make it easier in some ways. There's still the issue of unpacking it all once we get there, though."

"Much easier than having to load a truck or whatever. And I mean, the cost too, right?" Harry only nodded, as they left the room.

They had just arrived at the stairwell, when they heard Draco's voice from the dormitory-turned-hospital. "Where am I exactly?"

"Professor Snape brought you here two days ago," came Madam Pomfrey's voice, "I would have kept you asleep for another day, but we are moving to a new location and need you awake."

"You still haven't answered—Potter!" Draco sneered, seeing his nemesis framing the doorway.

"Bloody lucky I let you come here at all," Harry said coldly, "Although as I understand it, Voldemort wants you dead now." A glimmer of fear appeared in Draco's eyes for a moment, but quickly vanished, hidden by a mask of anger. "And what, you think you're going to protect me or something?"

"That's up to the Order," answered Harry, "Personally, I would have just let Voldemort have his way with you, but I'd rather not have your death on my conscience—you know, hero complex and all." That got yet another sneer from the pale-faced boy.

"Ready, Harry?" Harry turned to see Travis and Bill behind them, along with Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, just about. Madam Pomfrey, just about ready?"

"Just about, dear. Just collecting the remainder of my remedies and so on."

"Oh lovely," Draco groaned, "Potter's got the blood traitor AND the Mudblood here—"

"LEVIOCORPUS!" Travis hissed, and Draco found himself suspended in the air by his ankle. He gestured with his wand, and the boy was slammed against the wall so hard, he actually saw stars in front of his eyes.

"MR. FISHER!! Stop this at once!"

"NO!" Travis erupted, "I will not have anyone, and I mean ANYONE, using that bullshit in my home! Do it again, a concussion will be the least of your worries, you FUCKING POMPOUS BASTARD!"

"Travis."

"WHAT?!"

"Travis, just let it go." He turned to face Bill, and Draco fell to the floor awkwardly, as Travis lost concentration. Harry had to grin for a second at the scenario that just played out. It brought back memories of third year, when Hermione socked him in the mouth.

"Well now you've done it Mr. Fisher, you've given Mr. Malfoy a concussion," said Madam Pomfrey, clucking her tongue, casting several diagnostic charms.

"Good, he deserved it. Next time I'll bust his skull open," Travis hissed, "This is my home. I don't take shit like that in my home."

"Even so, your behaviour is equally deplorable," Madam Pomfrey admonished.

"I don't care. Malfoy, I'll make this VERY clear. You say ANYTHING like that again, I'll kill you." With that, Travis stormed down the stairs, Bill quickly following. Harry cast a glance at Draco, and he looked white as a sheet, as Madam Pomfrey administered a potion. Yes, it looked like perhaps Travis had put the fear of God into the Slytherin prince.

"A word of advice, Malfoy. Take him seriously. He meant every word," said Harry, darkly, "Now look. We really gotta go, Snape and Dumbledore will be back with the vanishing cabinet any moment."

"Harry, mate. One of them still needs to be fixed, remember?" Ron reminded. Harry nodded, only saying, "I doubt that will take long for Dumbledore to figure out."

"Indeed, Weasley." The group turned to find Severus at the top of the stairs. "If you would let me through," he sneered, practically pushing between Harry and John. "Mr. Malfoy, did we not have a discussion earlier about how you would behave here?"

"Yes sir." Draco stared down at his hands, as he was again propped up on a bed, while Madam Pomfrey fussed about.

"And why did you choose to ignore my precise instructions?" questioned Severus, coldly.

"Come on," said John. Harry nodded, and the group headed down the stairs, leaving Draco alone with his godfather.

"Ah, Harry. You've collected everything?" questioned Sirius. Harry nodded. "Excellent. Albus has been able to fix the vanishing cabinet. So, Remus and I will apparate to the island, and erect one of the vanishing cabinets there. I will then come through it, and we can begin bringing people through."

"Professor Snape will assist Madam Pomfrey," said Albus, "I do understand there's been an incident."

"I don't have anything to add, professor, if that's what you mean. I'm sure Travis already explained. If Travis wants to take a pound of his flesh, have at it, Malfoy deserves it."

"Now boys, we can't have you at each other's throat like that," Lisa scolded, "There are a lot of people here."

"So what? Mom, he called Harry's friend a Mudblood. You KNOW what that means, and I'm not gonna put up with it! If he'd been in reach, I would've decked 'im," Travis vowed.

"Travis, this isn't productive… neither of you for that matter," said Bill, "Let's get going." Both Sirius and Remus nodded, and vanished together with a POP.

Minutes later, Remus returned to the cottage through the vanishing cabinet, which had been stood in a corner by the fireplace. Then, it was a steady flow as groups were escorted through. John had to bring Cameron through, since she—or he—couldn't navigate it on his own.

The adults quickly set out arranging accommodations, temporarily creating a large canopy that would serve as a dormitory of sorts. The small beach house already on the island was by no means large enough to house nearly fifty people. Travis quickly set up the tractor, and lit the boiler; they would definitely be needing the saw mill sooner rather than later.

"So why can't you just make the wood you need?" Derek questioned. He, along with John's mother, watched, as Travis fussed about with the saw mill.

"Because most transfigurations are only temporary. Professor Dumbledore or professor McGonagall could do it, I'm sure, but I mean, I'm still just a kid, right?"

"So there are limits to magic?" Sarah said. It was a statement, rather than a question. Travis nodded, saying, "Yeah, definitely. There are some hard laws about what a witch or wizard can do—I mean, someone like Dumbledore would be able to do a lot more, but still, he's got his limits like I've got mine. Then there's stuff that you just can't do, even with magic. If that wasn't true, I'm sure Harry would still have Cedric."

"I'm still not sure I'm comfortable with John and Harry's relationship," said Sarah, "John has enough to deal with as it is."

"But do you think it's your right to tell him that?" Travis challenged, as he tossed another chunk of wood into the furnace, "I think your son's a lot happier now than when we met him. And really, Harry will protect him with his life, not that I really have to say that. Just as much as I would for Bill."

"I still can't get my head around that," said Derek, "Isn't he ten years older than you?"

"Yup. Not that it matters. I like older guys, always have. My last mate was twenty-eight… I'm not goin' into what happened and shit like that, but… we hit it off when we met, just like Bill." Derek could only nod at this point, as it still confused him.

"But, you're still a minor…" Sarah began.

"Wizard law is different than Muggle laws. I mean, if we really wanted to, we could get married, and if John and Harry—"

"Do NOT finish that sentence, Mr. Fisher," Sarah warned, looking rather pale.

"What, don't you want grand kids?" Travis grinned. Sarah promptly fainted.

She was revived shortly thereafter, at which time she gave Travis a look that could kill.

"So, what did you say to mom anyway?" questioned John. She looked at him, then at Harry, and managed, "Can w-w-wizards get pregnant?" Harry burst out laughing. "You… you're not serious, are you?" he wheezed, while John looked at him, scandalized. Sarah only nodded. "Oh bloody hell, where did that come from?"

"Well, we were talking about marriage… or I was, and it sort-of… right."

"But, can they?" Sarah appeared to be between afraid and curious.

"No, a wizard can't get pregnant. Or impregnate any other male, wizard or not, if that's what you're wondering," said Travis, "That's just… wow… never expected THAT kind of question."

"So if you wanted kids… you'd have to adopt them," Sarah assumed.

"Yeah. That's about the size of it."

"There is, of course, another way." Everyone turned to find Sirius wandering over to the group. "You know what a surrogate mother is?" Sarah nodded. "Well, in the wizard world, if two wizards want children, the more common approach is to impregnate a willing witch along with a binding magical contract. Both partners donate their essence, and it goes from there."

"Right. Err, that's a little more information than we needed, Padfoot," said Harry, looking rather green.

"Glad I could help, Prongslet," Sirius smirked, "Molly and Lisa just put out a late lunch."

"Knew I was forgetting something," said Travis, quickly looking over the instruments on the tractor, "Let's go."

A large canopy had been set up, under which were two long tables, much like one would find in the great hall at Hogwarts. In fact, they were almost identical. Most of the people brought to the island were already seated, enjoying the lunch that had been put out. Harry had a strong suspicion it wasn't just Molly and Lisa who had done the work, as there were nearly fifty people present--a small army by some standards. Harry quickly spotted Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins, and so that's where the latecomers sat. Plates of food instantly appeared in front of them.

"Wow, they don't take long," said John.

"Well, professor Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards alive," Hermione remarked. John only nodded, then smirked.

"What?" questioned Ron, stuffing half a hot dog into his mouth. That got a sour look from Hermione.

"Dude, if you sit any closer, you're gonna be in her lap." That got a scowl from Ron, and a grin from Harry.

"Oblivious. Completely oblivious, mate," Harry laughed.

"Well, he STILL has the emotional range of a tea-spoon."

Travis promptly sprayed the table with the contents of his drink, while the rest within earshot burst out laughing.

"Right," said Harry, finally recovering, "Hermione, you're gonna choke us one day."

"So, like, do we get invited to the wedding?" Travis teased.

"Well, Mr. Fisher, as long as we get invited to yours," Hermione smirked.

This time, it was Ron's turn to choke. "WHAT?!"

"Oh come off it, Ron!" Harry challenged, "All last year, all you guys did was fight… and what about the year before? Guys, if you're not meant for each other… then… I mean, Hermione, you saw me and Cedric… now I see you and Ron, just as head-over-heels as I was." Both Ron and Hermione had to nod at Harry's very blunt assessment. Both could see again, Harry was changing, maturing. It was easy to realize, they were maturing as well.

The group fell silent, each retreating to their own thoughts, as they had their lunch. That was short-lived, as a flock of owls suddenly swooped in under the canopy, and began descending on the tables, delivering large envelopes. Three of them set down on the table in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What is it?" questioned John.

"OWL results," said Hermione, looking caught between excited, and terrified. Harry only nodded, and accepted the envelope from the bird in front of him, offering it a piece of his hot dog. He nervously opened the envelope, and pulled the parchment out, his heart starting to race at what it might have to say.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:  
Astronomy:A  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Charms:E  
Defence against the Dark Arts:O  
Divination:P  
Herbology:E  
History of Magic:D  
Potions:E  
Transfiguration:E (1)

He breathed a sigh of relief as he read it a second time. It was better than he had expected, in most ways. He had expected to fail Divination, and with Binns as a teacher… there was just no hope in hell he would have passed History of Magic.

The 'Exceeds Expectations' in potions was a bit of a disappointment, however. He knew professor Snape required an 'Outstanding' grade for entry into his NEWT level class. The 'E' staring back at him from the parchment effectively put an end to that idea, and along with it, his chance at becoming an Auror.

"Harry?" he felt a finger poking him in the side.

"Huh?"

"I asked, is that like a report card or something," said John. Harry nodded, and passed the parchment to him. "OWL scores."

"It determines which NEWT classes we can take in sixth and seventh years," answered Hermione.

"Okay, I know what astronomy is, and History… but what's Herbology?"

"It's the magical version of horticulture," answered Harry, "And care of magical creatures… that's like…"

"It would be like a cross between a biology class, and veterinary care," said Travis, "At least that's what I would compare it to. Potions would equal chemistry, Dark Arts Defence…"

"Defence, in a magical sense," John guessed. Travis nodded, and continued, "Charms and Transfiguration… those are very magic-specific. You've seen us do enough of that stuff." John nodded.

"So, Travis, care to share yours?" questioned Hermione. Travis nodded, and laid the parchment flat on the table for everyone to see.

TRAVIS FISHER HAS ACHIEVED:  
Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures/Biology: P  
Charms: A  
Defence against the Dark Arts: E  
Arithmency/Mathematics: E  
Herbology: A  
History: A  
Potions/Chemistry: E  
Transfiguration: O  
English: A

"English?" questioned Hermione.

"Yeah. You know, all the essays we get assigned?" Travis pointed out. There were nods from the group. "Just like, Arithmency and Math, Potions and Chemistry. We get OSSD equivalency in those."

"OSSD?" questioned Ron.

"Ontario Secondary School Diploma," answered Travis, "Muggle school system. I'd end up taking a bunch of other courses if I ever wanted to get said diploma."

"But why would you want to?" questioned Ron.

"Well, not everyone stays in the Wizarding world here, right? Being able to do magic is just a part of who we are, it's not the ONLY thing. If I had been born in England, I don't think I would be staying in the magical community… too many bigots and racists for my liking."

"So your reaction to Draco shows," noted Hermione.

"I'm not kidding. I won't put up with his shit… he'll end up a test dummy long before," Travis warned.

"And he's not got his goons to protect him this time," Ron smirked.

"Ronald, it's not funny!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, now you're sure this will work," Harry questioned. On a work table in front of them, was Slytherin's locket. Tied to it, was a basilisk fang, and a grenade.

"Better than that crazy rig Remus came up with," John pointed out, "It just has to mix with it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So we stick this in like so…" John forced a length of reinforcing rod through the bundle. "End of the rope?"

"Here."

"Loop this through here…" He pushed the end of the rope through the pull-pin and tied it off.

"The beach would probably be best," Harry decided.

A few minutes later, with three hundred feet of rope strung out, the bundle was secured in the sand on the beach.

"I still think this is crazy," Harry declared, as they got to the safe distance.

"Well, if it works, you owe me a bottle of Firewhiskey, right?"

"Deal. On the count of three, then?" John nodded. "One. Two. Three!" Harry tugged roughly on the line, which removed the pin from the explosive ordinance. Three seconds later, there was a terrific blast, as a column of sand erupted on the beach. It was accompanied less than a moment later, by a horrible cry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So there's only one more of those things left?" John questioned. The majority of the DA now gathered with Harry and John around a large bonfire they had lit on the beach, as dusk settled over the island.

"No, two. Hufflepuff's Cup, and Nagini, Voldemort's familiar. At least that's what Sirius said, remember?" said Harry. John nodded.

"Thing is, are we sure that's all of them?" questioned Ron, who then took a bite out of the hot dog he had roasted on the fire.

"Well, there's a limit," said Travis, "The more 'pieces' he makes, the less human he becomes. Six of them is quite a stretch, so it's unlikely he's made any more. I mean, there's not a whole lot of info out there about Horcruxes… again, one of the darkest things a witch or wizard can do with themselves, right?" there were nods around the group. "So, not many people want to right about that shit. Either way, what I could find… yeah."

"Which is the next thing we need to deal with," said Harry.

"What about poisoning her?" suggested Neville. That was met with a number of groans and snorts.

"Like who's gonna have the stones to pull that off, like to see 'em try it," Ron groaned.

"Someone who wouldn't be suspected, of course," said Fred.

"Someone who's already in you-know-who's inner circle," George added.

"Yeah, and who's gonna ask him?"

"Dumbledore, of course," said Luna, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. Which, of course, it was, when everyone thought about it. "Bugger." The hot dog she was roasting fell off the stick, and into the fire. She let out a sigh. "Oh well. The flairions will enjoy it."

"The what?" questioned John, but Harry shook his head as if to say, 'don't bother'.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**:_

_(1) Like the other fan fiction I've written, I keep Harry's OWL results canon._


	15. Ultra Vires

Professor Dumbledore enacts a powerful provision in the school bylaws; Harry learns more about why Professor Snape behaves the way he does; Minister Fudge gets another scary document; and Harry gets an unwelcome visitor, resulting in a potentially devastating possibility.

* * *

**15: ULTRA VIRES**

"No, loosen your grip a little… good, that's good. What's next?"

"Cock the hammer?"

"Right." Harry cocked the hammer on the forty-five caliber handgun John had loaned him. It was the morning of August 20, and they were in a hastily-built gun range, and John was teaching Harry how to use Muggle firearms.

"And I pull the trigger like—"

BANG! Harry almost dropped the weapon, startled by the volume of the discharge. "S-s-sorry."

"Yeah, forgot to warn you, most of these things are loud. I mean, when you're the one firing it." John glanced at the target, and nodded. "Not bad for your first try. Let me see it…" Harry passed John the weapon. "Cover—"

"Wait," said Harry, drawing his wand, and gesturing at the gun. "Silencio."

"Silencing charm?" Harry only nodded, while John took aim at the target. He proceeded to empty the clip, with close to eighty percent of the bullets striking what would be the head.

"Bloody hell!"

"Mom's been drilling this shit into me since I was old enough to hold a gun." John started toward the target, but Harry shook his head, gesturing at the target with his wand. "Reparo." John only nodded, and began reloading the weapon.

"That's a pain in the arse, isn't it?"

"Yeah. No other way, though."

"I wonder. I mean, professor Flitwick or professor Dumbledore might be able to help, but… what if we could conjure bullets?"

"That would be awesome. No dicking around with reloading. Is that kind of thing possible, though?"

"I don't know. Like I said, we'll have to ask."

"What did you do to the gun?" Derek had been observing from a distance, and curiosity finally got the best of him.

"Put a silencing charm on it," answered Harry, "The noise was irritating."

"Harry. Do you know how much time and energy's been spent coming up with silenced weapons?" His question was met with a blank stare. "A perfectly silent weapon is fucking deadly."

"Oh. Right, element of surprise."

"Yeah, exactly. How difficult is it to do… I mean, to put the charm on it or whatever?"

"It's just a spell. Why?"

"Would you mind doing the rest of our weapons?"

"Sure. Later, though."

"Harry. Sirius is looking for you, mate," announced Neville, as he got to the group.

"Where is he?"

"In the dining hall."

"Great, thanks. Coming?" Harry gestured to John. He nodded, so Harry grabbed his arm, twisted on the spot, and they both vanished with a loud CRACK.

They instantly appeared inside the tent, startling several people at work at the benches. Harry instantly spotted Sirius, Remus, Bill, Albus, and Minerva gathered at the head table, and made his way over. "What happened?"

"The goblins were most definitely not amused by their little discovery in the Lestrange vault this morning, Harry," Bill announced, gesturing at a thoroughly singed goblet of sorts. In fact, it was a fair bit larger than a goblet.

"What was it?" questioned John.

"By what the goblins described to me, this was a Horcrux," answered Bill, prodding the artifact with his wand. "They detected extremely dark magic radiating from it, and took steps, which as you can see, were pretty effective. They said it screamed, and black smoke poured off it for several minutes."

"Just like the locket," Harry remembered.

"So it's just the snake left," said John. "Then what?"

"I face him," answered Harry, "I don't… I'm not ready yet… but I will be."

"Harry. I'll be right there beside you. I won't let you face him alone."

"Mr. Connor…" Minerva began.

"Professor, it ain't your decision, it's mine. Look. If Voldemort causes SkyNET, then it's as much my fight as it is Harry's," John answered, sliding an arm around Harry's shoulder. He thought for a moment. "What happens when Voldemort is gone?"

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Sirius.

"Well… I… From some of the things Harry's told me… what's to stop someone else… another dark wizard, from picking up where Voldemort left off?"

"Good question, ain't it?" said Travis, seeming to appear from nowhere, to slide a pair of hands around Bill's waist. They pressed their lips together for a moment.

"Err… right," said Harry, feeling his face get slightly warm.

"John has a point," said Remus, steering the conversation back on course, "Grindelwald was defeated in the forty's, at the time Tom Riddle was still a boy."

"They couldn't have possibly…" Albus began.

"No, that's not the point, professor," said John, "They didn't HAVE to. I mean, fuck, your system, your technology… it's like it's locked in a time machine. Old ideas, old ways…"

"A system that has done admirably for…" Minerva began, but Travis held up a hand. "No, it hasn't, professor. You've got terrorists holding England's magical community hostage. That ain't gonna change, until the rules change. The class-ism, bigotry, racism… all that shit's gotta stop, or you'll be facing another Voldemort, five, ten, maybe fifteen years down the road."

"Getting rid of Voldemort is just the beginning. The revolution starts today, here, now," Harry declared.

"The changes the both of you are suggesting—"

"Will be abrupt, and rough, but… it has to be done," said Travis, "Professors, do you know, when the wizard government formed in Canada, they had the same amount of problems as England? Thing is, over the first century as a government, they put a stop to so many stupid… um, idiosyncrasies. Things like the phrase 'mud blood'. You know, if you call someone that in Canada, you could end up in jail?"

"Malfoy would have made it there in first year," Harry noted, "The number of times he's called Hermione that."

"Thing is, stuff like that… the pureblood mentality… it's still around, but not rampant like in England, or many European Wizarding communities, come to think of it."

"And so you wish force over a century of changes on the English Wizarding community overnight, then," Minerva summarized.

"Not overnight, professor. But we have to start somewhere."

"Hogwarts," said Harry, "We are the future, right?"

"That you are, Harry," Sirius agreed, "You're absolutely right."

"So we start making changes right there," said Harry, snatching a blank sheet of parchment, and pulling out a pen—Minerva pursed her lips at this—and starting to scribble out some notes.

"How much does the, um, Muggle governments know about magic?" questioned John, while Harry continued to write.

"The Prime Minister is aware, but that's as far as it goes," answered Albus.

"In Canada, the Prime Minister is aware, as is several other key people, such as the head of the RCMP—our federal police force. The Prime Minister can also—with the approval of the Minister of Magic—tell other people as well."

"Yet, you do understand, Travis, how important it is to preserve the statute of secrecy," Albus pointed out.

"I don't agree, sir," said John, "I think magic is awesome, but I mean, I think it's also a gift, just like… if someone is really smart, or whatever. It's just one more thing that makes us human. Something that makes us unique."

"A provocative argument, yet it would be very difficult to convince those that make up the world governing body."

"You mean the ICW?"

"Yes," said Albus, "Of which I am a sitting member. We solve disputes between magical nations, make up and enforce the international statutes, among other things."

"Thing is, this is the nineties. Shit that would never have been acceptable years ago… well, now it's okay… like, being gay," said Travis, "I mean, it'll be a long time before we're ever fully accepted… but that's beside the point. Being 'different' is 'in'."

"Here. This is a few things we can change," said Harry, holding up the parchment. Minerva took it, and began reading. She let out a gasp. "Abolish the houses? Mr. Potter, you must be joking."

"No. All it's done, is spur on nasty rivalries, and in one case, shun an entire house. I've been doing a fair bit of thinking, and really. I can't see EVERY Slytherin becoming a dark wizard. And let's face it. Cunning and ambition can be useful now and then." There were nods of agreement.

"Harry, there's no way the board of governors will ever approve most of the things on this list," said Albus, "As innovative as they are, you will be battling the exact set of old standards you are setting out to change."

"Then we need to find a way around the board of governors. Hogwarts has to change."

"At the rate we're going though, there may not BE a Hogwarts to go back to. Two attacks in Hogsmeade less than a week apart?" Sirius pointed out. Albus, meanwhile, had fallen silent, thinking over the idea.

"And with Fudge seizing emergency powers, it makes things even more difficult."

"Don't we know," said Shacklebolt, joining the group, "He's on a witch hunt. Five Aurors have already been sacked for questionable loyalties."

"Loyal to who, though?" questioned Travis.

"That's the scary thing. We don't know. The rumors are swirling Fudge may be under the Imperious curse."

"Wonderful," Harry snorted, "Fudge may be Voldemort's puppet."

"There might be a way to make your changes, Harry," Albus finally spoke, "If we relocate the school."

"We've practically done that already," Harry challenged.

"Not with my sanction, nor the sanction of the Hogwarts board of governors," Albus pointed out.

"So we would still have to convince the board."

"In light of the circumstances, that may be easier than it sounds."

"Indeed, Minerva," said Albus, "If there is a true threat to the school, whether perceived or real, and there is agreement between the headmaster and two other members of the staff, we can act without the approval of the board. Much like the way Cornelius is behaving now."

"One of the steps we can take, is to officially move the school," said Minerva.

"The students can't know where they are," said Travis, "This place has to be secure."

"How quickly… err… what do you have to do?"

"There needs to be two professors…" Albus didn't need to finish, as Severus had stepped into the room. "Ah, Severus. Your arrival couldn't be more timely."

"Fisher… I'm about to start a batch of wolfsbane. Perhaps you may wish to assist," Severus announced. Travis nodded. "Sure."

"Severus. Albus wants to enact the Writ of Ultra Vires(1)," Minerva announced.

"You need a second staff member to agree."

"Yes."

"Does the deputy headmistress agree that there is just cause to activate Ultra Vires?"

"I agree."

"And what circumstances are we citing as reason to activate the writ?"

Albus opened his mouth to answer, but Travis beat him to the punch. "The recent actions of a terrorist organization operating within the United Kingdom, coupling with the erratic and detrimental actions of England's magical government," Travis supplied, "Use that."

"Well spoken," said Minerva, "That would summarize our reasons exactly."

"And do tell, headmaster, what do you plan on doing with such authority?"

"There are a series of actions that need to be taken, beginning with relocating the school—virtually, of course. Further steps will be taken afterward," answered Albus.

"And you plan on moving the school here," Severus guessed. Albus nodded.

"Very well."

"Excellent," Albus declared, and with a swish of his wand, a page of parchment appeared in front of him, along with a quill and a bottle of ink.

"Normally, the Head Boy and Head Girl would also be present representing the school body, but…"

"I can stand in, and… Hermione," said Harry, "I think she's spending a bit of time with her parents. I'll be right back."

It took only minutes to locate her, and they apparated back to the dining hall.

"You are being careful apparating, Mr. Potter," said Minerva, giving Harry a sour look.

"Travis taught me well, professor."

"Harry says you're going to invoke Ultra Vires," said Hermione.

"Indeed," answered Albus, "Harry suggested you could stand in for the Head Girl." Hermione only nodded, as Albus applied his signature to the document. Minerva added hers, followed by Severus.

"Your signatures are needed there and there," Minerva indicated the spots on the page.

"Meanwhile…" Albus conjured another page of parchment, then sent a shower of red sparks at the ceiling, immediately after which, Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame.

"Done," said Harry, glancing over the document.

"We'll need several copies, I believe," said Minerva, quickly duplicating the parchment, "The ministry will require one, as will the board of governors."

"How long does that stay in effect?" questioned John.

"Until, either the Headmaster retracts the writ, or is challenged by the Wizengamot by writ of Quo Warranto(2)," answered Minerva.

"The thing is, the Wizengamot would look like fools if they challenged it, because the reasons are legitimate," Travis pointed out.

"Fawkes. One to the Minister of Magic, one to the Board of Governors, and these two…" Albus held up two additional parchments, "to Filius." The phoenix let out a happy trill, snatched the set of parchments, and vanished in a flash of fire.

"So. How long before that hits the front page of the Prophet?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Probably the morning now," said Travis, glancing at his watch, "It's the middle of the night back in England."

"There will be much more work to be done if we are to conduct classes here," said Minerva.

"Indeed."

"Something else," said Harry, "Some of the dragon shit I went through… that can't happen any more here. The stuff Malfoy got away with… unacceptable."

"And just who put you in charge, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"Since this is my island, is when," Sirius reminded, coldly.

"All I want, is for everyone to be treated fairly. That's all I've ever asked for. Look, professor." Harry looked straight at Severus. "I'm not my father. I don't know everything that happened between you guys, but… why do you think that applies to me?"

"It…"

"What would my mother say to you, for you you've treated me?"

Severus looked as if Harry had slapped him. The storm of anger blazed behind dark eyes for several moments, before the potions master stormed out of the room.

"Harry, where did that come from?" questioned Hermione.

"It was just… something that I needed to say. You know how he treats me in his classes. I won't put up with it. I made that clear a month ago, and I haven't changed my position."

"What he needs, is a mind healer," said Travis, "At least that's what I think. Whatever happened when he was a kid, or whatever… I don't know… but he's not dealt with his shit. Until he does, he's just gonna be an cranky, mean—"

"Git," Harry finished.

"Yeah, exactly. Professor, why did you hire him in the first place?"

"He applied for a professorship in the spring of 1980. At the time, we did require a potions professor, and he was more than qualified," Albus explained, "When the prophecy was spoken, he overheard part of it, and when he learned of what Voldemort planned to do, he warned me at once."

"So Snape… tried to save my parents?"

"Yes, Harry, he did. It was not long after, Severus offered his complete and total loyalty to me and the light."

"The perfect double agent," Travis assessed, "Master legilimens. Sir, are you sure he's not playing both sides?"

"To a limited end, he would have to be," said Albus, "Information has to flow both ways, does it not?"

"What stops him from betraying more than 'just a little'?"

"Trust."

"The thing is," said Harry, "And had he stayed and not stormed off… yes he's a greasy-haired git… but he's never lied to me. And yes, he's saved my life on numerous occasions."

"Indeed he has, Harry."

"But he can't CONTINUE being a git toward me—or anyone. He has to be fair."

"I've given him certain latitude, I will admit. All in the interest of preserving his cover."

"So he can keep up being an ass. Great," Travis snorted.

"He will still be expected to report to Voldemort," Albus reminded, "If word gets back to him Severus has changed his behaviour, how do you think that might be taken?"

"Point taken."

"Not to mention, I do believe we have one last Horcrux to defeat."

"Nagini."

"Indeed. Without someone with access, there would be no way we can get anywhere near her."

"All right. Fine. I can understand that in class. But does he have to be a git outside of class?"

"I will have a word with him."

"Somehow, I think the Imperious curse would have more of an effect," Travis groaned. That got an icy glare from Minerva.

The table fell silent for several moments. Finally, Albus said, "All I can do is have a chat with him. But Harry, both of you have issues with each other that you need to work through. Equally important, you do need to continue your Occlumency lessons. Now, I think Minerva and I have much to plan and discuss. The rest of the faculty will be arriving within the hour I would imagine."

"It's getting near lunch as it is," said Travis, noting the time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recent days had been most unkind to Cornelius Fudge. Even with the suspension of the Wizengamot, it was by no means a cake walk, as the ministry was crawling with an ICW contingent. They were interviewing ministry staff, scrutinizing documents, and effectively questioning everything that was going on. Every morning for the past week, he prayed he would find them gone, and more so, he would make it through the day without some sort of chaos being dumped on his desk.

His prayers were again unanswered, as he found an ominous stack of parchment on his desk, as he stepped into the office the morning of August 21st.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Minister Fudge,_

_Due to the circumstances Wizarding Britain now finds itself in, Hogwarts must take actions to protect its students. By my authority, with the support from two members of the teaching staff, and the support of representatives from the student body, I am enacting a writ of Ultra Vires. You will find the writ attached, along with official declaration, and authorizing signatures._

_It is also my duty to inform you, students will not be returning to the school in September, at least not to Hogsmeade. Other arrangements are being made so that the school will continue to operate at a different location, beyond the reach of Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

_The writ supersedes the authority of the Board of Governors until such a time as I determine the writ is no longer necessary._

_(Albus had signed here)_

"What in the blazes are you up to, Albus?" Cornelius questioned aloud, as he looked over the official writ.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_WRIT OF ULTRA VIRES_

_Dated: August 20, 1996_

_Reason:  
_"_The recent actions of a terrorist organization operating within the United Kingdom, coupling with the erratic and detrimental actions of England's magical government."_

_Signature of Headmaster:  
(Albus has signed here)_

_Signature of Two Faculty Members:  
(Both Minerva and Severus had signed here)_

_Signature of Head Boy (or lieu of—must be a student):  
(Harry had signed here)_

_Signature of Head Girl (or lieu of—must be a student):  
(Hermione had signed here)_

He assumed copies had been sent to others who needed to know. 'Every school-aged wizard in Britain, begin taught somewhere else? Preposterous!', he thought, 'Calling our actions erratic and detrimental?!' "Weatherby!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah, Harry, I had wondered where you had got to," said a cold voice. Harry groaned, quickly focusing on his environment. He had been having such a nice dream. Now he found himself in a study of sorts, in sitting in a high-backed chair before a roaring fire. Voldemort sat across from him, in a chair of his own. "What do you want?" questioned Harry, testily.

"Only to have a chat, of course," answered the Dark Lord, with fake sincerity.

"I strongly doubt that. So is this gonna be a regular occurrence?"

"This link, it's quite convenient, is it not?"

"No."

"I, on the other hand, find it QUITE useful. Particularly now since I find myself again in a position to use it."

"You make it sound like I actually hurt you or something."

"Do not dare mock me, Potter, you know not the field you play in," Voldemort hissed, reverting to Parseltongue.

"Just get out of my head."

"No, I quite like sifting through your thoughts… ah… Potter's found love again, how romantic…"

"Leave him out of this!"

"Oh… a Muggle? Oh Harry, you can do much better than that," said Voldemort, clucking his tongue.

"So? Your mother fell in love with a Muggle—"

"CRUCIO!!" snapped the Dark Lord, and Harry crumpled to the floor screaming, as the curse nailed him in the chest.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

John woke to the sound of Harry screaming. He sat up, and found Harry was thrashing about, as if he were in a great deal of pain. Far worse, as he looked at his famous scar, to his 'magical sense', it looked every bit as black and scary as the locket had been.

He hesitated for several seconds before reaching over and jostling the boy—only to get what felt like a nasty electric shock. "Harry?!"

"John? What's wrong?" questioned Hermione, sticking her head in the door.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"Watch out."

"Why?"

"I'm going to try and wake him." John only nodded, and backed away, while Hermione drew her wand. "Enervate."

"Harry? Dude, wake up," John pleaded. Harry's eyes at last fluttered open, and he let out a gasp.

"What's going on?" Travis also stuck his head in the room, along with Bill.

"Great," Harry wheezed, "Woke the whole bloody house."

"Dude. You were screaming like you were being murdered."

"Voldemort… crucio… curse…"

"Shit. Hang on, I've got an anti-Cruciatus potion."

"How were you attacked? You were right here… I mean, I didn't hear you leave or anything."

"He attacked me… through my scar."

"That's fucked up."

"I'm going to get Dumbledore," said Hermione, and she left the room before Harry could protest.

"Great… now—"

"No more talking," said John, "Just…"

"Here," said Travis, re-entering the room, with a vial, "It'll help."

"Thank you," Harry rasped, and downed the potion. It began to work in seconds, dulling the pain he was still feeling.

"And this one… calming draught." Travis passed Harry the vial, which he also quickly downed.

"Harry?" Albus said, stepping into the room. He was followed by Madam Pomfrey, and Hermione.

"Voldemort. Attacked me in my mind."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to have a chat. Then he hit me with the Cruciatus curse. Professor… tell Snape I want to resume Occlumency lessons… sooner rather than later."

"This will help you sleep, Potter." Madam Pomfrey produced a vial of her own, and passed it over.

"What is it?" questioned John.

"Dreamless sleep potion."

"So Voldemort won't be able to visit him again?"

"Not tonight anyway," answered Madam Pomfrey, while Harry consumed the contents of the vial. He made a face. "Why is it Travis' potions don't taste like dragon shit?"

"Well, if Snape wasn't such an angry ass, they wouldn't," answered Travis. Harry settled back into the bed, and John quickly did the same.

"Good night, Harry." John planted a kiss on his forehead. The others, however, did not leave the room, but waited for the boy to fall asleep.

"Professor Dumbledore," said John, "Harry's scar… when I woke up… he was screaming like he was being murdered… and his scar… it looked like a black hole."

"Yes, I would imagine it would," said Albus, "He has a direct connection to Voldemort."

"No, sir. I saw those things… the Horcruxes. His scar… it was as black as those things."

"You think Harry's a Horcrux?" Hermione was horrified.

"I… I hope that's not for real."

"As do I, Mr. Connor. As do I," Albus agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: Been a while since we actually saw Voldemort, so I thought it appropriate he make an appearance here._

_(1) Ultra Vires – As cited in the Wikipedea, it literally translates to 'beyond the power'._

_(2) Quo Warranto – 'By what warrant', or 'by what authority'. The target of such a writ has to show 'by what authority'._


	16. The Taming of the Snake

_Caution: Coarse language, violence._

**16: THE TAMING OF THE SNAKE**

Harry had sworn to all things holy (and possibly unholy), he would never accept Occlumency lessons from Professor Snape again. 'So why then,' he thought to himself, as he trudged across the grounds to the potions master's temporary quarters, 'am I doing this?' It was just before 11 am, and Harry had received a very curt note from the professor during breakfast announcing, _'11 am, my quarters'_. Travis, of course, had given Harry a few suggestions on how to deal with the professor's attitude, and Harry was weighing those ideas very carefully. His relationship with Severus was antagonistic at best, and he most definitely wished not to make it worse. Some of Travis' suggestions might do just that.

He raised his hand to knock on the slightly ajar door, but didn't have to.

"Enter," came Severus' voice. So, Harry pushed open the door, and stepped in. 'No surprise', he thought to himself, remembering the professor's classroom back at Hogwarts. It was a close facsimile of it.

"So, the Dark Lord invaded your mind again," Severus drawled, "Sit." Harry only nodded, and sat on the indicated chair.

"Sir… I need your help, whether both of us like it or not!" Harry blurted, feeling his entire body start to tremble. "He saw—he knows about John!"

"OH, so this is you suddenly feel… compelled to seek my help," Severus sneered, "Only when—"

"NO! Sir, if you'll just listen! He will find out… that…"

"What, Potter?! I don't have all day for this."

"That we were going to ask you to help us poison Nagini…" Harry answered in a rush.

"Who, pray tell, came up with that delusional plan?" Severus cut in coldly, rounding on Harry, "You do realize, you may have compromised my position as a spy?! Foolish boy! Charging head first into matters you should never be meddling in!"

"But sir, it wasn't my idea!" Harry answered fiercely. Severus only sneered, answering, "Oh, then it must have been the obnoxious know-it-all…"

"NO! DON'T you call her that!"

"Hmmm… I should think twenty points from Gryffindor should suffice for that little outburst, Potter."

"Fine. Take a thousand points if you want, Professor! Bloody points don't mean bloody FUCK in the end! Your life, my life, on the other hand—everyone here—we DO matter! Don't you see that, or are you really that blind!?"

"How dare you—"

"NO! You've been nothing but a g—an asshole toward me and my friends since the day you lay eyes on me—"

"Just like your father, but worse!" Severus leered, "At least he could take the insults—"

"I am NOT my father!" Harry shouted.

"Oh yes you are, you're exactly like him! Arrogant, foolish, pampered Gryffindor—"

"I was NOT pampered, contrary to your fucking delusions, professor! You want to know how I was treated at the Dursleys? Here, have a look!" Harry growled, eyes blazing with anger. Severus glared at Harry, his own eyes blazing equally in anger, for what seemed like an eternity. He abruptly drew his wand, and leveled it at Harry. "Legilimens!"

Harry knew he was taking a risk, following one of Travis' suggestions. Yet, it looked like this was really the last option. To bare his mind, share everything with the icy professor. So, as a blur of images began to stream through his head, he really focused on those memories from before Hogwarts.

Severus abruptly found himself cramped into a small closet with very little light, staring at his left upper arm—or Harry's left upper arm—which then had a dark red hand mark around it. A big, meaty hand mark on it, as if someone had gripped it far too tight. From there, it was a steady stream of scenes, some just glimpses, while others were more lengthy, all of Harry suffering some sort of punishment or discomfort at the hands of the Dursleys. It was the exact opposite of what Severus had expected when it came to Harry's home life.

Severus at last withdrew from Harry's mind, slumping back into a chair of his own. Yes, this was the son of his hated rival. Yet, as their eyes met again briefly, those fiery green eyes reminded him Harry had not one, but two parents. He mentally cursed himself. "Calming draught, Potter," he said, sliding a small vial across the desk. Harry quickly consumed its contents, while Severus consumed a vial of his own.

"Professor," said Harry, "I'm not the pampered prince you think me to be. All I ever asked for was to be normal. Is that too much to ask? To be treated like everyone else. Instead, I'm the savior of the wizard world, to be used and discarded once I'm no longer needed. Is that fair?"

Severus looked for once, conflicted. Harry could see he was fighting internally with himself. At last, he answered, "Potter… your father and I were sworn enemies…"

"But I'm not him!" Harry protested.

"No… no you are not… Your mother and I…"

"Were friends," Harry guessed.

"Yes. I met her when I was nine. We became close friends…"

"Until my father came along."

"As you saw in my pensive…"

"Sorry for invading your privacy, professor."

"No, part of the blame falls on my shoulders, Potter. I knew you would be tempted. I have been blinded by many things, things I am by no means proud of."

"Professor, have you ever spoken to a mind healer?" Severus glared at Harry again, and snapped, "Just what good might that do, Potter? To dredge up old issues I have no desire to—and just who came up with THAT idea?!"

"Travis," answered Harry, "But sir, I think I might need it just as well. My life has been no picnic… and neither has yours."

"Indeed," answered the professor, seeming to think on the matter for several moments. "I will… consider it."

"It's all I can ask, right? Sir, like I said, I need your help. I need as many allies as I can get… the prophecy says I have to kill V-v… the Dark Lord, but it doesn't mean I have to do it alone. Do you know the whole thing?"

"No." Harry only nodded, then repeated the prophecy.

Severus remained silent for what seemed like ages, contemplating what he had just heard. 'Neither can live while the other survives'. It truly did come down to Potter verses the Dark Lord, in the end. The boy who sat across from him. The son of his hated rival—and the son of his one and only love, his childhood friend! That had been the one fact he had forgotten again and again, since first meeting the boy! Glancing up at those green eyes, he was reminded yet again. It was as if he were not seeing Harry, but Lily. He felt a lump rising in his throat. "Lily, I'm… sorry," he whispered.

"Sir?"

"Let us get on with the lesson," Severus declared, "Are you prepared to follow my exact instructions?"

"Yes."

"It will be most difficult, but you have… demonstrated some aptitude."

"Sir, I'll do what it takes… to protect you as much as myself."

"Indeed." He gestured with his wand, summoning several text books from a nearby shelf.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Silent casting, Potter. You will learn that beginning this year," answered Severus, laying out the books on the desk. "This one. You will read chapters one through four before we meet again. It will cover the basic theory of what Occlumency truly means."

"Why didn't you give me these from the start?"

"Because, Potter, I did not believe you were worth neither the time nor the effort."

"You still believe that?"

"Do you believe the little discussion we have had here this morning will undo years of 'programming', Potter?"

"Right."

"What we have discussed here is only a beginning."

"Sir, all I can ask is that you try."

"Indeed. You have to realize, it will be most difficult," said Severus, summoning a pensieve. "In the meantime, on with our lesson. You do know how to extract memories."

"Yes sir."

"Draw out those memories you wish the Dark Lord not to see. They will be stored in the pensieve until you become a proficient Occlumens." Harry only nodded, and over the next several minutes, pulled a series of memories out, placing them into the clay bowl.

"That's it."

"I would suggest leaving the pensieve with professor Dumbledore, where it will be protected."

"Thank you, professor," said Harry. Severus inclined his head, then said, "You did show some discipline when I entered your mind. You forced me to see only what you wanted me to see."

"Travis loaned me a book he had… it had a few pointers."

"We will build on that, then. Have you been able to clear your mind?"

"Almost."

"Then that's where we will begin today."

"Travis also explained something about meditation."

"Yes, that can be useful as well. For now…" Severus lit the tip of his wand with a dim light. "Focus only on the light. Think nothing but of the light."

Harry nodded, and began to focus on the dim light emitting from Severus' wand. 'Just the light', he kept thinking. It was then, he noticed his vision seem to dim, until a single point of light remained. Then, it too vanished, and he suddenly found himself in a void. 'what the hell?!'

"Very good, Potter." Harry spun to find Severus 'floating' not far from him.

"What is this place?"

"Your mind, when it's not in a cluttered, busy state. The first step in Occluding the mind is getting here."

"But, where are my memories?"

"There," answered Severus, gesturing with his wand, at what looked like a heap of rubbish. "You will need to sort through the clutter. Organize your thoughts."

"So that will help my memory too?"

"Yes. Occlumency is about not just protecting your mind, but ordering it, organizing it."

"Can I get rid of memories?"

"No. However, you can organize things in such a way that they do not constantly plague your consciousness. Pick a memory."

"Wait. This… this is a nightmare… can't I make it into something… well, easier?"

"It's your mind, Potter. What do you want it to be?"

"Err… parchment?" Suddenly, the room seemed to explode in a whirlwind of parchment.

"It doesn't matter how you represent the memories, at this stage it will be a sea of clutter."

"So I have to start somewhere," Harry guessed. Severus nodded, so Harry snatched one of the parchments.

Harry had to smile at the image. "The time I somehow turned my teacher's hair blue."

"Accidental magic."

"The Dursleys locked me in my cupboard for a week for that."

"Now think of how you want to file this."

"Well, that was before I started at Hogwarts. It wasn't exactly a great moment, but that… that one was all right. So I'll say, Dursleys, happy moment." The parchment vanished, as did the memory.

"Now you know how to go about it."

"A Patronus charm needs a happy memory. I wonder if it's possible to tie together a bunch of them… sort of like super powering it?"

"It may be plausible. I will leave you to your—" Severus frowned.

"What's wrong?" But Severus had vanished. Instantly, he found himself back in the office, in time to hear a loud crash from outside. His wand was out in an instant. The door flew open, and Travis barged in. "Harry?! Professor!?"

"What's going on?"

"Terminators!"

"Shit! Where's John?"

"I don't know… just come on!"

The grounds had seemingly turned into a battleground. Harry instantly picked out six Terminators, laying fire on his friends and classmates. They, of course, were returning magical fire, but the machines seemed unfazed by it.

"Nothing soft," Harry whispered, "Blasting hexes or better."

"I know, Potter," Severus sneered, leveling his wand at one of the machines, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

The curse seemed to blast chunks of flesh off the cyborg, and effectively severed the head. It dropped to the ground, while another student nailed the body with a reducto curse.

"ACCIO CYBORG HEAD!" Harry cried, and the head flew across the distance into Harry's outstretched hand.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"Destroying it for good, professor. If we don't… John says it can put itself back together." He used his wand to pry open the opening on the back of the skull, then drew out the CPU. "Now…" He put the chip on the ground, and leveled his wand at it. "REDUCTO!"

"How the fuck did they get here, though?" questioned Travis, as they refocused on the remaining machines. Cameron was then fighting one of them, and both machines were wrestling on the ground.

Sporadic gunfire erupting from behind a nearby building gave Harry a clue as to where John might be.

"Over there," Harry gestured. Travis nodded. "Side along, professor?" Severus nodded, so Travis gripped both him and Harry by the arms, and they vanished with a CRACK, only to land right behind John, Sarah, and Derek. Derek spun around, brandishing an MP-5 at the arrivals, but instantly lowered it. "Scared the shit out of me doing that!"

"There's five of them," said Harry.

"Nice work taking one of them out," said Derek, while Sarah unleashed another volley of rounds.

"That was the professor," answered Harry, "Guys, the guns won't do any good. They're more resistant to magic now."

"Great," John snorted, re-holstering his pistol, "What now?"

"Leave it to us," answered Travis, and leapt out into the open to fire a curse at a nearby machine. Harry recognized it from the colour, as the same curse Hermione had been struck with weeks earlier in the Ministry of Magic. The machine crumpled to the ground, its weapon firing erratically into the air, the arc of bullets barely missing Travis, who dropped to the ground in a split second. Harry once again summoned the damaged machine, and this time it was John who removed the CPU. "We'll keep this one." Harry nodded, and banished the broken machine.

A loud crash made a few of them jump. However, it was found not to be a threat, but another disabled machine.

"Quickly. It's just knocked offline," John warned. Travis understood, and mimicked Harry's motions, exposing the opening for the CPU. Moments later, John had two CPUs in his pocket, and Harry had banished the second skeleton.

"Two left."

"John must be taken to safety." The group reeled to find Cameron striding up to them.

"How many are left?"

"Two outside, and three more may be in the main building," answered Cameron.

"We'll need to set up another Fidelius charm," said Travis.

"We're not going anywhere, Cameron. These are my friends."

"John must be—"

"And if Harry stays, so do I," said John. They came here because of me!"

"John. Hold still," said Travis. John only nodded, while Travis swiftly changed his appearance to look like him. "I can't fool an experienced wizard, but a machine…"

"Travis, be careful," Harry warned.

"Count on it. Harry, what about your invisibility cloak?"

"Good idea." Harry quickly summoned said cloak. He slung it around his shoulders, but then swept it over John as well. Both teens vanished, and Cameron nodded in approval.

"What about summoning their weapons?" questioned Derek.

"No, won't work," answered the now invisible Harry, "They're immune to both disarming and summoning spells."

"LOOK OUT!" Travis cried, and the group spun to see two machines advancing on them. Severus did not hesitate. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green bolt of magic lashed out and struck the machine in the midsection, and for a split second, it was as if nothing happened at all.

"GET DOWN!" Cameron shouted, dropping to the ground. Everyone else did the same thing, and it was a good thing they did. For a fraction of a second later, the machine lit up in a powerful explosion that shook the ground, and sent fragments in all directions. The second machine was sent flying, while the nearby building (still under construction) was completely flattened.

"Holy FUCK!" Travis cursed, daring to look up seconds later. "What… what caused that?"

"Its power cell ruptured," answered Cameron, "It is not advisable to use that kind of magic against them again."

"At least not unless it's the last option," said Travis, "Fuck, if they can ever stand up to THAT curse, I'm punching a one way ticket to the long term care ward at UCH."

"You and I alike, Fisher," Severus agreed, getting to his feet, "Perhaps it might be a thought to thoroughly dissect one of these… machines… so we might understand precisely what we are fighting against."

"All right there?" Travis turned to see Neville walking up to the group, wand still brandished. "Where's Harry?"

"Invisible," answered Harry's disembodied voice. Neville grinned briefly. "Ginny got one of them, and the professors got rid of the rest."

"Where did they put them?" came John's voice.

"Bound tightly, but other than that, I don't know. Professor Dumbledore is looking for you."

"No surprise there," said Harry, suddenly appearing along with John.

The dining hall had become somewhat like an infirmary, as the gravity of the attack set in. Luckily no one had been killed, but a number of people had been injured from the surprise attack. Madam Pomfrey, Lisa, and Molly were working quickly to take care of injuries. The remainder of the professors were gathered at the head table, discussing the situation.

"Professor," said Harry.

"Where did you guys put the machines?" questioned John.

"In the anteroom," answered Minerva, "Since you know more about these things than we do…"

"Right. That's gonna change, as professor Snape suggested," answered John, "They're bound like last time?"

"Probably better than that, mate," answered Harry, who seemed to be relieved no one he knew had been injured.

"I do have to wonder how these 'things' managed to just 'appear' at a location they had no knowledge of," said Severus, drawing up a chair.

"It is in our programming," answered Cameron, "We are able to somewhat dissect and understand the mechanics of a situation, and in most cases, emulate the action required to complete an action."

"You're saying a Muggle machine can learn magic?" professor Flitwick squeaked.

"No, not at all," Cameron answered, "As was pointed out some time ago, we do not have a 'soul' for that. However, we do adapt, as the attack today clearly indicates. Travis, I would like to see your computer again so we might dissect the new code base."

"Of course," Travis agreed, "I think it's a good idea to do that from here on out. Any time we catch one."

"Yeah, I'd agree with that," said John.

"But, how did they know… how did they find out about this? We haven't been here that long," Harry pointed out.

"They have nothing but time on their hands," answered Derek, "They can wait us out."

"I had wished to wait until most of the construction had finished, but it looks like a Fidelius charm may be needed sooner rather than later," said Albus. There was agreement from all in the group.

"Sir, what about building underground? Before and during the second world war, Stalin built a massive underground network in and around Moscow. Most of it still exists. We could do something like that, make it just as effective, if not more so."

"A most plausible course of action, Mr. Fisher," Minerva agreed, "It would require a good lot of spell work, but with our numbers…"

"We could make it every bit as comfortable as Hogwarts, if not more so," Filius agreed.

"People go nuts without sunlight though," John challenged. Sirius only shook his head. "No we won't. We can simulate sunlight through a few clever charms."

"Further, that can be much more easily protected," noted Albus, "The Fidelius charm would only need to be applied to the entrance."

"The buildings we have already would work as a decoy," said Travis, "With a few people keeping watch and so on."

"We can also erect protective wards around the island, some of the same wards that protect Hogwarts now," noted Minerva, "Some of them will be necessary as it is."

"The one that prevents apparition?" Harry guessed.

"No, not if we will use a Fidelius charm," answered Albus, "However, a Muggle repelling charm will be a thought, along with several detection wards and such."

"Muggle repelling charm?" Sarah questioned, nervously.

"Modified, of course," answered Filius, "Only those who don't already know about magic will be affected by it." Severus looked like he was about to make a comment, but decided not to.

"We can even restrict WHERE people apparate," said Travis, "That's how they do it in Baldwin Alley. You can apparate to the alley, but not just anywhere. Same as the Ministry of Magic."

"Yes, that most definitely can be done."

"Why doesn't the British ministry do the same?" questioned Travis.

"Same reason as always," Harry guessed, "Too many not liking the 'convenience' taken away."

"That, and the fact Lucius Malfoy has the minister's ear," Severus pointed out.

"Yes, among other reasons," Albus agreed, "Many measures that would greatly improve security at both the ministry and Diagon Alley have all been stalled in debate, due to exactly those reasons."

"Sounds like the terrorists are already running the country, then," noted Sarah.

"How long will it take to actually build it?" questioned Derek.

"Think how long it took us to modify the cottage," Travis reminded.

"Even digging in the ground?"

"Maybe a bit longer than it took to modify the cottage, but to get a basic structure, it won't take that long," said Travis, as he again drew out a sheet of paper as well as a pen, then began sketching a loose design out. "How about something like this to start?"

"Professor. How much is known about the Room of Requirement?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Harry," answered Albus, "As remarkable as it is, I've not had time to delve into its inner workings."

"I, on the other hand, am somewhat familiar with some of the details," said Filius, "As to whether its function can be duplicated or not, it's hard to say."

"I think it would be great if we could set something like that up."

"I believe the room may somewhat of a sentience to it," Albus added, "I might have some materials to its theory."

"I'll not worry about that kind of shit right now," said Travis, as he continued to sketch, "The basics for now. How is the school laid out right now… I mean, as far as accommodations?"

"Four houses, Mr. Fisher," said Minerva, "Each should have male and female dormitories for each of the seven years."

"Okay. We don't have individual houses at Nipigon, but we do have separate accommodations for the seven years."

"What happens at meal times and so on?" questioned Harry.

"We can sit wherever we like. The teachers sort out the time tables over the summer, shit like that. No guarantees that your classmates in a class stay that way the next."

"An interesting alternative, Mr. Fisher," noted Albus, "Yet, I don't know if that could ever work at Hogwarts."

"Why not?" questioned Harry, "I think it would be great…"

"Well, we're already sort of doing it as it is," Travis pointed out, "With the way the dining hall is set up now."

"The benches are set up exactly as they are at Hogwarts," said Harry, "But people sit wherever they choose to."

"A better idea, would be to use a series of circular tables instead—that's how it's set up at Nipigon. Abolish the long tables altogether. I think it's annoying as it is, having to walk all the way up or down the table to get out," said Travis.

"It's worth giving a try, Harry," said Albus, "Minerva…"

After clearing the room, both professors transfigured the four long benches into a series of circular tables, providing enough seating for two hundred. Travis nodded approvingly at the change, as did Harry. "It's gonna be a bit of a shock when everyone comes for the start of term in September," he grinned.

"I think, for the time being, we won't dispose of the houses," said Albus.

"I do think we should encourage inter-house mingling, Albus. It can only improve the atmosphere of the school," noted Minerva. Albus had to nod, although Severus carried one of his patented sneers.

"This plan… it WILL stop the machines from getting to us?" questioned Sarah.

"It should work exactly as the Fidelius charm worked at my cottage," answered Travis.

"More important, we need to find a way to make Muggle weapons more affective against them. It took stronger spells this time to do damage," noted Harry.

"The Muggle technology integration department might have something," said Travis, "They screw around with stuff like that all the time."

"And that would be the reason why your computer works in such a magically saturated environment," Filius guessed. Travis nodded, saying, "Yeah, that's about it. And, I mean, if we're gonna have students' parents here as well… many of them are Muggles, right?" There were nods of agreement, so Travis began adding extra rooms. "Of course we can always make this bigger if we need to."

"Fisher… may I see that?" questioned Severus. Travis nodded, and slid the paper over, along with the pen. Severus sneered at the Muggle instrument, but began making a few additions. "These rooms shall be for my use. Potions stores, potions lab. My personal quarters…"

"Good, then we could set up the greenhouses here…" Travis indicated a spot directly beside the potions stores. "Saves having to run across the grounds or whatever… that's how we have it at Nipigon… or sort of. Still have to go outside, but it's not that far." Severus nodded, easily seeing the benefit of the arrangement. "If I might suggest, having the infirmary within the vicinity as well, Poppy does rely on my stores."

"Um, Sarah… did you realize you've got a cut on your arm?" Travis gestured to her forearm, which was indeed oozing blood from a nasty slash.

"Shit," she cursed.

"If you'll allow me," offered Filius, drawing his wand. Sarah only nodded, and the charms professor cast several healing charms. "There, good as new."

"Thank you, professor."

"Yes, we seem to have gotten off the immediate topic at hand," Albus noted.

"That's my territory, then," said Travis, "I'll be plugging one of the captured CPUs into my computer, determine what they've changed, how they've adapted to magic."

"You must not use that green spell again," Cameron warned, "We were lucky no one was seriously injured."

"Green… Severus, you didn't," said Albus, concerned.

"My soul is already damned, Headmaster. I did only what I believed to be effective at the time. In hindsight, perhaps, it might not have been the best course of action."

"Indeed, it wasn't, Severus."

"The A/K curse caused it to explode," Travis explained, seeing the questioning looks, "Cameron warned us to duck, and holy shit, if we hadn't, we wouldn't be here." Travis turned to the cyborg, and said, "Thanks. You saved our lives."

"It is what I am expected to do, Travis," he answered, with a smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay… this the snapshot I took from the terminator that attacked us at my dad's place," said Travis, gesturing at the enlarged screen, showing a massive block of hexadecimal code. "This one," he said, gesturing at a second screen, "Was taken from one of the machines captured today. The red spots are the code changes."

"I would like to analyze the endoskeleton," said Cameron, "There may be physical changes as well."

"Yeah, it would make sense. I'll be right back." Travis vanished with a loud CRACK. He reappeared less than a minute later, and deposited a miniaturized terminator on the floor. With a gesture from his wand, the machine was returned to its original size. This particular machine was missing its skin—it appeared as though it had been burned off, leaving only the endoskeleton. Cameron nodded his(1) approval, and immediately began analyzing it from head to toe.

Several minutes later, he returned to the group. "They have significantly strengthened their filters and shielding against external interference. The alloy they are now using has also been strengthened, although I do detect majority composition of Coltan." Travis nodded, and gestured with his wand at the machine. "This… this combination… it was created magically," he stammered.

"Great. So they're definitely getting help from wizards now," John snorted, "Last thing we needed."

"John. The thing is, as quick as they adapt, so do we. It's still a level playing field at the end of the day," Harry pointed out.

"This piece of code… is a memory," said Cameron, gesturing to a string of numbers on the second screen. Travis quickly highlighted said code, and the screen was quickly taken over by a video.

The group watched through the captured machine's memory, as it and seven others climbed into a chamber of some sort. It was circular, and dimly lit, save for an observation window. It framed the view for several seconds, and was then inundated with a tremendous bright blue flash. The memory ended there.

"It is odd," Cameron noted, "The memory should be longer than that."

"Encrypted," Travis guessed.

"Encrypted?" questioned Harry.

"The code's scrambled, and you need a code to un-scramble it." Travis launched another program. "Let's see what the cracker has to say."

"How long will it take?"

"I will have more success than your computer," said Cameron.

"I doubt it. My computer's magically enhanced, you're not. The cracker uses both regular arithmetic, and arithmency codes," answered Travis.

"The magical equivalent to mathematics," Cameron remembered.

"Exactly. Not to mention, it is insanely fast. Now… traditional vulnerabilities. What can you tell us, Cameron?"

"Any kind of strong electrical interference."

"An electrical shock?"

"Yes."

"A Muggle taser might work then," said Travis.

"Taser?"

"Yeah. The ones the police use, they deliver ten thousand volts of electricity to the target."

"Merlin! Wouldn't that kill someone?" Harry appeared disturbed by the concept.

"Unfortunately, yeah, it's killed a couple of people. But it's not as bad as a firearm."

"Is it possible… for something, say a bullet… to cast a spell when it hits?" questioned John.

"God, I don't know," answered Travis, "I mean, in theory, I don't see why not."

"Professor Flitwick would probably know. The thing is, what would we use for a spell?" questioned Harry.

"Anything, as long as it does lots of damage," said Travis, turning back to the computer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"A spell to shock someone? Actually, there is," said Sirius, as they had dinner.

"Is it difficult?" questioned Harry, in between bites.

"No, you shouldn't have a problem with it. It was actually your father who learned how to do it first. We were always trying to find new ways to prank the Slytherins."

"Sirius. I need Snape's help. Please, whatever happened between you guys when you were at school… just leave it in the past." Sirius only nodded. "Can you teach us?"

"What might you need that—ah, of course."

"Every witch and wizard needs to know how to do it. It could mean the difference between life and death."

"It would make sense. Remus can help us as well. How did your Occlumency lesson go this morning anyway?"

"The professor and I had a lengthy discussion," answered Harry, "We've made progress, I guess. We're by no means friends… but I think we have a bit of an understanding."

"That's good, Harry," said Hermione. Up to this point, she had been quiet, digesting both her dinner, and the conversation around. Of course, that was also heavily influenced by how close Ron was sitting to her. Harry had to smile, seeing how they interacted with one another. It seemed to him the most natural thing in the world.

"We all need to learn Occlumency," said Travis, "Not just Harry. We all have secrets that would be… well, a disaster if Voldemort found out."

"Snape was furious when I told him what we were going to ask him to do."

"What'd'ya do that for?" Ron mumbled, his mouth full of food. That got a swat from Hermione.

"I… I had to," answered Harry, "He would've found out anyway, I figured. Better he find out from my mouth, rather than sifting through my memories."

"When is your next lesson?"

"Likely tomorrow… I still haven't asked the professor."

"Unless he's asked to help with the construction," Sirius reminded.

"No, my Occlumency lessons will be more important… Dumbledore will ensure of that." There were nods from around the table. "At least my head wasn't screaming after the lesson today."

Once dinner had finished, Sirius gathered the group outside.

"The wand motion is like this…" He demonstrated with his wand. "Now everyone try it… good, very good. Again… No, not quite, Neville… like this." He demonstrated again, and the boy copied it.

They practiced just the wand motion for several minutes, for the wand movement was just as important as the incantation. Once he was satisfied, he again demonstrated the motion. "The incantation is, 'electrum carricare'. Everyone say it together… No, it's not car-i-cur… it's 'carr-i-CARE'. There's a difference. Again, then…"

Once again, once he was satisfied with the pronunciation and annunciation, he felt confident in moving forward. "When you put it together, the result is this…" Sirius gestured with his wand, saying, "ELECTRUM CARRICARE!!" A jagged arc of electricity shot from the tip of his wand, to slam into the ground. "Who wants to give it a try? Excellent, Harry."

Harry stepped in front of the group, and carefully went over the wand motions, then duplicated them. "ELECTRUM CARRICARE MAXIMUS!!"(2) A much stronger arc of electricity shot from Harry's wand, to slam into the ground, scorching a radius of nearly six feet.

"Err, Harry, that wasn't quite the spell I taught but…"

"It did EXACTLY what I hoped it would."

"Maximus… maximum…" John reasoned, "So, like, you could do that with any spell?" He had been watching off to the side, ensuring he wouldn't be anywhere near the line of fire.

"No. definitely not. Some spells, it will work, and Harry did take a risk in trying it."

"Wonder if there's a way to measure the effects?" Travis thought.

"See, now that's where the Room of Requirement would come in handy," Harry noted.

"It scorched everything within six feet, Harry," Ron pointed out, "I think whatever you nailed with it would have been burnt to a crisp."

"All right, who's next. And keep it to what I've taught you. We don't want any accidents," said Sirius.

As this continued, Albus observed while invisible, from a separate location. He had still not located a Dark Arts Defense professor for the upcoming term… at least not until now. 'It couldn't work out any better than that,' he mused, 'Yes, that will work perfectly.' Question was, would Sirius accept?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I assume, Harry has explained what we would like you to do," said Albus.

"No, but I am able to deduce what must be done without," answered Severus. He and the headmaster were in his temporary quarters, and the potions master was busy preparing 'something special' for Voldemort's familiar.

"You do agree this is necessary."

"Would I be doing this if I did not?" Severus sneered, gesturing at the simmering cauldron. "You do realize, this will be the last time I will be of any use as a spy."

"Yes, Severus, I know that. Once you have given Nagini the potion, you must get back here as quickly as you can. You do have the emergency port keys?"

"Of course, headmaster."

"Good luck, Severus. We are counting on you." With that, Albus left Severus to complete the potion. If all went well, within forty-eight hours, the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes would be destroyed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After using the vanishing cabinet to get back to the cottage, Severus then used the floo to return to his own residence at Spinners' End, then apparated to Riddle Manor. It was ironic that as he arrived, he felt the dark mark on his left arm burn. He hurried into the traditional meeting room.

"Ah, Severus," said Voldemort, "I am pleased at your prompt answer. Your talents are required."

"My talents, master? How many?"

"A raiding party on a Muggle neighbourhood went awry," answered Belletrix Lestrange, a maniacal glint in her eyes. There was no question the woman was insane. After all, who would actually ENJOY the Cruciatus curse?

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs," answered Voldemort, gesturing with his hand.

"If I may, then."

Entering a room at the top of the stairs, he found two Death Eaters unconscious, with numerous cuts and scrapes. It didn't take a lot to realize, this was the result of impact injuries—thrown against a wall or the ground. Nothing above and beyond what he knew, so he set to work, no need for Skele-gro in this instance.

In the next room, unfortunately, only one of the three injured still lived. His diagnosis determined the person required immediate attention, or he would join his room mates. A poisoned blade had pierced the man's side, and had sliced him across the rib cage. Severus retrieved a bezoar from the pocket of his robes, and slipped it into the man's mouth. He then set about healing the nasty slash across the chest—the bezoar would take care of the poison.

Checking the other rooms, he found no more wounded. However, the last room provided something far more important: Nagini lay curled up on the window sill, warming herself in the late morning sun. He smiled to himself, and quietly made his way over to the window. He retrieved a stunned mouse from the pocket of his robes—which he had laced with the poison—and presented it to the large snake. He was by no means friends with Voldemort's familiar, but there wasn't animosity either. So, approaching it was relatively easy.

"What are you doing to master's snake?" a voice demanded. Severus turned abruptly to find Pettigrew framing the doorway, wand drawn.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_(1) Just a reminder, Cameron is now using a male endoskeleton. What would people think if I were to get her/him a T-1000/T-1001 endoskeleton? *smirk* Ah, the possibilities!_

_(2) "electrum carricare maximus" - Translates loosely to "Electric charge maximum". Electrum, (L.), carricare (L.L.), maximus (L.) – www (dot) etymonline (dot) com if you are interested in the origin of English words._


	17. Peter's Comeuppance

_Severus' actions allow Harry some answers and perhaps, some justice. Travis does some digging to determine if John exists in their universe or not… and Harry's scar becomes more of a concern…_

**17: PETER'S COMEUPPANCE**

"Your extended absence has not gone unnoticed, Snevillus," the rat sneered, his wand leveled at Severus.

"And since when is it your business what I might be doing in master's service?" He watched from the corner of his eye, as Nagini consumed the offered lethal treat. Peter was by no means the smartest wizard going, but he quickly put two and two together. "You poisoned her! Mas-" The rat's shout was silenced by a strong, silently cast stunner. Severus thought for a moment, then summoned the unconscious wizard to his side. 'Potter might want a bit of justice', he thought, reaching into the pocket of his robes for the emergency portkey. "Mortality," he said, and vanished with both Wormtail, leaving the now poisoned snake behind.

He reappeared, half a world away, in the headmaster's office, the predetermined target for the portkey.

"I trust your mission was successful," said Albus, standing.

"It was. Most unfortunate Pettigrew chose that particular moment to challenge me on my 'extended absence'." Severus gestured to the unconscious traitor. Albus only nodded, and conjured up some thick bindings. He thought for a moment, then banished them. "We'll need something more secure, I believe."

"His wand." Severus placed the captured wand on the desk.

"It might be prudent to destroy it, Albus," spoke one of the portraits. They had all been brought from Hogwarts so they could continue to give their advice.

"Indeed," Albus agreed, and snapped the wand cleanly in two. Severus had presented another opportunity for Harry to get some answers. He also realized, if not done right, it could seriously damage the fragile trust between himself and Harry, something they could not afford. "Severus, do you happen to have a Draught of Living Death on you?"

"No." Albus only nodded, then knelt in front of the fireplace, tossing a pinch of floo powder into the flames. "Fire-call infirmary!"

Moments later, the face of Madam Pomfrey appeared in the fire. "What can I do for you, headmaster?"

"Poppy, we need a Draught of Living Death," answered Albus. Madam Pomfrey only nodded, and her face vanished from the fire. Albus stepped back from the fireplace, and a few moments later, the medi-witch stepped out of the flames. She brought with her a full medical kit, assuming a grave injury. She stopped short, seeing Pettigrew laying unconscious on the floor of the office.

"We need to ensure he won't be waking up any time soon," the headmaster explained. Madam Pomfrey only nodded, and pulled out one of many vials she had in her medical kit, and forced it down the captured man's throat.

"We will require some sort of cell to keep him in," Severus noted, as medi-witch used the fireplace to return to her office.

"Indeed we will, Severus. We'll need to have another look at Mr. Fisher's drawings. Alas, that will have to wait until morning, it seems he left me with no copies." Albus thought for a moment. "Leave Pettigrew with me for the night. I can conjure up a room secure enough to do for now."

"If that is all, I will take my leave," said Severus.

Albus wasted no time creating a small room off his office, not much larger than a broom closet. There would be no second escape from the traitor this time—Albus was very much aware of what had occurred at the end of Harry's third year. Had Peter actually faced justice then, a number of tragic events could have been avoided.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Before retiring to his quarters for the night, Severus stopped by what had become the Gryffindor dormitory. As he expected, Harry and his friends were gathered around Travis' computer, as was Cameron.

"Professor," Harry greeted, seeing the professor framing the door.

"Nagini is dead."

"Thank you, sir."

"Pettigrew is in the headmaster's custody." Harry only nodded, understanding the gesture.

"Even if the Horcruxes are gone, you're still not ready to face him, Harry," Hermione declared.

"I know that. But we can't wait forever either," Harry challenged, "And if he figures out—"

"It will not matter if the Dark Lord discovers the loss of his Horcruxes," Severus pointed out, "Having already created seven of the blasted things, he cannot afford to create more."

"What's to stop him from going ballistic, um, discovering that?" Travis rebutted, looking up from the keyboard.

"Too late to really worry about that now… I mean, if I was better with… sir, what's the spell you're using to test my Occlumency?"

"Legilimency. It would be suicidal for you to even attempt using that against the Dark Lord, Potter. He is both a powerful Legilimens, and a master Occlumens."

"That explains why I haven't been getting many visions this summer."

"The Dark Lord is most likely protecting his mind from yours, now he is aware of the 'connection'."

"The mind link," John assumed. Harry nodded. "Voldemort possessed me briefly at the Department of Mysteries… it's one of my worst fears… that he will do it again… and the consequences next time…"

"Which is why we will continue with Occlumency lessons," said Severus, "Tomorrow morning." Harry quickly nodded in agreement. "I will expect you at the same time, then." With that, Severus vanished with a slight POP. At the exact same time, John let out a gasp from a separate computer he was using.

"What's wrong?"

"This." John gestured to the screen. "I've been trying to figure out if I exist in this world or not."

"What, you found yourself, mate?" questioned Ron.

"No, not quite." He paused, then started reading, "…_Dennis and Mary Reese are proud to welcome their first son, Derek, born Tuesday afternoon_… that was out of last years LA Times."

"Your uncle," said Harry. John nodded. "My father is supposed to be born in two thousand two."

"That doesn't mean what happened in your world will happen in ours," said Hermione, "We still haven't found any evidence of your mother, or yourself."

"We're still not done looking yet, Hermione," Harry pointed out.

"It's most likely the timeline has not yet been altered," Cameron noted, "If John exists here—"

"Right, predestination paradox," John finished.

"No, the threat is from your own world," said Harry.

"Once we finish reprogramming that chip," Travis gestured to the terminator chip still mounted in the blue 'hub' connected to his computer, "We can try doing a deep search through the ministry's network."

"Why was that not done sooner?" Cameron questioned.

"Don't know, never thought of it," Travis answered, "With all the shit that's goin' on, right." He took out his pack of cigarettes, and lit one. "Thing is, we're fighting a war on two fronts. Shit's gonna get missed. All we can do, is try not to miss the important stuff."

It was nearing midnight before Travis was done reprogramming the terminator chip, and so it was decided they would run a search for evidence of John's mother's existence the following day. With that, the group headed to their own rooms for the night.

Unfortunately, restful sleep was out of reach for Harry, even though he and John were snuggled comfortably together. After several nightmares, he was jarred awake as his scar seared with pain. His scream woke the dormitory, and once again, John saw the blackness surrounding Harry's now bleeding scar.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Came Hermione's concerned voice from the outside corridor. It was joined moments later by Ron, asking the same thing.

"Dude… your scar… it's bleeding," said John, uneasily, "What… what happened?"

"Voldemort… he's angry… really angry," Harry managed.

"Want me to ask Travis for a dreamless sleep potion?" questioned John, but Harry only shook his head.

"Harry?" Came Hermione's voice again.

"It's okay," Harry called, "Just… bad dream."

Of course, Hermione wouldn't accept that answer, and barged into the room anyway. She gasped, seeing the blood oozing from his scar. "Harry! That's… I'll get Madam Pomfrey." She was gone back out the door before Harry could protest. He groaned, reaching for a tissue off the bedside table, and wiped his forehead. "Guess I should've expected it, Nagini was his familiar."

"His pet."

"Yes."

"Harry? What's going on?" Travis stuck his head in the door.

"Voldemort again," Harry answered, "Guess the whole dormitory knows now." He let out a groan, then picked up his wand off the bedside table. "Tempus." '3:08 am' flickered at the end of it. Then, as he was replacing his wand back on the table, he let out another scream, as his scar again exploded with white-hot pain. It was too much, and the Boy-Who-Lived lost consciousness.

"I'll… I'll get Professor Dumbledore," Ron decided, and beat a hasty retreat.

"Can't we do anything?" John was afraid. There was no beating around the bush about it. His best friend, someone he was falling in love with, was being attacked in a way he could do nothing about. Further, the scar once again oozed with dark magic, resembling a black hole.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry found himself looking at a room full of Death Eaters. Angry magic seemed to crackle around him, as he heard himself speak: "I will find out who did this." He gestured to the body of a large snake at his feet: Nagini. "There is a traitor in our midst. Make no mistake, I will discover their identity. At which time, I will show exactly what becomes of treachery. Take this as a small example." He snapped his wand out at a random attendee, hissing, "Crucio."

The masked Death Eater crumpled to the ground, screaming, as the unforgivable wracked his body. "Who has not answered my call this evening?"

"Wormtail has not been seen since this morning, master," Belletrix noted, "Nor has Severus for that matter." At that, the curse was ended, leaving the Death Eater heaving on the floor of the chamber.

Quickly, several other names were put forward, but he only nodded. "Wormtail lacks the spine to attempt something like this… Severus on the other hand… indeed this is his work. Now that I make the connection. Bella… your left arm…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry sat bolt-up-right in bed, breathing hard. By this point, several other people were then in the room, all concerned as to his well-being.

"S-Snape… can't go back… Voldemort knows…" Harry stammered, seeing Albus at the foot of the bed, along with Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll see to him, Harry." He vanished with a light POP.

"Voldemort… he knows Snape poisoned Nagini. He was questioning his Death Eaters… Belletrix noticed Snape and Wormtail didn't attend."

"But, if V-v… You-Know-Who summoned all his Death Eaters, wouldn't Snape have gone as well?" questioned Ron.

"No." Everyone turned to see Severus and Albus in the doorway. "I was well aware when I poisoned the Dark Lord's snake, that would be the last time I would ever answer his summons." Severus was rubbing his left arm in discomfort.

"Can… can he hurt you?"

"No, Potter, he can't hurt me. Perhaps make things uncomfortable."

"Can the dark mark be removed?" questioned Travis. Severus sneered at the boy, but his face quickly returned to its usual unemotional mask. "It's never been attempted."

"What about setting up an isolating ward? You know, prevent that kind of magic from passing—"

"Unlikely that would work against this kind of magic, Mr. Fisher," answered Albus, shaking his head, "Both Harry and Severus share a most unique type of link with Voldemort, one which cannot be severed in a convenient manner."

"So Occlumency might not even work against this," said Harry, gesturing to his scar, which was still bleeding.

"We won't know until you become adept at it, Potter," Severus answered, "I do expect some results this time around."

"So do I, sir—AAAAAHHH!!" Harry screamed again, as his scar again seemed to explode in searing pain.

"Mr. Bla—Sirius… you've seen… you've seen a Horcrux before, right?" questioned John, nervously, "I mean, seen its magic… what it looks like?" Sirius, who had been watching from a corner of the room, along with Remus, nodded. "Look at Harry's scar… it's just as evil."

"It's just…"

"Just nothing, Harry? Dude, it fucking SCARES me!" John almost burst, "What if you got one of those… things… in your head? Then what?" John's point had everyone glancing at each other in the room, nervously.

"For now, Mr. Potter, take this, it'll ensure you have no more dreams tonight," said Madam Pomfrey, passing Harry a dreamless sleep potion. Harry only nodded, and consumed it. Sleep very quickly found him.

"Good night, Mr. Connor," said Albus. He and Severus, along with Madam Pomfrey, Sirius, and Remus, quickly left the room, and retreated to what had become the staff lounge.

"Mr. Connor may be right," said Sirius, "Harry's scar is just as dark as the ring, the cup, the tiara, and the locket—at least as was the magic coming off them."

"Why would Tom have done something like this—to use a living thing for something as dark and evil?" questioned Remus.

"We still don't know for sure, Remus," Albus answered, "I truly hope Harry's scar is not a Horcrux. It will make things far more difficult if that is the case."

"Voldemort could have done it by accident," suggested Sirius, "Why would he create a Horcrux out of his mortal enemy?"

"Perhaps more research is required," noted Severus, "No use in attempting anything until we have some sort of idea exactly what it is and what it's capable of." Albus nodded in agreement. "A visit to the Department of Mysteries might be in order, then. Their texts may be able to point us in the right direction, as might the Unspeakables."

"Then there's really nothing more we can do at this point. Severus, I will need more dreamless sleep potions, the store is running low," Madam Pomfrey noted. Severus only nodded. "If there is nothing more—" he winced, as the dark mark burned yet again, "—I will take my leave."

"Good night, Severus." Severus inclined his head at the headmaster, and vanished with a light POP.

It was late morning before Harry and his friends were awake, and after a quick breakfast, they returned to Travis' computer, which was then doing a search for a paper trail of John's existence in their own dimension. At this point, everyone had fingers and toes crossed he wouldn't exist, as that would be a sign of a better future. Their hopes were dashed only a few minutes later.

"I'm in the State of California Center for Health Statistics. John's birth record is here, November 14, 1983," said Travis.

"So… we're fighting the machines here too." John sounded frustrated.

"Wait. Get this. June 17, 1985, a Timothy Connor… you've got a younger brother—oh and this is good… a magical one at that!"

"What?!"

"Look. This is the Canadian Ministry's central records department… it's how I'm getting into the Muggle systems. If a person's magical, they'll show up in both places. That would mean that sometime in your parents' blood line, there was a wizard," Travis explained.

"Well, since I never had a brother in my world… does that mean—"

"No," answered Travis, "I got a NWS article here from 1994… your mum destroyed a robotics factory, right?" John nodded. "Well, it looks like the Ministry got involved for some reason."

"But what for?" Harry was confused.

"It sounds like, at the time, they thought magic was involved. Whatever was in the factory set off magic detectors at the Ministry."

"Why would the Canadian ministry get involved though?" questioned John, "Like, doesn't the U.S. have its own ministry?"

"No, not really. They've got regional administrations, but nothing that's unified. Anything significant, they defer to us. Anyway, the ministry sent a squad of Obliviators and investigators to the scene, and after checking it out, found it was purely a Muggle incident."

"My mom was arrested…"

"Getting to that. The Ministry did follow up the investigation to determine exactly what happened, and who was responsible. _…Sarah Connor, a single mother, was apprehended by Muggle authorities, and after questioning, was remanded to Pescadaro Mental Hospital indefinitely. Her two children, John, age eleven, and Timothy, age nine, were both placed into the care of social services…_"

"So… that means SOME things are the same, while some things have changed," John guessed. Travis nodded. "It looks that way--Wait, here's another item… _January 10, 1983… Ministry investigates abnormal energy discharge, Los Angeles County… The Ministry of Magic dispatched investigators to a truck stop just inside the Los Angeles County border, investigating a strong energy discharge two days ago, that registered on magic detectors in regional administration offices throughout the Pacific Southwest. At first, it was believed to be the work of dark wizards, but after further investigation, determined it to be a purely Muggle incident…_"

"That would have been the machine coming back in time, followed by my father a little while later," said John.

"Yeah, that's what I'm seeing here. They investigated two incidents, close together."

"So, any time there's some crazy power spike or whatever, they know about it?"

"Yeah. I mean, lightning doesn't—the Ministry knows the difference. But something that disrupts the energy in the area… that sets off magic detectors… the bigger the disturbance—"

"The bigger and faster the response," John finished. Travis nodded. "Exactly." Just then, Dobby popped in to stand in front of Harry. "Mr. Potter sir, Professor Dumbleydore wants to see you in his office."

"Thanks, Dobby, let him know I'll be there in a moment." The elf only nodded, and popped away. "John… coming?"

Less than a minute later, they were in Albus' office, and found it already rather occupied. Albus was there, as was Amelia, and several Aurors.

"Sir?"

"It seems Professor Snape did more than poison Nagini last night," answered Albus. Severus stepped into the office at that moment bringing a vial containing a clear potion. Albus nodded, and gestured with his wand at a door Harry had not seen before. it opened, and Harry gasped at who floated out of it. "Wormtail," he breathed.

"Indeed, Harry."

"Had I not been apprised of the circumstances, I would be very displeased," noted Amelia, as Pettigrew was bound in tight bindings. "Perhaps Mr. Black might like to sit in on this proceeding as well."

"I have already sent for him," answered Albus, and right on time, Sirius stepped into the office as well. His face instantly contorted into that of rage on seeing his former friend.

"Sirius, wait!" Harry pleaded, "We need answers first!" The man quickly reined in his temper, but his anger was still VERY evident.

It took very little time for the antidote to the Draught of Living Death to be administered, and the traitor stirred. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore! You rescued—"

"Silence," said Amelia, harshly. Wormtail snapped around to face the head of the Aurors, and at once knew he was in deep trouble. Those gathered in the room were NOT friends.

"Peter Pettigrew. You are charged with one count of casting the killing curse, one count of participating in a terrorist organization, and one count of treason. Given the fact we are at war, and given the fact the Wizengamot cannot properly conduct a trial in its present state, this tribunal will act in lieu of such. Professor Snape, please administer the Veritaserum," instructed Amelia. Severus only nodded, uncorked the vial, and stepped up to the accused.

"I always knew you were a traitor to the Dark Lord, Snevillus," Peter hissed.

"Enough," Severus growled, "You're on borrowed time as it is. accept the potion or I will force you." The traitor glared daggers, but obediently accepted three drops of the clear potion on the tip of his tongue. Severus recapped the vial, and the group waited for a few moments for the potion to take effect.

"You are Peter Pettigrew of no fixed address?" Amelia began.

"Yes."

"You were the secret keeper for the Fidelius charm protecting Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Did you disclose the whereabouts of the Potters to Voldemort a week before they were killed?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Cedric Diggory using the killing curse?"

"Yes."

"Have you killed others in that manner?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I—I don't know."

"I thought the truth serum forced someone to…" John began.

"No, he truly doesn't know," answered Albus, turning back to Peter. "Peter, have you engaged in what's known as 'Muggle baiting'?"

"Yes."

"Have you used the Cruciatus curse recently?"

"Yes."

"I've heard enough," declared Amelia, "Professor Snape, the antidote, if you will."

Once the antidote had been administered, Amelia, the Aurors, and Albus gathered off in a corner, casting a privacy charm around them.

"Please, have mercy," Peter begged, "You don't understand, I had—"

"You said that last time we met, bastard," Harry hissed.

"You had all the choices in the world, Peter," Sirius growled, "You chose wrong, so don't ask ANY of us for mercy, it's the last thing you deserve."

"What would you have me do, then?"

"Just, DIE. Although death might be too good for you."

Amelia cancelled the privacy charm, and turned to face Peter, then to face Harry. "Peter Pettigrew, we find you guilty of all charges. Before the defendant is sentenced, I feel it is only prudent that Mr. Black and Mr. Potter be allowed to make statement to the accused."

"This is going on record?" Harry questioned. Amelia nodded, and gestured to the headmaster's desk, on which sat a stack of parchment and a quill, which was still grinding out notes. "A transcript of the hearing is being generated, and memories will be preserved in a pensieve."

Harry thought for several moments before he spoke. "Pettigrew, you were supposed to be one of my father's best friends. Instead, you used that against them, proving yourself a true coward, rather than what you pretend to be. Your actions brought chaos to our world, and destroyed my family. I hope you are truly happy."

"Mr. Black?"

"I have nothing to say to him," said Sirius, Darkly, "Although my wand might. You're lucky I can't, Pettigrew." Amelia only nodded, saying, "Since one of the charges carries an automatic life sentence in Azkaban, and given the severity of the crimes you have committed, it is the decision of this tribunal that you be sentenced to be kissed by a Dementor at the earliest opportunity, for your soul deserves nothing better. May you use your final time to reflect on the terrible cost of your actions."


	18. The Messenger

The Messenger

_Warning: Spoilers for "Terminator: Salvation", coarse language._

_The group gets an unexpected messenger from John's universe, which prompts John to ask Harry a very important question…_

_

* * *

  
_

**18: THE MESSENGER**

Immediately after the impromptu tribunal of sorts in Dumbledore's office, Harry and Severus returned to the professor's quarters, to continue Occlumency lessons. It was still hard, but not nearly as rough as they had been the previous winter. Severus actually took the time to explain the why's as well as the how's, and that made all the difference in the world. By no means was he an expert, but progress was definitely made.

As soon as the lesson ended mid-afternoon, Harry returned to the room where Travis had set up his computer. He was surprised to find several more machines set up, each of them identical to his own, each including a blue 'hub', as Travis called it. Two machines currently had a terminator CPU plugged into the hub, and Cameron was at one of them.

"My, we've been busy," Harry grinned, taking a seat in one of the comfortable office chairs.

"I went back to Toronto this morning while you were seeing Dumbledore," answered Travis, "Cameron suggested we get a few more computers and I obliged."

"Reprogramming more CPUs?"

"Yep," answered Travis, "Cameron was able to sort through all the useless and dangerous protocols, and insert a few safeguards as well."

"So there won't be another 'Cameron-turns-into-a-killer' incident," said John, looking up from the computer he was in front of.

"That's the plan," answered Cameron, as he unplugged one of the chips. "I have also been studying their memories, gathering a better understanding of what is changing."

"The question is, how is the time line changing? If we're changing the time line, how is it the machines are keeping up, or catching up?" questioned Travis.

"Answers I'd like to know myself," said Derek, standing in the doorway, along with Sarah.

"We haven't challenged Skynet while we're here, in a different world," answered Cameron, "And as long as we do nothing, it has only time. Time to figure things out, to adapt."

"Cameron's right," said Travis, "If not for us dropping in on your world—"

"I would have been killed," answered John, quickly.

"Maybe though… maybe it would've been better in the end if we didn't."

"You can't mean that," said Harry, darkly, while the rest of the group gave Travis a dark look.

"No, think about it," Travis forged ahead, "Had we not dropped in as we did—" He quickly did an about-face, realizing the flaw in his logic. "S-sorry."

"John must survive," said Cameron, as if his word was gospel. Travis quickly understood.

"It comes back to Voldemort," said Harry, "Everything comes back to him. I mean, I don't think he wanted it to—err, wants it to… to go as far as in your world, John, but it did, or does."

"Cut off the head, kill the snake," said Derek, understanding the logic. He and Sarah had occupied chairs at the small conference table recently added to the room.

"And we're not that far from doing that," said Travis, "The pieces of his soul are gone, right Harry?" Harry nodded, but said, "If only it was that easy. He's still a powerful wizard… I'm not ready."

"Harry, it's unlikely you'll ever be ready," said Derek, "Fate decides the where and when. My brother and I were just boys when the bombs fell. Were we ready for that?" Harry shook his head. "We had to learn fast. It was either that or die."

"I guess. I mean, I've faced him four times already, not counting when I was a baby."

"Then you already know you can beat him. You've done it before." Just then, Minerva appeared in the room with a slight POP.

"Professor," Harry greeted.

"Mr. Potter, and Mr. Fisher. We're starting work on the new building. Would you mind lending a hand?"

"Sure," answered both teens.

"Anything we can do?" questioned John.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Connor. It's all magical work," answered Minerva, "However, do feel free to come and observe."

"Advanced magic," Travis added, "Building magical places, especially as big as we're about to do… it doesn't happen that often."

"Which, neither of you will be doing," said Minerva, "We do need a hand with the lesser spells and so on."

"Extra credit in Charms, then," said Travis.

"You will have to talk to Professor Flitwick, but most likely he would be willing to do so."

No surprise, the teens found a number of other students had also been asked to help. Indeed, the adult wizards were doing most of the advanced work, but Travis was paying close attention, and to a lesser extent, Harry. A new building was already well under way, looking much like an expensive manor. Of course, that was just a ruse, as its real purpose was to act as an entrance to the real building, which would be cased entirely underground.

Travis' original plan had been modified numerous times by this point, as each professor had their own ideas on what they would like for an environment. Sure, Hogwarts was truly an amazing school, and an amazing castle, but not always did it suit. The professors all saw an opportunity to create a most ideal learning environment, and seized it with gusto. It was understood this would only be temporary, but it didn't matter; there was no reason why it couldn't be comfortable. The question was, would it be completed for September first?

The large group worked until dinner time, with plenty of chocolate to go around, as the work was taxing for the mind and magical core alike. By the time they finished, the main entrance was structurally complete, and featured a gate similar to that of platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross station back in London. A person needed to merely step through the fake wall, and found themselves in the entry hall. John thought it was awesome, while Cameron, although he could travel through it, still found it confusing.

"What's to stop a machine from getting into the school, though?" questioned John. The group was settled around a crackling bonfire on the beach, the wizarding wireless playing softly in the background.

"Simple. Wards," answered Bill, "We'll have to fix it so Cameron—or any other 'friendly' machine—can bypass it, but… we can keep the machines out altogether. Warding is a powerful branch of magic, something I've got a strong understanding of, as it goes hand-in-hand with curse-breaking."

"Not to mention," said Travis, "We'll have our own machines."

"You sure those things will be trustworthy, mate?" questioned Neville.

"Positive," said Travis, "Cameron's been a huge help, so the machines will be perfectly safe. We'll protect them as well. Although we won't have to do much, they're already partially shielded—and I'd love to know how they're doing it, machines shouldn't be able to understand magic."

"But magic will still affect them?" questioned Ginny.

"Yeah, definitely. They're immune to most weaker curses and spells, but something stronger will fuck them up."

"In other words, don't," said Harry, "They're not practice dummies."

"Is Dumbledore going to try and set up a room of requirement?" questioned Susan Bones.

"He said it's some very advanced magic, stuff he's not even sure of," answered Harry, "I mean, I'd like us to have one, but it's not exactly a priority. What we're setting up here isn't meant to be permanent, we will be going back to Hogwarts eventually. No matter what, I'll always see it as home."

"But we will be attending classes here, at least for a while," said Seamus. Harry nodded. "The entire student population will be here come September first. You know, I have to wonder what song the sorting hat will come up with this year."

"Well, it's the first time in history—" Hermione didn't have a chance to finish, as the air began to crackle with a storm of electrical energy. The entire group was up at once, wands pointed at the disturbance gathering less than a hundred feet away on the beach.

"Harry, what is it?" questioned Ron, nervously.

"I don't know, wands out!" Harry shouted, as the storm of energy intensified.

Of course, the group around the bonfire weren't the only ones to detect the strong interference. Both Sarah and Derek burst from their quarters, followed by Sirius and Remus. "John!"

"It's a terminator… that's how we got back!" Derek shouted.

"Strong stunners everyone!" Harry shouted, as a globe of crackling energy appeared in the sand. It vanished, revealing a man crouched low to the ground. Harry had a stunner on the tip of his tongue, but Derek shouted, "Wait!"

"Why? He'll—" John started.

"Something's weird here… keep your wands trained on him." Derek only got the words out of his mouth, when the new arrival collapsed into a heap. Unlike when Derek had arrived in his own dimension, this person had arrived still clothed.

"What the fuck?" Travis was confused; And by the expression on Derek's face, so was he. "We… we shouldn't be able to come through with shit."

"How… what happened?" questioned Ron, gripping his wand so tightly, his hand was trembling.

"Ron… he traveled through time," answered Hermione.

"And hopefully dimensions," said John, "Put him in binds."

"Good idea, until we know who he is," said Harry. Bill obliged, conjuring up some heavy cords, and quickly bound the unknown.

"So much for a quiet evening," Harry said, darkly, gesturing with his wand, "Locomotor machine!"

A few minutes later, they were back in the room of computers. It was there they got their second shock.

"This machine does not have a standard chip," said Cameron, "And there is evidence he at one point had a functioning human heart."

"Does he have a CPU?"

"Yes, but I am unfamiliar with its design."

"Can it be removed and analyzed?" questioned John. Cameron nodded, and carefully pried the chip from the head. "I have not encountered a machine like this."

Derek, meanwhile, looked VERY confused. "I feel like I know that face. Someone I met very briefly. If it's the same machine my brother knew…"

"Who is he?" questioned John.

"I think his name's Marcus Wright. Part human, if I remember correctly. The machines didn't try it too often."

"Part human… new trick for the machines," said Sarah. She had taken to observing from a distance.

"And a failure, I bet. I mean, if this guy's still got his brain, wouldn't that conflict with his programming?" questioned John. Cameron nodded, and seemed to pause for a moment. "I have only a few references in my data bank, one of which referring to 'Project Angel', a Cyberdyne project began before Judgement Day."

"And Cyberdyne created Skynet," Harry guessed.

"Yeah, that's about it," said Derek, "They specialized in robotics and artificial intelligence."

"Then the military got involved, and turned it into a weapon."

"And they lost control of it," Harry finished. John, Derek, and Sarah nodded.

"This chip…" Cameron continued, "It's a minimal CPU. Very basic functions." He gestured at the computer screen, which was then displaying the code from the chip.

"So, this guy's got a human brain?"

"I would assume so."

"But… how?" Harry looked dumbfounded.

"That's like, crimes against nature," said Travis, darkly.

"Is he stable?" questioned Derek. Cameron nodded. "Then let's wake him up, and get some answers." Travis nodded, directing his wand at the unconscious cyborg. "Enervate!"

The man let out a gasp, and John found himself looking into a pair of watery blue eyes. Eyes that searched his own for recognition.

"Who are you?" questioned John. The cyborg struggled for a moment, as if determining his state, then said, "My name is Marcus."

"Who sent you?" questioned Derek. Marcus' head spun around to see the speaker. "Derek?"

"Who sent you?" questioned John.

"You did. If… if you're John Connor. You did."

The room exploded into a cacography of voices.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" John finally shouted. "From when?"

"Two thousand twenty-seven," answered Marcus, "We captured a Skynet facility containing TDE—"

"TDE?" questioned Harry.

"Time displacement equipment," supplied Cameron.

"The same place my brother went through?" questioned Derek. Marcus nodded. "That was a few weeks ago. You…" Marcus pointed at Harry. "You're Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "You said that I needed to be sent back… for insurance."

"Insurance against what?"

"You have my chip?" He gestured to John.

"Yeah. Took it out before we revived you."

"There's a message for you from your future selves. A way to end it once and for all."

"Get rid of the binds," said Harry.

"No, wait. If he's part human, we can test him with that truth serum, can't we?" questioned Derek.

"Better safe than sorry," said Harry, looking at the clock. He popped away.

He returned a minute later, along with Severus.

"I had to see this for myself. Part human, part machine?"

"Yes," Marcus scowled, "Skynet mutilated me… this was not what I expected when I signed my body over to science."

"You wish to use Veritaserum on him?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm willing… I know what the stuff is," said Marcus. Severus only inclined his head, and administered three drops of the serum.

After allowing it to take effect, John began the questions. "What's your name?"

"Marcus Wright."

"When were you born?"

"August twenty-second, nineteen-seventy-five."

"Are you human?"

"Yes. My body has been replaced by mechanical parts, but my brain is still entirely human."

"How did you become this way?" questioned Derek.

"I was sentenced to die for killing two police officers and my own brother. The sentence was carried out in two-thousand-three. Before so, I signed over my body to science."

"Who accepted that documentation?" inquired Cameron.

"Dr. Serena Kogen. She was a scientist working for Cyberdyne Systems Genetics Division."

"So they hacked up his body and preserved his mind? That's messed up, mate," said Harry.

"Do you plan on killing or otherwise harming anyone in this room?" questioned John.

"No," answered Marcus.

"That's it, then. Professor, could you administer the antidote, please?" Severus nodded, and quickly administered the antidote, while Bill banished the bindings. Meanwhile, Derek continued, "Marcus, we met a couple of times. But you knew my brother very well."

"Yeah, I did. A brave kid, pretty quick on the uptake. He and Harry got along amazingly well."

"Now that just confuses the hell out of me," said Derek, "Why don't I remember Harry? Kyle was sent back before I was."

"The time line is becoming distorted," Hermione answered, "That's why so many things no longer match. With the number of jumps, it's a wonder your world is still intact."

"What do you mean?" questioned John.

"There have been at least, ten incidences of time travel in your world, correct?"

"Possibly more," said Marcus, "As Skynet sent infiltrators into the past to assassinate John and other key members of the resistance, we've had to keep pace."

"Muggles and their machines tampering with things not even the magical world can understand. A most disastrous combination," Severus drawled, summoning a house elf. "Tea, if you please." The elf nodded, and popped away, returning moments later with a full tea service.

"That's the problem, professor," said Hermione, "If I've understood the material I've read—and Professor McGonagall made sure of it in my third year—the strain being placed on the time line will become dangerous, and eventually catastrophic. All the temporal meddling that's occurred… it may be forcibly undone—or worse."

"Or worse?"

"If the temporal plane cannot sort out what belongs where, it could in theory, completely implode on itself—"

"What?!" John choked.

"Judgment day, for real," breathed Sarah.

"But, why would that be a bad thing?" questioned Travis, while John and Harry helped Marcus into one of the office chairs.

"Travis, you truly don't understand what that would imply!" Hermione exclaimed, "We didn't even realize there were separate dimensions until… until John and his family showed up… so how they might be organized…"

"And what's to say that John and everyone we've encountered there… doesn't suddenly disappear?" Harry sounded very nervous as he voiced his concern.

"What's worse, it's something that may happen," said Hermione.

"Dumbledore must be made aware of this," said Severus, also understanding the magnitude of the potential threat. He finished his tea, then vanished with a POP.

"I have decrypted the video from Marcus' chip," Cameron announced. Travis nodded, and gestured with his wand at the centre of the table, summoning a large monitor. "Play it, and direct its video feed to this monitor." Cameron nodded, and moments later, a video began to play. Harry let out a small gasp, seeing an older version of himself, along with John, looking into the camera. Marcus was standing off to the side of the frame. Marcus looked about the same as the man who was watching the video with them, but both John and Harry were changed.

Harry had shoulder-length hair, and no longer wore glasses. He was armed with not one, but two wands. His usual holly wand was strapped to his right forearm, while another, much lighter-coloured wand was strapped to his left forearm. He looked slightly taller than his present self.

John had short hair, and a much leaner face, covered with a couple days' growth. Both boys—or men, at this point—looked to have had a rough go of things as of late, if their clothing was any indicator. They wore identical gear, consisting of camouflage combat pants, heavy boots, and what looked like heavy leather aviators' jackets. In both cases the gear looked like it had seen better days.

Behind them were numerous computers, as well as several captured cyborgs, all of them disabled. The people working in the background were unfamiliar. "GLAD YOU TRUSTED MARCUS, GUYS," said the older Harry, "WE FIGURED YOU COULD USE SOME EXTRA HELP PROTECTING THE NEW HOGWARTS."

"New Hogwarts?" questioned Hermione.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, HERMIONE, BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU," said future Harry, "BUT MARCUS IS DEFINITELY WORKING FOR US."

"I WILL TELL YOU THOUGH," began future John, "I DIDN'T TRUST HIM AT FIRST, PARTICULARLY DISCOVERING WHAT HE WAS UNDER THE SKIN. THE MAN SAVED MY LIFE, SEVERAL TIMES. NOW HE'S TO HELP CAMERON WATCH THE BOTH OF YOU."

"LIKE HE DIDN'T SAVE MY ASS A FEW TIMES?" questioned future Harry.

"AND THOSE FRIENDS OF YOURS, MR. CONNOR."

"What?" Harry choked.

"THAT'S RIGHT," said future Harry, "BURY YOUR NAME, HARRY. MUM AND DAD WON'T HATE US FOR DOING SO."

"EQUALLY IMPORTANT, JOHN," began his future self, "YOU WILL FIND SOME VERY SPECIFIC CODES AND NOTES ON MARCUS' CHIP… CAMERON IS LIKELY COMBING THROUGH THEM AS YOU VIEW THIS VIDEO. YOU KNOW TO TRUST HER… OR HIM, AS I REMEMBER NOW. IF THINGS WORK OUT AS I HOPE THEY DO, YOU WILL NOT HAVE THE LIFE I HAVE. GOOD LUCK, ALL OF YOU." At that, the image faded. John looked over at his mother. She had tear tracks running down her face, clearly upset by the message from future John. "So… everything we've done so far… doesn't change shit."

"No, but this will," said Cameron, throwing up a screen of code. "It's a high-frequency control signal broadcast by Skynet."

"If it's just a radio signal… can't we just jam it or something?"

"It is broadcast in the high-band, well above the gigahertz range," said Cameron, "And anything that would interfere with that frequency would draw attention from Skynet."

"What about a burst of magical energy?" questioned Travis.

"No, it would only interrupt the signal for a moment," answered Cameron, "Such a disruption has to be affected for a period of time, perhaps permanent. It is also very likely Skynet would adapt to such interference."

"Even if Skynet detects it, the signal would buy you some time to do something more permanent. That's what we were planning in the future," said Marcus, "We've tried it numerous times against the machines, without fail."

"How quickly does it work?"

"Within about fifteen to twenty seconds, the affected machine effectively shuts down. Anything airborne falls out of the sky."

"It's something we could probably work into the wards here, prevent the machines from ever setting foot on the island," said Bill, "Prevent 'arrivals' such as yours." He gestured to Marcus.

"Yeah, it would be smart to do so. Skynet is very much aware of this location."

"Even if we erected a Fidelius charm?"

"Do you know what global positioning is?" questioned Marcus. Bill shook his head.

"Skynet works by global positioning. When it searches, navigates, travels, whatever, it relies on satellites in low earth orbit. Equipment that we put there now and in the near future," Marcus explained, "Hiding your location magically doesn't work against GPS, and as I said, the machines already know of this location."

"One of the computers here can probably do it," said Travis, "We'd just need a way to boost the signal."

"We will also need to shield our 'friendly' machines here so they're not disabled by it."

"It's a block of code that would respond to the signal, it would only be a matter of removing it," said Cameron.

"Disabling the machines is only part of it, then," said Harry.

"Yes," answered Marcus, "As your future self and a number of others agreed on. You were working on something that could collect and focus a lot of magic all at once. He suggested speaking to your headmaster, Dumbledore, is it?" Harry nodded, then asked, "What happened to him?"

"That's something even I don't know exactly, and even if I did, it wouldn't be right to be telling you that kind of detail about the future."

"He's right, Harry. Even what he's shared with us so far is potentially disastrous," Hermione pointed out.

"The thing is, isn't that the whole point, to PREVENT the shit our future selves will have to deal with?" John argued.

"He's right. Even if we don't, the machines are doing the same thing," said Travis, "And I bet they don't realize they might be spelling their own end."

"That wand… the other one I had in the video… I've seen it before," said Harry, suddenly, "It… it was Voldemort's."

"I knew you could do it, mate," said Ron.

"But that doesn't mean anything, if the machines take his place," Harry pointed out, "Bloody hell!"

"So it won't matter whether we deal with Voldemort or not, then," Travis groaned.

"We don't know that, Travis," Hermione rebutted.

"Harry will defeat Voldemort in November of this year," supplied Marcus, "At least so your future self told me. As to how and when, it's something I won't tell you. But you will be more than ready to face him."

"The thing is, why do we end up in the future, back in John's dimension?"

"There is no way to attack Skynet from here," Cameron pointed out, anything we do will have to be from our own dimension to have any effect." Both Sarah and John nodded in agreement. "Makes sense."

It was late into the night before the group settled down to sleep. Accommodations were set up for Marcus, as he did need to sleep, something that only took Travis a few minutes to do.

"The future… doesn't look like much to hope for," said Harry, as he gestured with his wand, banishing his clothes, leaving himself standing in his boxers. The cast off articles reappeared on the dresser, neatly folded.

"Yeah, agreed," said John, as he undressed the hard way, "But, I mean, what choice do we have? Mom said once, '_the future is not set, there is no fate but what we make for ourselves_'. But, it's like, every time we do something, the machines come right back and…"

"We're back to square one," Harry finished, climbing into bed. John followed once he finished undressing, and the two of them snuggled into each other. Harry blew out a long breath, then said, "I wonder what would happen… if we were to somehow… force your dimension to collapse… how bad… you know."

"And you might lose me. I'm just a Muggle, Harry, but something tells me what you're suggesting… it'll be like, catastrophic!" He turned over to face Harry. "God, who knows, maybe it could destroy your world too. Remember what Hermione said."

"Yeah, true. She knows more than I do about time travel and dragon shit like that."

"So she's like, the brains out of the three of you?"

"Err, well, she IS the smartest witch of our year. She's solved more than a few puzzles… like in our second year… she figured out it the Basilisk, as well as how it was getting around the school."

"Still can't believe you killed that thing… how old were you?"

"Twelve."

"No way."

"I swear on my magic," answered Harry.

"Dude, you're braver than I am in some ways. I'd probably piss myself coming face to face with one of those."

"No, you'd just drop dead, at least if you looked it in the eyes. I was lucky in a way, Fawkes showed up and gauged its eyes out… but it still almost killed me."

"I'm still floored, how similar our lives have been."

"Except in your case, you've faced killer machines."

"At least, six times… or was that seven? Mom was always warning me, trying to prepare me. Sometimes, I thought it was a bunch of bullshit… then when I was twelve, that's when I met 'Uncle Bob'."

"Uncle Bob?" questioned Harry. John nodded, and described the first encounter with a T-eight-hundred, sent back by his future self, to protect against a killer T-one-thousand.

"So… the T-one-thousand can bend into just about anything?"

"Um, I don't know… but… they're made of liquid metal, so I guess they can."

"Bloody useful," said Harry, "Too bad we couldn't capture one of those."

"Good luck with that," John snorted. He thought for a moment. "What do you think about what our future selves said… about us?"

"It quashed one of my fears," answered Harry, looking John straight in the eye. "Mate, I want to grow old with you." John only nodded, saying, "Then I hope… then will you… will you take my name? I mean, I have nothing to give you and I'm sure you got a ton of gold in your vault and…" His rambling was silenced with a scorching kiss from Harry. As they came up for air, Harry answered, "I would be honoured to take your name, John Connor. You mean more to me than you will ever know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**AUTHOR NOTES**__: You don't see many of these, but here I thought some explanation was needed. "T: Salvation" has given me a great angle on how to handle the machines, so I'm gonna run with it._

_A huge thanks to the Terminator Wiki, for sorting out a few background details on Marcus. As to how he survived, I'm taking the approach that he was given an artificial heart, rather than left to die. After all, who says they wouldn't have access to one?_

_So, there we have it… John has asked the big question. Now, just a heads-up, there will be no huge wedding affair that spans several chapters, shit like that. After all, the wizarding world is pretty much in a state of war. So the ceremony will be quite low-key, with only a few in attendance. It's also not something that will happen right away, it's something that will happen down the road._


	19. Know Thine Enemy

_WARNING: Spoilers for "Terminator: Salvation"_

**19: KNOW THINE ENEMY**

Before they realized, it was September 1st. Save for a few minor details, the temporary home for Hogwarts was complete, and in the early hours of that morning, it saw the first arrivals from Wizarding Britain.

It was decided that the students would be brought to the island via port keys, accessed at King's Cross Station in London. As each group arrived, they would be checked by staff to make sure they A) did not bring with them tracking charms or other methods which would expose the island's location, or, B) were themselves a direct threat to the school or its population—for many, this was a subjective opinion, as a number of people were allowed into the school that some did have an objection to. A large list of people already fit that description, and any who dared set foot on the island, would find themselves bounced back to England, without any memory of their attempt.

Once the last of the groups had arrived just before six o'clock pm, Minerva led that year's batch of first years into the great hall, from the large anteroom. It was one of the many things left virtually identical to the original school. That also included the four long tables and the staff table; it was decided that for the welcome feast, it would be best to keep things set up as they normally would be.

Minerva led the group of first years up the centre of the room, and lined them up in front of the dais, to face the rest of the school. She then placed a three-legged stool in front of them, on which sat a tattered wizard's hat. It lay there motionless for a few seconds, when a rip near the hat's brim opened wide as if it were a mouth, and it began to sing:

_A millennia or so ago,__  
four wizards of great stature,__  
united together and built a school__  
to teach future witches and wizards.  
Gryffindor took the brave of the lot,  
while Ravenclaw took the smart;  
Slytherin took the shrewd of the lot,  
while Hufflepuff took the rest.  
But how to sort them came the question,  
and Gryffindor gave the answer,  
"Let us use a cap such as mine,"  
and pulled me off his head.  
Instilled with brains, as I was,  
I'm able to take a peak,  
it'll only take a moment,  
but I'll tell you where you belong.  
Thus has been the standard,  
for over a thousand years,  
without fail through peace and strife,  
Hogwarts remained unfazed.  
__This year we find that standard broken,  
as Hogwarts thus lays empty,  
for deadly foes are closing in,  
and lay an inch from victory.  
I must again repeat my warning,  
deadly foes are closing in,  
we must unite inside her,  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin.(1)_

"The hat always sings at the beginning of the year?" questioned John. Harry nodded, as Minerva summoned the first student, "Abbington, Justin." John watched as the small, dark-haired boy sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head. Moments later, the hat proclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table erupted into loud applause, as the boy made his way over to a vacant spot near the end.

"That's it?"

"It just has a brief look at your personality," said Hermione, as the sorting continued, with a small girl with honey hair taking a seat and donning the hat. It barely touched her head when the hat proclaimed, "RAVENCLAW!" The group once again applauded the girl, although not with the same enthusiasm.

After, "Warrington, Dean" was sorted into Slytherin, Minerva then called, "Fisher, Travis."

"Huh?" Travis was surprised.

"Well, if you're attending the school with us, it's only proper, mate," Harry grinned. Travis only shrugged, and stood up. As he made his way up to the stool, Minerva announced, "Mr. Fisher has transferred in from Nipigon Wizards' Institute in Canada." Travis sat down on the stool, and put on the hat.

"_Let me see_," came a voice.

"Huh?" Travis was slightly startled, he hadn't expected the hat to actually TALK to him!

"_I mean no harm, Mr. Fisher, only to have a look. Now, where to put you… lots of courage there, but, ah, yes, I see much cunning, perhaps a little bit of deviousness present… you would do well in Gryffindor, but, no, I think you will do better in_—"

"Wait. No, don't put me in Slytherin. I know Gryffindor isn't as good a fit, but… I need to help Harry and his friends," said Travis in a rush. He heard the hat let out a laugh. "_It is rather ironic that you would protest against Slytherin. Do ask Mr. Potter about that. For now, let me sort you then_," then spoke for the entire room, "Better be GRYFFINDOR!!" To which there was a great cheer from the red and gold table.

Smirking slightly, Minerva collected both the hat and the stool, while Albus stood up. "Good evening, or for most of you, good morning! I do hope your travel here was none too difficult, and I do apologize if that may have been the case. Now, I will have a few words for you, but in the meantime, do tuck in!" With that, the tables were instantly filled with numerous items that would fit at just about any time of the day. There had been argument as to exactly what to serve at the welcome feast, considering most students would have left London between five and six in the morning, the FOLLOWING day—keep in mind, it's twelve hours' difference from London to the island.

"Harry, that Malfoy dude's glaring holes in your back," said John between bites.

"Where has he been anyway?" questioned Ron, who had actually been polite and swallowed his food before speaking for a change.

"Merlin only knows… I mean, Snape is watching him, I guess," answered Harry, with a shrug, "Doesn't mean he's gonna be nice to me, though, no matter what Snape says… not that I expect him to."

"My warning to him still stands," said Travis, darkly, "He stirs up shit, I'll curse him a new asshole." He took a gulp of pumpkin juice. "God, this all you guys have to drink?"

"I guess, why?"

"Well, I mean, at Nipigon, we have Muggle soda drinks, juices of all sorts, you know."

"Travis, this is Hogwarts, even if we've been displaced. It's still served by the same house elves," answered Hermione, matter-of-factly.

"Well, they were serving us those things before."

"Dumbledore likely put a stop to it," guessed Hermione.

"I'll ask him. One of the points of this is to make some progressive changes, right?" said Harry. There were nods of agreement.

"So Mr. Fisher, you're gonna be attending classes with us?" questioned a fourth year girl further down the table.

"Yeah, I transferred from Nipigon."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, mate," spoke a third year boy from the Hufflepuff table across the isle. Travis smiled. "Thanks."

That seemed to be a cue for Dumbledore to again rise and stand at the lectern. "To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts! To those returning, I say welcome back!" He seemed to pause, collecting his thoughts. "This summer has brought about a truly mortal threat to both Hogwarts and the Wizarding world as a whole. Those threats have forced myself and the rest of the staff to take very serious measures to protect the integrity and security of Hogwarts, and most importantly, the lives of each and every person in this room.

"You experienced the first of those very grave security measures, given the extraordinarily early hour at which you needed to arrive at Kings' Cross station. It is imperative to the security of the school no one, not even yourselves, know the exact location of it. Do not attempt to uncover its secret, you will only be wasting your time.

"The next part of our new security procedures here at the school involve ill-will between students. Far too long, it has been allowed to continue, and in many cases, escalate. True, it is my own fault this has continued, but given the grave state we find ourselves in, that kind of behaviour will no longer be tolerated.

"Disputes that end up with injuries to one or both parties will be investigated, and the penalties severe." Albus looked directly at Draco as he spoke. "As a young man recently pointed out, British Wizarding society must change, if we are to prevent a future dark wizard from taking over where Voldemort will leave off. I cannot in good conscience allow that sort of future for those of you in my charge." He looked at Travis and Harry as he spoke those words.

"Further, there will be Aurors patrolling the school at all times. If you do see or hear anything suspicious, I expect you to locate either one of them or a teacher, and report it. Communication is an absolute necessity if we are to remain safe. I do also remind you that no one should be out of bed after hours, unless you have permission to do so. I do also expect you to adhere to any extra security precautions laid out by your teachers, no matter how difficult they may seem. It is truly for your safety.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, including anything that can be purchased from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The full list of banned items has been attached to the caretaker's door." A murmur of voices filled the room, but Albus held up his hand. "Tomorrow morning, you will receive, along with your class schedules, a map of the school, as many things have changed locations.

"There is one staffing change this year, or perhaps two, although they are connected. I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be once again teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Black will be assisting him where needed, and Harry Potter has also informed me he will be continuing his Defense club he formed in secret last year."

Of course, no one really caught the last bit, as a gasp let up from the students. "Sirius Black?!" cried one. "What's that murderer doing here!" shouted another. "I thought he died…" came a third, along with dozens of other protests.

"SILENCE!" Albus bellowed. The room fell quiet. "I can quite assure you, Professor Black is innocent of all charges, as the acting minister of magic has declared. There is enough pensieve testimony to acquit him of all charges, and that will be done as soon as it is safe to do so." Albus paused again. "Given the state of the government currently, no amount of evidence to the contrary would ever grant Professor Black a fair trial. We are once again back to the old issues at hand: our society must forcibly be changed, or change will never happen."

"Indeed, Professor." Albus turned to see Amelia standing in the doorway to the antechamber.

"Minister." He acknowledged.

"If I might address the body," spoke Amelia. Albus nodded, and the acting minister of magic stepped up to the lectern. "Good evening, students. As the acting minister of magic, I do confirm the words of headmaster Dumbledore, in all aspects. We are truly in a state of war, as a number of you have realized personally. I do feel for your losses, it is tragic at any level.

"As all of you are a section of society as a whole, there will no doubt be issues among you. I warn all of you, as Albus already has, disruptive actions, dangerous actions on your parts, will be met with harsh consequences. Some of my best Aurors are present in the school, and have been instructed to deal with trouble decisively and swiftly. Do not test them, I implore you." With that, Amelia stepped back from the lectern. Albus quickly returned to it. "Further to some of the security changes within the school, a number of other changes have also been made, in the interest of better inter-house relations. You will see the first of those major changes as you arrive at your dormitories this evening, that being the removal of common rooms within them. As well, as you will find tomorrow morning at breakfast, the long tables at which you are now seated, will be replaced by a number of smaller circular tables. Feel free to sit where you like.

"With all of that said, if we all work together, we can still truly advance and gain another amazing year of magical education. And with that, off you go to your dormitories. Prefects, if you will…"

Harry, John, and Travis followed Ron and Hermione, as they led the rest of the house to the dormitories. Unlike the original Gryffindor location, it involved traveling DOWN rather than up. The dormitories for all four houses were on the outside of the building, with classrooms and public areas in the centre.

Ron and Hermione finally stopped at a familiar painting.

"Password?" questioned the fat lady in the portrait.

"The bold and the brave," answered Hermione, and the portrait swung open.

"All right, everyone, inside. There isn't a lot of room, so move straight to the back so everyone can fit," Harry directed.

Truly, it was a bit of a squeeze, as the 'lobby' for the dormitory was just that. There were only a few chairs and no fireplace, although it was tastefully decorated in Gryffindor colours. Once everyone was settled, Hermione began, "Welcome to Gryffindor house. Normally we would only hold the first years, but as you all do see, there have been some changes."

"Will there still be quidditch this year?" questioned a third year boy.

"Unlikely," answered Harry, "Given the circumstances, we don't have the room." More than a few faces looked disappointed at the word.

"As Professor Dumbledore announced at the feast, you will receive a school map with your class schedule at breakfast tomorrow. The school has changed a great deal as you have seen just from us walking here. Do try to remember how we got here."

"Why didn't he give it to us at the feast?" questioned Justin.

"We don't want anyone wandering the corridors just yet," answered Travis, "Take the time to get settled, get to know some of your classmates. Now's one of the times to do it."

"Why don't we have a common room, though?" Questioned a second-year.

"So you're forced to use the public common rooms," answered Travis, "At Nipigon, our dorms are set up almost the same as here. There's only a small lobby like this one, and the idea is that you meet up with your friends in the public areas of the school. It's meant to reinforce inter-house relations."

"But, what if we only wanted to discuss something with our own house…" the student challenged.

"People always find a way."

"Isn't that the truth," Harry muttered, while the questions continued.

"All right, let's get back on track," said Hermione, finally, "The dormitories themselves are set up the same as Gryffindor tower was. The boys' staircase to the left, the girls to the right. Boys are reminded they can't get into the girls' dormitories, the staircase is charmed to prevent it, so I suggest you not test it."

"So, what do we do now?" questioned Justin, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Now, it's time for bed," answered Travis, "You'll all need a good night's sleep, you'll have a full day of classes tomorrow."

Once the rest of the house had made their way up the stairs, Ron, Travis, Harry, and John made their way up to the 6th year boys' dormitory. They found Dean, Seamus, and Neville already settling in. The room was circular, with an old-fashioned stove in the centre of the room, and six four-poster beds arranged against the outer wall. A number of windows were charmed to reflect the outside, and the waning light of the evening.

"Now I strongly suspect none of you will be heading to sleep anytime soon," said Dean.

"And you'd be right," answered Harry, "I still have Occlumency with professor Snape, among other things."

"And I'll have prefect duty at nine," noted Ron, as he unpacked a few things from his trunk.

"I'll be heading to the library, and maybe track down my boyfriend," said Travis, with a smirk, then gestured at John. "Coming?" Harry had to suppress a smirk of his own, as he followed the pair out of the dormitory.

Severus' classrooms were at the opposite end of the building, 'To be as far away from Gryffindor as possible', as he had put it. The potions classrooms were also directly beside the greenhouses, as potions and herbology did go hand in hand, after all. At least there wouldn't be need to go outside in the dead of winter—not that that would really matter, being so close to the equator. Harry paused at the door to the potions classroom, then knocked.

"Come in," came Severus' voice. Harry pushed the door open, to find Severus was not alone.

"Potter," said Draco, his voice absent of sarcasm, which Harry noticed.

"Malfoy… What do you want?"

"To join your defense club, of course," answered Draco, matter-of-factly. Harry almost choked. "You must be joking! If you think…"

"Potter, if you will hear me out, gods you can be as thick as Weasel sometimes!"

"Don't call him that!" Harry shouted, then softened, remembering there was a third party listening in, "Why should I let you into our group, considering the absolute nightmare you've been to me and my friends? How many times you've called Hermione a mudblood to her face? You want me to just forget all of that?! I can't."

"Potter! If you'll just listen for a moment!" Draco yelled, sounding exasperated, "I was almost KILLED this summer due to my naivety! My G-- …professor Snape showed me exactly what it meant to be in the Dark Lord's service, and I know, I truly know that is not what I want to be."

"Wow, you mean to tell me that the ice prince of Slytherin actually has a heart? I'm half-impressed," said Harry. Draco nodded, and continued, "I know I've been downright nasty to you… but… I thought I was right and you were wrong—"

"Switching horses mid-stride, then? Why should I let you? How do I know this isn't some ploy on your part to undermine us from the inside out?"

"Look. Potter, I've lost everything. I have no family, and right now, most of Slytherin is looking like they're ready to murder me in my sleep."

"So you want me to save your skin. I'll need to think about this, see what Ron, Hermione, Travis, and my partner have to say about it. Professor, can you insure of his safety tonight?" Severus nodded. Harry turned back to face Draco. "Let me get back to you tomorrow, then."

"Now that you two are done, perhaps we can get to the real purpose of you being here—"

"He's learning Occlumency too?" questioned Harry. Draco nodded, and Severus continued, "Yes, and he's almost as far along as you are, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded in understanding.

Harry was glad when the lesson was over; Draco proved to be a horrible distraction, considering his revelations. Severus berated him on the less-than-par session, saying, "You must not allow yourself to be distracted, Potter. The Dark Lord will slice through your defenses like a hot knife through butter."

"I know, sir, I know!" Harry answered, frustrated.

"You are practicing on your own?" Harry nodded. "Do keep at it, and perhaps start working with Weasley and Granger."

"I will, professor."

"I do believe, then, our lesson is at an end for tonight."

"Now that school is starting up again, when should we meet again?"

"Thursday, same time," Severus decided. Harry nodded, bid Severus a good night, and apparated back to the combination library and computer lab. It was decided the two areas would do better combined.

"Harry! I thought we weren't going to be able to apparate within the school," said Hermione, surprised.

"Bill configured the wards to allow it internally, but not across the wards themselves, so he said," answered Travis, looking up from his computer.

"So someone couldn't apparate in from outside," John guessed. Travis nodded.

"There are also a few rules governing apparating into classrooms and so on," said Remus. He and Sirius were both seated at the large conference table that separated the library and the computer area.

"Welcome back, Professor," Harry smirked. Remus smiled, as did Sirius, and they turned back to the pile of parchment spread out between them.

"Don't you guys have an office for that sort of thing?" questioned Harry.

"We do, but it's more entertaining seeing what my godson's up to," answered Sirius, with a smirk of his own.

"Okay. Guys, you're not gonna believe the conversation I just had with Malfoy," said Harry.

"What did the brainless wonder have to say this time?" questioned Travis.

"He wants to join our defense club."

"He what?"

"NO, Harry, absolutely not!" Hermione declared.

"If you'll wait a moment," said Harry, producing his wand and summoning a pensieve from one of the private storage cabinets. "Let me show you…" He drew out the memory, and placed it into the pensieve.

"Still, Harry, we can't trust him, you said it yourself… what if it's a ploy to hurt us from the inside?" Hermione pointed out.

"At the same time, I don't want him dead either… I mean, there's been enough times I've wished him bodily harm… but never dead. And if we just leave him to his own devices, that's exactly what might happen… I guess it's my hero complex or whatever—"

"No, it's doing what's right," answered Sirius, "Your parents would be very proud of you, Harry."

"John… what do you think?"

"I don't know—is there a way to… to force him to be civil… what about making him take a wizard's oath or something?"

"It would have to be worded very carefully," Hermione mused, "But we could. Get him to sign a magical contract barring him from… certain behaviors."

"I strongly doubt that's gonna do any good," Travis snorted, "He's a bully. Plain and simple. If it were me, I'd throw him to the wolves. Think about it, Harry, if the tables were turned, would he give you any quarter?"

Harry thought about that for several moments, but came back to the same conclusion. "I can't answer that. All I know, is what I think, and what I feel in my heart. If he's killed by his house mates, and I could have prevented it… it's just not something I want on my conscience."

"Can't Snape protect him?" questioned Travis.

"It's not just at night," Harry pointed out, "And I still don't get why Dumbledore allowed obvious Voldemort sympathizers and future Death Eaters into the school in the first place!"

"His warning tonight was very clear, Harry," Remus reminded, "Any kind of attack on another student will be dealt with very severely."

"I don't see why the headmaster would want to take such a risk," said Marcus. He had been working with Cameron at a separate machine, but had obviously listening in on the conversation. He pulled up a seat at the conference table.

"He tries to see the good in everyone, no matter what their past, Mr. Wright," answered Remus. Marcus nodded, seeming to understand.

"We'll put him on a short leash," Harry decided, "Who knows, the slimy Slytherin might have his uses."

"Just hope I'm not the one saying 'I told you so'," said Travis, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, and lit it.

"It's unlikely he'll try anything, considering at least one adult will be attending the club," Sirius noted, "Whether it be one of us, or Bill, there won't be an opportunity." Just then, Sarah rushed into the room. "You need to see the T.V." she said, looking very concerned. Travis nodded, gesturing at the centre of the conference table with his wand, summoning a large monitor. "What channel?"

"BBC News." Travis gestured a second time with his wand, and the desired station came up. At exactly the same time, the nearest fireplace flared up red flames, discharging a paper airplane that sailed over to the conference table. Hermione expertly caught it, and unfolded it, revealing the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"MUGGLE HOUSES OF PARLIAMENT LEVELED" The headline proclaimed. The image accompanying the headline matched what they were seeing on the television: a mass of smoking wreckage that once was the British houses of Parliament. Surprisingly, the famous 'Big Ben' still stood, although the tower had sustained serious damage.

"…ABOUT AN HOUR AGO. WITNESSES REPORTED SEEING A SERIES OF DARK SHAPES THAT RESEMBLED SMOKE, AND WHAT WAS FOLLOWED MOMENTS LATER APPEARED TO BE A TREMENDOUS GREEN EXPLOSION THAT LEVELLED THE BUILDING. POLICE ARE SEALING OFF THE AREA, WITH FIRE AND RESCUE ALREADY STARTING TO COMB THROUGH THE SITE FOR SURVIVORS. THE HOUSE OF COMMONS AND THE HOUSE OF LORDS WAS LUCKILY STILL IN SUMMER RECESS, OR THE CASUALTY COUNT WOULD BE MUCH HIGHER… AND THIS JUST HANDED ME… YES… POLICE HAVE NOW CLOSED THE WESTMINSTER BRIDGE, LAMBETH BRIDGE, LAMBATH PALACE ROAD, ABINGDON STREET, PARLIAMENT STREET, VICTORIA EMBANKMENT FROM BRIDGE STREET TO HORSE GUARD AVENUE…"

"Bloody hell," Harry swore, as they watched the ugly footage.

"He did the same thing where I came from," said Sirius, "The year after the tournament. It pushed the Muggle government to…"

"Heavily invest in artificial intelligence," Marcus finished, "They purchased a bunch of state-of-the-art equipment from Cyberdyne's U.K. branch."

"How quickly are we talking?" questioned Travis.

"The attack happened November 11th, the equipment was operational by the beginning of 1996," answered Marcus.

"How did you know about that, Sirius?" questioned Harry.

"We knew that based on meetings with the Muggle Prime Minister. Or third-hand knowledge, at least."

"Thing is, what do we do about it?" questioned Travis, who then took a long drag off his cigarette.

"Nothing," answered Remus, "It's something that's half a world away."

"We will have to deal with Cyberdyne sooner rather than later, though. If they create Skynet, they have to be put out of business."

"Blanket memory charms, make sure no one can follow—" Harry began, and John burst out laughing. "What?"

"Dude. That's what mom said, like three years ago."

"Ah, but you didn't have magic on your side, Mr. Connor," Sirius smirked.

"Riiiiight. Uh huh… and from how I'm seein' it now, there's fucking wizards BEHIND Skynet in the first place!"

"But Sirius said it… you didn't have magic in your corner until now. We can make a difference," Hermione pointed out. John only nodded in understanding.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry's scar seemed to burst open, tearing him out of his comfortable sleep. In an uncomfortable case of déjà vu, Harry found himself, not in a comfortable warm bed, snuggled up beside John, but locked in the coils of an enormous serpent with red eyes—bound so tight he could barely breathe.

"Your defences have grown a little stronger, I'm actually slightly impressed," the snake hissed.

"Piss off," Harry wheezed.

"Oh, I won't take much of your time, Potter. You must realize, I could crush the life out of you right now, but what would be the sport of that?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"This morning was only a taste of what I will do, Potter, as I now realize you are most likely somewhere on the other side of the world."

"And that's exactly where I'll stay, Tom."

"Do NOT use that name, Potter," Voldemort hissed.

"Or you'll kill me?"

"I think you know what I'm capable of, do not test me." Harry felt the coils momentarily constrict, making it impossible to breathe. "I could bring you to the brink of death, heal you, repeat the process, until you are but a shell. I daresay, your Muggle boyfriend might have objections to you being in that state, would he not?" The coils relaxed, and Harry drew in a deep breath, stars still dancing in front of his eyes. "N…no," he managed.

"That's much better," Voldemort spoke, as the snake suddenly vanished, replaced by his more familiar form. Harry carefully stood up. 'Concentrate', he thought, 'This is my head.' POOF! The stone room they had been in suddenly became a close representation of the old Gryffindor common room.

"Most impressive, Harry," said Voldemort, noting the sudden change of scenery, "You are learning."

"Snape's become a great teacher," Harry wheezed, still feeling light-headed from the lack of oxygen. It was getting better by the second, however.

"Indeed, interesting I am no longer able to reach him."

"And if not for this cursed connection we share, you wouldn't be able to reach me either." Voldemort seemed to think on that for a few moments, before saying, "It is our destiny, Harry. The offer I made the first time we met, it still stands."

"Why? Why would I want that? Why would I want to throw away everything I have, to in effect destroy the world? That's what you will do." Harry collapsed onto one of the couches, still feeling a little light-headed. Voldemort only nodded, and took a seat facing him.

"I doubt that very much, Harry. I only seek to improve our world—"

"By killing people just because they aren't 'purebloods'?"

"Muggles are a threat to us, Harry, surely you must see that."

"No, I don't. If anything, we threaten ourselves, acting stupidly. Muggles only act out of fear, fear of what they don't know. And your actions most definitely scare Muggles."

"Which is why they must be destroyed," Voldemort argued, "We are better than they are."

"Do you have any idea how ludicrous that statement is? There's nearly six BILLION Muggles on the planet. How do you intend to kill them all?"

"You lie."

"I swear on my magic," said Harry, gathering courage. This had been the longest conversation he had ever had with his nemesis. Voldemort only nodded, seeing the yellow hue envelop Harry briefly and vanish. The boy was telling the truth, and it was unsettling. Six BILLION Muggle filth walked the earth? "So, what will happen if we were to somehow kill them all? Which is very unlikely, but… let's say we do it… then what? There won't be enough of us to keep the species going, let along our magic."

"That is what you mean when you say, destroy the world?"

"No," answered Harry, causing Voldemort to start, "There is a fate much worse. Do you want to see it? One of my new friends showed me the future… our future. My friends are probably going to hex me for showing you this, but…" Harry sighed. Voldemort nodded again, and Harry thought very carefully of the memory Marcus had shown him recently.

The memory was clearly through Marcus' eyes, as he stood in the remains of a convenience store. Close by him, was a young girl of six or seven, maybe eight years old really pushing it. To his right, a roughly dressed black man with a beard was protesting, "It's our food, it's our fuel! It's not your choice to make!"

"Are you okay?" An elderly lady with white hair was asking. The young girl's eyes suddenly went wide, as the entire building began to shake, and moments later, something smashed through the back of the building, and snatched two of the people standing about.

As Marcus ran from the building, the culprit behind the attack became clear: a monstrous machine that more closely resembled a giant insect, with multiple arms for snatching people—and that was exactly what it was doing. Between blasting the scene with balls of energy, it was rounding up the fleeing humans, dropping them into some sort of hatch on its back.

"Star!!" A young man was yelling, "Star?!"

A group of humans attempted to flee in several hidden vehicles, but the machine seemed to account for that as well, as they were quickly destroyed by more beams of energy from the machine.(2)

Harry blinked again, cutting the scene short. "They kill wizards just as quickly as Muggles. Shortly after the turn of the twenty-first century, Muggle computers decide humans are a threat to it, and start exterminating us. The future where some of my friends have come from… we're barely existing."

"How… When…" The Dark Lord appeared disturbed by what he had just witnessed.

"You did it. Or one of your Death Eaters. I'll ask you again. Do you really want to destroy the world?"

Harry sat up with a start. 'What the hell was that?' he thought, his heart pounding madly in his chest, and his shirt sticking to him, he was covered in sweat. Yet, he did know what had just happened. The question was, would he regret what he had just disclosed?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voldemort was actually shaking. His nemesis had actually scared him. Not that he would ever admit it, yet, what he had just witnessed was beyond his wildest nightmares. Muggles, unleashing machines that would utterly destroy the world? The boy's magical oath proved he was speaking the truth. Making his way into the library at Riddle Manor, not even bothering to listen to several Death Eaters groveling for his approval, he sat down heavily in a chair in front of the fireplace.

Perhaps, a little bit of research was in order. Find out exactly what kind of contraption would mimic that of Harry's memory. What was the Muggle word, technology? He vaguely remembered listening in on discussions between other boys at the orphanage… yes, that was what they called it. More importantly, then, to find out how technologically advanced Muggles actually were, as much as it loathed him to admit it. Know thine enemy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_AUTHOR NOTES: __I've seen a few complaints at FictionAlley about authors not writing a sorting hat song at the welcome feast if they cover it. It's not the best, but it's better than nothing at all, I think. I did spend well over an hour working on it, just the same ;-)_

_Sorry, no school song, but as it was not sung in canon 6__th__ year, I did not use it here either. According to JKR (ref'd through the HPL), the school song was not used during times of crisis._

_Why the houses of parliament? It's Voldemort. He's making a statement. A very loud statement. Instead of the destruction of the Brockdale bridge earlier in the summer, he's waited until the start of the school year. Luckily—or unluckily, depending on which side of the fence you sit on, he doesn't know about parliament's break for the summer._

_As for Harry's disclosure to Voldemort, the question is now, what will the Dark Lord actually do with this piece of information. Of course, never mind the reaction of Harry's friends, the Order, and so on… beware of fall out from this! *smirk*_

_(1) A couple lines of the sorting hat's song have been borrowed from OOtP. It just really suited for them to be repeated._

_(2) Dialogue and descriptions taken from "Terminator: Salvation", © 2009. Warner Bros, etc, etc. I take no credit for its use._


	20. Student Teacher

_WARNING: Spoilers for HBP._

**20: STUDENT/TEACHER**

"Harry?" questioned John, sleepily. Harry's abrupt movements had shaken him awake.

"I'm fine… b-b-bad dream. What time is it?"

"Almost four-thirty," answered John, glancing at the clock on the bed stand. He then glanced at Harry again, worried about his cursed scar. It didn't look like an angry black hole this time, so maybe that was a good thing. Perhaps Harry's Occlumency was helping.

"Let's get back to sleep… too early to get up yet." Harry lay back down, and the two of them snuggled against one another.

At breakfast, the student body found out exactly what Albus had spoke of at the previous evening's feast. Indeed, the long tables were gone, and in their place, were a number of round tables, with seating for twelve. The hall seemed to be a bit bigger, and there were a number of persons already seated that clearly were not students. That included a certain pair of red-haired twins. Breakfast was already out, and most of the staff were already present. Harry, John, Ron, Hermione, and Travis sat at the table where the twins were. They had just gotten seated, when Bill popped in from nowhere.

"I missed you last night," said Travis.

"I know. I've gotten perhaps two hours' sleep this morning, still setting up the wards. Speaking of which…" Bill gestured at the ceiling, from which there descended a flock of owls.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, as his snowy white familiar swooped down to land on the table, careful not to upset any of the dishes. A large envelope was attached to her leg, which she presented. Harry quickly removed the envelope, and fed the owl two pieces of bacon.

"Who's it from?" questioned Ron, although the words come out mangled, as he had his mouth full. That earned a customary scowl from Hermione. Harry looked carefully at the Emblem.

"It's from Gringott's, Harry," said Bill. Harry only nodded, breaking the seal, and pulling out the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have recently became engaged. We congratulate you on this joyous occasion, and have taken the liberty of retrieving your parents' engagement rings from the Potter vault—which you will gain access to on your seventeenth birthday—so you can better mark said occasion._

_May your vaults overflow with gold__,_

_Slicehoof, Gringott's Bank_

As he finished reading, two simple silver rings appeared on top of the envelope. Harry smiled, and picked up one of the rings. "John…" John only nodded, holding out his left hand, and Harry slipped the ring on his index finger. Momentarily too big, it immediately resized to fit. Harry then slipped the other onto his left index finger.

"So have you guys decided on a date?" Bill questioned.

"I'd like to have it around Christmas," said Harry, "Christmas hasn't been the best for me… I didn't get a Christmas present until my first year at Hogwarts. I'd like to have a few more happy memories tied to it if I can."

"Makes sense," Hermione agreed.

"Your schedules." Minerva stood behind Harry, holding a stack of parchment, one of which she dropped in front of him. "Professor Dumbledore was somewhat disappointed you are only taking core subjects this year, Mr. Potter."

"I said it before, I'm focusing entirely on preparing for the inevitable fight with Voldemort. I don't think Care of Magical Creatures will help me do that."

"And I would assume that is why Mr. Fisher is also taking only the core classes as well?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Travis, as she placed his schedule in front of him.

"We've got an open period first thing," he noticed.

"Actually, I want to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

"Your wandless skill?" questioned Bill. Harry nodded, "Among other things."

"You can perform spells wandlessly?" Hermione sounded impressed.

"I did summon my wand to me last summer when my cousin and I were attacked by Dementors," Harry reminded.

"It's something I've worked with him a little on, but I'm afraid it's over my head," Bill explained.

"Yes, Albus does know a thing or two about the art; it is a rare ability," Minerva noted. Harry snorted, "Yeah, something else that makes me different."

"But Harry, you do see the advantage," Fred grinned.

"You'd be able to pull off monster pranks without getting caught!" George added.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley, please do not encourage him in that regard," Minerva groaned, "I had enough trouble with you two as it was, never mind Mr. Potter's father and his friends."

"Guys, I still don't know how adept I'll become at it, the amount of energy it took to call my wand to me… it's many times harder than doing stuff with a wand," answered Harry, doubtfully.

"Oh Harry, stop doubting yourself!" Hermione scolded, "You didn't think you could teach, and look how well we all did! Some of the best OWLS in years in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Minerva did her best to suppress a smile as she handed out the remainder of the schedules to the table, but the hint of one still managed to crack through her stern face. It was well known those who had been in Harry's little club the previous year did very well on their end of year exams, OWLs, or NEWTs.

Immediately after breakfast was finished, Harry and John made their way to the headmaster's office. It was every bit as well furnished and well decorated as his office back at Hogwarts, including the paintings of former headmasters and headmistresses. The office, for the moment, however, was deserted, so the boys occupied comfortable seats in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Bee in your bonnet, Mr. Potter, Mr. Connor." Both looked up to see the sorting hat resting on a shelf to the side.

"Um, hello," said John, unsure of how to answer.

"Congratulations on your improvements, Mr. Potter. Perhaps we might see more inter-house cooperation, as my creators intended," said the hat.

"That was all Travis' doing," answered Harry, "He said his school was set up that way, and well… kind of…"

"Forced them to do it here," John finished, "Harry added his own points to it, and they finally caved." The hat seemed to look John over for a few moments, then seemed to nod. "No doubt, Mr. Potter, you would have done very well in Slytherin."

"Maybe, but I think I have better friends—"

"But you don't know because you weren't there in the beginning, Harry," John pointed out. The hat seemed to nod again, and said, "Indeed, Mr. Connor. Nonetheless, the changes the three of you have brought about would make the founders proud, I have no doubt."

"Just because he's in Gryffindor, doesn't mean he can't act like a Slytherin, though, right?" questioned John. The hat only laughed, and said, "Absolutely. I only sort the person into the house which would best fit the person's personality. Such is the case of Mr. Potter, he has a wealth of courage, bravery, and such, but yet, a thirst to prove himself. That is called ambition, one of the core traits of Slytherin house." Harry had to smile at that comment, for it was true. Even though he hated fame and all that came with it, there were many expectations heaped on his shoulders, all of which he fought to meet.

"And indeed, you know the hat is right, Harry." Both teens turned to see Albus step out of his private quarters.

"Professor," Harry acknowledged.

"Equally important, Harry, it is our choices that shape who we are, such as I told you at the end of your second year." Harry nodded, glancing at the case which held Gryffindor's sword, still stained with the blood of the basilisk. "Now, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Professor, I need to ask you two things." At the headmaster's nod, he continued, "When I fought the Dementors last summer, I was able to summon my wand to me when it was knocked out of my hand. I know it is—"

"Wandless magic," Albus answered, "You believe you may have some ability in the art?" Harry nodded, and Albus continued, "Indeed, Harry, and it does not surprise me you may have the ability."

"Is it hard?"

"It is one of the most difficult branches of magic. Even I myself found it most challenging, and there are limits."

"Can Voldemort do it?" questioned John. Albus looked at the boy and nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid he does. Both wandless and silent casting."

"Silent casting?" questioned Harry. Albus nodded again, saying, "You will learn that this year in your classes, as will your year mates."

"So silent casting isn't as rare."

"How rare is wandless magic?" questioned John.

"Only the more powerful witches and wizards are able to accomplish anything at all, and only the truly powerful are able to become adept at it. Sadly, Lord Voldemort is one of those."

"Sir, would… would you be able to teach me?" Albus looked at the young wizard in front of him, his eyes twinkling madly. "Harry, I would be honoured to. To teach you how to reach your magic, and the mechanics of wandless magic as a whole, that is something I am most certainly able to do. However, do realize, how it functions in theory, and the results you will get from practical use will differ. I cannot guarantee any kind of result."

"I want to try," answered Harry.

"You have open study at the moment, I assume?" Harry nodded. "Then let us meet during this time. I will be sure to keep other obligations clear. And Harry. I am glad you are willing to trust me again. I had feared some of my actions had damaged our relationship beyond repair."

"Professor, we all make mistakes. Something you said to me in the spring… it's what makes us human. You caused me a lot of pain… and there are many things I am still angry about. But as long as you don't repeat them, I can forgive. Because if I can't forgive, I'm no better than Voldemort."

"Indeed, Harry, indeed," said Albus, his eyes still twinkling madly. "You are becoming every bit the young man I hoped you would. You express maturity most your age only dream of."

"I have to. It's either that or die." He felt John give his shoulder a squeeze.

"Ah, I should also congratulate you on your engagement," said Albus. 'Nice distraction', thought Harry, as Albus continued, "Have you two decided when?"

"Probably at Christmas, sir," answered John, "That's what Harry wants. Um, will us getting married—"

"Bonded will be the correct term, Mr. Connor," Albus corrected. John nodded, and continued, "Will us getting bonded cause problems?"

"Oh, it will most certainly cause quite a stir, if that's what you mean. Harry, you are quite sure you wish to change your name?"

"How did—right—well, yes. Our future selves delivered us a message, suggesting we do so sooner rather than later," answered Harry, "I mean, it won't lose me my vaults or anything, so why not? We both have destinies, and it's only fitting we face them together."

"So, like, even though we're only sixteen, it's not gonna be a problem."

"No, definitely not," answered Albus, "Do remember, the rules are different in the wizarding world. Although one does not reach adulthood before they turn seventeen, there are a number of traditions and rights that come into effect at sixteen, such as the right to marriage or bonding. There are circumstances where a bond or marriage could happen sooner, although that is rare. So, no, there will be no issue of age." He thought for a moment. "Your future selves sent you a message?"

"You did meet Marcus, right?" questioned Harry. Albus nodded. "Well, his link to Skynet contained an encoded video."

"You should see Harry," John smirked, at which Harry blushed, and then gave a smirk of his own. "Right, you're one to talk, Mr. Connor." Albus had to smile at their banter; he had to agree silently, it was nice to see Harry happy. His relationship with the other boy had done wonders, and just perhaps, his little rebellious streak in June had been a blessing.

All too quickly, it was time to head to Harry's first class, and so the two bid Albus a good day. As he watched the two leave, the wizened old wizard found himself content with what he was seeing. No doubt, Harry would never travel down the path Tom had. In hindsight, he was lucky Harry had such a strong moral constitution. Any less, and the world would in the near future be facing another dark wizard… one with perhaps more power than Tom or himself had.

Harry, meanwhile, headed off to the DADA classroom. John headed off to meet with Cameron, Derek, Marcus, and his mother, as he was getting lessons of a different kind. Even though he was surrounded by a magical community of sorts, he was still expected to continue his Muggle education.

Harry stepped into the room, and found it already buzzing with most of the class already present. Only moments later, Ron and Hermione entered, both looking slightly out of sorts. Harry smirked, as he could make a very educated guess as to what they had been up to.

"Now that you're all here, perhaps we can begin." Remus abruptly became visible, canceling the notice-me-not charm on himself. Sirius also appeared, smirking. "Welcome to NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley… I daresay you've already graduated," noted Remus. Fred nodded, but said, "We thought we would come and brush up, we might be a little rusty."

"Besides," George chimed in, "How could we miss lessons from the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts recent memory?" Harry had to grin at that. Both Remus and Sirius took their place at the front of the room, and Sirius began tacking up a number of pictures to the blackboard using spell-o-tape. The pictures all featured people who appeared to be in great pain, or dead, one of the two. Remus, meanwhile, addressed the class. "I should congratulate a good portion of you on your most impressive OWL scores, some of the highest in Hogwarts recent history. I daresay you did have an outstanding teacher—" which was meant by several gasps, and a few outright laughs.

"Her? That miserable old toad?!" A female Slytherin cried out in protest.

"Toad? That's putting it mildly," Seamus agreed.

"No, no, most of you here had a much better teacher than her," Remus continued, allowing his eyes to fall on Harry. Harry could feel his face getting hot from the attention, but said nothing. "At any rate, Professor Black and I will do our best to fill his shoes."

"Indeed, my friend, they're some pretty big shoes, too," Sirius smirked. Harry rolled his eyes at this comment, but Sirius continued, "Now let us turn to the reason we are here." He gestured to the pictures, saying, "Professor Snape has been kind enough to loan us some of the materials I have posted about the room. Take note of each, for these all represent the power of the Dark Arts. This one, for example—" he gestured at one in which a wizard was screaming in agony, "—The Cruciatus Curse." He gestured to another, in which a witch was slumped in a corner, with blank eyes. "This poor girl was kissed by a Dementor. And lastly," he gestured to a third picture, in which there was only a bloody mess on the ground, "This poor individual was attacked by Inferi."

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" questioned Parvati Patil in a high-pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"Voldemort has used Inferi in the past," answered Remus, "So it is a safe assumption he'll use them again."

"Let us then begin. Has anyone in here cast a spell non-verbally before?" questioned Sirius. No hands went up. "What would be the advantage of a non-verbal spell?" Both Hermione and Travis' hand went up straight away. "Miss Granger."

"The target doesn't know what kind of spell you're about to attack them with. It gives you a split-second advantage."

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor," said Remus, "Indeed, someone who can cast non-verbally have an element of surprise on their side. It is not an easy thing to learn, as it does take great concentration."

"Let us break into pairs, shall we?" said Sirius, "One of you will try to jinx the other, and lets be clear, WITHOUT speaking the incantations. The other will try to block the jinx, once again, WITHOUT speaking the incantation. You may begin."

Half of the class already knew how to cast a shield charm—they had been in the DA, after all, but to do it without speaking the incantation? Of course, there was a fair bit of cheating, with many people just whispering the incantation. However, a little over fifteen minutes after they had began, Hermione managed to block Ron's whispered Jelly-Legs Jinx without speaking.

"Well done, Miss Granger, twenty points to Gryffindor," Remus praised. Hermione blushed, while he continued, "You can do better, Mr. Weasley, I can still hear you. It has to be silent, remember."

"I'm trying, professor."

At the same time, Travis managed to tag Harry with a silently placed tickling charm, much to the amusement of the class.

"And another twenty points to Gryffindor, for that fine performance, Mr. Fisher. Perhaps you and Miss Granger should pair up, and continue working together." Travis and Hermione both nodded, and got together, while Harry and Ron teamed up.

"Remember, it's all about focusing your intent," said Sirius, "Concentrate on what you want the magic to do." (1)

Harry had almost been able to do it when the bell rang, drawing the class to a close. The four teenagers made their way to a nearby common area that was arranged like a dormitory common room. There were couches, a number of tables, and a fireplace.

"Glad Remus is back," said Harry, as they took a seat at one of the tables.

"I take it your DADA teachers have been less than par?" questioned Travis. The others nodded, with Ron piping up, "Downright dreadful, most of them. Professor Lupin's the best we've had so far."

"Guys, after dinner, I need to talk to you," said Harry. The strange discussion he had had with Voldemort the previous night was still on his mind.

"Where?"

"Too bad we didn't have the Room of Requirement," said Ron, "That would be perfect."

"It's not something we wanted to invest our time in just now," said Travis, "I mean, it's some pretty advanced magic."

"How about back here again, right after supper?" suggested Hermione. There were nods of agreement.

"John will be here too," Harry added, "My future partner, he has to—"

"Is it serious? What happened?" questioned Hermione.

"Guys, err, look, just… I'll tell you tonight. But yes, it's important."

The break was soon over, and while Hermione headed off to Arithmancy, the rest of the group headed off to the library. They had the rest of the morning to themselves, and took advantage of the fact that up to now, they still had no homework assigned.

Immediately following lunch, the group made their way to the potions classroom. As expected, it was a much smaller class than before, with perhaps a dozen students in all, seated in the front-most rows. They took their seats, and just in time, as the door to Severus' personal quarters flew open with a bang, and said occupant stormed into the room, his robes billowing behind him. With a gesture from his wand, the door slammed shut, as did the door to the hallway. "Settle down," said Severus. The room fell quiet. Just his mere presence had the desired effect, there was no need to yell and scream. "I am somewhat surprised at a few of the faces who have managed to make it into NEWT level potions," he continued, looking directly at Harry, "However, I will tell you this, such as I said when I first lay eyes on each of you. There is no room for silliness, such is the danger of making a potion. Step out of line with any foolish behavior, you will not come back. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes professor," came a murmur of voices.

"Who then, can tell me what this might be?" Severus gestured with his wand, causing a cauldron to appear on the floor in front of the class. It appeared to be just boiling water. Hermione's hand was up like a shot. Severus, however, ignored her. "Anyone?" Then, Travis' arm also went up. "Mr. Fisher?"

"It's Veritaserum, sir. It's a colourless, odourless potion which forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Travis.

"Indeed, Mr. Fisher."

"I have made it, sir," Travis added, to which Severus was briefly surprised. An odd mix of surprise, and a hint of exasperation crossed Severus' face, as it appeared he was conflicted. Finally, he spoke, "F-five points… to Gryffindor."

"Thank you professor."

"Who then, can tell me what this one might be?" Severus banished the cauldron of Veritaserum, and summoned a different one, this containing a slow-bubbling, mud-like substance. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Travis all recognized it at once, and all four hands were in the air. Severus was again pained as he looked around the room, particularly at his four Slytherins, and finally came back to Travis.

"It's Polyjuice potion, sir," he answered.

"And its properties?"

"The drinker adds hairs from the desired target, and when they consume the potion, they end up looking exactly like the target for an hour." Severus nodded again, "Another five points to Gryffindor. The last one, then…" he banished the cauldron of Polyjuice, and summoned yet another cauldron. The contents of this one had a mother-of-pearl sheen to it, and the steam was rising off it in spirals. Again, Hermione's hand shot into the air. Severus gave up, and gestured to her.

"It's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world," she supplied, "It's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and—" she turned slightly pink and never completed the sentence. Severus sneered, and turned to the blackboard, saying, "We begin today with something perhaps more complex than you have brewed in the past. The Draught of Living Death, as described on page ten of _Advanced Potion Making_. The basic method and ingredients are on the board—" he gestured with his wand, and said instructions appeared on the board, "—ingredients needed for today's lesson are in the cupboard—" he again gestured with his wand, opening the store cupboard. "You may begin."(2)

Harry and Travis both smiled, as they had already tried this potion before, earlier in the summer. Harry had found Severus' gift to be most useful, offering hints on how to do things more efficiently, among other things. Needless to say, by the end of the period, Travis, Harry, and Hermione had made nearly perfect potions—Ron had, even with Travis' guidance, still managed to stuff up his potion, with Severus banishing the tar-like substance from his cauldron, sneering all the while.

After they hurriedly completed dinner, the group again met in the public common area near the Gryffindor dormitory. Travis erected a strong privacy charm around the corner they were gathered in, and Harry proceeded to relate the contents of his 'conversation' with Voldemort that morning.

Needless to say, the group was far from impressed.

"Harry, are you fucking nuts?!" John exclaimed, "Jesus Christ."

"You'll have just angered him more, what did you hope to accomplish?" questioned Hermione, clearly upset.

"To make him think," Harry answered, "I just wanted… I just wanted him to stop trying to invade my mind every night, Occlumency or not."

"I guess we'll find out pretty quick one way or another," said Travis with a shrug, "Who knows, maybe it'll get him thinking."

"That's all I want," said Harry, "Plant a seed of doubt, even."

"Dumbledore needs to know about this, Harry," Hermione decided, "After all, we're just teenagers, the Order has to know."

"Lovely, and Snape will skewer me alive," Harry groaned.

"But you have to be more careful, Harry. Anything you say to him is ammunition he can use against us," Hermione reinforced.

"By twisting it and calling him a liar—" Ron began.

"No, he can't," Harry countered, "I did a magical oath in front of him, what I told him is the truth. I hope… I hope he really does some research. If not… maybe he's not as smart as I thought he is."

"But… where would that get us?" questioned Ron, "What difference would it make?"

"We really don't want to go to war with Muggles," answered Travis, "Like what Harry said, there's six billion of them to our, three or four million? If it really came down to war between us and them, we don't stand a chance. It would be the Salem witch burnings all over again."

As much as he hated the idea, Hermione was right. And so, he once again found himself in front of the headmaster's office door.

"Come in, Harry," came Albus' voice, before he had a chance to knock. Harry pushed the door open to find the headmaster seated behind his desk, with several others already present, namely Remus and Sirius. He sighed inwardly.

"I have something to tell you," Harry began, and for the second time that evening, began to relate that morning's strange meeting with the Dark Lord.

"Harry, perhaps it might be a better idea if you place the memory in my pensieve so we can experience it first-hand," Albus suggested. Harry nodded in agreement, and once the headmaster opened his pensieve, Harry drew out the memory and deposited it in the swirling silvery liquid.

"I must say, Harry, that was quite a bold move on your part," said Sirius, as Harry retrieved the memory from the pensieve, "I'm sure some may consider it ill-advised, but at the same time, by the expression on Voldemort's face, you've caused him to pause."

"I don't agree," said Albus, "It may only anger him more, perhaps cause much more damage than had you not done that, Harry."

"I just want him to stop… to stop visiting me!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated, "I mean, the visions are a lot less now, since I'm getting much better at protecting my mind, but… sometimes, he can get in… and he can still 'visit me'."

"Still, you must be careful what you tell Riddle, Harry."

"I know that, sir!"

"What's done is done," said Remus, "Harry did do the right thing by letting us know. The rest of the Order will need to know, so no one is caught unaware. I have to agree with Albus, however, in that this is the kind of thing you should not be sharing with You-Know-Who."

"I am careful," answered Harry, "If he visits, my most important goal is to get rid of him as fast as I can."

"I think it's best that, from now on, if he visits your mind, let us know right away," Albus decided. Harry nodded. "Your Occlumency lessons are continuing?"

"Yes, our next meeting is Thursday," answered Harry, "Along with Draco. I still haven't talked to him…"

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy. Severus has taken steps to insure his safety," said Albus.

"I'm still not sure if I want him in the defense club… I just don't want trouble, it seems to follow me as it is."

The discussion with his godfather, Remus, and Albus failed to produce any solution, and neither did the further discussion with his friends. So, Harry again found himself staring at the canopy of the four-poster bed, the Muggle alarm clock resting on the bedside table ticking the night away. So many things to consider, so many questions, it was driving him half-mental. 'Surprised I'm not barking as it is', he mused, as John shifted in his sleep to cuddle closer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Welcome, good afternoon," said Harry. It was Saturday, and the great hall had been rearranged to provide a meeting space for Harry's defense club. There were several tables still set up at the back of the room, but the rest of the room had a number of large cushions spread about them, with a large mat laid out at the centre of the room. A number of practice dummies also lined the side walls. "Welcome to first meeting of the Defense association. I'm glad to see lots of new faces, and a few alumni as well." His eyes fell on several first year students, including Justin. "For those of you who were in the club last year, I will need your help leading the new faces…"

"Harry… is it true you really chased off hundreds of Dementors?" questioned Justin. Harry allowed a faint smile to form on his lips, and nodded. "I did. But it was…"

"Truly amazing," Hermione chimed in, "Harry, don't minimize that, you saved Sirius' life!"

"I know that," answered Harry, "And that's what this club is all about. Last year, we had one of the most horrible teachers in Hogwarts' recent memory. She taught us nothing."

"Had it not been for Harry's defense club," Hermione picked up, "We would have learned nothing, and quite possibly failed our OWL for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"This year, we have two very competent teachers, and so that's not such an issue. However, I have been asked by a number of people if this club would continue. At first, I didn't want to, as I do have enough on my plate as it is. However, what I might want does have to take a back seat, considering what we're facing. Voldemort is back—and stop cringing, it's just a name, for Merlin's sake!" Harry exclaimed, "Look. If you can't even say his name, then how do ever hope to stand up to him?!" There were a few hesitant nods, as Harry continued, "Had it not been for this club, it's quite possible what happened at the Ministry of Magic in June may have had a very different outcome."

"Those of you who were in the DA last year, please gather yourselves by the tables there…" Harry gestured to the few remaining tables. "The rest of you, gather at the opposite end of the room, and give us a few minutes to get sorted."

Harry waited for the groups to separate, then met with the returning members.

"I wasn't expecting first years," he said.

"Agreed, they're too young," said Michael Corner, "They should be worried about orienting themselves with the school and such…"

"Actually," said Ron, "It was three first years that prevented You-Know-Who from stealing the Philosopher's Stone…"

"Working against protections put in place by Hogwarts Professors," Hermione added, "They have every right to be here as everyone else."

"So?" Michael challenged, "What can we teach them that they won't already be learning in class?"

"Let us worry about that," said Remus, finally adding his two cents to the equation.

"Since we are the Dark Arts Defense professors, we can take care of those third year or less," suggested Sirius. Harry nodded, "Perfect. Maybe have…" He looked around, "Fred and George can help out as well, being alumni. In the meantime… I know silent casting is a NEWT level skill, but…"

"If you want to try and teach lower years, by all means," said Remus, "Just keep in mind, the magical core of a fourth year is nowhere near as developed as yours would be. I'll be very surprised if you see much success."

"I can only try, right?"

After that brief meeting, Harry then turned his attention to Draco. Surprisingly a number of Slytherins had also joined. He didn't recognize any trouble makers, so perhaps this was a good thing.

"Malfoy… we had a discussion about your, err, request," said Harry.

"And?"

"You may join us. But… you will have sign a magical contract… Hermione wrote it. It's for your protection as much as ours."

"Very Slytherin of you, Potter," said Draco, his voice absent of his usual sarcasm.

"The hat wanted to put me in your house, you know?"

"Really? What—"

"You did," answered Harry, "Look. I was an ignorant first year, and you didn't make a very good impression. Never mind a few other things I had heard… a lot of which I think is rubbish."

Draco considered Harry for a moment, then stuck out his hand. "Fresh start?" Harry nodded, and shook it. "I still want you to sign the contract."

"I think we should have everyone sign it," Travis spoke, joining the pair, "That way it's fair. Anyone who causes trouble whatsoever, they're gone. Simple as that."

"Yeah, I agree with that," thought Harry. Draco nodded as well.

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin as well," said Travis, "I asked it to put me in Gryffindor, so I could be more of a help to Harry."

"How come you get along so well with Snape," questioned Draco, changing the subject.

"He likes my work, I guess," answered Travis, "I like potions, it's one of my favourite subjects."

"And unlike me, Snape doesn't have a grudge against his name," Harry grumbled, "Either way, let's get started…"

The rest of the afternoon was spent reviewing relevant material. The majority of those who had been in the DA the previous year reviewed what they had learned, while some of them moved on to work with the newcomers. The returning group began working on silent casting, since that was a fundamental part of the 6th year curriculum—Harry understood the importance of the skill, and if lower years could pick up on it, all the better.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was September 9, 1996. In the late morning sky, an ominous electro-magnetic storm began just thirty-five kilometers northwest of the island, which seemed to last a half-minute. It dissipated, revealing an even more ominous black shape. Easily six hundred feet in length, being held aloft by six giant turbine engines, it hovered effortlessly for several minutes, before beginning to track southeast.

Approaching the island, a single hatch opened in the bottom of the aircraft, exposing a pair of plasma weapons affixed to a swivel-turret. As it neared the geographical centre of the island, it let fly a volley of potent plasma energy.

The attack triggered the powerful wards erected around the island, which in turn unleashed a powerful burst of magic at the attacker, instantly rendering many electronic systems on board completely useless. The craft plummeted from the sky, crashing into a wooded area, narrowly missing several structures placed there earlier in the summer.

The electronic brain at the heart of the craft was not concerned, however. It had achieved its objective. As to whether it would actually work or not was irrelevant. The slight rumblings from the ground were all the confirmation it needed. John Connor and Harry Potter would be dead in a few minutes' time.

* * *

_(1) Loosely taken__ from p.169 & 170, HBP, Canadian soft cover edition. Some of it Verbatim. Some of it changed around a bit—remember, they don't have a certain bat of a professor being just plain nasty this time around._

_(2) Loosely taken from p.175 – 176, HBP, Canadian soft cover edition. Some of it verbatim. Some of it changed, as here, Snape is still the potions professor, rather than Slughorn, in canon._


	21. Turned Upside Down

**21: TURNED UPSIDE DOWN**

"This morning we will be making Skele-Gro for Madam Pomfrey," said Severus, gesturing to the board with his wand. "As usual, find instructions on the board, and appropriate ingredients in the cupboard."

"Professor," Hermione began, "Isn't Skele-Gro patented?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, but the school happens to have brewing rights with the company," answered Severus, coldly, "Now if there are no further interruptions, you may begin."

"Does that mean we're not allowed to make it outside of school?" questioned Travis. Severus gave him a cold look, and answered, "That would be correct, Mr. Fisher, now get started before I decide—"

Severus did not have a chance to finish, as the entire room seemed to heave suddenly, literally tossing everyone into the air. The shelves around the room were turned over, dumping their contents on the floor, smashing a great number of jars. Students and teacher alike were being tossed around like rag dolls, as the shaking continued for a terrifying sixty-eight seconds.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron blurted, as the floor finally stopped shaking.

"Let's get out of here," Travis decided, as the noxious smells threatened to overwhelm everyone.

"Apparate?"

"Where to?" questioned Hermione, "This was… I think it was an earthquake."

"A what?"

"Look, let's just get out of this classroom."

"Indeed, before you all choke on the fumes," Severus muttered. His leg felt wrong, and as he tried to stand, he knew it was busted.

"Professor? Are you okay?" questioned Harry, seeing Severus wince in pain.

"NO, I am NOT, Potter," Severus hissed.

"Library," Harry decided, and grabbing Severus' sleeve, he popped away.

Unfortunately, the library was in no better shape, with everything seemingly overturned. John and his mother, along with Cameron, Marcus, and Derek, were busily helping rescue several students from under collapsed shelves.

"Hermione was right," said Harry, "Bloody hell."

"That had to be an eight or a nine, I think," said Sarah, "You all right, Harry?"

"Fine," answered Harry, kneeling down beside Severus.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Leg, it's broken," Severus hissed, pulling out a calming draught, "Do not worry about me." Just then, there were a number of other POPs, as Travis, Hermione, and Ron appeared, along with the rest of the class from the potions classroom.

"Blimey, this room's turned upside down, too," said Ron, surprised.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you don't know what an earthquake is," Travis groaned.

"No, not really," answered Ron with a shrug.

"Long and the short of it is that the earth's crust is not one piece. Okay?" Ron nodded, and Travis continued, "So you got a series of plates—" The floor once again heaved, and the room shook for another thirty one seconds, with Harry having to banish several objects from striking the group.

"Maybe this won't be the best room either," Harry decided.

"The entire school won't be safe right now," Travis snapped, "Look, an earthquake's like… it effects hundreds of miles all at once. The only place we could go to hide from it… would be back to the cottage in Ontario."

"Which would be completely impossible to evacuate that many people, at least quickly," John added. Just then, Dobby appeared with a slight POP. "Harry Potter is okay! Mr. Dumbleydore was worried, he was!"

"Yes, I'm okay, Dobby. Is the professor all right?"

"Yes, he's fine, he is, the medi-witch is taking good care of him, she is—"

"Wait, medi-witch? Why did he need Madam Pomfrey?"

"Dumbleydore says not to worry, but asked me to bring you to hospital wing right away."

"It's fine, I can get there myself, but… Professor Snape needs assistance, can you take him?"

"Right away, Harry Potter, sir!" And before Severus could protest to the contrary, the little elf grabbed his sleeve and popped away.

"All right. I'm going to the hospital wing. Everyone else try and sort out the furniture so you don't get crushed if we get another… err…"

"Earthquake," Marcus finished.

"I'm coming with you," John declared.

"Not surprised." Harry grabbed John by the sleeve of his shirt and the two of them popped away.

It was no surprise the hospital ward was equally turned upside-down. A number of house elves were busily setting things to rights, while Madam Pomfrey was hurrying between a number of patients. Albus was already resting in one of the beds, a bottle of Skele-Gro sat on a bedside stand.

"Professor, what happened?"

"I daresay, a book case and I had a disagreement," answered the elder wizard, gesturing to his left foot.

"Your office was turned upside down too, I take it."

"Indeed it was. I managed to avoid the desk, but as I said, one of my numerous book cases fell on my foot. It was luck your friend Dobby was bringing me up a mid-morning snack." Harry nodded, then remembered he wasn't the only injured professor. He only needed to turn around, to find Severus was also propped up in a bed, awaiting treatment.

Just then, Bill popped into the ward, along with Tonks.

"Professor…" Bill sputtered, "Big wave… heading right for us!"

"What?!" John choked.

"How… how big?" questioned Harry, equally concerned.

"Gods, I don't know, a hundred feet maybe," Bill guessed, "It's big and it'll swamp the island in a minute or so."

"There's no need to panic," said Albus, holding up a hand, "You know how to seal up the main gate." Bill nodded in understanding, and popped away.

"Can… can magic protect us, though?" questioned John, uneasily, "I mean, that much water?"

"The front doors into the school are spelled to be unbreakable, and once sealed, would require a truly powerful force to undo. Something as mundane as a tsunami would come up slightly short of that, Mr. Connor," the headmaster reassured. Clearly, though, John had his doubts.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath at the increasing vibration of the floor, accompanied by the faint sound of rushing water, also seeming to increase in volume. Then, as quickly as it had developed, the sound stopped. An uneasy silence hung in the air. Then… several loud POPs sounded in the room, as a number of people apparated into the ward.

"Professor!" exclaimed one, "There's water pouring into the great hall!"

"The end of the charms corridor fell in, and there's water everywhere!" another shouted.

"We've got people trapped in the greenhouses!" came another, "Professor Sprout is working to free them, but we need some help."

The damage proved to be extensive, as Harry retrieved Travis' map of the building, marking off the numerous trouble spots. The Slytherin dormitory suffered damage to the lobby, trapping a number of students inside. The kitchen was currently flooded with four feet of water; elves had managed to get the flooding stopped, and were banishing the water as quickly as they could. The great hall above had suffered structural damage at one end, but remained dry up to this point. Unnerving however, daylight was streaming through the hole. The Dark Arts Defence classroom also suffered a collapsed wall. Remus and Sirius were busily making repairs, assisted by the sixth year class they had been teaching, minus a few that had to be taken to the hospital ward.

The hospital ward itself had to be expanded twice to accommodate the number of injured. In most cases, it was minor scrapes or cuts, a few broken bones, all from being tossed around like rag dolls. A few, however, suffered more grave injuries, requiring a floo call to St. Mungo's. Healers were quickly dispatched, as the situation was explained.

Travis had also floo'ed Upper Canada Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, located in Toronto Ontario. They too, sent a number of healers to assist at the relocated school.

It was a long day for everyone in the end, as the building was repaired, debris removed, and most importantly, anyone trapped by the disaster were freed and looked after. The biggest shock still awaited them, as it came time to inspect the damage to the outside.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore, as they at last made it outside. It had taken some time to clear the debris from the main gate, which at one time led into the large manor. Now, they found the manor gone. In fact, ALL the buildings above ground were gone, with no hint they ever existed. The island itself had been completely stripped of everything, and had shrunk significantly. The school structure itself was exposed in numerous places.

"Oh my god," said Sarah, quietly.

"Yeah, same," said Travis, "A force more powerful than Voldemort OR the machines." Everyone nodded in agreement, Albus included. The aged headmaster certainly knew about the power of mother nature, having witnessed several events in his long life. Never before had he witnessed the power of a tsunami.

"You know," said Travis, "We think we're all mighty and powerful, but we're NOT. We're just… just a speck of sand on the beach. One day, nature could decide we're done, and—" he snapped his fingers "—we're history. Not a thing we could ever do about it, magical or not." The comment seemed to stun the group for a few moments. The young wizard had spoke the truth, what else was there to say?

"I think the most important question is, what now?" said Marcus, finally, "I don't remember anything like this, at least according to my history."

"What now… is what's that?" Harry gestured toward a partially buried black shape.

"It's… it's a harvester," answered Marcus, recognizing the half-buried machine at once, "It collects humans, transports them to concentration camps… it makes it easier for the machines to dispose of them."

"What's it doing here?" questioned Travis.

"Its brain will likely tell us," guessed John, "Weapons out."

With guns and wands drawn, the group quickly made their way over to the downed machine. Marcus and Cameron were able to locate the entrance, and once it was clear, the group boarded.

Inside, it was a jumble of cables, now dimly lit by Harry and Travis' wands.

"This way," said Cameron, directing the group toward the centre.

"Wait," said Marcus, dragging the group over to a console.

"What is it?" questioned John.

"This is how I got back… or, something identical. Your future selves captured something like this."

"Time displacement equipment," said Cameron.

"This is how you jump through time," said Hermione, looking at the set. Marcus nodded, saying, "That's the destination configuration set." He gestured at one of the screens, pressing several buttons. "Hmmm… looks like it's damaged."

"The wards probably fried the computers," Travis guessed, "Bill said if anything tried attacking the school itself, the wards would lash out violently at the threat."

"Professor, does Hogwarts have something like that?" Harry questioned. Albus nodded, but said, "It's not something we wanted active, considering we sometimes do play host to not-so-savoury characters."

"But that's your problem, sir," Travis pointed out, "A school isn't a place for shitheads that just want to cause trouble, never mind letting Death Eaters in!"

"I assure you, that kind of thing will not be allowed once we return," said Albus, "I am most pleased at the lack of 'incidents', as a result of the number of changes here."

"Back to the issue at hand," said Harry, "What do we do with this?"

"Get it working," Travis decided, "Guys, it's obvious we have to go back to John's universe. To end it for good. The machines may have dropped the solution right in our lap."

"Or laid a very clever trap," Sarah pointed out, "It's too dangerous."

"Mom, I think Travis is right. We just have to figure out what date to go back to."

"Wait. What's stopping us from using it here, in my world?" questioned Harry, "We could stop Voldemort before he ever gets started!"

"Harry! John! Both of you! You can't just… go back and start meddling with the time line!" Hermione stressed, shocked at what her best friend and his partner were suggesting.

"But Hermione, this isn't a time turner. It's not the same thing."

"But it works on the same principle, Harry. If we start changing a bunch of things, we could make things far worse here in the present," Hermione charged on, "You could stop yourself from being born, for all you know!"

"Which is better? A world without Voldemort, but without me also? Or one where we both exist, and the world teeters on the edge of oblivion?"

"Hey!" John swatted Harry's arm.

"Look, I would gladly give my life, if it meant no Voldemort."

"Professor? You're just going to let them do it?" Hermione pressed.

"I have learned not so long ago, if Harry wants to do something, it's best to let him proceed, no matter how outlandish the idea may be. However, I will add, Hermione is right, Harry," said Albus, "As honourable as your idea is, you know not what kind of changes you will bring, removing Tom Riddle—"

"Sir, I don't want to remove him, or kill him," answered Harry, as an idea formed in his head, "Sir, what would happen, if we were to… to re-educate him?"

"That's crazy, mate," Ron blurted, "Even if you went back to when he was eleven… that's still seven years…"

"And, how would you explain his 'aging' over seven years, once you return him?" Albus pointed out.

"Simple. We put him in our year," suggested Travis, "Or better, send him to Nipigon, away from Hogwarts all together. I can send myself a note to befriend him and so on. He doesn't attend Hogwarts at all in his time."

"Harry, if you are going to attempt anything like what you're suggesting, do make sure you have a concrete plan before you go ahead with it," Albus warned, "Your friend has some valid points, all of which I must agree with."

"At the same time, what do we do about the machines?" questioned Travis, looking at the numerous other consoles.

"I must give the same warning, as you are likely to create a similar conflict in your own world, Mr. Connor. It's quite possible you could create a future more terrifying than the one that already awaits. I'm certain that—" Albus was interrupted, as Harry burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What?"

"Just…" Harry took a few deep breaths to get a hold of himself. "Just an evil thought… think about it… Voldemort facing a bunch of these things!"

"Dude, you're cracked," said John, shaking his head.

Retreating back to the school, and more specifically, the library, the group continued their discussion. The library had been put back to rights, with the furniture bound to the floor with strong sticking charms. The day had already seen no less than twelve aftershocks, jarring the already frayed nerves of the school's inhabitants.

"A more urgent question, is the fact this location may no longer be safe," said Sirius, "Never in all my years, have I seen an earthquake that powerful."

"It might have something to do with the machine crashed on the beach," Marcus pointed out, "Cameron and I are still downloading its memory, once we have something we'll let you know."

"A machine deliberately causing an earthquake? What for?" questioned Travis.

"Think about it," said Derek, "They most likely determined it would be an efficient way to cause massive destruction, possibly kill everyone in here."

"And had many parts of the building not been magically strengthened, that would have indeed been the case," said Albus.

"What about places that are magically expanded," questioned Harry.

"You mean like the room of requirement," said Hermione.

"Something like that. No, I'm thinking, like the Weasleys' tent during the Quidditch World Cup a couple of years ago."

"That's an enlargement charm, Harry," answered Albus, "Although there are certainly limits to how far something can be enlarged on the inside."

"Or such as my book bag," Hermione pointed out, "There are always limits."

"The Room of Requirement, however, is different magic all together," Albus continued, "Therein, you are dealing with wizard space."

"Like a different dimension," John guessed. Albus nodded, continuing, "Creating such a space requires some very advanced magic, magic I have not had the time to thoroughly study."

"Would an earthquake effect a place like that?"

"I honestly don't know, Harry," answered Albus, "That's not something I've experienced."

"It still comes back to what are we gonna do here?" questioned Travis, "Jesus Christ, the place could have come down on top of us." He took a drag off his smoke, the fifth in the past hour.

"We could go back to Hogsmeade," suggested Ron, "But that's just as dangerous as being here."

"Agreed," said Travis.

"We deal with issues as they come," answered Albus, "We cannot just uproot ourselves in the middle of the school year and travel half way around the world."

"I think the first thing we should have done, is put unbreakable charms on the outside walls."

"And have someone inadvertently cast a 'finite' at them. Then what?" Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione, it's better than nothing," Harry challenged, "Let's do that for now. Maybe put some sticking charms on the heavier stuff, as we already did in here."

"In the meantime, there will be no classes tomorrow, as we sort the school out," said Albus, "Although we will certainly need help."

"I doubt Professor Snape will want to meet for Occlumency tonight," said Harry, mostly to himself.

"He's being decent toward you?" questioned Sirius.

"Tolerable—" Harry let out a gasp as his scar seemed to explode with white-hot pain.

Harry was pleased. The small village around him was a blaze of fire and destruction, while his Death Eaters cursed its inhabitants into oblivion. The occasional bolt of bright green magic flashed about, each ending a life. His Death Eaters tended not to miss with that one.

"We've found one, master!" Harry turned to face a masked Death Eater. He was carrying an infant in his arms.

"Excellent work, Dolohov," said Harry, gazing with crimson eyes at the bundle. The baby stared back at the snake-like face with bright green eyes.

"Put it down." Dolohov nodded, and placed the baby at Harry's feet. Harry pointed his wand directly at the baby's face, saying, "This is for you, Harry… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry woke up screaming, his scar still throbbing angrily.

"Harry?" said John, sounding very concerned. Harry reached for his glasses, and found them placed in his hand. "Thanks." He slid them on, and the room came into focus. He groaned, finding himself once again in the hospital ward.

"Voldemort… he… he burned a Muggle village… broad daylight…" Harry answered, his heart still pounding. "A baby… green eyes… killing curse and he said it was for me!"

"Drink this," said Madam Pomfrey, thrusting a potion in front of him. Harry didn't bother asking what it was, but downed it quickly, wincing at the horrid taste.

"Well, there's our answer. What you said to him obviously had no effect," said Travis.

"Course not, it's You-Know-Who we're talking about," Ron snorted, "He won't be swayed by anything Harry says." There were reluctant nods of agreement all around.

Although Madam Pomfrey had wanted to keep Harry in the hospital ward overnight, he had convinced her he would be fine returning to his own dormitory. Now, the teens had retreated to the sixth-year boys' dormitory, Harry stretched out on his bed, with John right beside him.

"Will we get more of those… err… earth quake things?" questioned Ron. He was sitting on his own bed, along with Hermione.

"Likely," answered Travis, "An earthquake fault line, when it, um, goes off… like today… and it was a bad one… well, we'll probably get after shocks for the next few days. Some pretty bad ones, too."

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea," said Harry, "We exchanged one threat for something else."

"You couldn't have known, Harry," Neville pointed out.

"Besides, mom's pretty sure the machines were responsible," John added, "Marcus and Cameron are still trying to download the contents of the machine's brain, but once they do so, they'll have a sure answer."

"What sort of machine?" questioned Colin, "How can something like Cameron cause… well—"

"They can't," supplied John, "There's another machine… crashed on the island… my mom thinks it caused the earthquake, but…"

"They're not sure," Harry finished. He thought of something. "Guys. That message from the future… We have to stay here."

"Says who?" challenged John, "All your future self said was 'The New Hogwarts', he didn't say where."

"That could have meant any number of things, come to think of it," Hermione pointed out, "I mean, the number of changes we've made… and I don't mean about the building itself."

"Hermione's right," said Travis, "Like really, we're no better protected now than back in Ontario…"

"Or back at the castle," Ron added.

"It's not my decision," said Harry, flatly, the wheels already turning in his head. 'Bloody hell, not even a third into September we're thinking of moving—again.' He blew out a breath.

"We're gonna have our hands full again tomorrow," said Travis, "The water carried away about a third of the island, by the looks of it."

"Can you guys actually put it back with magic?" questioned John.

"Some of it, yeah," answered Travis, "There are some very powerful witches and wizards in the school, never mind some very talented students."

"You know what would be great," said John, "Too bad we couldn't, like, just move the whole building in one shot… like how some of you can, um, Apparate?"

"John, what you're suggesting… it would take a tremendous amount of magical energy, something no witch or wizard could ever HOPE to do," Hermione pointed out.

"But it's not necessarily a dead idea, Hermione," said Travis, "But the idea… holy shit! Imagine, not being locked to one location or another!"

"Travis, you're barking," said Harry, shaking his head.

"But think about it… if the fucking machines can do it, why can't we?" John pointed out.

"Un-cancellable featherweight charms, flying charms… it's just the energy needed to do it," said Travis.

"Maybe we might find something in the library," offered Neville, "The idea's a bit of a stretch, but we won't know until we actually look, right?" There were nods of agreement all around.

"Better than being stuck underground with a hundred or so foot wave crashing over top of us," said John, with a shrug.

"You know, I have to wonder what Voldemort would think, if he knew he were being outsmarted by a sixteen-year-old Muggle," Harry grinned. He and John were laying on their sides, facing each other, the dormitory dimly lit by the stove in the centre of the room.

"Hopefully have a coronary or something, save you the trouble of killing him," answered John, with a smirk.

"Oh that's rich… most feared Dark Lord in recent memory drops dead of a heart attack… if only we could be that lucky." Harry sucked in a breath, then said, "We can only dream, right?" They shifted so they were tight against each other. "I'm glad today's over… such dragon shit…"

"At least no one got hurt too badly… Madam Pomfrey's amazing."

"She's patched me up enough times."

"Tell him about your accident in second year… when Lockhart banished all the bones from your arm," Ron piped up.

"Banished all the bones?" John made a grotesque face.

"Yup. Our Dark Arts Defence professor… Lockhart, I've mentioned him before…" John nodded. "Well, I'd just caught the snitch in our game against Slytherin…"

"Jesus," said John, "Have you had even ONE quiet year at school?"

"Nope. Between Voldemort and incompetent teachers, never mind Malfoy and his cronies. And this year's turned out no different. Here we are not even a WEEK into the school year, and something crazy's happened."

"So now you can add killer machines to your list, Harry."

"And you can add Voldemort to yours." There was no amusement in Harry's eyes, as he leaned forward, and planted a kiss on John's forehead. John, however, only smiled, and reciprocated, kissing Harry's neck, while sliding a hand down his thigh, causing Harry to let out a yelp.

"If you're gonna do that put up a bloody silencing charm!" Ron groaned.

"S-sorry," Harry grinned, producing his wand. Being even more considerate for the rest of the dormitory, he also closed the curtains. John wasted no time returning to what they had just been doing, having then pinned Harry to the bed, planting rough kisses on his neck. Harry could feel his heart racing, as another part of his anatomy was rapidly rising with anticipation. He knew that John was in the same condition, and there was only one solution…

"Love you," Harry whispered, his chest still heaving, his groin still very sticky. A gesture from his wand, and both he and John were clean.

"Love you too," answered John, laying several more kisses on Harry's chest, then working back up to his neck, and cheek. Harry only let out a contented sigh. What a way to fall asleep!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you like my present?" Harry stifled a groan, finding himself again in a high-back chair in front of a roaring fire. Voldemort occupied an identical chair on the opposite side of the fireplace.

"Oh, sure, it was lovely," Harry answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Such a WONDERFUL memory."

"I'm glad you liked it. Don't mind if I do it more often, then." A thin smile appeared on the Dark Lord's face, the image of which made Harry shiver. It was most disturbing, seeing Voldemort smile.

"So in other words, everything I told you last time we spoke went in one ear and out the other."

"Oh, no, I dare say it didn't, Harry."

"Then why are you—never mind. What's the point in me arguing with you?!"

"I have a number of my faithful carefully investigating what you've revealed to me. I do take what you say seriously, Harry."

"But you still doubt me," said Harry. "Look, the machines are getting more resistant to magic… they… they almost destroyed the school today. I know that you… you saw Hogwarts as your home at one point." Voldemort nodded. "Would you care… if Muggle machines destroyed it?"

"I don't believe it."

"We think a machine may have triggered an earthquake this morning. It almost brought the building down on top of us." A flash of rage crossed the Dark Lord's face. "You lie."

"I swear on my magic, it's true." Just like their discussion before, a yellow hue enveloped Harry, to vanish within him. "Each time we encounter them, they seem to get stronger. What happens when they come for you?"

"I will NEVER fear a contraption created by Muggle filth!" the Dark Lord erupted.

Harry woke up with a gasp, his heart racing madly. Two 'visits' in just over a week… that had to be a new record for Tom. Perhaps, the seed of doubt had been planted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voldemort shook off the fresh memories of his 'visit' with Potter, as there was a knock at his chamber door. He rose from his fireside chair, and gestured at the door with his hand. It opened with a click, and a masked Death Eater stepped into the room.

"Master… the brat may be telling the truth," he announced.

"Go on…"

"After our attack in Muggle London, it appears they are installing some sort of eklectrical eyes… com-putters? We've been questioning a number of Muggles, and the phrase 'information technology' keeps coming up. The com-putters and information technology are connected, as I understand it."

"And?"

"The Muggle government is hiring a company that specializes in… how did they put it? Artificial intelligence, yes," said the Death Eater, "Cyberdyne Systems. We've been able to locate their offices; we'll capture some of their workers for questioning. I believe they will provide the answers you want, my Lord."

"I am pleased with your efforts, Jugson. Continue."

"Then I will take my leave, my lord." Jugson knelt, kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, then quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.


	22. The Dark Lord's Wakeup Call

_CAUTION: mild spoilers for HBP._

**22: THE DARK LORD'S WAKE-UP CALL**

It was Saturday before all the damage was repaired, and the building again properly covered. Equally noteworthy, Cameron and Marcus had finally managed to decipher the large memory retrieved from the downed machine on the beach. Its contents were eye-opening.

"So… you're telling me… machines… will appear over Little Hangleton three days from now," said Harry. He, John, Travis, Cameron, and Marcus were in the library, a large computer monitor now occupying the centre of the conference table. Hermione had dragged Ron into the stacks, continuing to research John's idea. To this point, they were still drawing a blank.

"That's what the orders say," answered Cameron, gesturing to a block of code, "These are all priority directives."

"More disturbing, is this list," said Marcus, pointing out another section of code, "Everyone at this table is on it."

"But, what's so special about Little Hangleton?" questioned Travis.

"It's where Tom Riddle's father lived," answered Harry, "At least that's what Dumbledore told me."

"Doesn't mean Voldemort lives there, though," said Travis, "I mean, even if he did, I doubt the machines would ever be able to do anything to him."

"Well, considering Riddle's on this list, for some reason, the machines consider him a threat," said Marcus, pointing to the list.

"I'll be sure to tell him next time he comes for a visit," said Harry, darkly.

"Harry, you have to be careful what you tell him," said Travis, "Jesus, at the rate you're going, he'll be visiting for drinks in the wee hours of the morning."

"Do you think I ENJOY it when he decides to visit?!" Harry snapped, "Bloody hell, if I could do something about it, I WOULD!"

"Can't you just ignore him?"

"And have him curse me?! I think not."

"The Dark Lord coming for drinks in the wee hours of the morning? I don't believe Professor Dumbledore would appreciate that in ANY way, shape, or form." Everyone turned to see Bill making his way over to the conference table. Travis got up and met him.

"Skynet's decided to attack Voldemort," said Harry.

"They plan to send machines to this dimension three days from now," Cameron added.

"What sort of machines?" questioned Bill.

"Terminators and H/K's, I would imagine," Marcus guessed, "The H/K's would be able to circumvent a Fidelius charm based on GPS."

"So we need a signal-jamming device if we're to prevent that kind of thing happening to us," said Travis.

"That would make sense. You'd want to block radio and satellite signals, essentially create a 'dead zone'."

"We can add that to our anti-machine signal, then."

"The machines are coming here again?" questioned Bill. Harry shook his head, saying, "No. They're going to attack Voldemort."

"Looks like you're about to get your wish, Harry," said Bill.

"And if they manage to land a hit on him, it'll be Christmas come early."

"I strongly doubt any Muggle machine will pose a threat to You-Know-Who," Bill disagreed. Harry reluctantly nodded in agreement. After all, the prophecy had been very specific.

"Did you find out why the machine came here?" questioned John. Marcus nodded, saying, "I was right. It was definitely instructed to travel here, and trigger an earthquake. If you look at the geology…" Travis wasted no time pulling up a map of the planet, with the island centered. "…the island is not far from a major fault line…" Travis pointed out the location. "…The machines, knowing that, as far as I can guess, used some sort of high-frequency radio waves," Marcus finished.

"Radio waves? How could that trigger an earthquake?" questioned Travis.

"What is sound?" questioned Cameron.

"Err, right, vibrations," said Harry, catching on.

"Exactly," said Marcus, "It's likely those high-frequency vibrations triggered the fault line, resulting in… well—"

"Right. Ecological terrorism," said Travis, disgusted, "Like fuck, there was damage in the Philippines, Australia, New Zealand, and dozens of small islands in between."

"But remember, Skynet doesn't care," Cameron pointed out.

"Yes, the Australian Ministry of Magic certainly had a few things to say about it," Bill noted.

"They know about us?" questioned Travis. Bill shook his head.

"Right… Sirius would have ended up back in Azkaban a long time ago, I guess," said Harry.

"They're definitely within reach, just the same. If we really had an issue, it would take no effort to contact them."

"John, you're a genius," said Hermione, as she pulled up a seat at the table, opening a rather large tome, and spreading out a number of parchments in front of her. Ron was quick to follow, after greeting his older brother. "There is a way to tap into the earth's 'natural energy', as it is called. Look at these drawings."

"Here," said Travis, "Let me borrow the book for a moment." Hermione nodded, and Travis took the book, placed it on a large scanner bed, and scanned the image into the computer. Less than a minute later, the same image was displayed on the large monitor. "Better?"

"Perfect. This was created about a hundred years after Hogwarts was built," Hermione explained, "Each of the spots represent locations where the residual magic was particularly strong."

"And how would we collect it? And what about storing it?" questioned Travis.

"I'll get to that. Interestingly, there's a spot close to Hogwarts." Hermione gestured at the map, which seemed to magnify the area in question.

"Let me try something," said Cameron, sitting down at the computer he was using. It only took a minute, but the display on the conference table now included a detailed satellite image.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, as the image now clearly outlined the massive castle, and Hogsmeade, clear as day.

"So much for the Statute of Secrecy," Travis muttered.

"Indeed, I too, find that rather unsettling." The group looked up to see Albus gazing at the digital map. He appeared to be stressed, and the group knew it was nothing to do with what he was looking at. "I must ask how such a map was created."

"Satellites," answered Cameron, "Technology which does exist even now. In the future, it was used to take high-resolution photographs of the earth's surface. This particular set of photographs were taken sometime in two thousand-eight."

"And worse off, because they're in low earth orbit, they wouldn't be affected by Muggle repelling charms or anything like that," said Travis, "The only thing that would truly prevent it would be a Fidelius charm. A notice-me-not charm might work, but… as far as I know, the cameras they're using… they're incredibly powerful, even now."

"What… what about places like Diagon Alley?" questioned Ron, uneasily.

"No, it's unlikely that would be photographed, as it occupies the same space as Muggle buildings and streets in the area," Albus answered.

"Okay, that's impossible," John declared, "How can two buildings occupy the same space?"

"You keep forgetting, it's magic, mate," answered Harry.

"Smart ass."

"Where I come from, there was no division between witches, wizards, and Muggles," said Marcus, "Everyone fought side by side. It was either that…"

"Or die," said both John and Harry.

"Professor, is everything all right?" questioned Hermione.

"I daresay, no it's not. Fudge has offered a truce to Voldemort."

"WHAT?!" came an outraged chorus of voices.

"He can't!"

"Why would he do something so stupid?"

"If I may explain," said Albus, holding up a hand, "He's acting without the full backing of the Wizengamot, of which he only has the support of a few individuals as it is."

"Professor, I thought he was removed as minister," said Marcus. Albus nodded, saying, "Yes, he was. Madam Bones has been named interim minister, but part of the membership still backs Fudge. Never mind the fact he's suspended the body altogether, acting on his own."

"In other words, he's acting as a dictator," Travis snorted.

"Indeed, that is a fairly accurate description. Which leads to the next reason for my visit. The Order is discreetly advising the public to flee England altogether."

"Where do you plan on putting that many people?" questioned Harry.

"Anyone who wishes to, will be allowed to stay here. I have also been in contact with Canada, Wizarding states in America, and Australia, among others. I do expect, however, a large contingent will wish to come here; Hogwarts has acted as a refuge numerous times in history, it will be no different now."

"So we'll need to expand the building," Travis guessed. Albus nodded, and Travis quickly pulled up the current plan of the building. "We could probably build an additional wing going off the main entrance hall. We'll probably be expecting families, right?" Albus nodded again. "We'll set it up the same way as we did for the families of the DA."

"Do remember, as people arrive, they can be of assistance as well; there are many very talented witches and wizards in the community," Albus reminded.

"The thing is, would Voldemort actually accept a truce?" questioned Harry.

"Why not? He could just walk into the ministry, unchallenged," Travis pointed out.

"Indeed, that's most likely what he will do, Mr. Fisher," answered Albus, "The French Ministry is already gravely concerned, as are a number of European Ministries."

"The Canadian Ministry won't take it well either," said Travis, "The last time a dictator came to power in Europe… I mean, it was a Muggle government, but…"

"Yes, quite right, September of nineteen-thirty-nine. I do remember that," said Albus, "Canadians were one of the first to declare war on Germany."

"So I don't doubt it for a second, that we don't do the same."

"What about the Aurors?" questioned Harry, "Where do they stand?"

"I suspect a good portion of them will come here. There are some still loyal to Fudge."

"Probably under the Imperius curse, or something… who in their right mind would follow the useless git in the first place?" Ron pointed out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the early hours of the morning, three days later. The air above the village of Little Hangleton seemed to come alive with an intense storm of electrical energy, much like that of an intense thunderstorm. However, this was no thunderstorm. Seconds later, with a final, massive burst of energy, an ominous black shape materialized, and began a quick trek to the edge of town, where lay its intended target.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well done, Mr. Longbottom," praised professor Flitwick, "Your spell work has much improved."

"Considering he's got a wand better suited to him," Harry whispered. They were currently in Charms, the last class of the day.

"The DA helped matters too, mate," said Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, your turn," said professor Flitwick, indicating to the front of the room. They were learning how to shoot water from the end of their wands.

"Aaaaaah!" Harry gasped, as his scar seemed to once again explode in white-hot pain.

The manor was in ruins. What had been the massive, four storey structure, had been rendered a pile of smoking rubble within only a minute. Now, metal skeletons were combing through the burning wreckage, laying waste to anyone still alive. Harry screamed with rage, seeing one of his loyal Death Eaters cut down in a hail of bullets. No one seemed to understand exactly what had happened, or was happening. Several others were casting green bolts of magic at the targets—large, ominous shapes hovering in the sky above—without much success. At least not until a Death Eater managed to blast a particular part off, what appeared to be an enormous fan. The craft immediately fell into a tailspin, crashing into the middle of the Muggle village not far from the manor, in a cataclysmic explosion.

"I warned you this would happen." Voldemort snapped his eyes shut momentarily, suddenly aware of the presence. "You did this?" he questioned, angrily.

"No. how could I? They want me dead as much as you do!" Harry hissed, reverting to parseltongue.

"This is the doing of Cyberdyne?"

"I don't know," answered Harry, "I guess so." Voldemort let out another angry hiss, as yet another Death Eater was felled by the Muggle machines. "Apparate out!!" he at last commanded.

It was a rather strange sensation for Harry, experiencing apparition from someone else's perspective. The Dark Lord had apparated to a small cottage, a location Harry had never seen before. A number of other POPs signalled the arrival of others.

"My lord," Peter began, "Jugson and Avery were killed, as was Dolohov." Harry mentally winced at seeing the traitor again.

"It is most disturbing, master, that such a Muggle contraption can pose such a dangerous threat," said Belletrix, "Perhaps we have underestimated the Muggles."

"No, not entirely," answered Voldemort, icily, "Harry's information is, regretfully accurate, all the same. This morning's attack on my loyal followers underlines that fact."

"You're not suggesting we actually TRUST the Potter brat," said a Death Eater named Gibbon.

"I am saying exactly that," answered the Dark Lord, "You will do well not to question my actions again."

"Yes, my lord." Gibbon bowed his head.

"Glad to see my advice is not falling on deaf ears," Harry hissed, once again reverting to parseltongue.

"Good bye, Harry," the Dark Lord hissed, and Harry found himself painfully ejected from Voldemort's mind.

"Harry? Mate? You all right?"

"F-f-fine, Ron," Harry muttered, regaining his bearings. He was still in the Charms classroom, with his year mates looking on, nervously.

"I've sent for Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Potter," said Professor Flitwick, uneasily.

"N-no, no need," answered Harry, "Oh bloody hell!"

"What happened now?" questioned Travis.

"Machines… they attacked Voldemort's manor this morning. He's really angry about it."

"You visited him again," Hermione assumed. Harry nodded, saying, "Unwillingly, yeah. He knows I'm not telling him lies now. Jugson and Avery are dead, along with a few other Death Eaters of less consequence. Riddle Manor was destroyed as well."

"That's good, then," said Padma Patil, "Right?"

"I don't know," answered Harry, "I… may I be excused, professor?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter," answered the professor, "For you, no homework, since you've seemed to master the lesson today as it is."

"Thank you, professor."

It was supper time before the group met up again.

"Where were you?" questioned Hermione, slightly concerned.

"I just needed some time alone. I went up to the beach."

"Harry! Outside? What if machines were out there?!"

"I was careful. I do have my dad's invisibility cloak, remember."

"The machines can't see him at all," noted Cameron. He tended to hover around the group, even though he didn't need to eat. "I hope you did remember to cover up your heat signature."

"Yeah, I did."

"What's heat got to do with it?" Ron mumbled, his mouth once again stuffed with food. Hermione swatted his arm for it.

"We can detect heat," answered Cameron, "So even making yourselves invisible won't completely hide you from us. You also need to hide any heat your bodies give off."

"As does a cooling charm applied to the outside of my cloak," explained Harry.

"How do you think Voldemort will react after what happened this morning?" questioned Marcus, "None of this happened in my time line."

"I don't know. He was… indifferent, when it happened, at least what I could feel from him. I mean, he was really angry at first… that's what I felt from my scar…" Harry absently rubbed said mark, "But… I think he realized I was telling the truth the last time we spoke."

"Perhaps he's got a bit of respect for you."

"I doubt it. Voldemort has no respect for anyone."

"So what happened?" questioned John. Harry gave a brief account of the event only a couple hours earlier.

"How many machines?"

"Two H/Ks, and several terminators. Death Eaters managed to take out one of the H/Ks. Voldemort himself destroyed at least one of the terminators. It was the same curse that severely injured Hermione in June. Much more powerful, it sliced the machine in half."

"So one of those things is now loose here," Travis assumed. Harry nodded.

"Their weakness is the turbine fans. The difficulty is landing a hit on them."

"How will the Muggle government react, though?"

"A better question, what will the machines do now?" questioned Harry.

"It's likely they have a number of objectives," answered Cameron, "Skynet would not send them here without several objectives."

"Right," said Harry, understanding. He knew Cameron's main objectives.

"Could they try and attack us here again?"

"They might. Not that they could ever get close. Bill's added the additional satellite-blocking signal to the wards," said Travis.

"So they'll just crash to the beach, like the first one did," Hermione assumed. Travis nodded. He thought for a moment. "Speaking of Bill, we're going on a date this Saturday. He's taking me someplace in Muggle Toronto."

"Wish we could do something like that," said John. At a look from Cameron, he added, "Yeah, I know, too dangerous."

"That's where a Room of Requirement would be brilliant," said Harry, "Cedric and I did it a number of times. I mean, there was no way we were going to, err… well… you know, in either of our dorms. The other guys wouldn't be—"

"Comfortable with that sort of thing," John finished, "But… couldn't you have just done like we do now?"

"You forget, Cedric was in Hufflepuff," Hermione pointed out.

"So?"

"It was awkward as it was," Harry continued, "I mean, the guys were understanding, but still."

"Not that we would have minded, mate," Seamus piped up, "Considering what you and Johnny-boy do rather frequently."

"Uhg! Too much information!" Hermione groaned, causing John to grin, and Harry to blush.

"Right, I think we should talk about something else."

"Why? I find Potter's sex life rather intriguing." Draco had turned around from where he was sitting at the next table, a large smirk on his face.

"Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Malfoy," said Marcus, with a scowl.

"Is it true? Machines attacked the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, they did," Harry answered, "Not that it really had an effect. I told you before, it has to be me that faces him. Not some bloody Muggle creation. I wish they could, but…" he sighed. Just then, Sarah and Derek entered, and wasted no time getting to their table.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"You all need to see something," said Derek.

"I'll get Dobby to bring our meals to us," said Harry, "Let's go."

A few minutes later, they were once again in the library's computer area, seated around the conference table. The large monitor was already running a news program. Sarah turned up the volume.

"…MORNING… THE STRANGE CRAFT LEVELLED THE SMALL VILLAGE OF LITTLE HANGLETON, LEAVING FEW SURVIVORS. LOCAL AUTHORITIES HAVE CALLED IN THE MILITARY, AFTER DETERMINING THE AIRCRAFT WAS NOT A COMMERCIAL FLIGHT, AND HAVING THE AREA CORDONED OFF." The speaker was not in the shot, instead, it showed aerial footage of the location, taken from a helicopter, in the dim light of early morning. Indeed, the small hamlet had been virtually destroyed, the wreckage of a large black flying machine smack in the middle of it. Smoke still poured from the wreckage, while the moving spots on the ground could only be people. "THE MILITARY HAVE NOT AS OF YET RELEASED ANY KIND OF STATEMENT ON THE NATURE OF THIS INCIDENT. WE NOW TURN OUR ATTENTION BACK TO NEWCASTLE, AND OUR TOP STORY…"

"THANKS, WENDY," began the reporter. Behind him, massive plumes of black smoke poured from a building in an industrial park. The reporter was delivering his report from the roof of another building. "THE CHAOS BEGAN JUST AFTER SIX THIS MORNING, WHEN EYE-WITNESSES REPORTED SEEING A NUMBER OF GREEN FLASHES OF LIGHT IN AND AROUND THE BUILDING. THAT WAS FOLLOWED BY A LARGE EXPLOSION, FOLLOWED BY SEVERAL SMALLER IN MAGNITUDE. NUMBER FOUR NEWS HAS LEARNED THIS FACILITY, BELONGING TO CYBERDYNE SYSTEMS INTERNATIONAL, WAS A LEAD RESEARCH FACILITY FOR ITS EUROPEAN ARM…"

"Voldemort," Harry breathed.

"But… what will he accomplish, blowing up a factory?" questioned Ron.

"Dude, it wasn't a factory," John pointed out, "It was a research facility. That's where they try things, shit like that."

"Voldemort was smart," Sarah agreed, "That's what we went after a few years ago. Not that it seemed to help any."

"The thing is, Voldemort will be just as relentless as the machines," said Harry, "He'll destroy every research facility, every factory, until there's nothing left. He'll kill every Muggle involved, their families…"

"Better the death of a few, to save many," said Cameron, lacking emotion. That got a sour look from everyone at the table.

"The thing is, the government will see this as a terrorist attack, make them more paranoid," said John, "Voldemort may make things worse."

"And we have no way to stop him."

By September 24, a number of Wizarding families had fled magical England, most of them deciding the displaced school would be the best place to go. The fully-qualified witches and wizards already on the island, along with students who were willing, had already began expanding the massive building, adding a south wing off the entrance hall. As they arrived, the newcomers were also asked if they could lend a wand in the construction.

Voldemort had also been quite busy, levelling no less than six different robotics and technology facilities in the United Kingdom. Muggle authorities to this point were still unsure as to exactly what to make of the rash of violent, destructive attacks. By all intents and purposes, it looked to be the work of terrorists. Yet, there was no evidence of bomb materials, nor any type of accelerants in the incidents. The only clue linking the individual incidents together were the green and red flashes of light that seemed to occur only moments before a place would explode into flames.

During each of the attacks, Harry felt a surge of emotion through his scar. Each time, he would be almost forcibly shown the attack, through the eyes of his nemesis. Harry's attempts to speak to him were effectively blocked; Voldemort was actively employing Occlumency to keep Harry to the outside of his thoughts. 'If only I could do the same thing,' Harry thought, frustrated.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the English Prime Minister, it had rapidly became a trying month. The houses of parliament had been all but destroyed, and now the brutal, terrifying attacks against the very company the government had contracted to improve security throughout London. Never mind the unexplained deaths and disappearances! The Prime Minister pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the onset of another headache. 'It's not as if 'I' could have prevented any of this from happening!' he shouted in his head, 'How could any of this be my fault?' And what was with Herbert Chorley, one of his junior ministers? He had been acting so strangely of late, it was decided he would be spending a lot more time with his family. Come to think of it, several of his staff had been acting rather strangely, and alarmingly, two of which had vanished without a trace.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, when he heard a soft cough behind him. He turned around, uneasily. He already knew what—or who--it was.

"Hello?" he squeaked, hoping against hope there would not be an answer. His prayers went unanswered, as a voice responded at once, as if it were reading from a prepared script. Like numerous times before, it came from a frog-like man wearing a wig, depicted in a small painting on the far side of the room.

"To the Prime Minister of Muggles. Urgent we meet. Kindly respond immediately, sincerely, Madam Bones." The man in the painting looked expectantly at the Prime Minister. He knew there would be no avoiding it.

"Yes, I'll see—wait a moment, what's happened to Fudge?"

"All will be explained," answered the painting.

"Yes, very well, I will see this Madam Bones."

He'd had just barely enough time to get back behind his desk, straighten up his tie, and make a half-heartedly attempt at looking relaxed, when bright green flames roared up beneath the marble mantelpiece. Appearing within it, a broad, square-jawed lady with short grey hair. She stepped out of the grate, brushing the ashes off the sleeves of her robes, quickly taking in her surroundings. Moments later, the flames again roared to life, with a bald black wizard appearing within them. He, too, stepped out of the flames.

"Who—what is the meaning of this?" the Prime Minister demanded, "I had no notice a PAIR of you would be coming."

"About that. Mr. Prime Minister, the Wizarding world is in a state of crisis," said the woman, "I am Amelia Bones, acting Minister for Magic. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting head of my old department, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Acting Minister? What's become of Fudge?"

"Voldemort attacked the Ministry, just as the governing body was about to oust him. We were able to keep him from taking control of the Ministry then, but Fudge has effectively seized control instead. I've been named his replacement. Most of us have fled the country. We fear Voldemort will seize control of the government himself, possibly within days. You are aware of who Voldemort is?"

"Yes, yes, Fudge informed me three years ago… terrified to say the name aloud."

"That does not surprise me," said Kingsley, "Most of the Wizarding population is."

"The incidents around Cyberdyne systems… Voldemort is responsible?" questioned the Prime Minister. Amelia nodded, "Yes, among several other nasty incidents this past month alone. Tea, Prime Minister?"

"Err… well?"

"Oh, it's no bother," said Amelia, gesturing with her wand, and conjuring up a tea service. The Prime Minister hesitated, but finally helped himself to a cup. He sat back, appraising what he had just heard.

He was no fool. Remembering back to the first time the 'Other' Minister—as he referred to the Minister for Magic in his head—had visited, Fudge had said it would likely be the only time they would meet. Yet, it seemed the Minister's visits were becoming more frequent, with Fudge becoming more flustered with each. And this time, he hadn't come at all… rather, his replacement did, with the gravest of news!

"His attacks are becoming more prolific, it seems," The Prime Minister at last said, after taking a sip of his tea.

"Indeed, he has," answered Amelia, "His campaign of terror has spilled from our world into yours, and it will only get worse."

"But… but… what do you expect US to do about it?"

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, Prime Minister. It's only as a courtesy we are here, so you are made aware of exactly what has been happening in our world. It appears Fudge has not even bothered."

"No, no he hasn't… not since last summer… warning about dragons."

"Yes, the Tri-Wizard Tournament," said Amelia, "Resulted in another bad piece of business, one of the reasons Voldemort has returned. Due to the state of things, we will be assigning additional protection to your person."

"I… I appreciate the gesture, but… how will—"

"Already in place, sir," answered Kingsley. The Prime Minister nodded. "I should also tell you, Mr. Chorley has been transferred to St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's?"

"Wizarding Hospital," answered Kingsley, "Mr. Chorley was impersonating a duck, was he not?" The Prime Minister nodded yet again. "That was the result of a poorly cast Imperius curse. It's addled his brain, but he may still be dangerous."

"But… but, he's only quacking—" the Prime Minister began to protest.

"He's being examined by a team of healers as we speak. He's already attacked three of them. We feel it's best if he is removed from Muggle society… at least temporarily."

"Well… he'll be all right, won't he?"

"We can't say for sure," answered Amelia, "The healers will do the best they can." She gestured with her wand, banishing the tea service. "I wish I came bringing better news." She and Kingsley were already pulling out handfuls of powder from their cloaks. "You will be notified should anything important develop. Good day, Minister." With that, both Kingsley and Amelia vanished into the green flames, one after the other.(1)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(1) _Loosely taken__ from Chapter 1, HBP, Canadian soft cover edition. Some of it Verbatim. Most of it changed around, since we are dealing with Amelia Bones, rather than Fudge. Even so, the Wizarding world doesn't exactly have an easy relationship with the Muggle one, right?_


	23. Descent Into Darkness

_**CAUTION**: Drug use, violence, coarse language, character death. SIGNIFICANT Spoilers for DH._

**23: DESCENT INTO DARKNESS**

The morning of October 1st proved to be the darkest yet for Wizarding Britain. The Statute of Secrecy was under serious threat as it was, and that morning's blatant attack frayed it more so.

It came suddenly, as shops in Diagon Alley were just opening, with a swarm of black shapes descending on the alley, much like a swarm of black flies. With deadly accuracy, shop after shop was blasted into oblivion, smoke quickly rising into the bright morning sky.

The alarm had already sounded at the Ministry of Magic, as it had inside Gringotts—Goblins swiftly took up defensive positions both inside and outside the building. Most unfortunately, Fudge was still underestimating the true threat Voldemort and his followers presented, and in that precious wasted time, nearly a dozen witches and wizards were felled by the onslaught.

Many shop owners, realizing the danger at once, floo'ed elsewhere, sending out alarms of their own. It was lucky only a portion of the shops were still operating; many had already fled the country, wishing to protect their own. Others had disappeared, much like had been the normal occurrence during the first war with Voldemort.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was really late… or was it really early? The original plan of having a nice dinner together had turned into an all-night affair for Bill and Travis, as they currently found themselves at an after-hours club in Toronto's west end. The air was thick with a haze of smoke, among other things, while the loud techno music made it almost impossible to hear each other without screaming. Sweaty bodies ground against each other, making it feel almost claustrophobic, but that was just fine with Travis. It had been far too long since he had been able to let loose. It was even more amusing, seeing his much older boyfriend matching him toe-to-toe on just about everything. Not surprising, it was exactly that which drew him to older guys: they tended to have the right amount of experience in the right places.

Currently, the two of them were just holding each other, not really dancing. Bill could tell Travis was tiring. "Come on, let's sit down," he spoke into the teen's ear. A nod, and the two of them weaved their way through the crowd, to the edge of the room. Discreetly casting a temporary Muggle-repelling charm, Bill freed up a table, one of a very few available in the club.

"Probably best we be getting back soon," said Bill. Travis nodded, "Give me a minute, let me finish this." He drew out a half-finished joint, and lit it again. "Want a drag?"

"Sure." Travis passed the lit joint, then moved his chair closer, so their bodies touched. "Much better." Bill drew a long haul off the joint, then passed it back.

"So… have you thought about what I asked… I mean, Harry and John… they're…"

"Mr. Fisher, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Um… well…"

"If that's truly what you're asking… you know I'm ten years older than you…"

"So? Dude, I know we haven't known each other that long… but this… it feels more right than… than any one I've known… oh for fuck sake, I'm babbling like an idiot!"

"Don't think I don't realize our mutual attraction, Travis. Gods, you're more mature than I would have expected. When we first met… it is chemistry at work, and I won't deny it. I would be honoured to take your name." The two of them locked in a tight embrace, ending with a lingering kiss.

"Well, now, ain't that special!" a voice sneered, jarring the pair out of their moment. The speaker had a shaved head, and numerous tattoos, a number of them expressing less-than-pleasant opinions. "So, who let the queers in, I gotta wonder?"

"Mate, whatever the problem you have, take it elsewhere," said Bill, coolly.

"No, see, you ARE the problem," the guy answered icily, "We don't need your type here, right Eddie?"

"Oh, exactly right, Dale," answered another, stepping from behind the first. A third also joined the 'posse', as it appeared they were.

"Wow, didn't realize we'd dropped into a redneck zone," Travis groaned, "Look, you really don't wanna fuck with us."

"Oh, I strongly doubt you could ever threaten us, you and your BOYFRIEND here," the guy named Dale sneered, reaching into his pocket. Travis had already drew his wand, and now levelled it at the potential threats from under the table. As expected, Dale had drawn a gun.

"You really want to pull something like that, with a crowd of people around? Not all that bright, are we?" said Travis, calmly.

"No, we won't do anything in here. That's why we're going outside. Both of you, get up!" the guy named Eddie shouted.

"No, I don't think we will," said Bill, "You really don't want to cause trouble here." He nodded toward Travis, who seemed to be on the same page. The attackers seemed to be unfazed, as all three of them made a step toward the table.

At precisely that moment, Travis felt something get very warm in his pocket. A fake Galleon Harry had passed him, a method to keep in touch—the same way he had communicated with the DA the previous year.

"We gotta go," said Travis, turning back to glare at the homophobic asses that had decided to interrupt their evening.

"Blasting charm, or memory charms?"

"Memory charms, I think," answered Travis with a shrug, "They aren't good for much else."

"Your charms or whatever—"

"OBLIVIATE!" came Travis and Bill's combined voices, leaving the three attackers wondering how they came to be standing in the club, the activities of the past eight hours forgotten.

"Notice-me-not?" Bill nodded, and Travis quickly cast said charm. "Let's go."

Five minutes later, they entered the great hall, the arranged meeting location for the Defence Association. It seemed well over a quarter of the school was already present, as were most of the staff.

"What's going on?" questioned Travis, finally meeting up with Harry.

"Voldemort… attacked Diagon Alley… loads of injuries," he answered quietly, "People are coming here."

"Good thing Fred and George are here," said Ron, "I heard their shop was destroyed… Ollivander's here, so is Madam Malkin."

"And where were you guys? Gone all day, you missed all your classes, Travis," Hermione scolded.

"I was… look, we have bigger fish to fry right now… like… I mean, was anyone we know injured?" questioned Travis.

"That's a question we're still trying to answer, Mr. Fisher," answered Minerva, "It was a good thing we were able to reach you."

"Anyone here missing, Professor?" questioned Bill. Minerva shook her head, "No, luckily there's not. Albus has gone with Minister Bones to deliver a statement to the ICW. Severus is working with Madam Pomfrey in treating the injured. I need those with skill to assist once again in providing quarters for our newcomers."

"I'll get people organized—" Harry let out a howl of pain, as his scar again seared with pain. He was then striding purposely through the alley, surveying the damage orchestrated by his Death Eaters. No building had escaped the onslaught, and smoke continued to pour into the early fall sky. The Aurors had arrived, only to be driven back from whence they came, through the portal into the Leaky Cauldron.

Voldemort lazily gestured at a more colourful storefront that still seemed to resist the efforts of his followers. 'Ah, the infamous Weasley Twins,' he thought, before again thrusting his wand at the storefront, an evil smirk forming on his face. It exploded in a blast of smoke and flame, which seconds later seemed to plunge the entire alley into pitch blackness(1). 'Peruvian instant-darkness powder, why does that not surprise me?' Voldemort mused, again gesturing with his wand, and the world seemed to come back into focus. He made a mental note to procure a quantity of said powder for his own use, then began making his way toward the Leaky Cauldron and its entrance. He again thrust with his wand, blasting away the secret gate with a shower of dust and bricks, then strode into the pub, another curse ready at the end of his wand.

There were a number of witches and wizards using the floo to escape the attack. Voldemort gestured with his wand again, blasting the outer doors into a pile of wreckage. That sent the fleeing witches and wizards into a panic, pushing and shoving for their turn at the grate. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, as he sent a bolt of angry green magic toward a middle-aged wizard, dressed in Muggle clothing. Only a Muggle-born would dress that way, after all.

A red bolt of magic sailed over Voldemort's head, and he turned to face the source of the attack. Who would dare attack he, the Dark Lord? A flash of green magic, and the gentle proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron slumped behind the bar, never to serve again.

He stormed back outside, back through the now clear alley, toward the white edifice that was Gringotts. The wizard guards were long dead, the first casualties of the invasion.

Belletrix was already waiting for him in the main banking hall. It had been years since he had checked on a certain object, and since he happened to be in the neighbourhood, now seemed like a most appropriate time.

"Master," the crazed Death Eater greeted, and was given a nod for her efforts. "We shall visit my vault, then?"

"At once," answered Voldemort. Belletrix stepped up to an open wicket. "I will be visiting my vault!" she demanded.

"Of course," the goblin behind the wicket answered with a sneer of his own. "Swishfoot! Show Lestrange and her companion to her vault!"

A lengthy, hair-raising ride on a cart followed, the experience of which even made Voldemort nauseous. 'Stomach calming draught, perhaps,' he thought, withdrawing a small vial from his robes.

"The Lestrange vault," announced Swishfoot, as they exited the cart.

"Open it!" Belletrix ordered. The goblin nodded, placing his hand on the door, and it melted, to reveal a cave-like opening. It seemed to be crammed with coins, trinkets, and artefacts, and somewhat unnerving, a skull which still wore its crown.

A thorough search of the vault rewarded Belletrix with several minutes of the Cruciatus curse.

"Where is it, Belletrix?" Voldemort demanded, "One of my most precious possessions left in your care. Where is it?!"

"My Lord…"

"If I may," said the goblin. Voldemort turned to face the speaker. "Do tell."

"A number of items have been removed from your vault, lady Lestrange, as they contravened Gringotts regulations. An owl was dispatched regarding those confiscations, as was one dispatched to the Auror office."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Belletrix roared, and the goblin was no more. "I have failed you, master," she spoke, her crazed eyes meeting her master's.

"No, my loyal servant, you have not. We could not have foresaw such interference." Yet, the Dark Lord's eyes blazed with a fury of hatred yet unmatched. A terrible thought crossed his mind: did the brat know about his secret? He thought carefully of each of his treasures. They meant everything in keeping him tied to this mortal plane. The boy COULDN'T know! Surely, had they been destroyed, he would have felt it… wouldn't he? The most powerful wizard alive, wasn't he? Nagini… that was an accident, was it not? He had to be sure.

Storming back out of the vault, Belletrix at his heels, they re-boarded the cart, a single stream of thought running though his mind: the lake, the shack, and Hogwarts.

Harry slumped against John, as the room came back into focus. His friends had gathered around, already knowing what was going on.

"Harry?"

"He knows… he knows about the Horcruxes," he ground out, his head still pounding from the visions. "Leaky Cauldron was damaged, Tom's dead… Visited his vault…"

"Harry, you're not making any sense," said Hermione, while Travis passed him a calming draught.

"Thanks." He downed it at once, then let his friends guide him to a table, where he sat down.

Giving himself a minute to collect his thoughts, he then related the contents of the vision. "He's going to the lake first, then Gaunt's shack, then Hogwarts."

"But, mate, we don't have to worry about that—" Ron began.

"We do!" Harry exclaimed, "What happens when he finds out we've destroyed them all?"

"He'll go into hiding," John finished, understanding exactly Harry's point.

"Either way, it's been a truly dark day for Wizarding Britain," said Neville, "So many have died."

"Your words sum it up quite well, Mr. Longbottom." The group looked up to find Albus, along with Amelia.

"Professor! Voldemort knows about the Horcruxes," said Harry, with a rush.

"It was only a matter of time, Harry," Albus answered, "I have to admit I'm surprised it took this long."

"But, Harry, we're still not certain if he absolutely knows," Hermione challenged.

"I'll… I'll organize the DA, Harry," Neville offered.

A few minutes later, the much smaller group was once again in the library, gathered around the conference table.

"Well, this blows holes in our little incident," said Travis, darkly.

"What happened?" questioned Harry, shooting a questioning glance Travis' way.

"A few individuals took issue with our sexual preference," answered Bill, matching Travis' tone, "They will have trouble remembering the past eight hours or so, I should imagine."

"Mr. Weasley, I do hope you are careful when casting magic in a Muggle area," Amelia warned.

"We were very discreet," said Travis, "Jesus, one of them had a gun… had we been Muggles, I really don't wanna think of what would have happened."

"Still, Voldemort's activities are far more stressing. Harry, what did you mean, 'Tom's dead?'?" questioned Bill.

"You know, the barkeep. He… he attacked, and Voldemort just killed him. He just turned and a flash of green… and he was dead. Just like the wizard dressed in Muggle clothing." Harry was still shaking from the memories of the attack. "Diagon Alley's completely destroyed, he didn't leave a building untouched… 'cept maybe Gringotts."

"No, not even he's stupid enough to attack Gringotts, a sure way to turn the goblins against him," said Bill.

"Wait a minute. Why was Lestrange let into her vault? Like, they DID confiscate a bunch of stuff from it, right?" questioned John.

"Yes, that's true. But it's not the responsibility of Gringotts to apprehend wanted criminals. We most certainly notify the Ministry, but that's as far as our responsibility goes, other to destroy something if it is truly a danger."

"And it's a good thing it works that way," said Sirius, "Otherwise I would have been carted off to Azkaban the first time I set foot in the bank." Just then, the flames in the nearby fireplace turned green (a number of fireplaces had been connected to the floo network), and Albus stepped out of them, carrying a sheet of parchment. The look on his face spoke volumes. "I'm afraid the news does not get any better. Death Eaters struck St. Mungo's a few minutes ago, and a larger contingent swarmed the Ministry of Magic. I daresay, English Wizarding society has fallen under Voldemort's control."

"How many deaths?"

"In the case of St. Mungo's, no one. They only seized control of the building. As from what I've gathered, staff are making arrangements for patients. The ministry, so far, at least two dozen casualties."

"Thing is, there's gonna be no one left in England to rule… so like, what's the point?"

"Oh, Voldemort will most definitely not just stand back. He will search high and low for this island, Mr. Connor. Make no mistake," answered Albus.

"Of course, the bastard struck the hospital first," Travis snorted, "He's crippled Wizarding Britain, that's the bottom line."

"The thing is, what are we waiting for?" questioned John, "The longer we wait, the worse it's gonna get, right?"

"Indeed, it may, John," answered Sirius, "Yet, we can't just go back to England and—"

"Why not?" questioned Harry, "We know he's gonna check on the diadem. We could trap him there, finish it once and for all—"

"Harry. You're not ready," said Albus, firmly, "There is something… something you need to know."

Harry looked murderous. "And what, exactly, have you decided to keep from me, THIS TIME, headmaster?!" He could feel his temper boiling to the surface.

"Harry… Voldemort made seven Horcruxes, not six."

"Great, so… we have to find one more of those bloody things."

"Dude… I think… we already have," said John. He knew no good was going to come from this revelation. "Because…"

"Harry, you are the seventh Horcrux," Albus finished.

You could hear a pin drop. The range of expressions which crossed Harry's face summed it up pretty well. He finally blew out a breath. "Of course, it could never be easy, could it?!" Harry slammed his chair back from the table, and stormed out of the room.

"Well, that could've went a little better," said Hermione. There were resigned nods from the others. John made to get up, but Travis shook his head. "Let him be, he'll come back to us when he's ready."

While the remainder of the group continued to discuss this latest revelation, Harry fled through the corridors, not really sure where his feet were taking him. He barely acknowledged others he passed, his head in a cloud. Why did everything always have to be so bloody complicated?! More stressing, was how in the world he could have become one of those blasted things! It was so unfair!

He stopped, realizing only then where his feet had carried him. Thing was, did he really want to intrude on the man who, up until recently, had been a nightmare toward him? Blowing out a breath, he reached out, and knocked.

"Come in," came the answer. Taking another breath, he opened the door, and stepped inside.

"Potter," said Severus, a hint of disdain in his voice. He was seated behind his personal desk, marking essays. The last paper had a large red "T" marked on the top right corner.

"Professor… I… I don't know what to do anymore!" it came out in a rush, as his mind still clouded with the horrible possibility that now hung over his head.

"And do tell, what has gotten you in such a state that you are darkening my personal quarters at this time of night?" Severus drawled, "You do realize it's a half-hour to curfew?" He paused, noting the state of the young man in front of him, then added, "Have you already forgotten our lessons, Potter? Settle your mind before you answer!"

Harry took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. It only took a few moments, before he finally felt calm enough to carry on. "Professor… I didn't think things could get any worse. Professor Dumbledore just… well…"

"Perhaps if you will let me see," Severus offered. Harry nodded and locked eyes with Severus, saying, "Whenever you're ready."

"Legilimens."

Severus leaned back in his chair, thinking very carefully about how to respond to the memories he had just witnessed. However, the boy standing before him did not wait. "I hoped that… that someday… I would be… 'just Harry'. That's all I ever wanted. To live a normal life, bond with my partner, maybe adopt a child… I don't know and why the bloody hell am I telling you this anyway… you hate me anyway!" The last bit came out in a rush.

"I do not hate you, Potter." It came out before Severus could stop it. Where in Merlin's pants did that come from?!

The answer lay in a pair of startled emerald eyes blazing back at him. Eyes that belonged to his first childhood friend, and unrequited love. Perhaps it was now Severus who needed a calming draught. "Pot—Harry… there are things… you must know. Some of those things, I am not the… it is not my place to tell. Do know this. Your mother and I were very close friends, even before we started school." Severus summoned his pensieve, and drew out a strand of memories. "This time, you have my permission." He gestured to the silvery liquid.

"Thank you sir."

The memories all featured his mother, beginning when Severus first met her and her sister for the first time. From there, it was a stream of memories, all focusing on one point: Severus truly loved Lily.

"You… you swore to protect me?" Harry managed, his face wet with tears. It had taken several minutes for him to regain composure.

"Yes. There are many things I truly regret. I have… many things to answer for. Calming draught?"

"Thank you sir," said Harry, quickly consuming the offered potion.

"There are things you still must know, and perhaps it is time for a certain headmaster to—"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Harry screamed, as his scar seemed to explode in searing white hot pain. Through Voldemort's eyes, he could see the empty basin. "He… he knows the locket's gone," Harry ground out.

"Harry… does it really matter? Those he had direct control over have been destroyed, have they not?"

"I guess, sir… but… what stops him from running, hiding himself away so we never face each other, direct things from a distance?"

"I strongly doubt that. His hate for you will draw him to you, no matter the risk."

"Well, he is going to Hogwarts… we'll have a chance to finish him there, right?"

"Pot—Harry, now is not the time to set off on some harebrained scheme—"

"I know, sir. That's why we need to meet with the Order, as in yesterday!"

While Sirius and Remus began summoning members of the Order, Harry, Albus, and Severus met in the headmaster's office.

"Harry, you were not told about the possibility of you being a Horcrux, because then was not the time—hear me out, Harry," Albus pleaded, raising his right hand in a pleading gesture, "I have my reasons, reasons which Professor Snape will agree with."

"And they are?" questioned Harry, his voice low and cold.

"If the Dark Lord were to penetrate your mind with that kind of knowledge, how do you think he might react?" Severus drawled.

"Point taken," Harry reluctantly nodded, knowing Severus was right. His mental defences were still not the best, even after decent training sessions with the somewhat less snarky potions master. He sighed in defeat. "How long… have you known, sir?"

"For quite some time, Harry. You do know part of the story surrounding your parents death at the hands of Voldemort," said Albus. Harry nodded. "On that night… when Lily cast her own life between you as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded on Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in the collapsing building."(2)

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Harry. That part of Voldemort still lives inside you, giving you a connection with his mind."

"So I have to die, then?" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper, and the expression on his face said it all.

"Yes, and Voldemort himself must do it," answered Albus.

"If… if I die, then… will…" he could not finish, finally overwhelmed by the prospect he was now facing.

"Armando, if you would please send for Mr. Connor. It might be wise he know," Albus directed. The portrait of Armando Dippet nodded, and walked out of his frame. Albus came out from behind his desk, and placed a hand on the crying boy's—no, young man's—shoulder, doing his best to provide comfort.

Under a minute later, John practically stormed into the office. "What happened?"

"I've had to deliver some most unsettling news, Mr. Connor. News, which I'm afraid, equally affects you."

"No… shit," Harry managed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" John knelt down beside him, cupping his face in his hands, forcing Harry to look at him. Tear tracks sliced down his cheeks, his emerald eyes glistening with fresh ones.

"I… I have to die," his voice came as barely a whisper.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_AUTHOR NOTES: Probably one of the darkest chapters I've written for "Fate Twice Defied", yet, one of the more important ones for sure. A number of elements from DH have definitely worked their way into the story, although that has been planned for a while. It's just the method by which those elements are dealt with, which has changed._

_(1) Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder… thinking of how a half-handful of the stuff could plunge an entire train car into darkness, I would be frightened to see what a barrel of the stuff would do. Thinking of the movie adaptation of HBP, it was quite a pile of it the Twins had in their shop, right?_

_(2) Taken from p.550, Deathly Hallows, Canadian soft cover edition. Verbatim text._


	24. The Consequences of Plan 'B'

CAUTION: violence, coarse language.

**24: THE CONSEQUENCES OF PLAN "B"**

"NO!" came John's strangled cry.

"Albus, we have the perfect opportunity to end this madness once and for all," said Severus, his voice level, as both boys locked in a tight embrace, each trying to comfort the other.

"We will need to port key as many individuals to Hogsmeade as possible. I shall organize the Order in that regard. Severus, I will need you to take Harry to Voldemort…"

"What?!" Harry blurted, "You mean, you… you've been PLANNING this from the beginning?!" Sadness was rapidly being replaced by anger, his temper boiling to the surface. Typical, so FUCKING typical, he shouted in his head.

"NO! You won't do anything like that!" John shouted, his nine-millimeter gun now aimed at the headmaster's head, "You're all out of your minds if you think I will let you do something that stupid! Harry's NOT gonna die…"

"I'm afraid there isn't much choice in the matter, Mr. Connor," answered Albus, "Please put your weapon away." The only answer was a click as John released the safety on the gun.

"John, don't," said Harry, trying to rein in his temper. As angry as he was…

"Expelliarmus!" The gun flew from John's hand, into Severus'.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry, in response.

"Protego!" Severus answered.

"Harry, this is not productive," said Albus, also drawing his wand, and pointing it at the boy-who-lived. Now he was facing two very powerful wizards. 'Great, as if it can't get any worse!' he roared in his head.

"Stu—" Albus' wand was thrust at John.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry. Shockingly, the headmaster's wand was stripped from his hand, to fly into his own.

"STUPEFY!" shouted Severus, and Harry's world faded to black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the world came back into focus, he realized he was in the great hall back at Hogwarts. Not the island, but the castle. There were subtle differences, after all. The tables were all gone, and far more disturbing, he was surrounded by at least a dozen Death Eaters. His scar again seemed to burst open, as his mortal enemy stepped into view.

"We meet again, Harry Potter," said Voldemort, pacing in a circle, Dumbledore's wand in his hand. Harry realized he couldn't move, bound by conjured ropes. "You have done well, Severus, more than proving your loyalty. This more than excuses your absence… although we will be having a discussion later about what happened to Nagini."

"It was the most opportune moment," answered Severus, with a nod, "Both he and the old fool believed I was working for the light—and I do accept whatever punishment you deem fitting for the loss of your familiar… I only proceeded in order to further convince Dumbledore I was truly working for the light. It should be some time before the old coot regains consciousness, should his heart be up to it." Harry looked at Severus, questioning, but heard the potion master's voice in his head: "Play along with me, Harry." Severus then turned back to Voldemort, saying, "Oh yes, I had them all fooled. Dumbledore had me teaching the brat Occlumency again this school year, and during the most recent, he informed me you would be traveling to Hogwarts this night to check on something."

"Indeed," said Voldemort, "Through our 'connection', I would assume."

"So I took the opportunity to stun and capture the brat immediately following our lesson. Now, Master, tonight, we shall finish what was began over sixteen years ago."

"You are so right, Severus. This boy has been the bane of my existence. And tonight, we shall finish what I have begun. Perhaps it would be better if he were allowed to at least stand and face me." Voldemort gestured with the wand, banishing the ropes, and Harry scrambled to his feet, staring defiantly back at the Dark Lord. He knew it was the only way. There would be a storm of people flooding the castle within a few minutes, he was sure. With him gone and the final Horcrux destroyed, Voldemort would be mortal again, and although powerful, he knew Dumbledore was just as powerful—if not more so. His death would not be in vain.

"I should think it will be rather ironic, that I kill you with your own wand," Voldemort spoke, seeming to inspect the wand. He hesitated for a moment. "Good bye, Harry," and with a shriek to the night and a blinding flash of green magic, his world once again went dark.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The smell of fresh flowers assaulted him, and as the rest of his senses came back to him, he realized he was laying face-down in the grass somewhere. 'I should be dead,' Harry thought to himself, as he slowly opened his eyes. A two-storey cottage lay before him, the hedges neatly trimmed, the grass freshly mowed. More importantly, two figures stood before it, gazing at Harry, broad smiles on their faces. He knew immediately who they were. "Mum? Dad?" Lily nodded and smiled again, as did James. James was a carbon copy of Harry, his hair messy as ever, glasses lop-sided like those of Mr. Weasley.

"We are so proud of you, Harry," said Lily, still smiling broadly, as they made their way over to where Harry was then sitting up in the grass. "You've been so brave."

Harry was held speechless for several moments, as conflicting emotions raged in his head. Finally finding his tongue, and fighting off the urge to collapse into tears, he questioned, "Am I dead?"

"No, I think not," came another voice. Harry wheeled to see Cedric stepping through the low gate in the hedge. He offered his hand, and Harry wasted no time in taking it.

"But… I should have died! I let him kill me!"

"Should have, but didn't," said James, "All because of something Voldemort did to regain his body."

"He… he took my blood," said Harry.

"Yes, he did. Part of the very protection which resides in your blood due to my sacrifice, dear. And that made all the difference in the world."

"But…"

"Harry, don't you see? Him using your blood… it has placed your mother's protection, or a small part of it, inside of Voldemort. He tethered you to life as long as he lives!"

"But… isn't that backwards?"

"Harry, mate, those are questions better asked of Dumbledore," said Cedric, "Our time is growing short."

"We are truly proud of you, Harry," said James, both of his parents once again smiling broadly.

"Now you have a choice," said Cedric.

"If you come with us into the house, you will go on," said Lily.

"You mean, to stay with you guys?"

"Yes."

"If you come with me back out the gate, you will return from whence you came. If you do so, there's a good chance You-Know-Who can be finished for good. There's no guarantee," said Cedric.

"But realize, Harry," said James, "You have less to fear from returning here than Voldemort does."

Harry thought about things for several moments, then made up his mind. "I have to go back."

"Then come give your mother and I a hug. And it had better be a long time before we see each other again."

"No kidding… dad," said Harry, his voice lowering to barely a whisper, as he embraced his parents for the first time. It was something he had wanted so dearly, and now, for a fleeting moment, that wish was fulfilled.

"Remember no matter what," said Lily, "We each love you very much. Whenever you feel alone, remember we are always watching you. We'll ALWAYS be with you"

"As will I," said Cedric, as Harry felt two strong hands grip him about the shoulders. He turned around, and equally embraced his first love. "Like James and Lily, so will I be watching over you. I'll always be right here…" Cedric put a hand over Harry's chest.

It took every ounce of mental resolve not to break down on the spot. He only nodded, knowing if he opened his mouth no coherent words would come out. Cedric seemed to know this, leaned down, and kissed Harry deeply. It only lasted a second or so, but for Harry, it was a lifetime.

"It's time to go," said Lily.

Harry nodded, feeling a strange charge building in the air. He took Cedric's hand, and began walking toward the gate.

"Oh, and Harry?" Lily called.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you see Severus, let him know I said thank you for looking out for you."

"I will, mum," Harry answered, and they stepped through the gate, at which time, Harry's world again faded to black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry found himself once again on the floor of the great hall, his body aching from head to toe, particularly where the killing curse had struck.

"Well? Is the boy dead?" came a question.

"Check him," instructed Voldemort.

"No need to," said Harry, sitting up while simultaneously producing his holly wand from its disillusioned holster on his forearm.

"WHAT-WHAT IS THIS?!" Voldemort roared, "It's trickery!"

"No, it's not, Tom," said Harry, swiftly getting to his feet. At the same time, there were shouts from outside the great hall—Harry guessed it was the Order arriving, and it couldn't have been more timely.

"But…" Voldemort, for a fleeting second, looked bewildered, perhaps a little frightened. He KNEW he had struck the boy with the killing curse. How was it he managed to survive it yet again?! He once again levelled Dumbledore's wand at Harry.

"No brother wands this time, Tom," said Harry.

"So we duel on skill alone," Voldemort sneered, his wand poised even higher. Harry caught a glimpse of Albus and a number of the order making their way in to surround the Death Eaters.

"Defeat me you might, Tom, but you will still have to deal with them. And I believe you are now missing the one thing you thought you could count on. You do know what I'm talking about?" Once again, Voldemort looked unnerved, although it only lasted a fraction of a second. The Order had then completely encircled the group of Death Eaters, with Harry and Voldemort still staring each other down at the centre.

A slight movement off to the side was all the distraction needed.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

A brilliant flash of golden flames erupted from the spot where the two spells collided, from which there came a tremendous BANG. The green jet of Voldemort's killing curse met Harry's disarming spell, and Voldemort was sent flying into the wall, the stolen wand flying high in the air, into Harry's hand.

The room fell into shocked silence for several seconds, until reality set in. Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, was dead. His snake-like body lay slumped up against the side wall of the great hall, slit-like red eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. Harry was standing over the fallen wizard, both wands brandished over it, as though deciding what to do.

It was then pandemonium reigned. Belletrix lashed out with her own wand, only to be hit with three separate stunners. Several other Death Eaters had attempted to attack or escape, with each meeting a similar fate. The rest only remained fixed where they were, wisely holding their hands away from their sides in a gesture of surrender.

"All right there, Harry?" Harry turned to find Severus beside him.

"I… I'm fine, sir," answered Harry, as both continued to stare down at the vanquished Dark Lord.

"Harry… I would… we never…" Severus took a breath, then said, "Thank you."

"No, thank YOU, sir. I know you and I haven't gotten along well, but… thank you for looking out for me. Not just from me, but… from mum as well."

"Your mother… how?"

"When Voldemort hit me with the killing curse… I ended up at my parents' house… I spoke with them for a time," answered Harry, "I'll share a pensieve memory later… you more than deserve that. And sir… I forgive you."

"For?"

"How you treated me. I know it was hard for you to look at me and not see my dad… I'm the spitting image."

"It is most difficult to separate you from your father, Harry. I only realized it when we resumed Occlumency lessons in the summer."

"Yes, I remember that."

"You have your mother's eyes. You're as much her son as James'."

"If you two are quite finished, I might have a word with Harry." Both turned to find Albus behind them, eyes twinkling madly. "Congratulations, Harry."

Harry's eyes could be best described as emerald ice-chips, as he glared back at the headmaster. "You. Oh, we will be having a lengthy conversation, sir," Harry ground out, the mood instantly darkening. He had been manipulated for the LAST time.

"I do believe we have a few things to discuss, indeed," said Albus, "The first of which being me reclaiming my wand."

"You know, I think I might like to hold onto this one," said Harry, darkly, twirling the headmaster's wand between his fingers, "It seems to like me."

"Indeed, considering it is the most powerful wand in existence."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a conversation better held up in my office."

"Sir, right now, I want to get back to my partner and make sure he isn't going spare."

"We've already seen to your partner," said Severus, "He's been apprised of the plan."

"Oh, I see," said Harry, sarcastically.

"Harry, it was the only way this could have worked," Albus persisted, "Had we explained too much, you most likely wouldn't have gone along with it."

"Professor… I will never be able to trust you again," Harry vowed, and nailed the dead Dark Lord with another curse, making the body twitch. 'I need to get out of here, 'fore I do something I regret,' he thought to himself, 'too bad I can't apparate…" There was a loud CRACK, and he found himself in the headmaster's office. "What the bloody hell?!"

"Language, Mr. Potter," chided one of the few portraits which remained.

"I… how did I do that?!"

"Indeed," said the portrait, "The castle must have understood your need."

"I… I need to get back to the island."

"Use the floo. The headmaster's office at the temporary location is connected. The address is 'Headmaster's temporary office'."

"Thanks." Harry lit a fire in the grate using his wand, took a handful of floo powder from the pot hanging beside the fireplace, tossed it into the fire, then stepped in, saying, "Headmaster's temporary office!" He vanished in the green flames.

He was ejected unceremoniously into a heap on the floor of the temporary office. He was immediately pulled into a near-bone-breaking hug by John, and Sirius. "Harry? You all right?"

"Yes and no," he answered darkly.

"What happened? Voldemort attacked the school didn't he?" Of course, Hermione and Ron were there too. Didn't surprise him.

"Yeah, he attacked the castle. Guys… he's gone. I killed him for good this time."

"You're not a Horcrux then?" said John.

"Not any more. My mum's protection kept me alive again when Voldemort hit me with the killing curse… but… it destroyed the Horcrux."

"Of course, it makes perfect sense!" said Hermione, "When Voldemort got his body back, he used your blood!"

"As my mum told me," Harry agreed.

"How… how did you see your mom?" questioned John.

"Guys, better take a seat," said Harry, summoning Albus' pensieve from the shelf. He used the headmaster's wand to draw out a thin wisp that was the recent memory of his meeting with his parents, and allowed the trail to drop into the pensieve. "All right, everyone put a finger in…"

When they returned, Sirius was fuming. "I'm gonna hex him three ways from Sunday!" he vowed.

"Not if I do it first," Harry growled.

"But Harry, it's over! You did it!" Ron pointed out.

"Yes, great, but at whose expense?!" Harry was ready to burst, "We're not fucking chess pieces!"

"Well said, Harry," Sirius put in, a dark look still on his face.

"You're all right, though?" John questioned again.

"Yeah, fine. Need a mild pain numbing draught maybe, but other than that…" he put a hand to his chest, where the killing curse had struck him. He knew most likely there would be a bruise there. It felt like he had been struck in the chest with a bludger.

"The hospital wing, then," Sirius decided, and the group popped out of the office.

After a quick check up from Madam Pomfrey, the group retreated to the private section of the library. Sarah and Derek were huddled around a smaller table off to the side, working with several firearms. Marcus and Cameron were at a computer, and by the looks of it, they were continuing to comb through the extensive memory from the fallen machine that still lay on the island's beach.

"Well? Everyone okay?" questioned Derek, looking up.

"Yeah, fine," said Harry, dropping heavily into a seat at the conference table. John wasted no time claiming the seat beside him.

"So… what happened?" questioned Sarah.

"I fulfilled the prophecy," said Harry, his voice barely above a whisper. The reality was just setting in, and it finally hit him like a stampeding herd of hippogriffs.

One would have expected the chosen one to jump up for joy, or dance a jig, or SOMETHING. No, instead, Harry simply put his face in his hands, and wept. It was over. No more Death Eaters. No more nasty visions. No more 'visits' from Tom. It was done, and the thought overwhelmed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_AUTHOR NOTES: This could have been much longer, but I'm one to keep the waffle to a minimum. I kept to the original spirit of Deathly Hallows, because I believe that was truly a powerful ending. Of course, the road taken to get to that point has changed quite a bit, as has the 'dead' scene. I note that there are a few pieces borrowed directly from the book, once again a big nod to JKR there._

_Now. This story is most certainly NOT over. There will be fallout from this, you can be sure, and of course, there is still a threat from SkyNET. Once that is dealt with, I'll see where things stand. I might make a short epilogue, or perhaps carry on._

_Modified September 28, 2009 - Correcting a continuity error with regard to Snape's murder of Nagini.  
_


	25. End Game

_WARNING: __Coarse language, character deaths(!!)._

_Fall-out from the final confrontation with Voldemort; The machines finally go too far in John's universe, having far-reaching consequences…_

_

* * *

  
_

**25: END GAME**

It took very little time for news to spread throughout the school, and it rapidly became a festival-like atmosphere, as the displaced population celebrated the downfall of the worst dark wizard since Grindelwald.

Harry, however, did not stick around for the celebrations. It was as if he had up and vanished. He used the floo to travel to the headmaster's office back at the real school, under cover of his invisibility cloak. The castle had certainly become busy, but he had no difficulty avoiding the traffic in the corridors, making his way to the one place he would be assured privacy. The one place that, at this point, only he could get into. The question was, with his nemesis gone, could he still do it? Standing in front of the 'broken' sink in the 2nd floor girls' washroom, he commanded it to open, and was not disappointed, as the sinks separated, revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He made his way into the chamber, his mind turning over the past few hours' events.

Perhaps he was being a bit selfish, or childish, yet, at the present, he had no desire to deal with the pandemonium resulting from Voldemort's end. Yet, he still felt betrayed at the hand of his mentor. The old man had once again manipulated him horribly. In a way, he had manipulated Snape equally, and for much longer. Perhaps that was another reason the potions master was so bitter—having to answer to not one, but two masters.

The larger question was, 'what now?' Sure, Voldemort was gone. Yet, his Death Eaters were still out there, even with a large contingent of them on under arrest—at least that's what Harry hoped was going on. He hadn't waited around in the Great Hall to observe what happened to them. So what would prevent those still at large from exacting revenge for the death of their master? What was to prevent them from pushing ahead with Voldemort's agenda?

In the end, it would mean some major changes for Wizarding Britain. Travis was absolutely right, their world needed radical change if it were to survive in better shape than being a dark lord breeding ground. That led to another thought: Fudge. What had become of him? Was he still alive, after the Death Eaters stormed the ministry?

Harry realized at this point, the fight was far from over. Even though Voldemort was gone, there was so much yet to do. He hadn't even given much thought to the machines, and their threat. How could he stop their attacks? It would mean a trip back to John's world, that was for certain.

He climbed up on top of the massive bust where he had slain the basilisk in his second year, and sat down, letting his legs dangle over the edge. The beast still lay half-submerged in the pool, although it had been well butchered at this point, Severus and Travis having harvested most of its usable parts. 'I just wish this would all be over,' he thought silently to himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been several years since the machines had last attempted to penetrate the universe in which John, his friends, and his mother had fled to. Yet, it appeared as though their previous incursion had little effect. So, on this particular day, SkyNET was ready to make another attempt. A larger contingent had been assembled, and now stood ready to travel through a much larger time displacement device. Two Harvesters, each packed with nearly a hundred T-one thousand's, and twelve hunter-killers would be dispatched. One harvester and half the hunter-killers would be sent to the island, while the rest of the contingent would be sent to Scotland, to deal with the original Hogwarts. Only recently had SkyNET actually found the castle, and determined to eliminate it in the past as well.

Just as the hazy sun rose in the east, the time-displacement device was activated, and the large attack contingent was enveloped in it. The result was nothing short of catastrophic, as the device erupted into a cataclysmic explosion.

SkyNET, of course, realized something had gone terribly wrong, but had little time to contemplate the reason, as the massive computer was instantly obliterated. In fact, every intelligent life form, natural and artificial, was within moments snuffed from existence, as the very fabric of time and space was torn quite spectacularly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry opened his eyes, and realized he had dozed off, still atop the massive bust in the Chamber of Secrets. How long had he been asleep? More important, what had woke him up? A feeling of dread was pooling in the pit of his stomach—something had happened, or was about to happen… something he wasn't going to like. "John," he breathed, and grasped the small pendant around his neck. "Mortality", he whispered, and was whisked away with a hook about the naval.

He fell to the floor at his bed in the dormitory, and was immediately accosted by several people.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione demanded, "You've had us all worried to death!"

"John? Where's John?" Harry questioned, ignoring Hermione's demands.

"I'm here, why? What's wrong?" John offered Harry a hand, helping him to his feet.

"Just… something's wrong, I don't know what… but something… I can feel it."

"You have to be more specific… and where were you?" Hermione persisted.

"I just… had to get away for a time," Harry answered.

"It was most unwise for you to…" Cameron started, but his voice faded, much as he did, until he completely vanished. Harry stared at the spot where the machine had stood, confused, then horrified. "NO!" He exploded, wrapping his mate in a death grip, as it dawned on him what was happening.

"Harry… what?" John demanded, trying to calm him.

"You… it he… NO! I can't lose you too!"

"I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Harry? Guys, Marcus just vanished," Seamus announced, stepping into the dormitory, "So did two of those machine things."

Hermione understood the implication instantly. "John's universe… it's being reset."

"What does that mean?" questioned Ron, trying to offer Harry support the best way he could.

"It means the timeline's being forced back to the way it's supposed to be."

"How long… how long do I have?" John questioned, his voice barely a whisper.

"It could be a few minutes, a couple of hours, for all I know," answered Hermione. Just then, Minerva stepped into the room. "One of the machines has just vanished from the Great Hall," she announced.

"We know, professor," said Hermione.

"I can't… I can't do this," said Harry, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. The aged professor also understood what was happening—after all, it was she who gave Hermione the reading materials regarding time travel in the first place.

"You two had planned on bonding, did you not?"

"How—of course," answered Harry, removing his glasses, rubbing his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Oh! Of course!" It dawned on Hermione exactly what the professor was getting at. "Magically bonding yourselves to each other!"

"How?" questioned John, "I… I don't want to die either!"

"Can you do it, professor?"

"Both of you, hold out your left hands," Minerva instructed. Both Harry and John held out their hands. "Diffindo," she spoke, gesturing with her wand, first at Harry's, then at John's. A gash appeared on both hands. "Separate, and join them together."

"Right," said Harry, as they grasped hands tightly, causing the blood to ooze out from between them.

"Harry James Potter… do you bond your soul to John Connor, from this day onward?" questioned Minerva, gesturing with her wand. A swirl of red and gold magic began to swirl around their hands.

"I do," answered Harry.

"And do you, John Connor, bond your soul to Harry James Potter, from this day onward?"

"I do…" but his voice became a whisper, as he began to fade. The last thing Harry remembered, was a searing pain traveling up his hand, to his heart, and a horrible scream that was his own.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is most improper! You know the rules!" Harry heard a voice exclaim.

"Yet, the boy mustn't suffer another loss of this caliber!" came a second voice.

"And yet we can't just bend the rules on the whim of some little boy who can't take a bit of pain! The adage speaking, 'what does not kill will only make one stronger'," came a third voice.

"NO! This will kill him, I see it in his thoughts," came the second speaker.

"Then perhaps the boy is not as strong as we had hoped he would be," said the third. Did he dare open his eyes? Harry knew he rested on something solid. 'Wood,' he thought, while the argument continued.

They were right. If he lost John… there was no way he would ever be able to continue. Cedric was bad enough. He at last dared open his eyes. Indeed, it was a wood floor, but it seemed to go on forever, a dense fog masking everything else around him.

"Behold, the boy wakes," came a fourth voice. He still couldn't see anyone, and he felt his person. Naked? Defenseless? What did they want? He instantly found himself clothed again, in a dark robe.

"Who… where am I?" Harry at last managed.

"Where are you? Not even we know for sure," came the second voice, definitely a female. She sounded familiar, but yet, he couldn't place from where.

"A most noble gesture toward Mr. Connor, young Harry," spoke a fifth voice.

"I would do anything to protect him."

"So it would seem, even daring to defy the very fabric of time and space itself," came the second voice.

"Yet, surely you must understand the process that has occurred, Mr. Potter?" questioned the first voice.

"Hermione told me, yeah, I know… but…"

"What you are asking is impossible!" the first voice carried on, "The damage done to the realm from which Mr. Connor comes… it is most disturbing the level of damage."

"But… it wasn't my fault—"

"No, of course it wasn't, boy," the fifth voice answered, with a bit of a chuckle, "For the most part you know what not to meddle with, save for this particular incident."

"But you know why! I just can't—I can't live without him," said Harry, his voice barely even. He was shaking like a leaf at this point, knowing all too well he was fighting for his mate's life.

"I do remind the others here, the boy has already lost a love, a most unfortunate tragedy."

"Yet, that was ordained to happen, such are the rules we operate by," pointed out the first voice, cracking like a whip, "What the boy asks is for something which should never have been allowed to happen in the first place!"

"So you would… if you could… just take it all back? Snatch away one of the things that… that helped me get rid of Voldemort? To… to maybe give my world a chance?" Harry shot back, "Who do you think you are anyway?" He was starting to lose it at this point. How dare they!

"You know not who we are, Mr. Potter," came the third voice, "But do realize, we hold far more power than you could ever imagine."

"Why… what are you?"

"We are temporal guardians," came the second voice, explaining calmly, "We take action when things get too far out of sorts, such as what happened in Mr. Connor's realm. Without decisive action, his world would have collapsed in most spectacular fashion, potentially doing damage to your own as well."

"But… can't you just… just make an exception?"

"Do you think you're the first person to make such a request, Harry?" spoke the third voice, "How many realms do you think there are?"

"I don't know, hundreds, maybe?" The second voice let out a chuckle, saying, "It is impossible for you to comprehend, Harry. But requests such as yours are quite common. Now, as far as the circumstances regarding your request, that is another story."

"No, I don't think it is," came the first voice, "Mortal realms playing about with the very fabric of time and space? They must deal with the consequences, it is the simple truth."

"No, nothing is ever that simple, and you know it," hissed the second voice, "I do believe Harry has suffered enough, given what we have seen of his world. He has prevented the nightmare of Mr. Connor's world from penetrating his own. Do you not see? It would have been a repeat, and we would be cleaning up the messes from two realms, not just one! I do believe we might owe Harry a favour here."

"I have to concur with that," came the fifth voice, "Sometimes exceptions must be made, and I daresay, this is one of those times."

"Reluctantly, I too, agree," came the forth voice, also female, "Yet, Mr. Potter must understand there may be consequences to us permitting such a request. Are you willing to accept those consequences?"

"I'll do anything," answered Harry.

"Then, so mote it be," cried the unseen voices. Harry was momentarily blinded by a brilliant flash of white light.

The next thing Harry realized, he was staring at the ceiling of the dormitory, with several people looking over him.

"I've sent for Madam Pomfrey," said Minerva, seeing Harry regaining consciousness.

"Where's John?" At the speaking of those words, there was a loud CRACK, and the boy in question appeared by the door. "Harry?" he exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine… fine… everything's gonna be okay now," Harry spoke, sitting up, allowing himself to be swallowed up in a tight hug. Then he thought of something. "Sirius. Where's Sirius?"

"I'll get him," Ron offered, making a quick exit from the dormitory.

"I… I want to at least say good bye," Harry managed.

"And my mom! She—she's gonna disappear too, right?" questioned John. Harry nodded slowly. 'Consequences', he realized, while Minerva simply dispatched her Patronus.

"If your mother and uncle are still with us, they'll meet us in the library, as will Sirius."

Stepping into said library, they found Sirius and Remus already there, as was Sarah. Derek was nowhere to be seen, and Sarah's unsettled appearance told John and Harry all they needed to know.

"Mom… you… you already know… what's happening?" John managed, his turn to become unsettled.

"I know John."

"The machines are gone now, Ms. Connor. Your world's in the process of being set back to rights."

"By how far?"

"Before the machines ever became a factor, I would assume, Ms. Connor," spoke Remus. He too, looked quite upset. It appeared the news had traveled quickly.

"Then I guess I have nothing to fear, knowing your future will be better than I could have imagined," spoke Sarah. Even knowing she was about to die seemed not to upset her. It was clear everything revolved around her son, even now.

"Ms. Connor. I promised I would look after your son, and I still mean it. He means everything to me. It took me a lot to guarantee his survival. I would give my life if that means he would live."

"And I believe you, Harry," spoke Sarah, wrapping both boys in a tight hug. "Thank you. John, I will always love you."

"I… know that, mom. I know." He felt the weight and touch of her grasp fade, as his mother vanished.

"I guess it's my turn, pup," spoke Sirius.

"At least… this time I can say good bye, properly," said Harry, as they too, embraced.

"You've already executed my will here. Use your inheritance wisely. The world is your oyster now, don't waste away on the count of me, or I'll hex your arse off when we next meet."

"I promise I will," said Harry, quietly.

"Good bye, Harry. And Moony, take care of him for me."

"I will, Padfoot," said Remus, his voice broken as he choked back tears. It hurt him as much as it did Harry, as they were losing him for the second time.

"Good bye… Sirius," spoke Harry, his voice barely a whisper, as his godfather again vanished slowly to nothing.

"Harry… I had wondered where you got to." Harry looked up from his tight embrace with John, to see Albus striding into the room. "What has happened?"

"You're the last person… in the world I wish to speak to right now," Harry ground out.

"Whether you wish to hear it or not, there are things I must say to you. Hindsight is twenty-twenty. I know you know that, Harry," spoke Albus, taking a seat at the conference table and conjuring up a cup of tea. He took a sip, then said, "If there had been any other way of us handling the situation of only a few hours ago, I would have gladly done so. Given that, a solution presented itself, and in the end, we did get the result we wanted. What YOU wanted as much as the rest of us, and you have to agree on that point."

"At the cost of my sanity, sir?! To push me into an impossible situation? To scare the fuck out of my partner? What did that gain? My trust?!" Harry let out a laugh, but by no means was he amused. "Look at me! I just lost my godfather—AGAIN! I've been through HELL today! Just maybe… maybe I should have… AAAAAAH!" He let out a roar, sending a blast from his wand that destroyed a desk over by the wall, making everyone flinch.

"Harry. Getting angry isn't going to solve anything," spoke Remus, quietly, taking a seat at the table as well, "Just… come take a seat."

"Come on, let's," John coaxed, pulling Harry over to a seat. Sighing, the boy agreed.

"Better to try and talk about this with some maturity," said Remus, "Destroying the library will get us nowhere."

"I would rather release my anger on someONE, rather than someTHING… but since I cant…" Harry glared at Albus, the anger still coming off the boy in waves. "I'll need to speak to a mind healer. Even better, I think I'll need some time away. My mate and I, just the two of us."

"It would do us some good, Harry," said John, "Now that both of our threats are gone."

"And how did this happen?" questioned Albus. Harry again gave the headmaster a dark look, saying, "The universe reset itself. Or, more like, the temporal guardians stepped in. So they said, anyway."

"Temporal guardians? Indeed, truly powerful entities. Where did you encounter them, Harry?" questioned Albus.

"I don't know where we were… but… before John disappeared, we… we bonded. I argued with them."

"You fought for me?" questioned John.

"For your life," answered Harry, his voice again barely above a whisper, "It was either that, or forfeit my own. My life's not worth it without you."

"Bullshit it ain't!" John crackled, "Dude, you've got all these people here who care for you! How can you say that?"

"I second that, Harry," spoke Hermione, "You can't truly mean that."

"What would you do… if you lost Ron?" Harry shot back, weakly, "Could you go on without him?"

"I… I…"

"I make my point."

"Harry. Promise me something," said John, looking Harry in the eye, "No matter what happens. You will not just give up, just because I'm gone. Dude, you don't know how much it means knowing what you did for me. But that also means you can't just throw your life away! We all have a chance now… a chance for a better life, right? Voldemort's gone, and so is SkyNET, right?"

"I guess."

"Then promise me. Honour your godfather and my mom and Derek and Marcus. They would want us to be happy. So promise me to make the best of it. Because I promise, no matter what, I'll make the best of mine, for as long as you are in my life, and long after. I promise you on whatever magic has touched my soul, and on everything holy." To the surprise of all present, a faint, golden swirl of magic wafted from John's chest, to hover above Harry's head.

"Impossible!" Albus gasped, shock covering the aged wizard's face. Harry sat there, equally stunned. "S-s-so mote it be," he finally managed, and the energy burrowed itself inside of him.

"Merlin's beard!" spoke Remus, "I can't believe what I've just witnessed."

"Neither can I," said Harry, "But… I… I accept his point. I love you, John," he spoke, again meeting his mate's eyes.

"And I love you too, Harry."

"Ah, professor," said Bill, stepping into the room and up to the conference table, Travis in tow. "What's happened?"

"The machines are gone," said Harry, a little more confidently.

"How? When?"

"Temporal guardians intervened."

"So I'm the only person left from my world," said John, "Harry did it somehow… and I'm still here."

"Oh," spoke Travis, as the gravity was not lost on him. "You're okay, Harry?"

"It'll get better. At least this time… I was able to say good bye."

"And do remember, Harry, you will see him again," spoke Albus, "He waits for you, I am almost certain."

"I know so, professor," answered Harry, although his eyes hardened again, facing the headmaster. It was clear he was still beyond angry at the aged wizard.

"So now the real work begins," said Travis, "Without Voldemort, we can actually start making some changes."

"This is very true, Mr. Fisher," said Albus, "And it will be those like yourself who will lead those changes."

"Yeah, a world that can be accepted at face value," spoke Harry, "A world without manipulations happening behind the scenes, moving people about like they were chess pieces. That's how I feel right now."

"And again, I'm sorry it worked out such as it did. But do ask yourself, Harry, could it have been done another way? That is the thought I leave you with, as I do believe I will be needed back in my office." The headmaster rose, then spoke, "I believe you will understand the reasoning behind my actions one day, Harry, and that perhaps then you will be able to forgive me." With that, the headmaster strode from the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_AUTHOR NOTES: "Rocks fall, everyone dies…" Not. Anyway, a rather short chapter here, perhaps a little abrupt, but I have presented the possibility of this sort of thing happening in previous chapters (the 'universe' resetting itself, or whatever)._

_As far as this story goes, I'm just about out of steam with regards to the plot. I do have a couple of ideas to wrap things up, but again, don't expect too much more. It's just about done. Once again, sorry this feels a bit rushed, but I do want to be done with this, and not just leave it as a WIP, like several of my pieces are._

_John getting a magical reaction from inside him? No, he's not becoming a wizard or anything like it. That was just a fluke, sort of thing. His bond with Harry, perhaps? But definitely not a 'Muggle-becomes-wizard', such as what's happening in my more recent fiction._


End file.
